


Mutant Avenger

by GeeKnProuD



Series: Kendra McDaniel: The Mutant Avenger [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Crimes, Mutant Hate, Mutant Powers, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 65
Words: 121,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeKnProuD/pseuds/GeeKnProuD
Summary: Kendra McDaniel is the first ever Mutant Avenger. It took her a while to feel like she was worthy to have the title of Avenger...mostly because she was harboring feelings and a deep attraction to a certain Captain...and He for her.Steve was falling for the new Avenger even before she became one. She was wild and fun and so full of life and definitely a lot of things he wasn't. It took reading a note she was passing to Natasha that he realized she was feeling the same thing for him.Can Steve and Kendra make this work even though they are so different? Or will the differences create a bond thicker than blood?





	1. Finally!

Steve's POV 

(Steve's account of the tail end of Passing Notes)

After reading Kendra and Tasha's note I knew what needed to be done. I couldn't allow this torture to continue. For me and obviously for Kendra as well. I never imagined she would like me that way....I had hoped and dreamed she could, but in reality I just couldn't see it. She's so different than I am...she's so full of life and energetic and funny. I always pictured her with someone similar..definitely not wanting me...plain old Steve Rogers..stick in the mud...follow the straight and narrow...boring..me. 

The note said different and my heart hasn't stopped pounding. She wants me, just as much as I want her. I feel like such an idiot! I made her feel unwanted and that I'm somehow too good for her?! How in the world is that even possible? She deserves better than me! I can't let her leave...and I need to act now! Nerves or not I need to let her know how I feel...what I want. Not to mention I need to know her answer to Tasha's question...Is she in love with me? The idea that she could be made my chest swell with hope yet fear grip my stomach at the same time. 

I went to my quarters and changed out of my Stealth Suit. I held it before me and shook my head as I looked at it. I don't see what the big deal is about this suit for Kendra...it's functional..not nearly as amazing as she is in her suit. Seriously I think Tony designed it to purposefully torture me. I can't even number the amount of fantasies I've had about her in that damn suit. I laid my suit out to be cleaned later and took a quick shower before changing into jeans and a white tshirt. It was now or never...confront her about her feelings and my own. See where this takes us.

I walked to her door and stood there like an idiot with my hand in the air trying to get the courage to knock. I took a steadying breath and stood straighter and knocked. I practically held my breath as I waited for her to answer. She flung open the door looking like she was ready for a fight only to stop and stare at me with her mouth hung open in shock. God help me! She's in a short pink robe! My eyes skimmed down her body and back up to eyes. "May I come in?" 

She still just gaped at me like she just couldn't believe I was here talking to her. Not that i blame her...I made it a point not to...to keep my distance. She shook her head and stuttered out asking what I said. I stepped forward slightly and repeated my question. She comically nodded...her mouth still hanging open slightly. I walked in past her looked around her living room and dining room. I looked back at Kendra and she suddenly shut the door and plastered herself against it. She's nervous...scared even...of me. Just talk you idiot..put her at ease! I complimented her decorating and then turned to walk toward her. She asked me why I'm here....it's cute how she's so nervous she doesn't know what to call me. "Steve is fine Kendra." Her pupils slightly dilate when I talk to her. 

I told her I'm here about the note...and what she wrote and wanted to do to me, setting the said note beside her on a table by the door. She blushed an amazing shade of pink and red mirroring the pink of her robe. I stepped even closer. "I...uh...I can explain." I was so close now that I could see her pulse skyrocketing. I leaned in close and reached my hand out...skimming my hand up her arm and robe..up over her shoulder and collarbone and neck, tipping her head up to look at me. I wanted to kiss her badly..I was practically vibrating with the need to do so. But a question loomed in my mind I needed answered...so I asked as I leaned into her ear. "I need to know your answer Kendra....to Tasha's question." She shivered and stuttered again asking about what question. "Are you in love with me....I need to know Kendra...tell me." 

My left hand rested on her hip not able to keep my hands to myself. I pulled back to look in her eyes for a response and all I saw was the raw desire there mirroring my own. It was when she licked those heavenly lips that I groaned and couldn't stop myself anymore...not now not ever! I needed to taste her! I took her mouth in a desperate kiss seeking her answer. My arms wound around her waist pulling her against me, needing to feel her warmth under my hands. I tilted my head to seek more of her....I needed more. Her small gasps gave me the opportunity I wanted and I plunged my tongue into her mouth and we both moaned as we tasted each other. Yet it still wasn't enough!

Her hands snaked into my hair and the feel of her nails and fingers grazing my scalp was amazing. She tugged on my hair and pulled her mouth from mine, just enough to speak...our lips still slightly touching. "Yes!" That one word held so much meaning and my body shook. I kissed her again and the rush of desire I felt at just that word was enough to make me practically lose my mind. I needed to see her...all of her! I pull back again and roughly untie her robe and shove it down her arms, letting the silky material pool at her feet. I braced my left hand against the door near her head as I look at her. God..she's so beautiful! I lick my lips wanting to taste every inch of her bare skin. I reached out and ran my fingers along her tattoo like I've wanted to do since I first saw it in Sokovia. Up her thigh...across her hip and side...Jesus...how can one tattoo be this erotic? I look in her eyes and I'm in awe of her beauty.

Her eyes flicker with something and then she's suddenly pulling me to her by my shirt. She wraps her arms around me and I feel her go on tiptoes. I reach down and haul her up my body....and press her hard into the door. Our centers align perfectly and I press into her...I'm hard as stone and God it feels good. I want nothing more than to bury myself in her and stay there! "Steve...I need you!" Those three words make me growl against her mouth and I hold on tight to her as I pull her away from the wall. I need her too...badly!! I rush to her room and place her gently on her bed and latched my mouth on her neck and lick and suck my way down.

Her breasts are begging to be tasted. I take one erect nipple into my mouth and she arches off the bed and I hear her gasping and moaning out my name. I pull back and tug on her nipple with my teeth and she yanks my hair and moans from her desire. I kiss and lick my way down her body then go to her hip. Her tattoo catching my eye and needing my attention. I prop myself up to get a better look, curiosity getting the better of me. I run my fingers across it, tracing the pattern of delicate looking roses vining around a bird in flight, wings spread. I look at her with a questioning look, "It's a Mockingbird." I smile and kiss her hip then lick a path down to her knee..God she tasted so good. Her skin smelled like honeysuckle and begged for me to taste her. I pushed her knee back exposing her to me and I knew where I really wanted to be. I kissed up her inner thigh and nipped at the juncture of her leg where her most private of areas began. She arched and moaned loudly..almost a scream. I chuckle with the knowledge that I can make her feel good...oh but I've only started. 

She leans up like she's going to say something but immediate falls back moaning my name as I lick her straight up her core. I couldn't hold back...she tasted so good..I needed to hear her scream my name and taste her as she comes. I did everything I could to bring her pleasure. I knew she was close from the way she was shaking. I pushed two fingers into her wet heat and tilted them to try and find that elusive spot she claims a man won't search for..I knew I found it when she screamed and arched her back and came hard on my hand and face.

I crawled up her body as she was still in the height of her orgasm and kissed her through it...feeling her body shake and convulse under me was enough to almost make me cum in my jeans listening to her. She clung to me and pressed her face into my shoulder...suddenly she was pulling at my clothes and frustrated she couldn't get to me soon enough. I got up off of her and the bed and slowly undressed as she watched me. Her eyes were hungry as she looked at me fully naked. I was hard and fully erect. I thought I would feel shy or embarrassed at being before her so naked but all I felt was need! 

She was staring at my cock and I grinned. "Enjoying the sight Kendra?" She comically nods her head fast, "Oh yes...momma likey! Gimme!" I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head at her..then crawl onto the bed and over her naked body. She's biting her lip as I hover, "I've wanted to do this since the day I met you." She looks shocked...but it's true..when I turned around from chopping wood thinking Tony had come back to argue some more I was shocked to see a Goddess standing before me. I was immediately attracted to her....God help me that suit!! "Why didn't you say or do anything?" She ran her hands down my bare chest and stomach then across my hips. My eyes fluttered closed at the touch of her hands on me. "I didn't think you were interested." It was the truth....I couldn't even wrap my mind around that she could ever want someone like me. I gasped suddenly as she wraps her delicate warm hand around me and I lay my forehead against her shoulder. "Oh I'm interested...beyond interested!" The way she said it...drawing out the beyond made me laugh but a moan took over quickly as she started pumping me in her hand.

"That's a mighty fine weapon your packing Steve...I think I'm going to enjoy seeing what you can do with it." My head was near her neck so I nipped her, making her giggle. I played along. "Be careful sweetheart, otherwise that weapon will discharge in your hand." That was no tease either...I knew if she continued her caresses I wouldn't last much longer...it felt too good! She suddenly wrapped her legs around my hips and she leaned to lick the shell of my ear and spoke to me as she increased her speed on my cock. "Oh no...we can't have that...the only place a weapon of this magnitude will discharge is either in me or my mouth...now pick Captain...because I need you in me....like now!!"

My mind broke for a second and I growled loudly and pulled her hands away from my body and above her head holding her down. I needed to be inside her as well and couldn't wait another second. God...she's so tight...I slowly push in her...thank God she's soaking wet. We were both panting and sweating. So so slow...I could hear her hiss a bit...knowing I'm stretching her wide for me. Holy hell!!! I finally bottomed out...I couldn't believe it...Sharon could never take more than half of me due to my size...this was almost too much! I stopped moving and rested my forehead on hers. My eyes tightly shut trying to will myself not to cum...not from just getting myself inside her. My muscles clenched as I tried to calm down. "Oh God....Kendra...so tight...You feel so good!" I felt her clench slightly around me and my hips pushed forward of their own accord unable to keep still. She gasped and I felt her hands clench in mine. 

"Steve...please....move....I need you to...." I pulled back slipping almost out of her and slammed into her. "Oh God Yes!!" I continued thrusting into her unable to stop and I released her hands. I sat up onto my knees and grabbed her around her waist, lifting her bottom up and continued thrusting needing to make her feel as good as she was me in that moment. She was screaming and chanting my name over and over. I felt myself on the edge of release...no....no I needed her to cum with me! 

I leaned back over her and pulled her left hip high on my waist and hip. She clawed at my back..I could feel her shaking and knew she was close....so close...I needed her to cum! I suddenly felt her clench around me and I knew she was just there on the edge...she was arching her back..."Yes....that's it....cum for me sweetheart.......God!!" I felt her flutter around my cock and she screamed as she came hard, "Yes....Ahhhhh!!!" I screamed out her name as we both came loudly and together!!

I pulled her against my side as we calmed down and just held each other. I rubbed her back and hip gently as she traced shapes...mostly hearts into my bicep. I smiled, "You know...your southern accent really comes out when...you know...during." She looked up at me and grinned shyly, "Is that a bad thing?" I pulled her closer, "No not at all...in fact, I love it. Can't wait to hear it again actually." I pull her to lay on top of me..wanting her all over again.."Like right now.." I suddenly remembered she said she was leaving and I needed to know, "You're not leaving are you....leaving the Avengers....leaving me?" She leaned in and kissed my lips lightly then I gasped as she pushed back and slid me into her. My mouth hung open in a silent gasp as she whispered against my lips, "Never."

I groaned loudly as she sat up and pushed me fully inside her...her sitting flush against my pelvis. I ran my hands up her thighs and held onto her and watched as she reached her hands into her hair and made a show of riding me. Her head was thrown back as she moaned and writhed on my hard cock. Her perfect breasts bounced and swayed as she fucked me. It was erotic watching her take what she wanted...making herself feel good. I couldn't stop myself...I sat up pulling her to my chest and took her panting mouth in a searing kiss. I clung to her as she rode me hard and fast..her bare breasts rubbing deliciously against my chest. She clawed at my shoulders and I felt her clench around me tight.

I hugged her tight to me as our orgasms exploded simultaneously. I felt my cum leak out of her and onto my thighs and bed and I couldn't care...she rode me all through her orgasm slowing down a bit as we both panted...finally coming to a stop. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and mine her waist and back. She kissed my lips sweetly and rubbed her nose on mine in an Eskimo kiss. I looked into her eyes and felt my heart swell. She's not leaving me...that's all that mattered...and I was determined to never let her go. Ever!


	2. Corrupting The Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra an Steve enjoy some Birthday sex...and some traditions.

Kendra's POV 

Holy Crap...Holy Crap...Holy Freaking Crap! I'm laying on top of Steve...a naked Steve...and he's still inside me! His hands are rubbing my back as we both calm down from our Earth shattering release. Wow! By far the best sex I've ever had...hands down! I can hear his heart beating in his chest and the rush of air in his lungs. I listen as I close my eyes and smile at how amazing this day has turned out. Happy Birthday to me!!

I feel a stickiness in and around my lady bits...yeah...I need to clean up. I lean up and Steve opens his eyes and smiles sweetly at me. "Steve...would you care to join me in a bubble bath? It's kind of a tradition I have on my birthday...I usually have a glass of wine...a bubble bath and read a book." He reaches up and pushes hair behind my ear, "Happy Birthday...and I'd love to...though I've never actually had a bubble bath before." I sit up and I still feel him half hard inside me. I adjust my legs to a more comfortable position and I feel him harden fully inside me. My eyes go large and he looks at me sheepishly, "Sorry...can't seem to help myself around you...you are naked on top of me...I mean...wow..Kendra...your beautiful! Can you blame me?" His hands skim my thighs. 

I wink at him and lift almost off of him then slowly slide back down. We both shiver and Steve grips my thighs harder. "How about we finish this in the tub...You've got my lady parts a bit messy at the moment...and if we continue this here..well...don't let Tony in here with a black light." He laughs and suddenly his eyes open large and he sits up holding me to him. "Kendra...We didn't use protection!" I kiss his worry lines between his eyes. "Don't worry about it...we're covered. My friend Hank, he genetically engineered birth control for me, due to my mutation regular birth control doesn't work on me...my body rejects it all. So he made mine special. It's an implant I put in my arm once a year...see...right here." I show him a slight bump under my left arm near my armpit. "See...we're good...we can bang like bunnies and no babies." He sighed with relief and kissed my lips.

"It's not that i don't want a child...but.." I held my finger over his lips. "I get it..we just got together...we have a dangerous job, no need to bring a baby into all of this right now. It's cool. So....how about that bubble bath Captain...care to join in on the birthday tradition?" With a nod of his head I lift fully up and off of him. I laughed as he pouted. "Well how fucking cute is that...Captain America..pouting...I think I'm going to enjoy corrupting you Steve." I got off the bed and walked backwards toward the bathroom. I ran my hands down my neck and across my breasts and squeezed them, "I'm all dirty Steve...care to scrub my back?" His eyes narrowed and he shot up off the bed at me and I turned and squealed, racing to the bathroom. 

Just as I made it inside the bathroom he picked me up from behind and held me to his chest. He kissed and lightly bit my neck then set me down. I turned and wrapped my arms around his middle. "Give me a minute to do some tweaking on the water...it's probably cold by now...somebody knocked on my door and interrupted me." I winked at him and turned to let the water out of the tub. I was bent over while doing it. I heard Steve groan...then I felt his hands grab my waist and snake down and over my rear. I looked back over my shoulder and smirked at him. "Now who's enjoying the view?" He stepped closer in behind me and my grip tightened on the tub. "You are absolute perfection." My heartbeat thumped rapidly in my chest at his words...then I felt as his fingers grazed my exposed sex.

I gasped when I felt his fingers slowly enter me..he was moving them around...searching..."Fuck!" He chuckled, "Found it again...easier than finding a golf ball if I say so myself." The joke...oh God that's funny! I laugh then gasp, "Shit! Oh God!" He slowly rubbed that wonderful spot inside me that was making me quickly lose my mind. His left hand was rubbing my low back as he continued to stroke my inner walls. It felt amazing...I could feel myself soaking his hand as I grew even more aroused. I pushed back against his hand. "Fuck! Fuck! Steve...God...don't stop...shit...don't stop!!" He laughed, "Such a dirty mouth Kendra...how very naughty of you..maybe I should stop..." I looked over my shoulder at him and glared, "Don't you dare fucking stop....Jesus Steve!!" 

If he were to stop I think I would lose my fucking mind right now...God it feels good...the perfect pressure...the right angle...enough to make me pulse with need but not tumble over the edge. The rat bastard!! I pushed back onto his hand to try and fuck myself onto his digits. He stopped moving. "No!! No please..don't stop, please!" He laughed and moved again....I forced myself to remain still. I was panting and thought surely I would brake every nail I had against the side of the large garden tub. I was a writhing mess...he just kept rubbing and rubbing and rubbing my g-spot....he suddenly went faster and slightly harder. "Please...God Steve...please I'm begging you....fuck me!" His fingers quickly left me and I almost cried from the loss! But my voice left me and only screams and moans remained as I was suddenly taken hard from behind. Steve's cock plunging into me and I was sent crashing into an intense orgasm!

He held me against him...not thrusting as I convulsed around his cock. Just as I stopped he pulled almost out of me and grunted loudly as he started fucking me hard from behind. The sound of smacking flesh was loud in the bathroom. I felt myself building all over again as he hit me so deep. His hand snuck under me and found my clit. He rubbed me fast and I clenched tightly around him as I came for a second time and he followed suit, moaning my name over and over. 

He finally pulled out and turned me around and pulled me to his chest. "I take it back.." I was panting still and so was he, "You are corrupting me....that was amazing!!" He kissed me and I wound my hands into his hair. When I felt his cum running down my legs I pulled back and looked down. "Now I really need that bath." He laughed, "Yeah I suppose your right."

I finally filled up the large garden tub and filled it with bubbles. Steve brought in a fresh glass of wine for me and for himself...I laughed when I saw my book under his arm. "Are you going to read to me Steve?" He smiled and set the book down on the edge of the tub. "I will...if you want me to." I beamed at him as we slipped into the tub. Steve set behind me and I between his legs leaned back onto his chest. I sighed as the hot water enveloped me. Steve handed me my wine glass as I got settled. He held his up. "A toast....to new beginnings...and Happy Birthdays." He clicked his glass to mine. "I'll drink to that." We both took several sips of our wine then Steve put his down and grabbed the book.

He looked at the cover and smiled. "This is what you were going to read?" I laughed and took another sip of my wine. "Yes...why...change your mind about reading it to me?" He leaned in and kissed my temple. "Nonsense...I just find it funny that's all...it's on my list to read actually..Wanda suggested it, she's apparently a huge fan." I laughed, "Wanda suggested it to me too..but I've been wanting to read it for a while. So I decided to do it tonight...now we get to read it together." He opened the book and cleared his throat as he began to read, a smile ghosting my lips as I sipped my wine. “Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.” Yes...I have to say it...this is the best Birthday Ever!


	3. Bubble Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubble bath fun but bad memories surface...will this change everything?

Kendra's POV 

We got halfway through the book before the water started to get too cold. I released some of the water and replaced it with hot. "We might actually want to bathe...before we both become pruney." Steve agreed. I scooted toward Steve's feet and laid back into the water wetting my hair. When I sat up I felt Steve's hands running down my back. I peeked at him over my shoulder and motioned to a bottle to his left. "Could you hand me my shampoo?" He went to hand it to me then stopped. "May I...wash your hair?" I stared for a moment..."I don't have to...it was just a thought.." I smiled and scooted back to him. "No..it's ok..go ahead. I just never had anyone wash my hair before, well maybe my momma did when I was little." 

I heard the snap of the shampoo bottle open and I waited patiently. Then his hands were combing through my hair applying the sweet smelling shampoo. I moaned slightly and closed my eyes at the feel of his fingers massaging my scalp. "God that feels good." He laughed lightly behind me, "I love the smell of your shampoo..but what product do you use that smells like honeysuckle?" I wondered where that came from. "What do you mean?" He was running his fingers through my long strands of hair. "In the bedroom....when I was...your skin smelled like honeysuckle." Wow..there's an image. "Oh..right...well that would be my lotion. Keeps my skin nice and soft...moisturize, moisturize, moisturize."

"Ok..I'm all done." I scooted forward again and leaned back into the water. Steve helped me remove the shampoo from my hair. When I sat back up I wrung my hair out and twisted it. I grabbed a large clip from the side of the tub and clipped it to the top of my head. I turned around to face Steve and kneeled between his spread thighs...bubbles sliding down my breasts and stomach. He sat up straighter and ran his hands up my abdomen and cross my breasts then my shoulders and arms. "See..bubble baths are amazing...am I right?" His crooked smile made my insides turn to mush. "I definitely can see the benefits." 

I held onto Steve's shoulders and straddled his thighs. I sat down on his lap, I could feel his erection against my stomach. His wet hands were running up my sides and back. I leaned forward pressing my naked breasts to his chest and pretended I was about to kiss him..his eyes fluttering closed. Only to open wide when I sat back up, holding a bathing sponge. "Bath..remember Captain." She smiled and shook his head. I dipped the sponge into the water, "May I wash your hair now?" He nodded and leaned his head back. I placed the sponge on his head and wet his hair, trying to keep the water out of his face. I grabbed my shampoo but hesitated. "I hope you don't mind smelling like apples..I don't really carry manly smelling shampoo around here." He pulled me close and kissed my lips lightly, "I don't mind...it will remind me of you." 

A warmth spread through my chest at his words. I lightly kissed him back and he released me. I applied a small amount of shampoo in my hands, rubbing them together then ran them through his wet hair. I worked my fingers against his scalp and created a lather. His eyes were closed and he sighed at my touch. "Your right...this does feel good." I ran my soapy hands down his back and across his shoulders. He opened his eyes and watched my every move. I reached for more shampoo then began to wash his chest and arms. His stare was intense and I could feel him twitch against my stomach....this was turning him on! 

I took the sponge and began to rinse him off...starting with his hair. Once I set the sponge down on the edge of the tub indicating I was finished he pulled me hard against his chest and moaned as he took my mouth in a hungry kiss. His tongue grazing my bottom lip asking for permission for entrance. His hands gripped my hips and pulled me hard against him and I gasped at the feel of his hardness against my core. His tongue plunged in and I was lost in the intensity of the kiss. He was devouring me and I happily let him. My hands were in his wet hair gripping him hard and pulling making him groan and press me harder against him. 

I began to rub against him creating a delicious friction...grinding my Pussy against his rock hard cock. The water sloshing around us at my movements. I felt him try to pull me up as I rocked forward and I knew what he wanted...what we both wanted. With my next thrust I let him lift me up and we both broke our kiss and moaned loudly as I was placed above his erection...positioned perfectly...his head of his cock pressing at my entrance. I stayed put and didn't lower.. letting just his tip enter me..spreading my wet lips. He groaned in frustration and gripped my hips hard. He tried to thrust up into me but I kept him just out of reach. "Please...Kendra...I need you." Those words made my heart pound and need pulse through me. I slowly lowered down his length, gripping his shoulders tight as he stretched me wide open. He threw his head back and a sigh of pure pleasure escaped his mouth. 

Slowly I lifted up again...then down, creating a rhythm. He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth and sucked me hard as I rode him. He kissed up my neck and was nipping and kissing my jaw line...panting as his pleasure rose. His hands were on my hips trying to make me go faster...so I obliged. Water was sloshing violently around us as I rode him hard and fast. His large hands latched onto my ass and squeezed each globe lifting and pressing me down onto him. His loud moans and grunts were in sync with my own...so close..God I'm so close! I must have said it out loud because he answered me, "Me too...God....don't stop...Jesus.....Oh, God..Kendra....Kendra...Fuck!!! Ahhhhh!!!!" His head went to my shoulder as I felt him swell and thrust hard up into me and pulled me hard down at the same time. I slammed myself hard onto his pulsing cock and I came hard around him..chanting his name over and over as I rode out my pleasure. 

We were hugging each other...chest to chest...arms wrapped tightly around the other as we came back down to Earth. I pulled back and kissed his panting lips, his eyes still closed. "Good thing we are in the tub...otherwise we would have to take another bath all over again." He laughed and opened his eyes. "I'm game if you are...but I think you may have broke me this time...Good God woman! I don't think I can feel my legs." I laughed and lifted up off his now spent cock and he shivered. "What's the matter Captain....did I wear you out? Thought you had all that wonderful stamina the serum was suppose to give you." He chuckled and laid his head back. "Give me five minutes..we will talk then." I couldn't help it...I laughed hard. "Only five minutes...well that's better than most human males....most take a good half hour or more. Some men can't go more than once a night. So considering we've fucked four times in the past two hours...I'm happy with waiting five minutes." He shook his head at me. "Your a minx you know that?" I winked and stood up in the tub turning around and bending over as I released the water from the tub. His groan behind me and the feel of his hands on the back of my legs made me smile. I looked behind me and as the water went down quickly it revealed a now hard Steve. "I thought you needed five minutes?" He stood quickly in the tub and turned me to face him and pressed me against the wall, "I've waited long enough to have you...I'm not going to waste five damn minutes when I can have you now!" 

He kissed me hard and his urgency took my breath away. He turned me quickly and pressed me into the wall spreading my legs. He jerked my hips back and he slammed into me hard. I clawed at the wall and screamed at how full he made me feel. He was relentless and fucked me hard and fast. Tears pickled my eyes at the intensity. All I could do was press my cheek against the cool wall as he rammed into me from behind. It was amazing! But then I felt his hand leave my hip and I froze....no....No....NO!! Not again...not from him....NO!!!!

I'm not sure when it happened or how...but I was suddenly curled in a ball with my arms wrapped around legs shaking and crying out over and over, "No...No..Not again....No!" I was crying and screamed lashing out as Steve tried to touch me...but it wasn't Steve in my head...it was red eyes staring back at me. I kicked and screamed trying to get him away from me. "Kendra...stop...please it's Steve....Kendra!!" He shook me and I suddenly came back to myself. I looked around and saw my surroundings. I looked up at a worried Steve and I just broke down and cried. "I'm sorry...oh God...I'm so sorry!" He wrapped me in a large towel and lifted me up and out of the tub. He set me on the edge and slowly dried me as I cried.

When I was all cried out I wrapped the towel around myself and walked into my bedroom and pulled on my pj's I had laid out earlier, avoiding the worried looks Steve was giving me. I sat on the edge of the bed and he sat down beside me cautiously. I could tell he had put on his boxers and tshirt. He reached out and laid a hand on my back, when I didn't flinch he sighed, "Kendra....I'm so sorry...I never meant to hurt you." I could hear the sadness in his voice. I took a deep breath and turned to him. His eyes were wet with unshed tears. God what he must be thinking....one second he's fucking me senseless and the next I'm yelling No and fighting him...he probably thinks he forced himself on me...I can't let him think that.

"Steve...you didn't do anything wrong." His eyes grew angry. "Yes...I did...I shouldn't have been so forceful...I thought you would like it but obviously I was wrong...God..how can you stand to look at me right now!" I grabbed his hand and held it. "Steve, I did like it....I loved it...I love everything you've done to me, with me." He looked confused, "Then what happened in there...one second your moaning my name then the next you were crying and screaming No...over and over again...screaming at me to stop...begging me not to hurt you!?" I looked at him with shocked eyes. He seemed to realize what happened. "Who hurt you Kendra? Your mind went somewhere in there, didn't it...to another time with another person....was it him...the man in the hospital after Sokovia...the other mutant?" All I could do was nod. He reached out and pulled me gently to his arms.

"Kendra...what happened. When he came to the hospital, your friend Logan said he was bad news..but he didn't say why. What did he do to you?" I knew this would happen...my bad decisions coming back to haunt me. "I was stupid...I allowed myself to be beaten and punished so I could be with a man I wanted. Remy liked it rough...all the time...every time. He also like to spank me...hard. I was niave and thought I could bare it so I could be with him. I hated every single time he would hit me....every damn time. He would flog me and hit me with belts...he liked to cause pain...it was what helped him to get off. People got worried when they saw the cuts and bruises on me and reported back to Scott and the Professor. They made me open my eyes to what I was doing to myself. When....when Remy would take me hard from behind like you did..when his hand would leave my hip...I knew what was going to happen. I would grit my teeth and pray it would be over soon..just bare the pain to get to the pleasure. I don't know what happened....I felt your hand leave my hip and it was like I was right back there and knew he was going to hurt me...and I couldn't...I couldn't take it anymore...I don't want that...I never did. I just wanted it to stop..why couldn't he just want me without wanting to hurt me...why...why...I just wanted the pain to stop!" I shot up and walked out of my bedroom and into my kitchen. Steve followed but kept his distance. 

I poured myself a cold glass of water and drank it all to try and calm down. When I finally looked up all I saw was Steve with sad eyes looking at me. "How can you look at me....I'm an idiot....it's all my fault, I let it happen." He came forward and wrapped me gently in his arms. "I'm looking at you because I'm falling in love with you....your not an idiot...it's not your fault. This Remy should have known you hated what you were doing...a true lover will be in sync to what the other needs and wants. He took what he wanted without thought to your needs, only his own. He hurt you...enough to make you scared of a hand leaving your hip...that is insane! I would never hurt you Kendra...Ever! You need to know that. If being that rough reminds you of him I won't do it again...I promise." I know he said more...but all I heard was he was falling in love with me. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine in a slow kiss. "Your falling in love with me?" He tightened his hold on me and looked me deep in my eyes. "Since the moment I saw you..I've never been the same." I smiled, "I'm falling in love with you too...I've never felt like this before, about anyone." He kissed me again and ran his hands down my back and hips. He groaned and pulled back, breaking the kiss. I pouted and he chuckled, "It's late..I should let you get some sleep." I released him then grabbed his hand and led him back into my bedroom. I pulled back my covers and climbed in, patting the bed next to me. "Can you stay the night? Or is that too much too soon?" He smiled and crawled into the bed beside me. "It's long overdue if you ask me." I smiled as I curled into his side. I verbally shut off the lights and just as I feel sleep creeping in on me I hear him whisper to me. "Sweet dreams Kendra." I snuggled closer and drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.


	4. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl talk and a rendezvous that doesn't go as planned.

Kendra's POV 

I awoke finding myself alone in the bed, Steve nowhere in sight. A smell of coffee brewing caught my attention and I couldn't help but smile. I quickly went to the bathroom to take care of some personal business, urinating and brush my teeth. I didn't want Steve smelling my gross morning breath. I still couldn't believe he likes me....that he's falling for me. It was like a dream coming true. My heart was beating quickly...good grief I'm nervous to see him again. The memories of yesterday's events fresh in my mind making my body tingle.

I walked out of my bedroom and there he was, dressed as he was when he came to my door last night. He looked up and smiled at me. "Good morning, I made coffee...care for some?" I came forward and he handed the mug to me. "Thank you. When I woke up and you weren't there I thought you might have left." He came around the island in my kitchen and leaned down kissing me lightly. "Sorry to worry you...but as you can see...I'm still here." I set my cup down and pulled him into another kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and the kiss changed becoming more urgent and passionate. 

I felt the island at my back as he pressed me in to it. One hand tangled in my hair and the other wound around my waist. I pushed my hands under his tshirt seeking skin. I raked my nails down his back and he groaned against my mouth. He suddenly lifted me and set me on the counter pulling me flush against him. 'Captain Rogers, my apologies for interrupting.' He pulled his mouth from mine and almost growled out his response. "What is it Friday?!" I smiled and started kissing his neck and ear, his hands gripped my hips hard. 'We got a hit on the facial recognition scans you ordered in Romania.' His demeanor suddenly changed and he was all business. "Transfer all the data to my office I'll look over it there." 'Understood Captain. Transfer complete.'

He looked at me and I knew we wouldn't continue. "Well, I guess this puts a nix on our early morning activities." He sighed and hugged me to his chest kissing my forehead. "I'm sorry...this could be information that could help us find Bucky." I knew what this could mean for him. "It's ok...I understand, this is important to you. If it's important to you it is to me as well. Go..I'll catch up with you later." He smiled and kissed me and pulling me off the island to stand in front of him. "Thank you...and I really am sorry to leave you like this...especially when we were having such a good time." I ran my hands down his chest, "So find me later and show me what a good time really is." I pushed him toward the door a smile plastered to his face. 

After eating I dressed in some yoga pants and a sports bra. Steve's sudden departure left me ramped up and needing an outlet. I grabbed my ipod and wireless ear buds Tony gave me and headed to the gym. I walked in and Tasha waved at me from a sparing ring with Clint. I got on a treadmill and began to run. I smiled to myself as I ran, not feeling a bit of soreness from last with Steve. A normal human would probably not be able to walk right after what we did. Sometimes it's good to be a mutant. My enhanced healing abilities and stamina are definitely needed with having a Super Soldier as a lover. I grinned more and ramped up my speed. 

I ran for quite a while...sweat pouring off my body. I was toweling off when Tasha came over. "Well aren't you full of energy this morning...that bubble bath last night must have been quite envigorating." I grinned wide, "You have no idea." Tasha narrowed her eyes at me then they suddenly opened wide. "You've had sex!" I looked around quickly to make sure nobody else heard. "Shhh..Jeeze Tasha! But yes....I had sex..boy did I ever!" She beamed at me, "It was Steve wasn't it...don't you lie..I'll know!" I giggled like a damn school girl and nodded. "It was!" She looked around and then grabbed my hand pulling me into the women's locker room so no one would hear us talk. "Alright...spill it...I want to hear what happened. Last I saw you Steve was about to reprimand you for our little note....let me guess, he read it." 

I explained to Tasha everything that happened, except sexual details of course. "See I told you he doesn't hate you! I knew he liked you...his eyes would linger on you when he thought you weren't looking." I sighed, "Well it was a shock to me." We sat down on a bench. "So...spill it..how was it...I want details." I laughed and nudged her with my shoulder, "It was amazing! He's amazing!" She rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Kendra...I need more than that!" I blushed remembering last night. "Let's just say the designation as a Super Soldier is very well earned. If I was a regular human I doubt I could walk right now!" We both laughed. 

"Congratulations! I'm happy for you both..and maybe just a bit jealous....I'd love to get my hands on someone that could make me not walk straight." I immediately thought of Logan. "Maybe I need to see if Logan will come visit me...if anyone could make you walk funny...it would be him...and he did seem interested." She grinned, "So what's he like in the bedroom?" I winked at her, "Well..I can tell you this...you won't be disappointed. He's a bit of an animal....very feral when aroused and he's got amazing stamina as well. So if you plan on hooking up you better be prepared." She actually blushed. "So when can he visit...it's been a while for me as well. Help a friend out would you...I did start the note that got Steve into your bed...so you kinda owe me." Well isn't she a peach. "I'll see what I can do." 

I took a long shower and changed into jeans and blue silk sleeveless blouse. Steve's been in his office for way too long..I think it's time to pay him a visit. I walked to his office, his door was open and he was going over data on his laptop. "Hey you...find anything useful to find Bucky?" He looked up suddenly and smiled at me..his eyes raked over my body slightly. "Kendra...come in..no it turned out to be a dead end...but it does help us narrow the search a bit so all in all not a complete waste of time." I entered his office and shut his door. I walked behind him and rubbed his neck and shoulders massaging the knots out from sitting at a computer so long. "Your tense Captain...what can I do to help?" He grabbed my hand from his shoulder and pulled me around him and into his lap. "I could think of a few things to help." I smiled and gripped his shirt in my hands. "And what exactly are those things?" His eyes drifted to my lips and instinctively my tongue licked them. "Kiss me." I pulled him to me, his arms wrapping around my body as our lips met. 

It was slow at first, just barely tasting each other. It build to all tongue and teeth and his hands buried deep in my hair. I could feel him hard under me and I squirmed in his lap making him gasp slightly at the friction I was causing. His left hand released my hair and he raked it down my chest and palmed my breast through the silky material. My nipple pebbled at his touch, aching for more. He pinched my hard bud and I broke the kiss, leaning my head back as he latched onto my neck. I moaned and then suddenly I'm being lifted off his lap. He pushes his laptop out of the way causing objects on his desk to fall off and hit the floor. He set me on his desk and stepped between my thighs, raking his hands up my jeans clad thighs straight to my ass pulling me hard forward and into his erection straining against his zipper. 

His mouth latched onto mine again and my hands sought skin under his tshirt to touch...needing to feel him. I felt his own fingers caressing my bare back under my blouse. I moaned and he pushed into me and practically growled trying to seek friction. A quick knock at his door and it opening caught us both off guard. We turned and there stood a gaping and grinning Tony. "What the actual hell!! I knew it!! I knew you two were secretly screwing....ha...Barton owes me money!" Steve held me to his chest obviously not wanting to move...me I just buried my face in Steve's chest. "Get out Tony!" He crossed his arms. "Seriously Cap...if you want privacy you lock the door..not just close it. Hey Birdie...how's it going?" I waved at him with my face still buried in Steve's chest then flipped him off...damn these interruptions!! "No thank you sweetheart...looks like your already busy in that department. Seriously though...get a room you two!" I turned and glared at Tony and Steve and I yelled at the same time, "GET OUT TONY!!" He smiled and held up his hands, "Alright, alright...no need to get testy...sheesh...figured you two would be less grouchy if you were getting laid...that theory isn't worth two shi.." "GET OUT!" He turned quickly and left but then suddenly came back in but just his head poking through the door, "Oh by the way...that phone you just knocked off the desk hit the conference button and your little episode in here is being heard by everyone in command...just so you know....ok...bye!" 

My eyes went wide and Steve reached down grabbed the phone off the floor and hung up the call. "Well....I guess the cat is truly out of the bag now isn't it." He sighed and shook his head as a smile crept onto his face. "Like we could have hidden this from everyone for any amount of time." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back in between my thighs, "Your probably right..but I do happen to agree with Tony on one little thing." He kissed my forehead then my nose, "What's that?" I kissed his lips then sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and bit down slightly and tugged on it, making him groan. "We should get a room...preferably one where no one can hear us and walk in on us...so the big question Captain is this...your place or mine?"


	5. I Choose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecurities raise their ugly head!

Kendra's POV 

"Your place or mine?" He opened his mouth to answer and another knock sounded at his door. "You have got to be kidding me!" Steve groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Maybe we need to continue this later." He stepped back from me and allowed me to scoot off his desk. The knock was louder. "Hold on a second please." Steve was straightening his desk so I went to the door and pulled it open. There stood Vision looking as calm as a cucumber and I felt like a ball of pent up sexual energy ready to explode out of my ears. "Well....aren't you just the biggest cock blocking robot from outer space!" "Kendra!" I heard Steve scold me. "Fine....sorry Vision...I take it back...Tony is a Cock blocking robot from outer space, and your his accomplice!" A small voice is heard down the hall, "Hey! I heard that!" I stormed out and I see Tony grinning a few doors down. I walk off flipping him off. "Does that mean your flipping yourself when you do that...Birdie, flipping the bird?" "Fuck off!" 

I was frustrated and needed to beat something up. So back to the gym I went after retrieving my bo-staff. This is just great...three times interrupted...everyone heard Steve and I making out...and I made Steve scold me..again! This is not how I saw today going...at all! I was determined to give some sparing dummies a severe beating with my staff! I know I'm acting irrationally but I couldn't seem to care...I just wanted to be with Steve after holding back for so long...and I couldn't seem to do that today. I know in reality we won't be able to be together every day...I do...I get it..doesn't mean I have to like it. Old insecurities popped in my head and I felt myself spinning out of control...Panic and worry setting in.

I was using all my best moves and currently beating the shit out of the sparing dummies...five of them in a circle around me...one already headless from a pretty serious hit to the cranium. "Remind me not to piss you off." I stopped dead in my tracks and saw Steve leaning against the wall watching me. "I'm not pissed off!" He raised an eyebrow and kicked at the head of the dummy currently laying at his feet. "Could have fooled me." I sighed loudly, "Ok...so I'm pissed off! But not at you...I'm pissed at myself!" I growled and swung around hard and fast landing a blow against the head of the nearest dummy sending the head flying off. I sat down hard in the floor and sat Indian style. I could feel the dread spreading through my chest as I tried to push it back. I closed my eyes and squeezed them tight trying to will the feeling to go away. Willing my breathing to slow down.

When he spoke I knew he was kneeling in front of me, but my eyes remained closed. "Why are you mad at yourself?" I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them to me. "I'm mad because we were interrupted three times...I'm mad because I was mean to Vision...I'm mad because I made you upset with me again...I'm mad because I don't want to lose you!" I felt his hand on my arm and I opened my eyes, seeing his concerned look, "I'm not upset with you..and what makes you think your going to lose me?" I wiped a tear off my cheek as it slipped out of my eye and stood quickly. "Because I'm me...I'm impatient and strong willed and stubborn, pig headed! I cuss too much, I'm inappropriate and I'm weird...on a good day...I have a bad temper and people hate me for just existing..just because I'm a mutant...how do I not lose you...your everything I'm not! One day your going to realize I'm more trouble than I'm worth...you won't choose me...no one chooses me, they only get stuck with me!" I couldn't believe I actually voiced it out loud...I clasp my hands to my mouth and stare at Steve in shock. I've always kept it all in...all my fears and worries...never quite comfortable voicing them to anyone..not even Logan.

I ran past Steve and I heard him call after me but I just wanted to hide myself away...embarrassed I'd spewed out every insecurity I've got like word vomit! What the hell did I just do?? Am I drunk...did I have a blow to the head?? Why did I do that?! I ran to my quarters and slid down the door as it closed. Well...if he wasn't thinking about what a mistake he made before....I bet he is now. A light knock at my door startled me, "Kendra, may I come in....please?" It was Steve...of course it's him. Probably come to tell me it's over. Well, mine as well get this over with...like a bandaid right...that's the best method, just do it quickly then deal with the pain afterwards. 

I stood up, wiped my eyes and slowly opened my door for him. I expected him to start making excuses right away...'this isn't going to work...we should just be friends....it's not you it's me.' What I didn't expect was him wrapping me in his arms and hugging me. I melted into his chest, smelling him and sighing at his warmth. "I choose you." I pulled back and looked at him shocked, "What?" He brought his warm hands up and wiped tears off my cheeks, "Yes....your stubborn and pig headed and impatient. You cuss too much and are inappropriate. Your weird and have a bad temper and people hate you for just being alive. But I'm also stubborn and pig headed..I cringe sometimes at your language and inappropriate jokes but you also make me laugh....your funny and smart and weird in a way I love. I don't care if your a mutant or not...and anyone who could hate you for that are ignorant and hateful people. Your kind and generous and loving to your friends and anyone you meet. Your fearless in battle...a force to be reckoned with. Your beautiful beyond words inside and out. You won't lose me...because I choose you...I will always choose you. Because I love you!" 

My heart felt like it was exploding in my chest! He loves me....oh my God...he loves me!! I was shaking all over! He pulled me to his chest and kissed me senseless...kissed me until my head was spinning and I was breathless in his arms. My back was suddenly against my door like I was last night. And just like last night I needed him desperately. He grabbed my thighs and picked me up, my legs wrapping around his hips. We never stopped kissing as we made our way to the bedroom. It was a flurry of movements as we quickly rid each other of our clothing, and before long I was laid on my back and Steve was between my thighs over me. 

"Steve...I love you too!" His smile was electric! He kissed me hard and lined up with my entrance. He slowly slid into me..a shudder rippled through his body as he seated himself inside me. We made love slow and when we cried out each others names as we came I knew my heart was safe with him. I was where and with who I was meant to be with. My heart felt complete being in his arms, my body felt whole as we moved together as one. I was breathless and sweating but I brought my lips to his ear and whispered, "I choose you too."


	6. Hate Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday shopping leads to a hate crime!

Kendra's POV 

Steve and I have been together for a few months now. The first month or so we were practically joined at the privates having sex multiple times a day...every day. We craved each other non stop. Not that we don't now, but I think perhaps we finally worked through all those months of pent up sexual frustration. We have stopped being teased finally about the conference call ordeal..only to be teased about our elevator incident..and the gym encounter. We did have quite a problem with keeping our hands to ourselves. 

Christmas will be in a few days and for the first time I can't wait! Wanda and I arranged a gathering on Christmas day for all the Avengers. Presents weren't a requirement but we wanted to fix an amazing meal for everyone to enjoy. Clint was even going to bring his wife and kids. I was sitting on my couch Indian style with a pad of paper and a pen working out the shopping list when Steve walked in. I smiled to myself because it took me quite a while to get him to do that. He always insisted on knocking...'This is your quarters not mine, I shouldn't just walk in ' Finally I convinced him that my home was his and he can come and go as he pleased. 

I felt a kiss to the top of my head. "Working on the shopping list? Wanda just asked me about that." I sighed, "Yeah..I'm almost done. There's something I'm forgetting, I can feel it...it's eating at me. Can you look it over and see what you think?" He came around the couch and sat down by my side...his proximity still gives me butterflies. "Sure, let me take a look." He caught me smiling at him and he grinned back. "What?" I leaned over and kissed him lightly, "Nothing, just happy to see you...Did you sleep well?" He cupped my cheek and kissed me again. "Yes i did, thank you...and I'm very happy to see you too." I handed over my list and he studied it. "How much food are you and Wanda cooking?" His eyes widening a bit. I laughed and stretched my legs out in front of me. "We are cooking for quite a few people..some who have voracious appetites. Thor even promised to make an appearance..he alone will consume alot." He handed the note back to me shrugging, "I can't think of a thing your missing..where are you both going shopping for all of the food?" I stood up and stretched my arms over my head, I've been sitting making that list for what seemed like forever. "The next town over...they have a wonderful grocery store that should carry everything I need."

His eyes raked down my body. I was still in my skimpy sleep shorts and a spaghetti strap matching top..and Steve's favorite part, no bra. "I'm going to hop in the shower...Friday, can you tell Wanda that unless she objects I'll be ready to leave in about an hour or so, and I'll meet her in the common room first before leaving to finalize our list." 'Consider it done Kendra.' I held my hand out to Steve and he took it as I helped pull him from the couch. "An hour? That's an awful long shower." I was still holding his hand as I started pulling him along with me toward my bedroom and bathroom. "That's because your going to take one with me, unless you'd rather not?" He stopped abruptly and pulled hard on my hand pulling me to his chest. "I'll always want to...I've missed you, God how I've missed you." 

Work has been hectic for everyone. We got another positive facial recognition match on Bucky and Steve and Sam have been off to look for him. We haven't slept together in over a week...definitely our longest dry spell since we started our relationship on my birthday. "I've missed you too Steve...so much. Come on...that hot water is calling my name." I turned to go into the bathroom and Steve followed. I went to the shower and turned the water on, adjusting the temperature. The shower was big enough to fit four people comfortably..I loved this shower. My back was to Steve as I undressed. 

Suddenly his arms were wrapping around me from behind and cradled me to his chest. "Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?" I wrapped my arms around his and leaned my head back enjoying the feel of his naked warm skin on my own. "It's been a while...since before you left with Sam." He turned me in his arms and kissed my lips lightly. "That's too long...you are so beautiful Kendra." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to my mouth for another kiss. His hardness between us evident of how much he's missed me...and God how I've missed him. He came home last night but he was exhausted and frustrated at not finding Bucky...though hopeful since they found where he had been staying. They missed him by mere days. I think he was secretly hoping to have him home by Christmas.

We took full advantage of the shower and reacquainted ourselves with each other's body. Nine days without this felt like torture and having him in my arms again was pure heaven. When we finally made it out of the shower Steve laid across my bed as I got dressed. I put on skinny jeans, an old UK sweatshirt I've had forever and my black boots I love. I was zipping up the boots and Steve sighed, "How can you look down right delicious in anything you wear?" I laughed, "Delicious? Does that mean you want to eat me up Captain....are you the Big Bad Wolf?" He grinned then out of nowhere he raises his head and makes a howling noise. I laughed sat on the bed leaning toward him. "My my...Grandma...what big ears you have!" He suddenly grabbed me and pinned me to the bed. "All the better to hear you laugh, my dear." He then started tickling me. I screeched and squirmed under him.

"Uncle...Uncle!!" He stops tickling me and leans down, his face mere inches from my own. "I wish you could stay here all day with me...I've missed this...I've missed you." I slipped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "I missed you too...but I have to go shopping otherwise no food on Christmas...you want to be the one to tell Thor we have no feast for him when he arrives....yeah...didn't think so." Steve groaned and reluctantly let me up. I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair, pulling it up into a ponytail...serious shopping needs a serious hairdo. By the time I was done with my hair and a few other things to finish getting ready I found Steve asleep on my bed. I sighed and watched him a few seconds. He obviously didn't sleep that well last night.

I wrote him a note and set it on the dresser where I knew he would see it. 

My Dearest Wolf,

Upon discovering you sleeping so soundly I escaped your clutches and have sought refuge in town nearby. But do not fret your little wolf heart too much for your Red Riding Hood will return to you soon. Perhaps with a basket of goodies you can try to take from me with your fiendish ways. 

Love Always,  
Kendra  
XOXO 

I walked into the common room and Wanda was laughing at something Tasha was saying. "There you are...was starting to think you changed your mind about shopping." I sighed, "Sorry Wanda...Steve came over and.." "Oh...nevermind..that explains alot. At least this time it's in your quarters." Tasha grinned, "Thank God...I don't need another reminder of how much sex your having...and I'm not." I winked at her, "Well, maybe that will change soon...Logan's coming for Christmas." Her eyes went wide, "You better not be fucking with me Kendra!" Wanda and I both laughed, "Now would I ever do such a thing to you?" Tasha and Wanda spoke at the same time, "Yes!" I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone and pulled up my texts, "Kendra...Christmas sounds great..wouldn't miss it. See you soon....See...he's coming!" I showed Tasha my phone. "HOLY SHIT...he's coming!" I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows, "With any luck so will you." We all laughed.

About fifteen minutes later Wanda and I took off to the store. We took Tasha's black SUV for the space. She was generous enough to loan it to us for the day. It was about an hour drive to get to the store. We brought coolers for the cold items so they wouldn't ruin on the trip back...kinda have to do that when your out in the middle of the boonies. When we finally pulled into the parking lot of the Supermarket we were shocked how busy it was. "Whoa...that's a lot of people!" Wanda nodded in agreement. "There's hardly even a place to park?"

After ten minutes of driving around we finally found a parking spot quite a walk away from the store in the outer spaces of the parking lot. We each grabbed a cart and proceeded to shop. We just put the last item in our carts...two hours later. I nudged Wanda toward the front, feeling uneasy. She sensed my change in mood and looked at me worried, "What's wrong Kendra?" I motioned with my eyes to four men at the end of the Isle staring at us. "Those men have been following us for a while...I think it's time to go...I don't like the looks they're giving us." Wanda looked at them and they suddenly started walking toward us. I pushed Wanda to walk in front of me, "Go...just head to the checkout..I'm right behind you." 

We got to the line and I realized I lost track of the four men. There were so many people everywhere. I suddenly froze as I heard a deep male voice coming from behind me, "I know who you are!" Wanda and I turned in the direction of the voice and so did a few other people..he wasn't exactly talking softly. "Yeah...we all know who you are...don't we boys." I could tell by their demeanor and the man's tone that this was not going to be a pleasant encounter. It was our turn to put our groceries on the counter. "Wanda...start unloading the carts...it's ok." She looked frightened. She kept her eyes on me and the men as she quickly put item after item on the conveyor belt. "Hey...I'm talking to you..you mutant bitch!! That's right...we know what you are...saw you on TV...I don't think we like you coming in here..to our store!" Wanda looked terrified. I held up my hand, "It's ok Wanda." The cashier called for a manager and several employees were rushing over. The manager came over, "Billy...now is not the time for you to be acting up...You've been drinking and this young lady hasn't done anything to you...so leave her in peace." 'Billy' and his goons scowled. "She's a freak! A mutant freak! The government should round'm all up and shoot every last one of 'em...Don't need to be around us normal folks...she could be infecting us with something..or read our minds...she could rob you blind Jimmy and you wouldn't even know about it...they all deserve to die...stupid fucking mutants!!" Wanda was frozen in her spot, her eyes wide watching the scene unfold. 

I kept facing forward but I could feel my face heating up from the embarrassment...everyone had stopped what they were doing and was watching us. Some had cell phones out recording us. "Just unload the groceries Wanda." I could feel my voice shaking. It's not my first encounter with mutant haters...it wouldn't be my last. "If I had my gun I'd put the bitch down myself...I'd do it too...like a rabid dog....yeah...put her on a leash...make her beg for me not to kill her!" I wiped a tear from my cheek. I heard a commotion and I looked up and saw Wanda's eyes widen, I went to quickly turn to see what was going on and it was too late. I heard screams and then felt the cool thick liquid hit me..I fell to the floor and covered my head not knowing what was thrown at me. 

Several people were screaming and I slowly opened my eyes, Wanda was at my side crying...it was when I looked at my hands that I saw what I was hit with....bright red paint. That bastard threw paint at me!! A whole gallon of it! The paint covered my left arm, down my back and left leg. It was caked in my long hair and on both my favorite pair of boots. I stood up slowly, slipping on the paint covered floor, catching myself on the cart. Several people around me, although keeping their distance due to the mess were asking me if I was ok. I wanted to wipe the tears from my face but I couldn't...my hands were covered. 

I was mortified...all I wanted to do was run and hide. But I held it together...I couldn't let them see me break down...not here...not now. An off duty police officer had come into the store just as everything had went down and held the men as more police and EMT's arrived. I was given rags to try and wipe the paint off but my clothes were ruined...I wasn't even sure what I was going to do about my hair. I went to the bathroom and tried to rinse it out...no such luck. I took quite a while in the bathroom and by the time I came out, the men were gone, arrested for assault. The manager apologized and many people helped bag our groceries and helped us to our vehicle. My phone was ringing but I refused to answer it. I hadn't spoken a word...not one...not until our groceries were loaded, and i thanked them for their help. Wanda led me to the passenger side and insisted she drive us home. 

My phone rang again...I ignored it. Wanda's rang and she answered it. I knew she was speaking but all I could do was stare out the window and let my tears fall. Even as an Avenger I couldn't escape those that hated mutants. Wanda had put towels on the seat so paint wouldn't get in Tasha's SUV. I leaned my head against the glass of the window watching the scenery pass me by. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach...the events catching up with me. "Wanda...stop the car...please!!!" She quickly pulled to the edge of the road and I bolted from the vehicle. I kneeled at the edge of the road and threw up violently...over and over until there was nothing left but my sobs as I hugged myself tightly. Wanda was beside me holding me, "I'm so sorry Kendra...I wasn't fast enough to stop them...I'm so sorry!"

Steve's POV 

I woke up in Kendra's bed. I immediately saw her note and laughed as I read it. The clock told me I'd been asleep for quite a while..almost three hours. A sudden and loud knocking came from Kendra's door. I went and opened it and it was Tasha, she looked upset. "Steve...you need to turn on the news...now!!" I frowned and watched as she ran to the living room and grabbed the remote turning on the TV. "Tasha..what's going on?" She turned the volume up and I froze when I saw Kendra...or I should say a photo of her...covered in a red substance. I listened to the news reporter.

"A mutant hate crime has hit the quiet town of Shelbyville. A local man and a few friends verbally attacked the mutant Kendra McDaniel better known as the Mockingbird, the Avengers newest member as she and another Avenger, Wanda Maximoff did holiday shopping. She was attacked when the ring leader Billy Morton threw an opened gallon of red paint at her. Many citizens came to her aid including an undercover police officer who held the men until more police could arrive. All four men were arrested and charged with assault, disorderly conduct and authorities are treating this as a hate crime. We have video of the assault that we will play for you know. Please be aware what you are about to see will be disturbing." 

I watched in horror as surveillance footage showed the attack. I grabbed my phone and dialed Kendra's number...no answer...I tried again and again...nothing. Tasha sat next to me. "Ms. McDaniel held her composure and never engaged the assailants. She showed restraint and dignity even in the face of pure hatred. This country and the world owes a debt of gratitude for everything the Avengers have done for us and I know speaking for myself and the majority of this town we are sickened by today's events. Our hearts go out to the Mockingbird today and we all wish her well."

I turned off the TV and dialed her number again. She wasn't picking up...dammit! I dialed Wanda's instead, she answered. "Steve..something happened.." My heart was pounding in my ears, "I know...it's all over the news..is she ok...is she hurt?" I heard her sigh, "Physically...I don't think so...but...emotionally...she hasn't spoken hardly at all...she's just.." I heard Kendra shouting for Wanda to stop the car. There was shuffling and I could hear Wanda crying, "She's getting sick...we had to pull over...oh God...Steve...what do I do?!" I could hear Kendra sobbing and I sat down hard on the couch, tears escaping my eyes. Tasha was looking at me worried. "Just get her home Wanda." I hung up and immediately wanted to smash something. 

Kendra's door was wide open and Clint, Tony, Vision and Banner all came running in. Tony saw from the look on our faces we already knew, "Where is she? Is she hurt? Is she ok?" I wiped my face, "Wanda's bringing her home...she's not physically hurt but she's hurting. They had to stop...she got sick and I could hear her crying. What the hell is wrong with people...how can they hate her...How!? She never even spoke to him...and he just...I have never wanted to hurt someone so badly than I do right now!" Tony was furious, "I'm going to call my contacts and make sure those bastards get everything that's coming to them they deserve and more...guarantee it!!" Bruce came forward, "Steve...maybe it would be best if your the one she sees right now..she may be embarrassed and she won't want all of us gawking and hovering. Let me know if she needs a sedative or anything to help her sleep...I'll come right away. Wanda saw the whole thing too..we will make sure she's ok as well. This whole thing is preposterous! She loves everyone...I'm not sure if she's even capable of hating anyone and to have this happen to her...it's insane...these mutant haters are pure evil!!" 

Everyone finally left so I headed to the garage where I knew Wanda would be parking. I leaned against the wall in front of the parking space...and waited. 

Kendra's POV 

I finally stopped sobbing enough and Wanda put me back in the vehicle and buckled me in. She held my hand all the way home, I squeezed her hand and she squeezed mine in return. "Thank you Wanda." She looked at me puzzled, "Why are you thanking me..you should be furious with me for not shielding you in time!" I sighed, "You would have if there were time...it's not your fault Wanda." She spouted off a few very choice words in her native tongue that made me smile, "No...don't say that..We would be no better than they were. I don't hate them, although I'd like to..it just hurts, you know...that someone can hate you so much, just because you were born different. It's not my first encounter with anti-mutant supporters. I can't control their hate or change it...all I can control is myself and how I choose to respond to it." She sighed loudly, "Well, your a better person than I would be..I'd probably make then take a long walk off a short ledge of a very tall building!" 

As we pulled into the garage I saw Steve waiting for us and I looked at Wanda, "Everyone knows sweety...it was on the news...they posted surveillance footage. He's worried about you, we all are." I nodded and squeezed her hand one last time and released it. As we came to a stop he came rushing to my door opening it. I heard him gasp, I looked in his eyes and I saw they were red rimmed and knew he had been crying...for me. I gave a half smile and shrugged, "Holiday shopping was murder...I took no prisoners." I tried to be funny but when my bottom lip quivered he rushed to me and pulled me into his arms, "Baby..I'm so sorry this happened to you. I have you now....Wanda, just leave the groceries...everyone will be down to help take them up in a few minutes." He picked me up bridal style and carried me toward the elevator. I sniffed and buried my face into Steve's neck, and with a shakey voice I spoke to him, "I would argue and tell you I can walk...but I like when you carry me. Thank you." He held me tighter, "Your welcome..now let's get you home and cleaned up." I nodded and held him tight. "I love you Steve." I could hear the emotions behind his words, "I love you too."


	7. Safe Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the pain of such bigotry and hate, Kendra seeks refuge in the one place she feels safe...Steve's arms.

Kendra's POV 

My clothes were a lost cause, I pulled them off and put them in the trash. Steve kept watch making sure I was ok or if I needed help. I looked at myself in the mirror and I cringed at my appearance, I looked like a murder victim. A light knock was heard at the front door and Steve went to answer it. When he came back in he was holding a can of something. "Tony brought this by, he said it will help get the paint off, and maybe your hair as well. But he said you will need to wash your hair several times when your done to get this stuff out of your hair, he suggested Dawn dish soap. We have some so I'll bring that in here as well." I took the container and read the label...turpentine. 

I'm not sure how much time I spent but when I was finally done, my skin felt raw and I was tired...emotionally drained. I got all the paint off my skin and thank God my hair as well, even though I could still see a slight pink tint still there. When I got out of the shower for the last time I saw a pair of pajama pants and my favorite tshirt of Steve's I sort of stole and wouldn't give back. He even picked out a bra and a pair of panties. I dressed and came out and went directly to bed, laying down. Steve came in and saw me and crawled into bed behind me. He gently rubbed my back and arm. "I'm here Kendra...I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." I could feel the emotions bubbling up inside me but I choked them down not wanting to let him see me break.

At some point I must have fallen asleep because I woke up and Steve was gone. I heard voices in the living room so I got out of bed to see who was here. I looked at the clock and I almost tripped when I realized it was after 9...at night! We got home over 6 hours ago! I walked into the living room and Steve was talking in hushed tones to Tony. They both stopped when they saw me come in. Tony smiled although sadly, "Hey Birdie." I smirked, "Tin man." He came toward me and suddenly he's hugging me...I wasn't quite sure what to do...so I just hugged him back. "Your a far better person than I am...I would have kicked all their asses." I laughed and he released me, "It wouldn't have helped anything." He frowned, "Yeah...well would have made me feel better atleast. You need anything kiddo..anything at all?" I looked back at Steve who had a sad smile on his face. "I'm a little hungry...I haven't eaten since breakfast...and I think I lost that on the side of the road. So food would be good." 

Tony left and said he would be back with something for Steve and I both to eat since he hadn't eaten either. Once he left Steve took me into his arms and kissed my forehead. "How are you feeling?" I sighed and rested my cheek against his chest and listened to his heartbeat...it was oddly soothing. "A little better...just hungry and still a bit tired." I pulled back and went to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. "Logan and a few others called while you were sleeping...I answered your phone, I hope that was ok." I nodded and sipped the water. "Yes it's ok." "They're worried about you...they wanted me to tell you they're all thinking of you and to call them if you need anything. Logan said he's coming earlier than planned for Christmas so he will be here tomorrow. I had to convince him not to go to the jail and..wait how did he put it..'fillet those bigoted assholes and make them beg for your forgiveness'. He really cares alot for you." 

I smiled warmly at the thought of Logan coming here. "Did you ever have feelings for Logan...I mean I know you two have been intimate before..I remember you saying something in the hospital." Wait...was Steve jealous? "Logan is more like a best friend...or a brother, but that relationship didn't happen until we slept together. We were both hurting..me from Remy and self loathing and Logan from missing Jean. I broke into Logan's hidden stash and instead of kicking me out, he joined me. We got drunk...very drunk and ended up having sex that neither of us want to repeat. We sober up pretty quickly due to our mutations so we immediately knew we were better off as friends. We bonded over it and have been buddies since. I like to tease him about rocking his world but in reality we were so drunk we barely remember what happened." 

He smiled although tightly, "Why the concern, are you jealous Captain?" His grin turned into a genuine one and he shrugged. "Can't help myself...the thought of any other man touching you..well they aren't pleasant thoughts, I'll tell you that." I smiled and set my water down and walked back into his arms. I laid my head down and listened to his heart, "Don't worry Steve...your the only man for me..now and always." I heard his heart rate pick up. "I love you." He pulled back enough to be able to look me in the eyes, "I love you too." He kissed me lightly on the lips, I could tell he was holding back..I knew he wanted more. Heck I would normally have wanted more...but I couldn't right now. 

Tony came back with sandwiches made for a King...or in my case, a Queen! I ended up eating only a 1/4 of one..my stomach became upset so instead I drank some hot tea. By the time we were done it was almost 11pm. I was tired but felt restless and needed to move around. "Steve, I'm going to go take a walk." He started to stand, "No, it's ok Steve...I think I want to go by myself if it's alright." I saw a moment of sadness cross his face, "Of course..just let me know if you need anything. Do you want me to stay here tonight?" I shook my head, "No..no telling when I'll be ready to lay down...go home Steve, get some rest. If I need you I know where to find you. I'm alright I promise, I just need some time." He stood and pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "Good night Kendra...please...come get me if you need me." I nodded and he walked out to go home. 

I walked around aimlessly not really caring where I went. I ended up in the common room and I saw the Christmas tree lit up in the darkness. Steve, Wanda, myself and Tasha decorated it a few days ago in preparation for the holidays. It was beautiful! The white lights reflecting off the many windows creating an almost starry night affect in the room. I sat in a chair nearby and curled my legs up under me.

I could feel all those old insecurities coming forward in my mind. This always happened when an anti-mutant event happened to me...this isn't my first rodeo with hatred and bigotry, unfortunately. It was hard hearing those words spew from that man's mouth. Just because I've heard it all before, doesn't mean it hurts any less. I pulled my knees to my chest and laid my forehead on my knees and silently cried. I wanted to be an Avenger to be able to help more people, human and non human alike and I'm still being treated like I'm trash...below human standards...better off dead than breath the same air as some who see us as freaks and threats. 

I kept getting more and more worked up...I just couldn't get myself to calm down. I knew I needed Steve. I needed him to hold me and make me feel safe again. In between sobs I called out for him. "Steve....Please...I need you." It wasn't even two minutes later and I felt Steve picking me up and cradling me to his chest as he walked me back to his quarters. I was crying uncontrollably, my body shaking. I clung onto him like a lifeline. I felt him place me onto his bed and pull me close, covering us both with his comforter. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, me curled against his chest like a frightened child. I felt the vibrations of his voice as he spoke to me softly, his hands caressing my hair and back. 

I cried myself to sleep and when I woke the next morning I discovered that Steve never left my side. He held me all night long. My eyes were sore and puffy and I felt emotionally drained. I stretched my legs and arms and sat up looking around Steve's bedroom. I felt his hand on my back and I turned to look down at him. I smiled and got up off the bed to go to the bathroom. Once I finished I washed my hands and was delighted to see Steve still in bed waiting for me. He may be just the most amazing man ever! I crawled onto the bed and curled into his side, my head resting on his arm. 

Curiosity got the better of me, "Steve....how did you know I needed you?" He turned onto his side facing me, pulling me against his bare chest. "I had Friday monitoring you for any signs of distress and to notify me immediately." I sighed and kissed his sternum, "I'm glad you did...I thought I was ok, I really did. It's like everything just hit me all at once. You make me feel safe. When I'm with you and your holding me, the world is just better, and I needed to feel safe again...protected and know I was loved and not the demon that man made me out to be." Steve held me close and kissed my lips gently. "Your not a demon...your nothing that man said you are...you are perfect! Your beautiful and talented and amazing. Those men are ignorant and wrong...anyone who could hate like that needs to be stopped. You did the right thing not fighting them..it would have only made it worse. I love you so much Kendra. Please know I'm here for you, and will gladly help to make you feel safe."

Just him holding me made me feel better. I felt stronger when I'm with him. "Steve..can I keep you forever?" He tilted my chin and smiled brightly, "Only if I can keep you forever too." I lifted up and kissed him, putting all my feelings into that one kiss. I could feel his heart pounding, matching my own. When I finally pulled back we were breathless, "Deal." He latched onto my mouth again rolling me onto my back. We made love before finally getting out of bed to shower and change clothes for the day. Logan will be here today and I couldn't wait to see what happens between he and Tasha. A definite welcome distraction.


	8. Match Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra plays match maker.

Kendra's POV 

"Steve..can I stay with you while Logan's here..that way he can use my quarters and have his privacy?" Steve peeked his head out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth, he spit out his toothpaste and wiped his mouth. "You can stay with me anytime you want...for as long as you want." I winked at him and sat down to tie my shoes. "He'll be here any minute...I told security to have him park in the garage. I'm going to head down there to meet him. Do you want to come with me? Or I can get Tasha to go with me...besides...those two are so going to be fuck-buddies!" Steve almost spit out the water he was drinking. "They're going to be what?! Jesus..Kendra...what in the world??" I shrugged, "They both think the other is hot..why not...we can't be the only ones around here screwing like bunnies." He rubbed his temples and shook his head, "So your playing match maker...are they aware of this?" I pulled my hair over my shoulder to brush it out, I could still see pink...damn paint! "Yes..they both know what's going on....geeze what's wrong with getting your freak on with someone..Wolvie hasn't had sex since me...and that was horrible...and Tasha hasn't had sex either in a while...those two would make cute babies together if it weren't for Tasha not able to have them." 

Steve looked down right mortified, "You actually pictured what their children would look like? Kendra...sweetheart, you need a hobby." I laughed then rolled my eyes, "It's no different than what I pictured our kids would look like. I don't see the big deal. Besides they won't have babies anyway so that whole thought process just...what??" I looked at Steve and his eyes were huge and he was staring at me. "What..do I have food on my face...booger on my nose....what??" He grinned, "You imagined us having children together...and what they would look like?" I smiled and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his middle. "Well, sure...and they would be very pretty babies too." He hugged me tight, "Yes they would be....go on..take Tasha, I don't think I could handle all the 'eye fucking' that's about to happen." I gaped at him, "Oh my God...you just said...holy crap, I am a bad influence on you!" We both laughed and kissed each other bye. 

I went to Tasha's quarters and knocked. She opened and the moment she saw me she pulled me into a hug, "Kendra...how are you doing, are you ok? I saw everything on the news it was just horrible....bastards were lucky I wasn't there, I would have used my stun batons on their balls!" I laughed and hugged her back. "I'm ok...I wasn't so much yesterday and last night...but I'm doing OK today. But that's not why I'm here." She pulled back and cocked her head, "Alright, so what's up?" I winked and her and grinned. "Want to come to the garage with me and meet Logan when he gets here...he'll be here any minute." Her eyes got large, "No..he's coming today?? He was suppose to come this weekend!" I shrugged, "He was worried about me..wants to make sure I'm ok...soooooo, he's coming today." 

She freaked out just a bit since she was in a a tshirt and leggings. She rushed and quickly dressed in some black jeans and a tight fitting top. "You look smoking hot...your going to have him eating out of your hand..and if your lucky your lap." We high fived and headed to the garage. "Ok.. So your going to get some golden information from me Tasha...so listen up. One...He's a very simple man and prefers things straight forward and no riddles...it just pissed him off. Two...he's a total ass man...so show it off as much as possible...great jeans by the way, good choice! Three...he loves coffee black...that's what he says..but he actually drinks it with one scoop of sugar. Four...he loves his hair pulled...don't ask me how I know. Five...he loves red heads, so bonus points for you. Don't ask him about Jean...she was the love of his life and she was married to someone else. When she died he didn't take it well. He has one Hell of a temper and if your lucky you'll do it on purpose and get angry sex. Jesus when he and Psyloche had a fuck fest when I was younger they had angry sex that would make a porn star blush...his bedroom was near mine. He's a big teddy bear under all the gruff exterior but also one of the most loyal friends you will ever have. So....there...the inside scoop on the inner working of one James Logan...oh..yeah...never call him James. Just, Logan...and not Wolvie...that's my thing." 

Tasha laughed, "Is that all...sounds simple enough." We entered the garage just as Logan was stepping off of his bike, wearing jeans..blue flannel long sleeve shirt and his signature leather jacket. Tasha clutched my arm tight and whispered to me, "Fuck me! I forgot how insanely hot he is!" Logan grinned and his eyes bore into Tasha's, "Darlin, your not so bad yourself." I laughed, "Oh..yeah and he has incredibly enhanced senses...like hearing. Hi Wolvie!" He took his eyes reluctantly from Tasha's and grabbed me roughly and hugged me tight. "Hey you." I hugged him back, "Hey back...it's good to see you Wolvie!" He pushed me back at arms length and looked me over, "You look better than the last time, this Rogers seems to be good for you. Are you letting him help you?" I nodded, "Yeah I am...but I'll be ok, nothing I haven't had to deal with before...or any of us mutants as you well know." He nodded sadly and his eyes snaked back over to Tasha...my inner match maker doing a jig. "Come on Wolvie...you get to stay in my quarters while your here...I'll stay with Steve so you can have privacy. But I do ask one favor." He raised an eyebrow, "If you rip my sheets and get your spunk on my bed you better fucking clean it up!" 

Tasha and Logan laughed and I joined in. I walked Logan to my quarters. We all walked in and he whistled, "Damn...nice place!" I took his bag, "I'll go put this in the bedroom." I left them both standing in the living room and went to deposit his things at the foot of the bed. I grabbed a suitcase from the closet and loaded it up with things I'll need at Steve's place. I slipped over to the door and peeked out at Logan and Tasha. They were talking and smiling at each other, and standing closer than how I left them..yes!! I went back to packing.

I came out of the bedroom a few minutes later, "Ok...I've got most of my essentials." I saw Logan take a step away from Tasha...they had been practically touching. Now...time to move in for the kill. "Tasha...I'm going to take my stuff to Steve's place. Can you give Logan a tour...make sure he knows how to use the shower and all that pertinent stuff. Wolvie text me later once your settled in and we'll play some pool and have a few beers. Bye...thanks Tasha, I owe you one." I winked at Tasha as I passed her and as I was behind Tasha I looked at Logan and gave him a thumbs up then quickly walked out and shut the door behind me. I grinned like an idiot as I practically skipped down the hall. Damn I'm such a good friend. I laughed to myself and headed to Steve's.


	9. Message Received

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Natasha give in to their mutual attraction.

Logan's POV

"Damn...Nice place!" We had walked into Kendra's quarters...and I had to admit it, the place was amazing. Alot bigger than she had at the mansion. She ran off to take my things to her bedroom, like I couldn't have done that myself. But I knew what she was up to, and from the look Natasha was giving me so does she. Damn she is one fine woman! My eyes rake over her every curve. "Nice to see you again Natasha. Very nice indeed." She smiled, "Nice to see you too Logan. Did Kendra give you my message after the last time we met?" I took a small step toward her, when she didn't back away I grinned, "Are you referring to the kiss? Then yes I did, although the message lost something...perhaps it was the method of transfer..would have been better coming from your lips and not my best friend's." 

Natasha laughed and cocked her head at me, "Well I'm sure we could arrange a replay of that message if you would like...I could deliver it myself." I inhaled and almost growled, I could smell her...she's turned on, I could smell it on her like a perfume. I licked my lips, "I think I'd like that alot Darlin." I stepped closer and so did she, both our eyes focused on the others mouths. I reached my hand out wanting to touch her beautiful skin only to suddenly pull away and take a step back when Kendra came back into the room. I almost laughed at how completely made up her story sounded but I couldn't care...I needed Kendra to leave...now. She gave me a thumbs up and walked out the door. Finally!

We were alone. She smiled and took a step toward me, "Would you like to see how the shower works?" I stepped forward and invaded her personal space suddenly and she slightly gasped, "I know how to use a fucking shower...I'm more interested in you delivering that message." Her smile was almost predatory as she leaned toward me. Her hands ran up my chest and my breathing increased. She suddenly fisted my flannel and pulled me hard and her mouth was on mine. My eyes almost rolled in my head from the feel of her soft delicate lips on mine. 

She pulled back and I slowly opened my eyes, hers were centimeters from mine, "Now that's what I call a message..thing about messages though, it's a two way street." I grabbed her and pulled her flush to me as I growled and took her mouth in a demanding kiss. She sighed and melted into my touch. Her hands went to my hair as mine were on her back and ass, pressing her closer. When I felt her fist my hair and pulled I growled and grabbed her ass in both hands hauling her up my body and slammed her into the nearest wall. The smell of her arousal was driving me insane! I pulled my mouth from hers and latched onto her neck, sucking and biting making her writhe against me, especially my hard cock. 

Without warning I was on my back with Natasha on top of me. "What the!?" She ground hard against my cock making me growl and hiss. She leaned over me and took my mouth in a hot kiss. I grabbed her ass and pushed her down onto me. I grabbed her around the waist and flipped her to be under me, pressing hard against her center. "Two can play that game Darlin." She looked almost feral when she grabbed my hair and pulled me down, her mouth in my ear, "I'm not playing anymore....now fuck me!!" I sat up we both were rushing to take off our pants. She had her pants and her panties off before I barely had my belt undone. She pushed me violently onto my back and pushed my pants down just enough to free my cock. She was a blur of red hair and pale skin she was so quick. I almost howled when she rammed her slick tight pussy down my cock.

There was no foreplay..just hard fast fucking...a blur of body parts, moans, grunts and swear words as we fought for dominance. I pinned her to the floor and rammed hard into her. She gasped as I snicked out a claw and shredded her top, ripping it from her body along with her bra. My mouth attacked her breasts leaving hickeys across her chest. I bit down slightly on her nipple and she screamed my name. I eventually rid myself of my pants and Natasha rid me violently of my shirt. The sound of slapping flesh was loud as I fucked her hard, her legs wrapped around my back as I pounded her into the foyer floor. My dog tags were dangling and rubbing across her breasts and neck. She grabbed them and pulled me to her kissing me, sucking on my bottom lip. She suddenly threw her head back and I felt her spasm around my cock. I changed my angle slightly and she clenched me hard and we were both spiraling out of control...she was screaming and clawing at me hard leaving bloody nail marks that instantly started healing. I practically howled as I rammed into her one last time coming hard. 

We were laying naked on the floor side by side panting. We turned our heads to look at each other and we both burst out laughing. "Now that's a welcome!!" Her laugh was like music to my ears. She stood and winked at me as she walked fully naked into the bathroom. I sat up and pulled on my clothes. My flannel was useless...the buttons tore completely off the shirt. I walked into the bedroom and went through my bag and retrieved another shirt...a red plaid flannel. I sat on the bed and waited, she walked out in just her pants and shoes..I laughed, "Something wrong with your shirt Red?" Her crooked smile made me hard all over again. "Something wrong with yours?" We both laughed and I watched as she went to Kendra's closet, rummaging through her clothes. "I'll borrow something from Kendra..I don't think she'll mind." 

She ran a finger across the hickeys on her breasts and smirked, "Looks like I've been attacked by a ravenous animal." She then slipped the shirt over her head. "You were...if it weren't for my healing factor I would have deep gouges in my back." She shrugged nonchalantly, "Yeah..not going to apologize for that....thank you for this by the way. It's been a while and this was fun." I stood up and backed her up to the wall. "What makes you think I'm done with you Darlin...I'm far from done. When I'm done you'll be lucky if you can walk!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned forward licking a stripe up my neck to my ear and bit lightly on the lobe, "I'm looking forward to it."


	10. The First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra and Steve have their first fight.

Kendra's POV 

I walked into Steve's quarters and went to put my suitcase in the bedroom. When I walked in there was a note on the bed in Steve's distinct cursive handwriting.

K,

Cleaned a drawer out in the dresser for you and space in the bathroom for your girly things. Mi casa es su casa! Love you.

~S

Awwww...he cleaned out a drawer for me...and a place in the bathroom. How sweet is that! I quickly unpacked and put everything away. I hadn't received a call from Wolvie yet so I'm going to assume he and Tasha hit it off and I'll soon need to burn my bed sheets. I barely stand it when Steve gets his stuff in my bed. But it's ok...sheets can be replaced...I just need to remember that I'm making two people very happy! 

'Kendra...Captain Rogers is requesting your presence in Command.' Hmm...wonder what's up. "Thank you Friday." I put the now empty suitcase in the closet and left. I walked into Command and I see Steve and Tony talking in a heated conversation. "Boys...you can calm down now, I'm here...I know how much you miss me when I'm not around." They both smiled, though weakly. "Alright...I'm here...what's going on? Why such serious faces, I didn't do anything, not this time anyway." Steve walked to me and kissed my cheek. "There are reporters outside." I look at Tony and he has a grim look to his face. "Why reporters?" Tony pipes up, "They are requesting an interview with the 'Mutant' Avenger. That means you..and about what happened yesterday. Steve and I don't quite agree as to what you should do." They can't agree on what I should do...umm what am I four?!? 

"So what do you think Tony?" He crossed his arms, "I don't see any harm in it. I think the media will make up whatever they want if you don't speak about it. You should do whatever you want..not my call." I then looked at Steve, "Ok...what about you?" He scowled at Tony, "I don't think you should talk to them, they will exploit you and twist your words. Human and Mutant relations in the media are constantly being exploited and normally not in the mutants favor, they have been known to be very anti-mutant in their reporting. Your not going to talk to them and that's final!!" Wanda who was walking in frowned at Steve's words and looked at me, concern evident on her face. "Excuse me...and I don't know what the media does to mutants?! You don't think I'm aware of how we are portrayed and manipulated? I hate to break this to you Steve but I'm an adult...or atleast I thought you were aware of this considering the nature of our relationship!" Steve looked suddenly slightly pained and Tony snickered, "Well compared to his real age your like a..." I glared at Tony, "Shut up Stark!! Steve...I'm not an idiot and I would appreciate it if you didn't treat me like one!! I will make the decision about whether or not to speak to the media about what happened to ME...not you...ME!! I am capable of making my own decisions and don't you ever...EVER forbid me from doing anything!!" I stormed out of Command.

I was halfway down the hall when I felt a large hand grab my arm, "Kendra...wait!" I spun around and jerked my arm out of Steve's grasp. "Leave me the hell alone!!" He pulled back and looked worried. "Don't you touch me right now! How could you do that...treat me like that in front of everyone?! This isn't the forties Steve...I'm not your damn wife and you can't forbid me...I'm not your fucking property!!" He looked mortified, "Kendra, baby....I'm.." I backed away from him, tears slipping down my cheeks, "Don't you Kendra, baby me...just don't!!" I turned and stormed off. I wasn't even sure where I was going. I wanted to go to my quarters but Tasha and Wolvie was there. I didn't want to go to Steve's place. For a brief moment I considered going to the gym and destroy something but instead I found myself on the roof, it was cold but I couldn't seem to care. The cold air made my tears feel like ice creeping down my face and I wiped quickly at them.

I felt horrible...I couldn't understand how Steve could just say that..how he could disregard my feelings completely. I looked out across the compound grounds and could see the circus of the media outside the security gates, lined up like vultures. I know all to well what the media does to my kind. I don't really want to talk to them...but I think it's important I say something, but to the right person, not just some random leftist reporter looking to advance their career on a 'Mutant Story'. I'm not sure how long I stood there in the freezing cold. I knew I should go inside, but the cold was helping to calm me down.

"You going to stay up here all day?" I sighed and saw my breath puff out into the air before me. "What brings you up here? Steve send you after me to 'fetch' his woman." Wolvie snorted, "No...actually your friend Wanda came and got me. She was worried about you. I told her to just let you cool down a bit and you'll be fine." I turned and leaned back against the metal ledge of the roof. "Did she tell you what happened?" He nodded and came to lean beside me, wrapping his leather jacket around my shoulders. "Don't be too hard on him...I'm sure he wasn't trying to be a complete ass-hat, he doesn't seem to have a whole lot of experience with the.." "Wolvie if you say Fairer sex I'll push you off the roof!" He laughed and bumped my shoulder, "No, I was going to say with the whole being in a relationship. Tasha told me he's only been with one other woman besides you...a Sharon something or other, that only lasted a few weeks before she lost interest and moved on. He was raised in a different era Darlin...and I know that's not an excuse, he shouldn't have said what he did. But he's coming from a place of love and concern for you, you have to realize that right?" I sighed, "Yeah...I know...but you also know how I hate anyone treating me like a child." He laughed, "Don't I damn well know it..I think it was me the last time that told you that you couldn't do something. I learned my lesson fast enough and you proved to me what you were capable of."

"I remember being pretty pissed at you...you told me I couldn't go on missions...said I was too young and forbid me to be a part of the X-Men." He reached out and took my hand squeezing it, "And I was wrong...you are an amazing woman Kendra, you proved to me and everyone how capable you are and you still are, with the Avengers. And I don't know if this will mean anything to you...but your fella in there, he's beside himself...he's worried he's lost you. He's got his own set of insecurities Darlin, and you just stomped all over a big one. Just tread lightly. Oh, do you need your quarters back? I could find elsewhere to bunk if you need your space." I shook my head, "No...you can stay at my place..I'm ok...or I will be." 

I grinned and peeked up at him, "So, how was Tasha's tour? Did you get to see everything?" He grinned and winked at me, "Oh I saw everthing...not of the compound." We both laughed. "I'm glad your here Wolvie...it wouldn't be Christmas without you." He pulled me into a hug, "It wouldn't be the same without you either turd." I squeezed him harder, "Ass." He released me and walked away smiling at me, "Oh I owe you a new rug for your Foyer, and new bedsheets. I'm keeping a tab. See ya!" I gawked at him as he left the roof but then grinned like an idiot, "Way to go Tasha!" 

I stayed on the roof for a while longer, slipping my arms into the way too big for me leather jacket. I wrapped it around myself and it helped to keep me warm. I knew I needed to face Steve. I was thinking about what Wolvie told me. I had no idea Steve was only with one woman before me...he seemed so capable in the bedroom that I guess I just assumed he'd had lots of experience. I mean hell look at him...women were probably throwing themselves at him! But then again...maybe not. He was frozen for seventy years...times were different back then, I don't think Steve would be the kind of man to just sleep around with just anyone. And who's this Sharon...she sounds like a Bitch....I mean who loses interest in Steve!?! I couldn't even wrap my mind around that! But I'm glad she did, because he's mine now...my boyfriend? My lover? I'm not really sure what to call him. But whatever I call him I need to let him know just because he pissed me off doesn't mean I don't love him and don't want to be with him anymore. It never even crossed my mind that Steve could have insecurities about our relationship...we definitely need to talk. I smiled to myself....and make up. I do hear that make up sex is hot!! I shook my head, good grief..I really am a hornball! 

I sighed deeply and made my way off the roof. "Friday, where is Captain Rogers?" 'Captain Rogers is currently in his quarters.' "Thank you Friday." 'You are welcome.' I walked down the stairs and made my way to Steve. We needed to talk and there's no time like the present.


	11. Make-Up Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra and Steve make up...and oh is it hot!!

Kendra's POV

I walked to Steve's quarters and slowly opened the door. I looked around and didn't see Steve anywhere, that is until I looked in the bedroom. He was sitting on the foot of the bed leaned over with his head in his hands leaning on his knees. His hair was a wreck where he had been running his fingers through it, obviously worried about our fight. He must have heard me walk into the bedroom because he suddenly lifted his head. He sat up straight and the anguished look on his face nearly did me in. He made like he was about to speak and I held up my hand silencing him. I took off Logan's jacket and hung it on the back of a chair. I took a deep steadying breath and walked slowly toward him, not saying a word. I stepped in between his thighs and lifted my hands to the sides of his face cradling his head. I pushed my hands up and ran them through his hair and as I got to the back of his head he leaned into me placing his head against my stomach, wrapping his arms around my legs, hugging me to him. 

We just stayed like this for a a few minutes, my cradling his head and brushing my fingers through his hair and he held onto me. He finally lifted his head, my hands still in his hair and I saw the moisture there, the emotions behind those eyes and I couldn't take it anymore. "Steve...I.." He pulled a hand up and cupped my hand on his face, "I'm so sorry...I never meant to offend you in any way or make you feel like a child that can't make your own decisions. I don't think your my property and I was wrong to forbid you. I just wanted to protect you from being hurt and I let that override my good sense for a moment and instead I did the one thing I was trying to prevent." I placed my fingers of my right hand on his lips to prevent him from talking further. "Steve, I need you to hear me for a minute, ok." I removed my fingers and put them back in his hair. He nodded and waited for me to speak. "I don't like it when people tell me what I can't do. My parents tried to tell me what I couldn't do because I was a mutant and kept me hidden and home schooled to 'Protect' me...then they died...and I lived, because of my mutation. Then I went to live in the Mansion. I was told I couldn't attend a real high school, that they wouldn't accept me, to protect me. So I rebelled and did it anyway, I fought for what I wanted...and I got it, and I protected myself. I was told I was too young to join the X-Men and I would only be getting myself killed and was forbidden to join missions, to protect me...I fought hard and proved myself to get what I knew I wanted and was capable of. I know what struggles mutants go through because I went through it...the prejudice, the hate, the lies and abuses we've all had to deal with. I don't need anyone to tell me what the media does to my kind because I've lived it first hand. I am a strong and capable woman, and I can decide for myself what I can and can not do." His eyes looked sullen, "With that all said, you made me very angry telling me I couldn't do something to protect me...and I get it..I know its in your nature to want to protect those around you, especially those you love." 

I smiled lightly at him and his hold on me tightened slightly. "Now that I got that off my chest, there is something else I need to say." His eyes were pensive and I could feel the tension in his body. "I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I was capable of. And just because I got angry with you doesn't mean I don't want to be with you. We're going to fight sometimes...probably a lot taking into account its me your in a relationship with. I'm going to piss you off at some point to where you want to wring my neck, its going to happen..I guarantee it. I can be a handful on a good day. I'm in this for the long haul Steve...I'm not going anywhere, unless you don't want me anymore and even then I'll fight for you tooth and nail because your mine...your all mine and I don't want to lose you." He took in a shaky breath, "I don't want to lose you either...I love you so much Kendra...I thought I'd ruined everything...I thought.." I silenced him with a kiss. I pulled back briefly, "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere...Ever!" 

I raked my fingers through his hair and kissed him again but this time there was fire. Our lips moved against the others with an urgency...a need to ground ourselves in this moment and know we were going to be ok...more than ok. His hands palmed my rear and I was suddenly pulled onto his lap straddling his thighs. My arms circled his neck as he held me, his need evident under me. It wasn't long before I was laid on my back on the bed, Steve hovering over me. We quickly undressed the other and we both sighed as we came together as one. He threaded his fingers through mine and placed our hands by my head as we made love. His chest was flush with my own as we moved together, limbs tangled and the others name a chant flowing from our mouths. When we finally came together I had tears falling into my hair from the intensity and feelings behind the joining. 

He kissed away every tear and held me to his chest as we slowly calmed down. I giggled and he looked over at me with a questioning look. "Make up sex really is fucking Hot!" He laughed and kissed my cheek. "I'll second that." I smirked and reached out and stroked my fingers up his cock laying spent across his thigh and it twitched to life and started to harden. "I'll second that too...and a third if your stamina can hold up that is." He hissed as I wrapped my fist around his now fully erect cock. "Is that a challenge?" I sat up and leaned over licking the tip, hearing him curse under his breath, "Think your up for it? See if you can go three times...maybe more? Because I think we need to know exactly how hot make up sex can get." He gasped as I took him fully into my mouth as far as I can go, wrapping both hands around his base due to his size. I sucked hard as I came up and pulled him out of my mouth with a loud pop. "Jesus Fucking Christ Kendra!!" I giggled, "What language...maybe I should stop." He raised his head and glared at me, "Don't you dare fucking stop!!" I feigned offense, "Are you forbidding me to stop Steve?!" He whimpered and looked at me with those puppy dog eyes of his, "God...no...I'm begging you not to stop...please, Dear God that felt good..I've never felt your mouth around me so.....FUCK!" I slid my mouth down his length again and he arched up off the bed, pushing himself further down my throat. Why have I not done this for him yet...maybe because we are usually too eager to get to the penetration part that feels oh so heavenly. He's gone to town on my lady bits plenty of times..I think he's way overdue for some reciprocation. Oh yes...Make up sex is definitely fucking hot!!!


	12. Crazy Monkey Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Kendra are exhausted from making up. A decision is made about the media. Tasha thanks Kendra.

Kendra's POV 

I lost track of how many times we both came. We pushed both of our stamina limits and beyond. We both became so sensitive that at times we felt as if we were stuck in a constant state of orgasm. It was absolute heaven! We were laying across the bed and our bodies were pouring sweat. I felt Steve's breath on the back of my neck. "I lost count...how many times Steve..did you keep track?" My breathing was still harsh as I tried to calm down...my body feeling like lead. I heard him laugh lightly as he too was breathing hard as if from a long run. "I stopped counting after 10..we may need to replace the whole mattress." I laughed and turned in his arms to face him. "Oh...God...I'm actually sore, and I don't think I could walk if I tried. Way to go Captain...I'm impressed!" We both laughed. 

He kissed my forehead and he groaned, "You literally may have broken me...I don't think I can walk either." I snorted and he wrapped his arms around my body. "Kendra...may I make a suggestion?" I nodded into his chest, sleep slowing wanting to overcome me. "Let's not fight often...because if this is what make up sex will be like if we do...your going to kill me...I may die from sex exhaustion." I laughed so hard I snorted which only set off more laughter, Steve joined in. "I'll do my best to not piss you off anytime soon...give you some time to recover." He ran his fingers through my sweat soaked hair, "I'll do the same. I really am sorry for what I did Kendra...it won't happen again. Whatever you decide to do about the media I'll back you 100%." 

I kissed his sternum and wrapped my right arm around his waist. "Let's talk about it later...right now all I want to do is sleep. Unless you want to go another round?" He groaned, "Would it sound horrible if I said no?" I laughed and shook my head. "No actually it wouldn't. I think I'm all sexed out at the moment. Thank God for natural lubrication or I think we could have started a fire!" He laughed and ran his palm up my back, tiny jolts of arousal went through me. "Oh fucking hell...we've been at it for hours and hours! How can you still turn me on by just rubbing my back!" His hand froze and he looked down at me, his eyes large. "Sorry...I didn't intend it to be sexual in nature." I held him tighter and shook my head. "It's ok, I love it when you touch me, and every touch doesn't have to end in sex." 

The sweat and bodily fluids on me were starting to make me extremely uncomfortable. "Steve, I'm going to get a shower...and I mean this in the most unsexual way possible, would you like to join me?" He sighed and rolled onto his back, "I think a shower would be amazing." He groaned as he stood up. He reached out his hand and I took it. He pulled me up from the bed and I stood on shakey legs. "Maybe a bath would be better...my legs feel like jello. I think this is why normal people feel like after sex once or twice. Damn...how do normal people deal with this?" He lifted his shoulders in a shrug and led the way into the bathroom. "If it wasn't for the serum you would literally have killed me from all we did..I wouldn't have survived your mouth on me..I would have died from an asthma attack." He started the water in the tub and it began to fill up. 

When the tub was ready we both got in and sighed as the hot water enveloped us. I hissed a bit as I sat down. "Are you ok?" I leaned back against his chest and his arms wrapped around my middle. "Yeah...the hot water just made my lady bits sting a little. You may have fucked me raw...but I'm not complaining..I'll be healed fully in an hour tops..If not before." He kissed my temple and grabbed a sponge from the side of the tub and began to squeeze the hot water on my shoulders and arms. A thought suddenly occurred to me, "Steve can I ask you a personal question?" He squeezed the sponge and wet my hair, "Sure..go ahead." I wrapped my arms around his on my stomach, "Before me...did you ever have a blow job?" The sponge froze against my skin briefly before he answered. "No...that was a first for me."

I sat up and turned to look at him. "No? You mean no one had ever done that for you?? Ever?!" He shook his head and blushed. "I'm sorry I hadn't done it sooner...did you enjoy it?" He grinned wide and reached out and caressed my cheek. "It was amazing, you are amazing." I leaned into his hand, "Did your last girlfriend not like to do it or something?" I instantly became jealous at mention of her. He sighed and released my cheek. "Sharon and I didn't last long. We weren't very compatible in the bedroom, but that was my fault not hers." I frowned, "How is that your fault?" He rolled his eyes and groaned, "Do you really want to hear about this?" I nodded, "You know about me and Remy and that whole mess of a relationship...tell me about Sharon."

He raked a hand down his face, "Sharon was...well..she was my..uh.." I answered for him, "She was your first?" He nodded and blushed a bright shade of red which made him look adorable. "Yes...my first. I don't blame her for losing interest, I wasn't that good." I frowned, "Bullshit! I call bullshit! You were amazing our first time...how many times did you two have sex before me?" He didn't even pause to think, he just answered, "Twice." My eyes bugged out of my head. "How is that even possible...did she just not like hot sex or what?" He smiled and rolled his eyes. "It was painful for her..she couldn't take all of me, not even half. After the first time we had sex it was a week later before we tried again and it just was too much for her. She became distant and then she moved to Washington DC for work, so we ended it. We knew we just weren't meant to be." 

I looked at him sadly, "That must have hurt...having her leave like that. I'm sorry." He suddenly grabbed me around my waist and hauled me into his lap, my legs straddling his thighs. "It was nothing compared to what I felt this morning...thinking you didn't want me anymore...didn't want me to touch you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "I will always want you...even when I'm pissed at you. A simple touch, a look, your smell...everything about you makes me want you. Even all sexed out and sore I still want you." He pulled me close and I laid my head on his shoulder. "When I was with you for the first time...I had never felt anything like it, not even with Sharon. It was as if you were made to fit me perfectly. Like slipping on a custom made glove. Every time I'm inside you it's like coming home. So don't say your sorry for what happened between me and Sharon...because I'm not. The only thing I'm sorry about is that she wasn't you. I love you Kendra." I pulled back and saw the sincerity in his eyes, "I love you too."

We finished our bath and miraculously we didn't have sex. It was late in the afternoon and our stomachs were growling with the need for food. Steve helped me to strip his bed and replace them with clean sheets. We held hands as we walked out of his quarters and made our way to the common room to grab a bite to eat. We walked in and Tony was looking out the window drinking a Scotch. "About time you two came back to the real world. So I take it from the hand holding you've both made up?" I smiled, "Yes..we made up...multiple times." Tony's eyes went large and he choked on his drink, coughing and gasping. We laughed and went to the kitchen. A chef prepared food each day that's set out at certain times throughout the day, so we were lucky to have a yummy pasta dish out and ready to eat. 

Tony came to sit near us, "So...hate to bring up a sore subject now that your both all sexed up..but we still have a media circus going on outside. Any ideas how to handle this?" Steve paused mid bite and looked at me, "It's your call...what do you want to do?" Tony grinned, "Well hell...if I knew that getting Cap to be so pliant and change is mind was to screw his brains out I would have worn lingerie to all meetings...Pepper use to wear this red little number I think I could have fit in if I really tried." Steve looked mortified and I almost choked on my pasta dish. Steve patted my back as I coughed. "Oh my God!! There's an image!!" 

Once I was able to speak without coughing I spoke up, "I actually do have an idea, about the media that is. I was watching the news reports yesterday from the beginning...morbid curiosity I suppose. Remember the reporter who initially was at the scene...she was kind looking and was the most compassionate I've heard a reporter be about a mutant incident than I've ever heard. I was thinking...maybe have her interview me. I have a good feeling about her. What do you guys think?" Tony and Steve shared a look but Steve spoke first, "I think that's a wise choice. She did seem kind and not biased in her account of the attack and even wished you well." Tony agreed and said he would contact Shelbyville's news stations to arrange something. I instantly became nervous, now that I decided to talk to the media I was scared about what I would say. 

I got up from the island and walked to the window looking outside toward the crowd by the gates. Thankfully the glass was made where we could see out..but no one could see in. Steve came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my middle. "You will do great. I'll be there if you want me to be. Anything you need." I leaned my head back against his chest. "Thank you, I definitely will need your moral support." He kissed my head, "Always." I smiled and turned in his arms and kissed his lips. I heard a groan for Tony, "Is everyone in this compound having sex but me?! My how the tables turned...I don't like it...not one bit!" He grabbed the rest of the bottle of Scotch and headed out of the common room.

Steve was called to Command by Maria so we kissed and parted ways until later tonight. I was cleaning up from our dinner and I was suddenly being hugged from behind. I knew it was Tasha. I turned and she was grinning from ear to ear. I returned her smile, "So...how was it?" She plopped down onto a sofa and hissed in pain and adjusted how she was sitting. "That good huh?" We both cracked up laughing. "Oh my God Kendra...you have no idea!! The man is an absolute animal! He literally growls...he growls!! How hot is that!! And don't get me started on those claws...he cut me out of my shirt and bra..I had to borrow a shirt of yours by the way, hope you don't mind" I shook my head, "Nope don't mind at all." I sit across from her and I take note that I'm no longer sore...again...I love my healing capabilities! "I knew he growls...he never did with me..but we were drunk...so..yup...I can imagine. Steve does something similar but Wolvie is definitely a wild one." She fanned herself, looked around quickly then pulled the front of her shirt down a bit and I gasped, "Holy Shit Nat!! Did he do those?!" She nodded and returned the shirt to normal. "I've never had so much sex in one day in all my life. You weren't lying when you said he had incredible stamina...he's literally hard again in a few seconds at most a few minutes...tops! Jesus..Kendra..I feel like I should have gotten you something bigger for Christmas...like a car...I should totally buy you a new car. God...I needed this...not just sex, but earth shattering, scream to the rafters, back clawing, gymnastic monkey sex!" We both cracked up laughing to the point where we were crying.

I told Tasha about me and Steve and she just gawked at me. "How are you even walking right now? You told me how big he is." I giggled, "My healing factor is amazing. Not nearly as fast as Wolvie but fast enough where I'm not even sore anymore. If I had to guess..let me think...I orgasmed about...uh..." She laughed as I started counting on my fingers as I tried to recall the exact number. Once I reached well past 15 she threw a pillow off the couch at me. "Just stop trying to count...I'm already jealous...and I thought six was alot! I need a mutation like yours..then maybe I can keep up." I threw the pillow back and she caught it, "Well...there's always tomorrow." 

She bit her lip and clutched the pillow to her chest. "And tonight..he asked me to stay with him...is that ok...to stay in your place with Logan?" I grinned, "Absolutely. He did say he was keeping a tab on things he will need to replace." She blushed again, "Yeah about that...you may need a new couch." I gawked at her and was about to respond when a deep male voice walking in made us both turn, "No maybe about it...it's a goner." Tasha and I burst out laughing and Logan just grinned as he grabbed a beer from the fridge and a few apples out of the fruit bowl. He then walked behind Tasha and leaned over and kissed her square on the lips making her practically purr. "I'll see you later Darlin..I needed to get a bite to eat...something other than you." He looked at me and smiled, winked and turned and left. 

We were in fits of laughter as Wanda walked in. She looked at us like we had gone insane. "What is with everyone today, is there a full moon?" I looked at Tasha and winked at her, we both suddenly let out howls that turned into fits of laughter all over again. Wanda joined us on the sofas and we filled her in and were dying all over again when we retold her what we had been up to. I looked between the two women and realized how truly happy I am here with all my friends...but not just friends...we were a family.


	13. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra tells Steve No to a huge question...and nerves set in for the big interview.

Kendra's POV 

I woke up to the feel of Steve nuzzling the back of my neck and his arms snaking around my middle. I smiled and leaned back into him. I felt him smile against my skin. "Good morning." His voice was thick from sleep and sexy as fuck. "Mmm good morning to you too." I turned in his arms to face him and my smile only grew. He leaned in and kissed my lips softly. "I love having you in my bed.....it's the best part of waking up." I giggled and sang out, "It's Folger's in your cuuuup." We laughed and then I remembered what was going to happen today and I shot straight up in bed. "Oh Crap! The interview is today...oh God! I may throw up!" He sat up with me and cringed as I held my hand over my mouth. "Please don't..we did just change the sheets." I gaped at him and when a smile crept onto his face we were back to laughing again. 

"Seriously though...I have a bit of a problem." He got up out of bed and stretched....oh my..mmmm...yummy...ok..focus girl, focus!! He winked at me gawking at him then walked into the bathroom. He raised his voice so I could still hear him, "What kind of a problem exactly except the problem I'll have of everyone falling as much in love with you as I am." I snorted and flung myself back onto the pillows and stared at the ceiling. "Your very cute but I highly doubt you'll have that problem." I heard the toilet flush and water run as he washed his hands. "Steve...seriously though...I have a huge, huge problem!" 

He came back into the bedroom and crawled onto the bed and stretched out beside me, propping himself up on his elbow. "What problem is that exactly?" His right hand reached over my body and started tracing a rose on my left hip above my bikini style Harry Potter panties I bought at Hot Topic last week. I raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled. "Well...I'm me...that's the problem. I'm going to say something completely inappropriate or stupid and it's going to be on TV, people will see it! What if I make a complete fool of myself...of the Avengers!" His hand stopped on my hip and he slid it up my side. "You won't make a fool of yourself or the Avengers. I happen to think your pretty amazing and so will everyone else." His hand slid slightly higher going under my sleep shirt. "Yes but your kind of biased..your already in love with me so it doesn't really count." 

His hand was now on my ribs, I glanced over at him and smirked. "I know what your doing Rogers." He smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what your talking about." I felt his thumb brush the underside of my breast and my breath hitched. "Really...so your not aware that your hand has gone wandering into dangerous territory?" He held my gaze as his thumb suddenly rubbed across my nipple. I closed my eyes briefly at the contact and shivered. "How is this dangerous?" I opened my eyes and I saw his tongue poke out and lick his lips and suddenly my worries about the interview was gone. Instead I could only think of his mouth on my body. "Because..unless your going to finish what you start there will be hell to pay." He chuckled, "I always finish what I start." He suddenly pulled my shirt up and bent and took my nipple into his mouth. I gasped and arched off the bed, my fingers in his hair as he sucked and licked my nipple into a hard bud. I felt jolts of arousal pulse in my pelvis and I felt myself get wet instantly. What was I thinking about again??

A few orgasms later for each and we were both laying tangled together, naked and sweaty. "So...was that your way of distracting me so I wouldn't worry so much...if it was...mission accomplished. Job well done Sir." He laughed and pushed a sweaty lock of hair out of my eyes. "It wasn't my intention..truthfully I just thought you were sexy as hell laying in my bed. I love waking up with you by my side." I leaned over and kissed his lips sofly, "I love waking up next to you too." He kissed me again and I sighed against his mouth. He suddenly pulled back and he smiled at me. "Move in with me." I gaped at him. "What?" He hugged me close and repeated what he said, "Move in with me....I miss you when your not here. We could wake up every morning like this, you in my arms." I suddenly felt like I couldn't breath. I sat up and pulled away from him. He frowned, "What..what's wrong?" I shook my head, "Steve...I love you..I do..but I don't know if I'm ready to move in with you. That's kind of a big deal. I don't think it would be a good idea...not right now, I mean we've only been together for three months." 

I cringed as I looked at him expecting to see anger, but instead he only smiled. "Kendra...it's ok. I'm disappointed but it doesn't change anything...I love you too. Maybe I did get a little ahead of myself." I pushed my hair behind my ear, "Your not mad?" He frowned and sat up tilting my chin up to look at him. "No..why would I be mad...just because you told me no? Sweetheart, I'm a big boy...you telling me no isn't a deal breaker, I know how much you love me. You not living with me doesn't change that." I smiled and nodded. He leaned in and kissed me, his warm hand cupping my cheek. "You're kind of amazing..you know that?" He grinned and pulled me back with him onto the bed. "Only when I'm with you." 

We eventually got up and showered and prepared for the day. Steve and I thought it best for me to dress normal as I would any other day for the interview so people would see me as just a normal person. I felt bad for telling Steve no about moving in with him. I'm only 25, I'm still adjusting to having my first real adult and healthy relationship. I didn't want to rush this. I wanted to savor what we have. I do admit the thought of waking up to him everyday makes me feel giddy..but I just didn't feel it was the right time. 

I stood in the floor length mirror and looked at myself. I was wearing a nice pair of dark blue and faded skinny jeans, my favorite black boots...well replacement ones thanks to Tasha since my other pair were ruined, a white v-neck body hugging t-shirt and my cute black leather jacket. I left my long blonde hair down and curled it slightly. I turned and looked at Steve, "Well, what do you think?" He walked up to me and pulled me against his chest, "You look beautiful. You always look beautiful." I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Your not so bad yourself, handsome." I pulled back and looked him up and down. He was wearing Khakis and a long sleeve blue button up with the sleeves rolled to just below his elbows. "In fact I think you look down right sexy...this blue matches your eyes." He leaned forward and kissed my cheek, "No...it matches yours." My heart fluttered in my chest and I hugged him tight. "Will you stay with me...during the interview?" He rubbed my back, "I'll do anything you need...come on...it's time go. Don't want to be late." I pulled back and took a deep breath and nodded. He held his hand out for me and I took it. We walked hand in hand to the garage. As Steve started his truck I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text from Wolvie. 'Just be yourself..You got this!' I smiled and sent a text back. 'Thanks Wolvie! <3 U!!' He immediately texted back. '<3 U2 Darlin..kick the interviews a$$!!' I laughed and put away my phone. Steve smiled at me and I suddenly didn't feel so nervous anymore.


	14. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Interview goes great but a surprise question pops up.

Kendra's POV

We pulled up to the news station and parked near the front. Steve turned off the engine and looked my way. "Are you ready?" I took a deep steadying breath and nodded. "Yeah, ready as I'll ever be." We walked through the front door and were greeted by many smiling faces. The head of the Station came and greeted us and shook both our hands and welcomed us. He was an older man with a kind face. "Hello, welcome, welcome..I can't even begin to express how happy we are to have you here today. We know you could have chosen any number of people to interview you so we are thrilled to have this opportunity. Miss Steele is currently preparing for the interview so I can escort you to our lounge where you both can relax until she's ready or this may be forward of us, but most if not all of our staff are huge fans of the Avengers...would it be possible to get some pictures..if that makes you uncomfortable that is perfectly OK." I looked at Steve and he smiled at me. I looked back at the News Director and smiled, "Pictures would be fine." We spent the next 20 minutes posing for pictures and even got to sign a few autographs of posters that I didn't even knew existed. 

One woman came toward us with her daughter dressed in a smaller version of my Avengers outfit, she was even blonde like myself with pretty blue eyes. She was shy and was hugging her mother's leg tight, peaking around at me, she couldn't be more than 4 years old. I looked back at Steve who was signing a poster and he grinned wide. I went to my knees and smiled at the little girl, "Hi..what's your name?" Her mother tried to get her to talk to me but she wouldn't. "Her name is Allie, she's a big fan of yours." I smiled and waved at the child, "Hi Allie, that's a pretty name. Is it short for Allison?" The little girl nodded her head yes. "My name is short for Kendrianna..but everyone calls me Kendra. I love your outfit..very cool." The little girl slowly withdrew from her mother's legs and came forward, "Are you a real superhero? Mommy said you are." I look to her mother and she's beaming. "I guess I am..do you have a favorite one?" She smiled and shook her head, "Your my favorite and Iron Man cuz he can fly...do you fly?" I shook my head, "No I can't but I wish I could, that would be so much fun, don't you think?" The mother took out her camera and bent down to Allie, "Sweety, would you like Mommy to take your picture with the Mockingbird? Would you like that?" Allie smiled and nodded her head. I held my hands out to her and she grinned wide and walked into my arms. I picked her up and put her on my hip. "Look at Mommy and say cheese!" The picture was taken and I was going to put the child down but she held onto me tightly. She grabbed my hair and turned it around in her fingers. "Mommy said the bad men made your hair red..did it hurt?" Steve came to stand near me and was watching the interaction. "Only a little..but you know what..Iron man saved my hair, its not red anymore." Allie's eyes went wide, "He did?" I nodded, "He did, I like my blonde hair very much, so he really helped me...we have the same color hair Allie, it's very pretty." She looked at her own hair and beamed at her Mother, "Mommy..I have hair like the Mockingbird!" 

The Director came out and told us that Miss Steele was ready for me. "Allie, I have to go do my interview. But it was really nice to meet you." Allie suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. I hugged her back and then set her on the ground. We waved goodbye and followed the Directer. I looked at Steve and he was smiling from ear to ear. "What are you smiling about?" He shook his head, "Nothing..its just..she looked like a younger version of you..hair and all. It was adorable." I looped my arm through Steve's and bumped him with my shoulder. We entered a lovely sitting room with comfortable looking chairs and video and audio equipment set up. The reporter looked nervous as she approached us both, stretching her hand out to me. I took her hand and I could feel how nervous she was, and here I was scared of her. "Good Morning Ms. McDaniel..its a pleasure to meet you." She was a pretty woman with long brown hair and pretty olive skin. "It's nice to meet you too Miss Steele, although I wish it were under better circumstances." She nodded sadly and motioned for me to take a seat in a comfortable chair apposite her own. "Please call me Cassie...everyone around here does, besides calling me Ms. Steele makes me sound like the 50 Shades of Grey character." We both laughed, "I was actually thinking that when your Director told us your name." I sat down and Cassie took her seat as well. Steve was led to a seat behind the camera, he gave me a reassuring smile. 

"May I call you Kendra? Or would you rather be called Mockingbird?" I told her Kendra was fine. "Kendra...this isn't live so we can edit anything that you don't like. It will air tonight during the 6 o'clock news. Were just going to talk and I have some questions picked out. If there is anything that makes you too uncomfortable or don't want to answer just let me know and we will pass it up, OK?" I nodded, "I'm ready when you are Cassie." She motioned to the camera man and he began to record.

Cassie: I'm here today with Kendra McDaniel, also known as the Mockingbird. Good Morning Kendra, thank you for talking with me today.  
Me: Good Morning...thank you for letting me speak.  
Cassie: Can you tell us in your words what happened?  
Me: (I nodded) I and my friend Wanda, another Avenger, went to go shopping for groceries for our Christmas meal we are putting together for all the Avengers. It was a pretty big list of things we needed. About halfway through shopping I noticed four men following us around the store. I ignored them at first, just assuming it a coincidence that we always ended up in the same isle. When we finished shopping it became clear that the men were definitely following us and I wanted to leave as soon as possible.  
Cassie: Wanda..this is Wanda Maximoff..also known as the Scarlet Witch?  
Me: Yes, that's correct. I lost track of the men at first once we made it to the register and I thought maybe I was just being paranoid. I've had experiences in the past with anti-mutant supporters and thought perhaps those experiences were just making me see things that were not really there. It wasn't until he yelled at me from behind and began calling me names that I knew what I was facing.  
Cassie: We have all seen the footage of the attack and many people have voiced their questions and one in particular is why didn't you say anything to defend yourself. You remained silent and chose not to engage Mr. Morton...can you explain to us why you did that?  
Me: It wouldn't have mattered if I defended myself to him or not. When your hated for just being different there isn't a thing you can say or do to make them change their mind. I have the skill and ability to have made him leave me alone, but where would that have left me? He probably would have sued me for damages and smeared my name as a violent mutant. I don't want to hurt anyone, including Mr. Morton. I feel sorry for him, I don't even hate him or his friends for what they did. It must be horrible to live with such hate, I can't imagine what that must be like. I joined the Avengers because I wanted to help others, human and mutant alike, world-wide..no mater their race, ethnicity, color or nationality.   
Cassie: So you don't have any hard feeling toward your assailant at all? I'm not sure I could feel the same way if it had happened to me. You said you have dealt with this kind of violence before, can you elaborate on that or is that too hard to speak about?  
Me: Growing up a mutant was hard. My parents were afraid for me and kept me home schooled because of human-mutant relations and the increasing violence towards us. After they died I went to live at Xavier's School for the Gifted and fought my way to go to a normal High School. I never had a real school experience and I felt cheated out of it. I was with a few human friends at a mall when I was 17...we were eating in the food court when a group of boys came over and started harassing me and calling me horrible names. I wasn't so quiet then...I lashed out. The mall security threw me out and let the boys stay because they stated I started it. My supposed friends abandoned me and I was left to walk home. It was on that walk home that those same boys drove past me...then stopped. I was beaten and left for dead on the side of the road.  
Cassie: (She gasps) Dear God! How did you survive?  
Me: I have a mutation that makes me heal very quickly...if it weren't for that mutation I would have died.  
Cassie: Did the boys ever get prosecuted for the crime?  
Me: No...they didn't. The main instigator was the son of the town's Mayor who was outspoken about his hatred of mutants, so you can imagine how a police report about the incident was handled. It was swept under the rug and I was labeled a liar. A liar because I healed quickly therefore no real proof that the injuries were that severe.   
Cassie: How many boys attacked you?  
Me: It was four.  
Cassie: That is horrible! What did you do?  
Me: Thankfully I had a really good support team behind me and I was determined to never let anyone hurt me like that again. So I trained hard and focused my energy on improving my skills. I wanted to help people who were like myself, who couldn't protect themselves from the bullies out there. No one should be treated like less than a person just because they're different. We are all different.  
Cassie: Is there anything you would like everyone to know about this incident? Anything you want to add or say, even to your attackers?  
Me: I would like to say I forgive them, and I hope they can find peace one day inside themselves and not let hate rule them. Mutants are just like everyone else, we all have the same kind of hopes and dreams that you do. We want to feel needed and useful. We want to love and be loved. (I glanced over at Steve, his smile made mine brighter.)  
Cassie: Yes, I agree. I see you smiling when you talk about love...is there someone special in your life? Perhaps here with you today?  
Me: (I blushed) Oh Cassie...aren't we being a nosey one..But yes, I do have someone special in my life and he's pretty amazing.   
Cassie: Do you think he would join us or is your relationship a secret?  
Me: (I laughed) No Its definitely not a secret, especially with all our friends. I'm not sure if he would want to be on camera though.  
Cassie: (She turned to look at Steve) Would you like to join us? Or keep everyone in the world in suspense on who has stolen the beautiful Mockingbird off the market, making millions of male hearts weep.

Steve shrugged and stood up and walked toward me, I stood and the camera panned toward Steve as he came to me. Someone brought him a chair and before he sat he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

Cassie: Captain Rogers...thank you for joining us.   
Steve: It's not a problem at all ma'am.  
Cassie: I hope I haven't put you both on the spot too much. So, Kendra, It's Captain America that has stolen your heart?  
Me: (I looked lovingly at Steve) Yes, yes he has. Can you blame me though, he is quite a specimen...am I right?  
Cassie: (she laughed) I think women and some men everywhere would agree with you. Captain...What was your reaction, since you have a connection with Kendra not only on a professional level but a personal one as well, on what happened?  
Steve: I was outraged, I couldn't understand how anyone could hate her for just being different. She loves everyone..and to know there are people out there that would hurt her or mistreat her in anyway makes me very angry. When I woke up from the ice I thought for sure the world was truly an advanced place, until I saw how the hate in the world only shifted from one set of people to another. To tell the truth, I wanted to hurt the man who hurt her...make him physically feel the pain she was feeling inside. But that's not why we're here. We want only to help those that can't help themselves, in whatever way we can.  
Cassie: I want to thank you both for coming today, and I know I can speak for everyone here at this station that we appreciate everything you both and all the Avengers have done for this country and for the whole world.   
Me: Your welcome.  
Steve: Your welcome.

Cassie cut the camera and stood and shook both our hands. "I hope I wasn't out of line with the whole relationship outing business...my boss was pushing me to do it when he saw you two come in together." I looked at Steve then back to Cassie, "Its OK, I have no problem with the world knowing Steve stole my heart." Steve smiled, "I wouldn't have agreed to be on camera if I wasn't OK with it as well." Cassie seemed relieved. "Thank you again for choosing me to do the interview. I was shocked to receive a call from none other than Tony Stark...I think I went a bit star struck and couldn't speak for a minute. He's very charismatic..is he like that in person as well or is it kind of all a show?" I saw the slight pink on her cheeks..oh..hmm...Ms. Steele..and Iron Man...oh my...PROJECT!! "Oh he's more so in person..you'll have to come out sometime to the Compound and meet everyone, including Tony..I have a feeling he will like you." She blushed harder and walked us both out of the station and we all said our goodbyes.

"Your up to something." I looked over at Steve as he backed out of the parking lot and feigned innocence, "I have no idea what your talking about." He shook his head, "Your going to play match maker again aren't you?" I rolled my eyes and turned slightly in my seat to look at Steve. "Tony's lonely...He and Pepper broke up right after Sokovia. I think it would be good for him to meet someone new. I mean come on Steve...Steele...Iron...Its perfect! Besides, I just want everyone to be happy and in love just like I am. Is that too much to ask for?" He reached out and took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles, "No, there's nothing wrong with that. So..are you really OK that we just kind of came out to the whole world? Are you ready to break every eligible man's heart?" I rolled my eyes, "I doubt anyone will care who I'm seeing romantically." He laughed lightly, "You really should watch TV more often, then you would see exactly how the public sees you. You may not see it but you are a very desirable woman Kendra." I just gawked at Steve, "Well I don't know about that...but I bet I broke a few women's hearts today saying your mine..I know that for a fact." 

We drove home and talked about the upcoming Christmas dinner. I felt lighter now that the interview was over and we could all move on with our lives. I don't think I said anything inappropriate or stupid so I'm proud of myself. The next step is when it airs and to see the public's reaction. We can only hope its positive.


	15. Baby Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets to see the interview then an awkward conversation ensues about babies.

Kendra's POV

We all sat around the huge TV in the Common Room and waited for the interview to air. Once the interview came on Tony was shushing everyone like mad, "Shhhhhhh It's on...Whoa...she's hot, I can see why you wanted her to interview you!!" Everyone turned to Tony and Shushed him loudly. I curled up next to Steve and watched everyone's reaction. Wanda perked up at the mention of her name and smiled at me. Tasha who was sitting on the floor near my legs tapped my foot and peeked up at me, "You look good on camera." I snorted and Steve chuckled beside me. When Steve entered the scene Tony gasped, "Holy Shit! Steve and Kendra came out of the closet!! Wow..That's a huge deal..going public." Steve hugged me close to his side and kissed my temple.

When the interview ended Ms. Steele was talking about her experience with the interview and showed pictures of those that were taken with the staff. I heard several "awwws" when they showed the picture of me holding little Allie. Tony grinned wide and looked our way, "Very cute, its like a mini version of you and Cap." I froze and looked up at Steve who had the same grin on his face from earlier in the day. I've pictured what our children would look like, its just a thing I do when people are together. I looked at the image of the little girl and I could see us having a beautiful little girl that looked just like Allie. I smiled and felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. Steve leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you for a baby for Christmas." I gasped and looked up at him and he laughed. Everyone turned to look at us and I blushed even more red than before, but couldn't help the smile that crept on my face. Tony pointed at us, "NO! Not on the couch..you two can go back to your quarters if your planning on getting frisky!" Vision looked confused and began to ask why we would be sent to our rooms, but Wanda patted his knee and told him to just ignore Tony's outbursts.

Once the interview and news were over we all had dinner and talked about Christmas. "We've got everything we need for the dinner. So who's going to help me cook, besides Wanda?" Tasha held up her hand and Clint did too, "I'm holding my hand up for Laura, she said she'll help as well. I'll be heading out tomorrow to pick them up in the Quinjet." I smiled, "I can't wait to meet her and the kids, especially little Nathaniel..It's been a long time since I've been able to hold a baby." Tony quickly swallowed a bite of food, "Well if your wanting to hold a baby so badly I'm sure Cap will be happy to....OUCH...Dammit Tasha!!" Everyone laughed as Tasha smacked Tony in the head, "Shut it Tony!" "What..I was just going to suggest that they...hey...hey...back off Nat!!" We all cracked up laughing as Tasha got out her stun baton and turned it on. "Why do you have that here?!" She smirked at Tony, "A girl can never be too prepared...or need something to keep you in line." He glared at Tasha and backed away from her and stood behind Bruce who's eyes were wide as he chewed his food, "Don't get me involved in this Tony." Tasha grinned wide and put away her baton, "Now behave Tony...You've been warned." He rolled his eyes, "Your killing me Tasha...fine, your off my Christmas card list. Not that I actually give out Christmas cards...because I don't...but, if I did you would be off of the list!" God I love my friends!!

Bruce who happened to be sitting to my left leaned over and spoke into my ear, "This does remind me, you got a package delivered to the medical wing this morning. Something from a Dr. Hank McCoy. Any clue what it could be?" Hank..what in the world would he be sending me...OH! "Oh yeah, my birth control implant." Steve looked at me obviously hearing everything I'm saying. "Birth control implant...i have those here, why would you need any shipped?" I turned in his direction, "My mutation rejects all regular birth control..so Hank genetically modifies some for me, I have it inserted once a year. I'm due next month for a replacement. Do you think you could insert it for me?" He blushed, "Umm how...where does it go?" I laughed and raised my arm to show him the slight bump under my arm. He grinned and nodded, "Oh..right..yeah, no problem, I can do that." 

I looked up and everyone was staring at us. "What? Is birth control not a dinner appropriate conversational topic?" Vision who was sitting quietly piped up, "Is there a reason you are preventing procreation? As I see it you and Captain Rogers are of a prime reproductive age and your both in perfect health. Biologically your offspring would be an exceptional study of what a combination of mutated and serum enhanced genetics could be." I gawked at Vision and so did Steve while everyone else just laughed, especially Tony, "See even Vision agrees with me! Shit!" He runs out of the room as Tasha advances on him, baton in hand. Logan practically fell out of his chair laughing at Tony running away. I glanced at Steve and he was blushing furiously. Wanda laid her hand on Vision's arm and spoke in her soft way to him, "Vision, humans don't procreate just because they can...its a huge decision to raise a family. Just because its genetically pleasing or they are of a biological age to do so doesn't mean they want to do it now..or ever. And although Tony may think it appropriate to point out such things it's usually considered rude to do so." Vision looked at me and Steve and placed his hand on his chest, "My apologies if I have made you or Captain Rogers uncomfortable in any way, I did not mean to be..rude. I will not speak of this again." Wow dinner conversations in this place are interesting indeed! "No problem Vision...I'm not saying Steve and I wouldn't make pretty babies...because I mean..come on...look at him..WOW..but yeah I'm not ready to have babies anytime soon. But you didn't offend me in any way, so we're cool." I smiled and vision nodded his head at me then at Steve who oddly has remained fairly quiet during this whole conversation.

After dinner I went a few rounds of pool with Logan who as usual kicked my ass. "UGH! Can you not let me win just once Wolvie..I mean Damn!!" He laughed as the 8 ball landed in the pocket he called. "Nope...that wouldn't teach you a damn thing Darlin...practice, get better then beat me the right way." Grrrrrr "Did you just growl at me?" I stepped in behind Steve who looked completely amused by the whole situation. "No, your old and hearing things." He then growled at me, "Shit...Steve protect me!!" Steve laughed and held up his hands, "I'm not in this." I wrapped my arms around his middle and kissed his shoulder blade. "But he will cut me up into little pieces and you won't have me anymore." He patted my hands on his stomach, "He's not going to cut you up, isn't that right Logan?" Logan just huffed and hung up the cue. "No..probably not...now if she calls me old one more time I may just change my mind." I peeked around Steve and stuck my tongue out at him. "Fine...but one day Wolvie..you just watch..I'm going to kick your ass at pool." He smirked. "Whatever you say Turd....I think I'm going to call it a night." He swatted Tasha's ass as he passed behind her and she squeaked. "Uh..me too...Good night everyone." I high-fived Tasha as she passed me.

Steve and I decided to call it a night as well. We walked into his quarters and I stripped down to change into my sleep shorts and shirt. I was standing in just my panties having just taken off my bra and Steve's warm arms circled my waist and held me to his chest. "You did a great job today during the interview." I held him to me and leaned back onto his chest. "Thank you." I felt his lips in my hair as he kissed my head. "You were awful quiet during dinner when babies were mentioned...what was that all about?" I felt him as he laughed lightly, "I kept seeing that little girl from the news station. She really did look like she could have been ours. It just made me think what it would be like to have a child...with you." I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck, my naked breasts pressed to his blue shirt. "You will make a wonderful father some day. When the time comes when I'm ready...I'd love to have a family with you." He smiled brightly at me, "You would?" I nodded and pulled him down to where I could kiss him. I pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear, "Oh yes, I would love to give you tons of babies...but in the mean time...we could always practice getting pregnant..over and over again...practice does make perfect." He shivered against me and ran his hands down my body and grabbed my ass hauling me up his body. I squealed as he pressed me into the mattress behind us. And practice we did...well into the night.


	16. The Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve won't give Kendra back her panties...but Kendra has her ways...and she's determined to get what she wants...any means necessary.

Kendra's POV 

It's was Christmas Eve! There is so much to do today. Clint will be coming in today with his wife Laura and his three children, Cooper, Lila and little 6 month old Nathaniel. It will be nice having the children around. I miss being surrounded by kids like I was at the school. I'm going to be baking all the pies and cakes and deserts today for tomorrow's Christmas meal. I have tons of presents to wrap...I'm so far behind due to the whole paint dabockle. Not to mention putting the finishing touches on Steve's Christmas present. Well, one of them anyway. The other present is kind of for both of us.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off, wrapping the towel around my body. It was early...very early, I didn't sleep much last night. I blame the whole baby talk that got Steve so riled up. I think he may have been determined to fill me to the brim with his cum. I'm not stupid...I know Steve wants a family, how could I not know. He lost all the family he's ever known and the one man who's like a brother to him is an elusive ex-assasine who's very good at hiding from us. I wish I could just flip a switch and suddenly be ready to be a mom...but I can't do that. I'm so young and have so much life to live, there's no rush in having kids. I can't blame Steve though..babies and kids are so darn cute! I love them! I hated being an only child..when I do have kids I want lots...lots and lots, maybe my own soccer team! Eww..no wait, baseball team?? Ugh not baseball...hmm oh I got it, I could have my own Quidditch team..they consist of seven players...seven, that sounds like a real good number! 

I tiptoed past a still sleeping Steve and retrieved my clothes. I stripped off the towel and was bending over to put on my panties when a voice from behind me made me jump and squeak in surprise. "Now there is a sight to wake up to." I startled so much my foot got hung in my panties and I tripped falling in the floor with a loud thud. "Shit!" I looked up from my position on the floor to Steve grinning down at me from the bed. "You ok down there?" I laughed and untangled my panties and threw them at Steve's head. "Yeah...just peachy...I thought you were sleeping." He caught the lacy garment one handed and hung them from his finger. "Well I was until a naked temptress came walking into my bedroom." 

I stood up and walked over to the edge of the bed. I held my hand out, "Can I have my panties back please?" He smirked, "I don't know...CAN you?" I put my hands on my hips and tried my best to look pissed but it only turned into a huge grin. "Ok...May I have my panties back please?" I smiled sweetly and batted my eyelashes at him. He inspected the garment and shook his head. "Nope, they're mine now...catchers keepers, throwers weepers." I laughed, "Seriously, what are you 10?" He shrugged, "No more like 100. But who's counting." Fine...I smiled a devilish grin and walked to 'my drawer', he wants to be cheeky...let's get cheeky. I rummaged through the panties I brought and spotted the pair I wanted. I turned and showed Steve what I picked up...his eyes going wide. Oh yes...these!! 

"You wouldn't dare!" I bent over and stepped into the panties and pulled them up my long legs and into place. "Oh I do dare...what are you going to do about it?" In all reality the panties weren't anything special..they were cotton...but it was the design that had Steve leaping off the bed at me, picking me up and pushing me into the mattress as he hovered over me. A few weeks ago Tasha and I were shopping online for lingerie when we came across a website that specializes in special designs on lingerie...you know..dress up stuff...like hot nurses and things like that...well...we just happened to find Iron Man panties...that's right...the panties looked like Tony's suit...arc reactor print on the front and all. I had to order it knowing full well it would rile up Steve. 

He practically growled as he attacked my mouth in a heated kiss. He suddenly pulled back and grabbed the panties and swiftly pulled them from my body, throwing them and when they landed in a trash can I laughed. He brought his body back over mine and brought his mouth to my ear, "Buy Captain America panties next time...I don't want anything of Tony on your beautiful body....your my girl!" His heated kiss was jealousy fueled and I fucking loved it! The first time I wore them he about lost his mind! I had walked out of the bathroom wearing them after a shower and he was like an animal! He was on me so fast as if he needed to mark me as his own and remove any sign of another man from my body...Tasha was right...these are magical panties!!!

After a very thorough fucking to erase all traces of some imagined Iron Man stamp of ownership I was finally able to retrieve my original pair of blue lace panties. After a quick shower...again... I was dressed and ready for the day. When I walked into the bedroom Steve was on my laptop and sitting beside him on the desk was my panties, cut up into tiny shreds. I wanted to be pissed because I actually spent money on those..but it was when I saw what website Steve was on that I about lost my shit right then and there. He was on the website where I bought the panties. I looked over his shoulder and I burst out laughing as I saw the one item in his shopping cart he was currently buying....Captain America panties. And that's how I knew one of my Christmas presents was going to be a hit. I can't wait for tomorrow to get here!!


	17. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve at the Avengers Headquarters.

Kendra's POV 

Tasha, Wanda and I were busy making deserts, the Common room smelled like a bakery. The boys except for Clint who was off getting his family were hovering around trying to sample the deserts. "Tony don't you dare touch that pie!" He rolled his eyes and walked away plopping down on the couch with Bruce. "No fair having them out if we can't have any!" I grinned and pulled a plate of chocolate chip cookies out from under the counter and winked at them. "Here, I made these extra, just for today." You'd think I was handing them a naked woman as quickly as they came over. Steve, Bruce, Logan and Tony all grabbed hand fulls of warm chocolatey goodness, humming approval and thanks as they ate them. Tony licked his fingers after consuming one before starting on another, "God these are good....and still warm, where did you learn to bake all this stuff anyway?"

I took a cookie for myself and handed some to my girls. "My mom taught me a long time ago, she was the Queen of baking. I was home schooled and apparently Home Economics was important to her. She told me that it was a valuable skill to have and one day I'd thank her for teaching me." I turned around to face the sink so they wouldn't see the emotions that the memory brought up. Steve came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my middle. He kissed my head then leaned over and kissed my cheek, whispering in my ear, "It's ok to miss your mom...I miss mine too, especially around the holidays." I sighed and wrapped my arms around his. "Yeah, I know...I wish you could have known my mom...She was something else. She was funny and smart, she was always making my dad laugh." I turned in his arms and hugged Steve. "Sounds like you actually, you make me laugh all the time too." I smiled into his chest and hugged him tighter. 

"Hey, Cap...no smoozing up to the cook to get more deserts....but If you do get more, you better share!" I laughed and shooed Steve and the rest of the boys out of the kitchen. "Go hang out with Vision, he's the only one behaving himself." Tony snorted, "Only because he doesn't eat!" I tossed Tony another cookie and he winked at me, "See...I knew you were my favorite...Cap I'm stealing your girl just so you know." My eyes widened and looked at an equally shocked Steve. Logan shook his head, "That might not be the best thing to say right now, bub." Steve's eyes narrowed at Tony, "Oh don't get your spangley panties in a twist...I was just joking...no sense of humor this one....how do you two get along so well?" I laughed and watched Steve as he first glared at Tony then winked at me. "The sex is amazing and she's very limber." He did not just say that!?! Tony and everyone just gawked at Steve as he grabbed another cookie and walked away towards Vision. Tony turned to look at me with his mouth hung open and I shrugged, "Well...it's not a lie." Logan laughed and Tasha and Wanda were in hysterics next to me, Bruce was a dark shade of red and Tony just stood there looking at Steve until he finally spoke, but only one word, "Damn!" I laughed and went to take my fifth pie from the oven. Damn indeed!!

It was just past lunch time when the sound of small feet running and children's laughter was floating down the hallway toward the Common room. Clint must be here with his family. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as they entered. "Hey everybody...we finally made it!" I rushed over and gave Laura a hug, "Long time no see...and look who you have here. This must be Nathaniel!" The adorable 6 month old gave a big grin. I looked over at Cooper and Lila, "Hey you two...did you like the flight here?" Cooper grinned wide, "It was so cool MB! Dad let me fly the Quinjet!" I looked shocked, "No!! He did?! He never let me fly it...he said I would crash it...your lucky!" The boy looked over at his father and looked proud of himself. Lila tugged on my shirt, "MB...Daddy said you'd play dress up with me...can we...I brought my dresses." I knelt down, "I would love to...but maybe later ok...I'm baking cookies, do you and Cooper want to help...you could decorate some with icing if you want?" Both children practically bounced with excitement. Clint winked at me and I took both children's hands and led them to the kitchen.

A few dozen nicely decorated cookies later and the kids were done. Clint took them to get settled into their room. Laura was taking a fussy Nathaniel back from Tasha and I rushed over. "May I hold him?" Laura smiled, "He's really fussy all of a sudden...he may need a nap." I told her I didn't mind, that I was use to fussy kids. I took Nathaniel in my arms and held him, "Hello sweet boy...I'm going to be your favorite Aunty...not mean oh Tasha. I give all the best toys and treats." The baby stopped fussing and stared at me. His little hands grabbing at my face. Steve came close and watched me as I kissed Nathaniel's chubby little hands and he smiled. I rocked back and forth and spoke to him in soothing tones. I shifted him to lay down in my arms. I began to sing lightly to him and before long he was fast asleep in my arms. Laura looked at me in amazement, "How...how did you do that? He fights everyone when we try to put him to sleep!" I continued to sway as I held the sleeping baby. "What can I say...I'm good with babies, they love me!" Logan nodded, "That you do Darlin...kids take to you like flies to dung." I scowled at Logan and made a face of disgust, "Thanks Wolvie....I think."

I handed the baby to Laura and her and Clint take off to their quarters. Steve pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear, "Your going to be a great mom someday." I blushed, "Someday, don't get any ideas Rogers!" I swatted his behind and walked away grinning and winking at him as he laughed. I had several cakes to bake and needed to get busy. 

Tony came over as Steve was watching a movie with Bruce, Logan and Vision. He leaned in and whispered, "I have that favor you asked for...and I have to say, I'm intrigued. Do I get to see you we.." I shushed him.."Shhhh...he'll hear you...and and no your not going to see me in it. Ever!" He rolled his eyes, "Well...a man can dream can't he?" Poor Tony..he really was lonely. "Tony..do you remember the woman that interviewed me?" He smiled, "How can I forget, she's smoking hot!" I laughed and leaned in close, "Her name is Cassie, short for Cassandra...her last name is Steele." His eyebrows shot up. "Really....intriguing." I nodded, "And she's single as far as I can tell...and she finds you very charismatic and charming, she blushed when I suggested she come here to meet you." Tony got a far away look in his eyes and scratched his goatee, "Hmm...well, perhaps sometime soon we can invite Ms. Steele to come for a visit....thank her for such a wonderful job interviewing you..don't you think?" I grinned wickedly, "Yes...I think that's a wonderful idea. Maybe if your getting laid you won't be such an ass all the time." He snorted, "Nope....sorry sweetheart, I'm a lifer when it comes to being an ass...it's in my genes after all...ha! Get it...Jeans..Genes!" I rolled my eyes. "Your hysterical...I'll be by your lab later to pick up Steve's gift." 

The day was finally coming to an end and I picked up Steve's gift from the lab. All the cakes, pies and cookies were done and ready for tomorrow. I needed to finish wrapping everyone's presents so I headed back to Steve's quarters. I walked in and I saw all the presents wrapped and sitting on the floor near the couch. What the?! "Steve?" He walked into the living room in low riding sweat pants and no shirt....and barefoot. Well fucking hell!! BOOM! How he murders my poor ovaries! "Hey..I knew how busy you've been today so I finished your wrapping for you. I hope you didn't mind." I stared in awe.."Steve...you are an amazing man!" He came close and kissed my cheek, "Why because I wanted to help?" I wrapped my arms around his middle, "Yes because you helped, without being asked. That is a rare thing to find in a mate." He grinned, "A mate...is that what I am?" I leaned forward placing a kiss lightly on his lips, "Oh why yes...that you are...or do you prefer lover...boyfriend?" He laughed lightly, "I like them all...but Mate..I think I like being your mate...and your mine." 

I could feel Steve getting turned on but I wanted him to wait for tomorrow. I wanted him more than ready for what I have planned. I feigned a yawn and made it appear as if I was more tired than I really was. Steve insisted I head to bed early since I had a busy day of cooking ahead of me tomorrow. His need to always take care of me was downright sweet! I felt like a child again...excited for Christmas to get here...only this time the gifts are definitely more grown up....and sexy as hell!


	18. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with the Avengers! Kendra gives Steve one of two memorable gifts...and she may get one of her own.

Kendra's POV 

I woke up to Steve kissing the back of my neck. I stretched and turned in his arms, snuggling into his bare chest placing a kiss in its center. "Wake up sleepy head, you said you wanted to get up at 6am." I smiled against his chest and just held him to me not wanting to move...ever. This was pretty darn nice, waking up with him wrapped around me. The feel of his amazing chest beneath my fingers. His smell...that intoxicating male scent that drives me wild. Why did I say no to moving in again?? I practically purred as I nuzzled him. He laughed lightly, "If you keep that up we definitely won't get up when you want." I smiled and kissed one of his pecs, "Something is already up." God I wanted him badly...but I needed to focus! "That it is, happens when your beautiful mate writhes against you purring like a cat." I giggled and propped myself up on my elbow to look at him. "Sorry...you smell really good...I couldn't help myself. Merry Christmas!" He leaned over and kissed my lips, "Merry Christmas!"

I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed, "I want to give you one of your presents before we head out this morning!" I was practically bouncing with excitement. Steve sat up in bed and laughed, "OK, I want to give you your present as well." I stopped bouncing and stared, "You got me a present?" I must have looked shocked...because I was. "Of course I got you a present, why wouldn't I?" Steve got out of bed and came to me, slightly frowning at the sad look on my face, "Baby, what's wrong?" I shook my head and sat down on the bed, Steve sat beside me his hand on my back. "I haven't received a Christmas present since I was 16." Steve's eyes widened in shock, "Not one? But what about the X-Men...Logan...no one gave you a present?" I shook my head again, "We celebrated Christmas is a small way, so many different backgrounds and beliefs we just didn't make a big deal about it. We always had a big meal which was a gift in itself I suppose, just being together. But there were so many of us that we thought if one got a present it would cause jealousy among the other kids. So we played games and ate and made it a day of gathering and fun. We didn't do the whole present thing. My last Christmas present was when my parents were alive."

Steve pulled me into a hug, "That's why your doing this dinner for us all...isn't it?" I nodded against his chest. "It may also be why I went a little crazy buying gifts for everyone...and Clint's kids...and you." He rubbed my back and stood up, "I'll be right back....don't go anywhere." I watched as Steve left the room, then came back holding a small wrapped gift in his hands. He sat next to me and handed the beautifully wrapped present to me. It was a shiny red with a green bow. I ran my fingers over the package and ribbon as if it were a delicate flower. "Open it." I looked up to Steve's eyes and saw the excitement there. I turned the tag over and read it, 'To: Kendra From: Steve For the woman that holds my heart.' I looked up at him again and smiled. 

I slowly opened the present revealing a rectangular shaped black box. I opened the hinged lid and gasped as I saw the present. Inside the box was a beautiful silver necklace, the pendant was a silver Mockingbird in flight, and in its claws was a diamond...shaped as a heart. My hand covered my mouth in shock at how completely beautiful it was. "Oh my God...Steve...it's beautiful!!" He took the box from me and took the necklace out, "May I put it on you?" I wiped at the tears sliding down my face and nodded. I turned my back to him and picked up my hair off my neck. He slid the delicate chain around me and latched it. I turned back around, my fingers touching the necklace. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen....thank you! I love it!" Steve beamed, "It pales in comparison to the beauty of the wearer. Merry Christmas baby." I leaned in and kissed him thoroughly, when I pulled back his warm hands were wiping the tears off my face. "I didn't want to make you cry...but I'm glad you love the gift. I love you." I wrapped my arms around him holding him tight, "I love you too!"

After a few moments of holding each other I pulled back. "Now you can open one of my presents for you! Come on...it's in the spare bedroom." He laughed as I drug him along the hall to the never used bedroom that has been my secret project for the past month. "You mean the room I've been forbidden to enter in fear of a loss of a limb....that room?" I laughed as I placed him in front of the door that held a large red ribbon in the center. "Yes...now...open it!" There was a tag hanging off the ribbon and Steve turned it to read the inscription. 'To the man that gives everything he has to others...a little something that's just for you. Love Always, Kendra.' He smiled brightly at the tag and slowly opened the door. His face said it all, the wide eyes and shocked expression. The room was turned into an artist studio. Everything Steve would need to draw, paint..whatever his heart desires. There was a new desk and chair and couch. The walls had framed sketches I'd found of Steve's he'd done that were locked away in storage. He looked at me and I saw moisture in his eyes. "Do you love it? I never see you draw anymore...so I made you a place so you can go and draw or whatever you want." He hadn't spoken so I was worried he didn't like it. "If you don't like it...I..I can get something else..." He suddenly turned and wrapped me in his arms spinning me around, "I love it! How did you pull this off without me knowing...this is amazing Kendra! I know what I want to draw first....you!" 

I watched as he went through every item I got for him with wide eyes. When he got back to me he pulled me into another hug. "Thank you so much for this!" I hugged him tight, "You have one more present coming...but that will be tonight...when we are back here...in private." My voice was very suggestive and Steve hummed his approval, "Sounds like a very fun gift....I can hardly wait!" 

We finally got a shower and to Steve's disappointment we didn't have intercourse..but I made it up to him by giving him an amazing blow job. I may be biased but the sounds he makes when he cums have got to be the most erotic sounds ever! He of course reciprocated and knelt in front of me with my leg over his shoulder. I'm surprised he doesn't have a bald spot from how hard I was gripping and pulling his hair. 

Steve helped me to take all the presents to the Common room and put them under the Christmas tree. It was still early, so no one else was up yet. I set the ovens to the desired temperatures and put in two very large turkeys and two hams. Music playing caught my attention and I turned around. Steve smiled at me and held out his hand, "Dance with me?" I smiled back and took his hand. He led me around the island and took me in his arms after twirling me once. We swayed to the music and held each other close. His mouth was near my ear and he was humming the tune which gave me goosebumps. It was wonderful to just be in his arms. My heart pounded in my ears as his lips skimmed across my jawline toward my mouth. His lips took mine in a kiss that set me on fire. My arms wrapped around his neck holding him to me. Just as his hands were sliding down my waist and back to my rear a loud cough had us separating and turning in its direction. Wanda, Tasha and Laura were all grinning and standing in the doorway. I blushed and waved, "Hi Ladies!" Tasha nudged Laura, "Maybe we should come back later and let them finish." Laura laughed but then Wanda snorted, "If we didn't come back till their done we will never eat...those two are always going at it." Steve blushed deeply and kissed my cheek and excused himself to go find someone of the male persuasion. "Way to go guys...now I won't get groped till tonight." We all laughed.

Four amazing ladies in the kitchen and we had a meal made for a small army. Thor arrived and came in along with everyone else. "Lady Kendra..it's been too long, it's lovely to see you again." He took my hand and bowed slightly to kiss the back of my knuckles. I blushed and did kind of an awkward curtsy. "Thor...it's good to see you too big guy! How's Asgard?" He still held my hand as we spoke which I thought odd. "Asgard is still standing..you should come visit some time, Lady Sif would be pleased to have another female Warrior to converse with...I think she bores of us men." I felt his thumb caress the back of my hand and I slowly pulled it out of his grasp, a smile playing across his lips. "How's Jane?" A sadness crossed his face, "Jane is busy on the other side of your planet...she and I are not together anymore. The distance proved to great a barrier for her." Oh..wow..ummm....and I think he's flirting with me. I looked around for Steve and he was laughing at something Clint was saying. "I'm sorry to hear that Thor...I know what she meant to you." He nodded and took a step closer to me, my mouth went dry with nerves....shit..what do I do? Steve looked up and saw my distress and made his way toward me. "You look beautiful today, that's a lovely necklace." Steve came to my side and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek, Thor took a step back. "Hello sweetheart, there you are...Catching up with Thor?" I grinned and blushed, "Yes i am." Thor seemed to realize his error and smiled, "Captain Rogers, does this mean you and Lady Kendra are together? Congratulations on finding your mate...treat her well Captain, she is truly an amazing woman. I wish you both all the happiness your union could bring." He bowed slightly and went to talk with Tony. 

I puffed out a sigh of relief, "Thank you!" Steve smiled and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "Perhaps we should have told Thor when he got here of updated relationship statuses." I giggled as he nuzzled my neck. Then inhaled sharply as he nipped my ear and whispered, "You're mine Kendra...I'll fight a God if I must to prove who you belong to." His possessiveness of me made me melt and quiver with need all at once. "I'm yours Steve...all yours, not even a God could steal me from you." He smiled and kissed me again, that is until Lila came over wanting to play. 

The meal was a hit and everyone was stuffed. Presents were passed around and I beamed as I watched my new family open them. Steve kept me close to his side as if he was afraid if he left me Thor would snatch me up. Don't get me wrong, Thor is quite a specimen of man...but he doesn't compare to what I feel for Steve. His touch doesn't set me on fire, his lips on my hand doesn't make me tingle all over and my heart race at the image of his mouth on other parts of my body. There was no contest. I would choose Steve in a heartbeat. I held his hand and squeezed it, looking up into his eyes. I saw the love he had for me there and I felt so at peace with my life. Steve by my side...surrounded by my family. Life was good...real good, and tonight, it's going to be better.


	19. Stealth Suit Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra gives Steve a taste of how she feels seeing him in his Stealth Suit...but is she prepared for what happens when The Captain finally let's go and loses control?

Kendra's POV 

I couldn't believe it was already late into the afternoon. Cooper and Lila cornered me to do karaoke. Cooper tugged on my left hand, "Come on MB...please...your the best at karaoke! It's like being in a concert especially when you do the voices!" I groaned then Lila started tugging on my right arm, "Pretty please!! We could sing together!" Everyone laughed including Clint and Laura, "Good luck telling them no MB...welcome to my world." I stuck my tongue out at Clint. "Oh ok...fine, but just one song." Both kids squealed and ran off to the TV to get Tony to set up the karaoke machine and mics. Everyone gathered around and took up seats around the TV to watch. "Oh come on guys....ya'll don't have to watch!" Logan plopped on the couch next to Tasha putting his arm around her, "Oh yes we do...I've seen you do karaoke before...your amazing, and always fun to watch...and when do you say Ya'll...haven't heard you sound so southern since you were what...sixteen, seventeen." I squinted my eyes and after making sure Cooper and Lila were looking the other way I flipped off Logan who only laughed harder. 

I let Lila and Cooper pick out all the songs...and yeah...songs..plural. I had to admit, it was fun...singing songs in the artist's own voice is kinda awesome. Several people played pool...we got a few other people to sing karaoke as well....who knew Tony could sing!? Sam had come late due to other family obligations and even got in on the fun. Thor just thought we were all hillarious. Lila got us all singing Christmas carols, which only confused Thor when we started singing the Twelve days of Christmas and insisted on seeing these nine ladies dancing!

Before we all knew it it was well past 8pm. Laura announced that the children needed to get ready for bed. I was holding an already sleeping Nathaniel as I leaned against Steve. He reached out and ran his hand over the soft hair on his head. I leaned over and kissed his forehead and breathed in his baby scent. I stood up and handed over the sleeping baby. "Seriously Kendra...I'm going to kidnap you and make you come home with us. You can be in charge of putting him to sleep every night!" I laughed lightly and hugged the two older children and told them good night. 

Soon everyone started calling it a night and heading off to their quarters. Everyone else was yawning, me...I was excited. It was time for Steve's second present. Tony passed me as he was leaving and winked at me. Steve was discussing something with Sam...I heard Bucky's name. I looped my arms around his stomach from behind hugging myself to his back. I peeked around him at Sam, "Sam, I hate to interrupt but Steve has a prior engagement that he's overdue for." Steve looked confused at first, that is until I walked off swatting at his rear and winking. "Oh! Right...prior engagement. Sorry Sam..raincheck, I'll catch up with you tomorrow and we will discuss Bolivia." Sam just laughed, "No problem Steve. Talk to ya later." Steve hurried to my side. "Prior engagement hmm? Sounds serious." I winked and took his hand in mine as we walked, "Oh yes, very serious." 

The moment we walked through the door Steve backed me up to the nearest wall and latched onto my mouth. I gasped at the sudden kiss giving Steve's tongue access to my mouth. I knew I needed to stop but I've missed his mouth on me like this, hungry and demanding. True it may have been only a day but I still missed it. It was when I felt his hands on the buttons of my jeans to take them off I had to stop him. "Steve...wait." He pulled back and looked at me confused, "What is it?" God his eyes..so intense and dilated with lust! I ran my hand down his cheek and couldn't help but to lean forward and kiss him all over again, drawn in like a magnet. He groaned and pressed me harder into the wall, grinding his erection into me. I gasped against his mouth, "No..we need to stop." He immediately pulled fully away from me, his body not touching mine at hearing me say no. "I thought you wanted to.." I pressed a finger to his lips, "I do...but I have a surprise for you. Another Christmas present." His wolfish grin made me even more wet than I already was...Jesus!! 

I took his hand and led him into the bedroom and sat him on the bed. I reached under the bed and pulled out a large red box setting it on top. His eyebrows went up, "Where did that come from?" I smiled and ran my hand across the box, "I hid this here yesterday..I had it made special, just for us. Just stay right here while I go change, you can get undressed if you want or just stay as you are." I picked up the box and headed to the bathroom...oh man this is going to be so much fun...and hot...oh yes, so very fucking hot!

I went inside the bathroom and shut the door. I set the box on the floor and knelt to open it. The first thing I saw was the shield. It was a perfect replica of Steve's but lighter and obviously not made of Vibranium. I set it aside. Below the shield was a replica of Steve's Stealth Suit..only this one was tailored perfectly to my body. It had been awkward having Tony measure me everywhere...literally everywhere. He enjoyed himself alot the smug bastard. I got the idea of the suit after the Iron Man panties incident. Under the suit was the lingerie I had Tony order for me..again that man knows more about my dimensions than Steve now..yikes! The bra and panties were designed like his normal suit, red, white and blue...the front panel of the panties held the white star just like his chest. I slipped out of my clothes and into the bra and panties first. I looked in the mirror and admired the design, much better than the ones Steve ordered online. Now for the suit. It was lighter than I thought it would be. Once it was in place and I slipped on the boots and latched the belt and picked up the shield. I took a steadying breath and looked at myself in the mirror. Holy Crap!!! I felt myself get wet just looking at well..myself. The suit emphasized every curve on my body...God! I was fucking Hot!! I put the Shield on my back and turned around in a circle looking at myself...Jesus, Steve will blow his load at the first sight! I practically squealed with excitement. 

"Steve..you still out there?" "I am..and starting to wonder what's taking so long..did you fall in and need me to come in and rescue y..." He stopped talking as I came out of the bathroom..shield in hand hiding the front of my body. His eyes were wide, mouth hung open and I see he went with getting undressed and was fully naked as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Oh I think I'm capable of rescuing myself...isn't that right soldier?" I winked then in a move that is very Captain America that I've seen him do grabbing the edge of the shield and raising it over my head and latched it onto my back. The full view of the suit was now visible to him. His eyes raked over my body and I saw him shudder, his Cock rock hard and at full attention the moment I came out of the bathroom. 

I made a slow turn showing off the suit to him. He still just sat there with a shocked look on his face...damn I think I broke his brain. I lowered my voice to a seductive tone, "Steven." His eyes suddenly met mine and the fire I saw there was enough to set me aflame. He stood and stalked...he fucking stalked over to me. His gaze so intense I backed up and into the wall, the shield still behind me. His left arm snaked around my waist and pulled me flush to his body as he reached for my shield with his right, removing it from my back. He grinned and set the shield down. He pressed me back into the wall and brought both of his hands to my shoulders. He ran his hands slowly down and across me, feeling every curve of my body in the suit. He suddenly spun me around and repeated the motion, raking his hands slowly down my back, hips and ass, they lingered there...The Captain is definitely an ass man! He turned me again, grabbed my hands and held them over my head. 

He pressed his naked body against me and I felt his shuddered breath across my cheek. He leaned into my ear, his voice strained and full of arousal, "I understand now...the suit..Jesus Kendra!" I pulled my gloved hands from his and wrapped them around his neck. "You have no idea how many times I daydreamed of you leaning me over your desk or the conference table and fucking me hard while still in your suit..this suit. I want you to fuck me Steve...hard...fuck me in your suit!" He growled loudly and attacked my mouth in a lustful kiss that made my toes curl in my boots. He roughly pulled me against him and spun me around and backed me up to the desk across from the bed. He tore his mouth from mine and roughly went about undoing the suit to get my bottoms down. He spun me, grabbed the pants and pulled them down just to my upper thighs revealing the lingerie bottoms. His groan was loud as his hands palmed my rear. He pushed me roughly over the desk. I had one hand on the desk propping me up and one on the wall, since it wasn't a large desk. I felt my panties being pulled to one side and braced myself. His left hand held back the panties and his right gripped my hip hard. We both cried out loudly as he slammed into me, burying himself deeply inside me with just one hard thrust. God Yes!! I was so turned on I knew I wouldn't last long...and neither would Steve. But this is what I wanted..what we both wanted. 

He held my hips with both hands and pounded into me over and over. The desk shaking and banging the wall loudly but not nearly as loud as the moans and occasional shouts of pleasure. I was close and needed him to cum with me. I loudly called his name, "Steve! God yes Baby!! Fuck me! That's it...Fuck me hard!! God!! Fuck me!! Fuck me!! Fuck me!! Fuck me!!" I chanted over and over and then I slammed my fist against the wall as a hard Earth shattering orgasm hit that had me shaking and crying out, clawing at the desk and wall as I was pounded into from behind. Steve gripped me so hard I knew there would be bruises but I couldn't care. He howled his release, his whole body shaking with the force of it. 

He pulled out and slid to the floor onto his knees behind me, his hands sliding down my legs. I was still shaking from the intensity of my orgasm and panted trying to return my breathing to normal. I slowly pulled myself up to standing. I turned around the suit still pulled down to my thighs, my panties back in place. I sat against the edge of the desk and looked down at Steve. His head was bent, his hands on his thighs. "Are you ok?" He huffed out a laugh and looked up at me. "I should be asking you that question...I lost all control, I was so brutal...I could have hurt you." I smiled down at him, "I'm wonderful...maybe a few bruises that will heal within the hour, otherwise I feel amazing. I'm just glad I finally got you to lose control again...since that first day three months ago when I broke down about...well you remember...You've been so careful not to lose control and be that forceful with me. I needed to give you a push. I'm not made of glass...you won't break me. I want you...all of you...every part of you, the kind, the gentle, the loving, but also the strong, the virile, the intense, the animal that lies inside you begging to get out. I want it all....and it's about time you learned that I can take it all..you don't have to hold back with me. I love you, all of you." 

He stood up and pulled me from the desk and against his chest. "You have me..all of me. Everyday for as long as I live." His hands skimmed down my hips and thighs feeling the suit bunched there. "Let's remove this suit shall we...I want to see what's beneath it...those panties were a surprise, what else are you hiding under here?" He slowly took off the suit and gawked at me in the bra and panties. "Much better than the Iron Man ones...may they rest in pieces." I laughed but it died on my lips as Steve dipped suddenly forward and latched his mouth to my pulse point wrapping his arms around my body pulling me flush to his chest. I gasped and sighed as he kissed up my neck making me tingle with need. I clung to his shoulders digging my nails in his skin as he hit a sensitive spot just below my ear, my pelvis involuntarily pressing forward into his. His mouth took its time kissing first my neck, then ear then up my jaw and cheek. I was needy and pushed my hands into his hair pulling him to my mouth, needing to kiss him desperately. 

An inferno of need exploded in my chest as we kissed. Steve picked me up and set me on the desk pushing the contents out of the way and crashing to the floor, we didn't care...the only thing we wanted was each other, laptop be damned! Steve's hard cock pressed against my soaking panties at my core. My breath hitched as he continued to thrust and writhe against me. His hands went to the back of my bra and with expert precision with one flick of his fingers my bras undone. He pulled the material from my body and sighed as he bent me back and latched his mouth onto my right breast, sucking my nipple into his mouth and flicking his tongue across the hard bud. Our groins were pressing and thrusting into the other needing the friction badly. I felt his hand go between us and I thought he would remove my panties but instead he again pulled them aside as he slid home. My legs wrapped around his hips as he started thrusting hard and fast into me. The desk slamming against the wall from the force of it, more items falling to the floor. He suddenly wrapped his arms under my knees placing his palms flat on the desk making me lean back against the wall, spreading me wide open for him. I clawed and scratched his back as he fucked me. The sound of him slamming into me was loud and our screams only made it louder as we came. Loud cracking noises sounded but we were too far gone to care. 

He wrapped my legs back around his waist, his Cock still buried deep inside me and lifted me off the broken desk. He turned and carried my sweat covered body to the bed and laid me down in its center. He latched his mouth onto my neck and lightly bit down as he continued to fuck me hard into the mattress. He had came but was still rock hard and wanting more! After coming twice already I was super sensitive, his pelvis grinding against my clit at each thrust pushed me over the edge again and I cried out his name. His thrusts never letting up, fucking me straight through it. He suddenly pulled out and flipped me over onto my stomach. He pulled my cum and arousal soaked panties from my body then leaned his entire body over mine as he roughly entered me again. The sweat from his chest and my back could be felt between us. 

I was like a live wire and every thrust was like a small orgasm all in itself! I was screaming his name into the comforter as another large orgasm pulsed through me, tears spilling out of my eyes, nails clawing at the bed. And yet he still didn't cum...and he continued his relentless pounding! His right hand pushed under my body and he growled in my ear, "One more baby...one more and cum with me!" His fingers worked my clit hard and fast and I didn't think I had another one in me so soon but his words, his hands and his cock in my sent me flying over that exquisite cliff again! I gasped and squealed myself hoarse both of us calling out the other's name. My vision darkened and the world went black.

Steve's POV 

After making her cum one more time I finally let myself go again. The raw sound of her voice as she screamed my name was enough to throw me over the edge. I felt her body go limp beneath me and she was suddenly silent. I pulled out of her and off her back to her side. She was out...passed out from the intense pleasure. I collapsed back against the bed, my heart still pounding, my chest still heaving. I turned to my side and pulled her naked body against me and spooned her from behind. Wrapping my arm around her middle I closed my eyes and within a few breaths I joined her into unconsciousness.


	20. Ask Me Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra surprises Steve yet again...but this time with an answer he thought was a No.

Kendra's POV 

I woke up feeling completely wrecked. Good God...what the hell happened!? Movement behind me made my memory come back to me full force. Oh...oh my! He actually fucked me unconscious! I wanted to leap from the bed and fist pump to some awesome music! Oh yes, out of control Steve is a fucking hot Steve.. yowza!! I was deliciously sore and my throat felt raw from screaming. I'm not sure how long I've been out. I feel Steve behind me and from his steady breathing I assume he's asleep. I knew the suit would be a hit but...wow...yeah, I'm so going to have to play dress up with him again soon! Oh...maybe I can convince Steve to use his suit next time! Oh Lord, is it possible to die from being too turned on? 

A bedside lamp was on illuminating the room. I felt Steve's arm around my middle, my back pressed to his front. I ran my hand over his and felt his grip tighten. "Are you ok?" His voice was groggy from sleep. I turned in his arms to face him, my body aching with the move. "I'm wonderful...wonderfully sore and wrecked, but it's the best kind of wrecked." He chuckled and pulled me toward him but stopped when I hissed. His eyes went wide and propped up on his elbow looking down at my hip and a very large hand print bruise was visible even through my tattoo. He frowned and skimmed his fingers over it. "Baby.. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" His concern was etched all over his face. I grabbed his hand and brought it to my face, leaning in and kissed his palm. "Don't you dare be sorry for what we did. It was amazing! Those bruises will be gone in an hour...tops!" He cupped my face and looked me in the eyes, "You don't like pain during sex...you told me so. I don't want to do anything that will cause you harm or distress." I sighed and smiled, "Steve..I don't mind a little pain, the kind that comes with what we did was amazing...any marks I get from that are just reminders of how wonderful we are together. What Remy did was different, he didn't want to just cause pain...he WANTED to hurt me...you dont. There's a big difference. What we just did was Earth shattering and pure heaven. Don't you dare regret a moment of it....got it?" He smiled and pulled me close, kissing my lips lightly, "I got it...Merry Christmas baby. I love you so much!" I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck and Steve threw the comforter over our bodies. "I love you too. Merry Christmas." We soon both fell asleep.

Steve's POV 

I woke up earlier than usual, and laid next to Kendra watching her sleep. I kept going over and over in my head what we did last night. Mind blowing doesn't seem descriptive enough to encompass my feelings. This woman...this beautiful woman beside me was truly amazing. I love her so much my chest aches with it. I would love nothing more than to marry her and spend our lives together. Not to mention have a family with her. A part of me wanted to buy her a ring for Christmas and ask her to marry me, but I knew it was too soon. Her telling me no to moving in was proof of that. She's young and I keep having to tell myself that. Hell in reality I'm 98 years old, she's only 25...I suppose in some ways I'm only 31, if you don't count the years I was frozen. We have plenty of time for marriage and babies. Besides Bruce said with her healing abilities she should have a very very long life, just like her friend Logan who looks to be in his thirties and in reality is way older than I am physically. Knowing this makes me have hope for our future together. If my life turns out to be prolonged as well, how awful would it be to watch your significant other wither away and die while you still look young and remain strong. Then have to say goodbye to them as they die. For quite a while I thought being alone was the solution, but then I met Kendra. Now I can't imagine a life without her by my side.

I need to get up soon, Sam and I are going to discuss searching Bolivia for Bucky, we got a possible sighting and I can't ignore it. Even though every single one has turned into a wild goose chase. I can't imagine what Bucky's going through out there on his own. Living with the knowledge of what Hydra made him do. He knows where I am yet he hasn't come to me, so I keep looking for him. I can't help but to wonder what it will be like having him home again. I know he won't be the same, no one can be after going through what he has. I just want my best friend back...my brother. 

"I can hear you thinking." She rolled over and snuggled into my chest like she always does. "So you can read minds now?" I felt her smile into my chest, "No, it doesn't take a psychic to know your mind is preoccupied, it's not about the bruises is it, because I'm pretty sure they're gone...so care to tell me what has you wide awake and thinking loudly at this ungodly hour of the morning?" I peeked over at the bedside clock, "I hardly think 4:30 in the morning is an ungodly hour." She kissed my sternum , "It is for me. So what's up Doc?" I laughed and pulled her close at her doing a bugs bunny impersonation. "I'm going to talk to Sam today...about heading to Bolivia either today or tomorrow. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone." I felt her stiffen in my arms. "Oh." I rubbed her bare back feeling the goosebumps as they came up, "Now who's thinking loudly?" She sighed and wrapped her left arm around my middle, "I miss you when your away." I pulled back to see her face and saw the sad look she had, "I miss you when I'm away too...so much." I leaned in and kissed her pouting lips. 

She held me close and I her as we dozed off and on for the next hour. She suddenly propped herself up on her elbow and smiled down at me. She placed her hand on my chest, leaned down and kissed my lips softly, "Yes." I was confused...what is she saying yes about. I don't remember asking her anything while laying here. "Yes to what?" She blushed and slid her hand down to my stomach, my body stirring with her touch, it didn't take much when it came to Kendra. "To your question." Ok now I'm really confused, "Baby, your going to have to be a bit more specific than that, I've asked you alot of questions." She rolled her eyes and smiled, "To the question that I answered no." At first I was still confused only for it to come rushing to my memory, I asked her to move in with me....wait....is she saying what I think she's saying?!? "Kendra...do you mean when I asked you to move in with me?" When she nodded her head yes and bit her lip my heart pounded with excitement. "Ask me again." I cupped her cheek and skimmed my thumb across her bottom lip, "Will you move in with me?" She smiled, "Yes." I groaned and pulled her to me kissing her lips. 

My body hardened fast as I felt her tongue stroke my own. I pulled back only slightly, "Are you sure...you were so adamant before about it being too soon...what made you change your mind?" She pulled the comforter off our bodies and slid her leg over me and straddled my hips. God she's soaking wet..I can feel her against me! She locked her eyes on mine as she took hold of my hard cock and sat up on her knees, guiding me to her entrance then sliding onto me, both of us sighing at the exquisite feeling. "When I'm with you...when you hold me...when you kiss me, touch me...when your inside me....it's like coming home...this...you....you are my home. Where you are, I'm home. I love you and I want to be with you in any way you'll have me." I sat up pulling her to my chest, to the chest that felt like bursting with happiness. I kissed her and she started to move, riding me slow. My hands were trying to touch her everywhere, exploring her body as she writhed in my lap. They ended up on her rear, squeezing and pulling and pushing her down onto me. She suddenly pushed me to lay back. I called her name and held her hips as she threw her head back and cried out her release. The pulsing of her walls around me was heaven and I followed her, cuming hard inside her. I pulled her to lay on my chest and held her as we waited for our breathing to return to normal. "You are my home too Kendra...I feel incomplete when you're away from me. I love you so much, you have no idea how happy I am knowing when I'm away, you'll be here...in my...no...our bed, in our home." She smiled and propped herself up and kissed my lips lightly, "Oh I think I can see...well feel, how happy it's making you, all over again. Now...Captain, make love to me in OUR bed" I laughed and ran my hands up her thighs, "I thought I just did." She winked and slid up my cock then back down making me hiss. "You did? Oh well I think I need a reminder...care to refresh my memory?" Refresh her memory I did...


	21. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra gets taken!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER AND SEVERAL AFTER HAVE EXTREME VIOLENCE AND DESCRIPTIONS OF SEXUAL VIOLENCE. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!!

Kendra's POV 

Steve has been gone for almost a week. It was New Year's Eve, and I was missing him acutely. We talked daily and Skype every night but it's not the same as having him in my arms. Wolvie decided to stay through the New Year and was going to head back to the mansion tomorrow. He and Tasha have been joined at the privates...now doesn't that remind me of two people I know, oh right, me and Steve! Tasha insists she's only in it for the sex and so does Wolvie, but a part of me just wants my best friends to fall in love...Wolvie move here and we all be one big happy family. 

I was getting restless and needed something to do. I decided to make a cake for New Years...my mother's special recipe for German Chocolate cake. I went to the pantry of the Common room and huffed when I saw we were out of German sweet chocolate. "Dangit!" "What's wrong?" I jumped as Tasha came in startling me. "I'm going to get you a bell woman! Sheesh! I just realized we are out of the chocolate I need to make a German Chocolate cake for everyone for New years." Her eyes widened, "Mmmm sounds yummy, too bad about the chocolate though." I sighed loudly, "Well, it's not quite noon, I could run into Shelbyville and get some and still be back in time to bake it. Want to come with me?" She shook her head and grabbed a few beers from the refrigerator, "Sorry Kendra....Logan is naked and waiting for me. He goes home tomorrow so we are making the most of our time left." I winked as she walked out. 

Clint was away with his family. Steve and Sam are in Bolivia. Wolvie and Tasha are busy fucking....ugh jealous!! Bruce and Tony are nose deep into a project and Wanda and Vision are doing weird mind meditation stuff. I guess I'll go by myself, but first I need to make sure they have it. I pulled out my phone and searched for the number then dialed. "Hi, yes...I'm needing to see if you have German sweet chocolate. I live about an hour away and didn't want to waste the trip....no problem, I'll hold." A few minutes later the man came back to the phone. "You do? Great....oh..only two bags left, yikes. Can I purchase them over the phone with a card or something to hold them? No? Look I need that chocolate, I'm on my way now, can you put my name on it for a hold....ok thank you....yes, my name is Kendra McDaniel.....yes...that's me...yes in about an hour. Thank you." I grabbed my keys and jacket and headed to the garage. I decided to take Steve's truck since there's snow on the ground and my car isn't exactly snow on road friendly. He said I could use it anytime I needed it...well...I need it. 

"Friday, I'm heading to Shelbyville to the store. If anyone needs me I have my cell." 'Drive carefully Kendra.' "Will do." I went to the garage and climbed into Steve's Chevy Silverado. He told me he liked the one he and Tasha stole, sorry, 'borrowed' a few years back after SHIELD fell that he got one for himself. I can't blame him...it's a nice truck! The drive was quiet but slow going, there was alot more snow than I thought. I came to a curve that was before a bridge over a large river halfway between the Compound and Shelbyville. 

I slowed the truck down but as I made the curve something caught my eye...or I should say a someone. At the beginning of the bridge a man was waving at me next to his truck. I slowed down and pulled up beside him, rolling my window down. "Hi...are you ok? Do you need some help?" The man smiled and came over, "Yes, thank God...my vehicle died and my cell too...do you think I could get a ride to the next gas station a few miles down the road?" I probably should have been wary of helping him, but he was alone, what harm could he do? I'm capable of taking down a few people alot bigger than this guy, who looks like he should work at Best Buy. "Sure, hop in, it's freezing outside." He rounded the truck and climbed into the passenger side. 

I turned toward him as he climbed in, noting his thick coat and rubber gloves on his hands...rubber gloves..that's odd. I had a split second to realize something wasn't right before I heard a click then the excruciating pain that shot through my body as he shot me with a tazer. I screamed and ripped the prongs from my body and tried to pull myself out of the truck. I fell to the ground, the cold air and snow hitting my face. My body hurt all over and I felt like I couldn't move properly, my limbs not cooperating as I struggled to get my bearings. The man came around the truck and I lashed out kicking at him. I heard a loud pop and pain shot through my neck. I fell to the ground and clawed at the right side of my neck. I felt something sticking out and pulled on it. My vision started to waver as I looked at a tranquilizer dart. Panic tried to take over but the drug in my system couldn't be fought and darkness overtook me.

Billy Morton opened the door of the pickup truck where he had been hiding with his tranquilizer gun, heavily tinted window cracked for him to take his aim at his target. He kicked at the unconscious bitch laughing when she didn't even flinch. "Told you this would come in handy...not just for bears! Come on, let's get her up and get this over with, it's cold as fuck out here!" Billy and his brother picked up the limp woman and propped her in the driver's seat. Billy took a baseball bat and smashed the driver's side window. "Now....for the physical evidence." He laughed as he ripped some hair out of her head and shoved it in the cracks of the broken glass. He pulled a large pocket knife out and grabbed her arm. "Are you sure about this Billy?" Billy glared at his brother, "Bitch deserves what's coming to her, besides...you read what I did, she'll heal just fine...although when she wakes up she'll wish she were dead." He laughed as he raked the knife down Kendra's arm, blood pouring out. He let the blood seep deeply into the seat cushions and leather steering wheel and door. "There that should be enough, wrap her up Jake, don't want her freak blood in my truck!" 

Both men placed her body in the back seat of their truck tied up and gagged. They started the truck, put it in gear, set cruise control and let it go...ramming the guard rail before the bridge and plunging down the deep embankment and crashing into the jagged rocks below, flipping and landing upside down in the river. Billy looked up as more snow was moving in...he couldn't have planned it better. The snow would hide their tracks. No one would know they were here. As he drove off toward Shelbyville he grinned at his brother next to him, "Good job brother, this bitch has it coming to her!" Jake grinned and looked back at the bound and gagged woman, "I knew you'd want to know she was coming when I heard her say her name on the phone at the store." Billy slapped his brother on the shoulder, "We're going to have us a good ole time with this here freak brother....a good time indeed!!" The brothers laughed as they drove through the oncoming snow.


	22. She's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers realize Kendra is missing...when they discover the truck...they all fear the worst. Steve is told Kendra's fate.

Logan's POV 

Tasha and I finally ventured out of the room to seek food and something a little more substantial than beer to drink. She had mentioned Kendra was going to make a German Chocolate cake and my mouth was already watering in anticipation. "You haven't tasted German Chocolate cake until you've tried hers...she made it for my birthday last year and it was amazing!" Tasha and I walked into the Common room to find it empty, I sniffed the air not smelling any hint of the decadent dish. "Are you sure she said today? Maybe she changed her mind and decided to do it tomorrow." Tasha shrugged, "It's possible, she may have gotten a call from Steve, they Skype every night around this time."

The Chef had laid out a meal not long after we came in. We sat at the dinner table and began to eat. Tony and Bruce came in chatting about some kind of sensory enhancement on his suits. Apparently thats what they were working on all day. Tony saw us and nodded, "Hey Lotasha...how's dinner?" I frowned and looked at Tasha. She rolled her eyes, "He's combining our names into a 'couple' name...like Brangelina.. he's an adolescent apparently." I grinned and shook my head. "What...Lotasha not good enough..hmm...ok how about Natogan....no, ok I'm still going with Lotasha, it has a nice ring to it." I looked at Tasha, "What does he call Kendra and Steve? Keneve?" Tony laughed and sat down with his plate next to Bruce. "Oh not bad...but no...those two are McDogers, don't change it I'm looking into copyrighting it." I laughed and imagined Kendra just loving that nickname. 

Vision and Wanda came in next and we all waved in greeting. Wanda grabbed some food and sat on the other side of Bruce, Vision sitting at the end of the table. We sat and ate for a while when I looked up and noticed Kendra hadn't come down yet to eat. She's always here while we're eating...hell she's usually the entertainment. "Where's Kendra? Did Steve come back already?" They all suddenly looked up and it dawned on them she wasn't there. Tony spoke, "Friday, would you let Kendra know dinner's ready and for her to quit sexting Steve..or whatever they do when he calls." 'Ms. McDaniel is not in the compound.' We all stopped eating and looked around at each other. Wait..what? Tony frowned, "Where is she Friday?" 'She left to go to the grocery store in Shelbyville.' "When did she leave?" 'She left the garage in Captain Rogers truck at 10:37am.' I stood suddenly from the table, a feeling of dread clawing at my chest. I pulled out my phone and dialed her cell number, it went directly to voice mail. Something was wrong....very very wrong!

We all were thinking the same thing, especially after what happened the last time she went to that store. Tasha grabbed my arm and looked at me as she spoke to Friday, "Friday...locate Captain Rogers truck, what is its current location?" 'The GPS for the vehicle shows it to be 40 miles south of the Compound. The vehicle is not in motion.' Bruce frowned, "That's halfway between Shelbyville and here...could the truck have broken down, maybe her cell went dead?" I looked outside at the darkening sky and the snow falling heavily. "She's been gone for almost eight hours...if she was stuck she could have walked back home in over half that time....something's wrong, I can feel it! We need to go..now.. and find her!" Everyone agreed and we decided to take a Quinjet since the roads were covered in snow. Wanda was wringing her hands, "Should we call Steve...let him know our concerns?" Tony shook his head, "Let's go look first before we worry Steve, he's thousands of miles away, I don't want him upset needlessly." 

Tasha flew the Quinjet and we were at the GPS coordinates Friday told us, the snow was coming down hard so we set the jet down on the road. "So where is it...where's the damn tru....No!!" Everyone turned in my direction as I ran off toward the bridge. They then saw what I did, demolished guard railing. I ran as fast as I could, chanting in my head, 'Please God...let me be wrong...please let me be wrong!' I came to the railing and looked down the deep embankment that went down atleast fifty feet. The snow was blowing around me but my eyes caught sight of a wheel. "It's the truck!! It's down the embankment!!" I heard several gasps, I made my way down, slipping and falling several times on the large jagged rocks. I used my claws as traction on the hard stones. I saw Tony fly overhead in his suit, he projected light ahead of us and it landed right on the truck. It was upside down half submerged in water, the only thing keeping it from being washed away by the rapid flowing river was it was wedged between two large rocks, holding it in place. Tony landed next to the truck just as I reached it. I grabbed the side of the truck and put all my strength into trying to flip it over out of the water. It wouldn't budge. "Logan I'm going to blast the rock away...we need to make sure it doesn't get pulled into the river...get ready!" I nodded and he fired, rock pelting my side. We immediately grabbed the truck and between him and myself we pulled the truck out and flipped it over. I rushed to the driver's side, seeing the window smashed out, probably from the impact of the crash. Tony and I peered into the cabin and we both stumbled back. "No....no...this isn't happening!" I turned toward the river and screamed, "Kendra! Kendra!!" The swirling wind of the snow storm and the rushing sound of the river the only answer I received. 

Tony called 911 to get help in search and rescue while Tasha ran to the Quinjet to fly along the river looking for her. Wanda was crying and shivering from the cold. Vision and Tony were both flying looking for any signs of her. I wrapped my jacket around the shivering girl. "I can't see her...I'm searching for her mind....I can't feel her at all...oh God...I can't feel her!!" I pulled her to my chest as she cried. My heart shattered knowing the odds of her surviving the crash and the river, especially in this cold. She has amazing healing abilities but she's not invincible. The blood stains on the seat was enough to churn my stomach, but it was the hair stuck in the glass...her hair, that made me know she was gone. 

Emergency vehicles arrived and we ran to meet them informing them of what we found. The looks on their faces said it all. The chief came and talked to us in the Quinjet since the storm was only increasing. "I'm sorry, but my men can't go out there in this...it will need to wait till it passes and morning comes. I know you don't want to hear this...but mutant or not...If she's in that river, she's gone. I'm sorry. We'll regroup first light to organize a search." We all stood around in shock, Wanda still weeping but this time into Vision's chest. Vision solemnly spoke up, "The odds of her surviving the river are slim, but but not impossible. The amount of blood we saw means she was obviously injured in the crash, that diminishes her chanced dramatically. Wanda can not sense her mind...I fear the worst." We all stood in silence, not one of us wanting to voice what we knew was probably the truth. Tasha's phone began to ring and we all looked her way as she looked at the caller ID, "It's Steve...what do I say?" I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I looked at her, "The truth." 

She took a shuddering breath and answered the call, putting it on speaker, "Steve." "Hey Tasha...I've been trying to call Kendra but I guess she let her phone die again because it's going to voice-mail. Can you tell her to call me." I reached out touched her shoulder as she began to cry. "Tasha...what's going on?" I spoke up since Tasha couldn't finish, "Steve...it's Logan....Kendra's..." He interrupted me, "Kendra's what?! What's going on? I can hear crying...what's happened...let me speak to Kendra...now!!" I fought back the tears as I spoke, my voice thick with emotion, "You cant...she's gone Steve....she's gone, there was an accident..in your truck...she's gone." I heard him gasp, "No...No..your lying..No...she's not...what do you mean she's gone?! No! NO!!" We all broke down at hearing his anguish...screaming out his pain as Sam on the other end was trying to understand what was going on. Tony was sitting on the floor in his suit bent over, tears trailing down his face. We all felt our world crash around us, as if the light was suddenly puffed out of out lives.


	23. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone mourns when the search is called off after three days of no sign of Kendra. Steve has to face reality, so does everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS DESCRIPTIVE VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL VIOLENCE...YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!!

Kendra's POV 

Lead....my limbs felt like lead. My body felt numb in places. Consciousness slowly coming back to me...small details of my surrounding becoming clear. I knew I was cold but I felt a softness on my back, a bed, how did I get in bed? I tried to move my legs and felt resistance. I moved my arms...same. I couldn't move...where am I? I slowly opened my heavy eyes and was greeted with darkness, except for a sliver of light coming from somewhere to my left. I turned my head and felt a heaviness on my neck. What is going on?! 

My fogginess slowly started to dissipate and I suddenly remembered. The Truck..I was tazed..he was going to attack me...my neck...I was tranquilized! I began to panic as I tried to sit up and couldn't move. I was chained like a God Damn animal! I had one on each ankle, wrist and one large one around my neck. I pulled and pulled on the chains hoping my strength would work but the Iron was too much for me...I was trapped! Why am I here...what's going on...who took me?! So many questions!! 

Light flooded the room and my eyes closed against the brightness. I squinted to try and see as I heard footfalls coming toward me, on what sounded like stairs. "Looks like she's waking up Billy, want me to dose her again?" Billy?? "Naw...if she causes too much trouble we can but I don't want to waste it, besides they think she's dead anyway." That voice! No! I finally was able to open my eyes and I gasped as I saw him standing over me. "Mornin Bitch! I bet you didn't expect to see me again..did ya?!" I tugged hard on my shackles and glared pure hate toward him. "Oh look Jake..we've made her angry...hoo hooo...would you look at that! Three days unconscious and she's still got fight in her...ha ha...be mad..hate me you bitch because when we're done with you that's all your going to feel before we slit your God Damn throat!" He laughed and walked around me, my eyes following him.

"Where am I?! Why are you doing this!?" He went to a table to my right and pulled a large knife from the top. "You're somewhere no one will ever find you. And as for why...you fucking know why! Your just getting what you deserve...you filthy mutant! You need to be taught your place...brought down off your high horse and shown what your only good for! When my lesson is done sweetheart...your going to beg to die....you'll beg like a dog...on your hands and knees pleading for me to have mercy on you and let you die!" 

God this can't be happening! Pure panic was clawing at me and I was shaking all over. My mind kept racing on ways to get out and all I could do was helplessly pull at the metal shackles. My mind went to Steve and I cried out knowing what this will do to him! I wasn't even sure how long I've been here..he said three days...how is that possible!? Or where here is! He grinned and brought the knife to my jean clad leg and I was helpless to pull away from him. He skimmed the blade along my leg and up my body. "I can see why you have all those fools out there drooling over you like a prize cow at the fair. Hell if it weren't for the freak of nature that you are I may be one of them...but you can't do nothing can you...what can your mutation do for you now sweetheart...hmm...nothing, absolutely nothing!" 

His eyes roamed my body and I felt sick at just his look. "Jake...c'mere...look at her...what a fine cow we've got...tell me Jake, you ever get Mary to finally let you fuck her?" Jake rolled his eyes and huffed, "Hell no! She said she's waiting for marriage..you believe that shit!! Fuck that!!" My eyes locked with Billy's as he ran his knife across my chest and breasts, "Well that is a fucking shame...I bet she's a tease too ain't she...all women are...fucking cunts! I have an idea Jake...how about you fuck mutie here. She's all spread out nicely on this bed..I bet she will even like it...you'd like it wouldn't you bitch to have my brother's fat cock ram that sweet Pussy of yours?" Jake laughed and looked at my body with lustful eyes rubbing his dick through his jeans. "Damn Billy...yeah...but I'm fucking wearing a condom...no telling what mutant germs she's got!" 

I yelled and screamed hoping someone would hear me! "Help!!! Please somebody help me!!!" I cried and pulled on my chains over and over, my skin breaking and bleeding. Billy back handed me and I tasted blood in my mouth. "Shut up! I won't tell you again!!" I spit blood at him and his eyes went wild with rage. He climbed on the bed and started punching me. I screamed as I felt ribs break and blood pouring from my mouth and nose...I was choking on it! One hard punch later and darkness took me all over again.

Logan's POV

Three days we searched for her and turned up nothing. The local search and rescue teams and several from neighboring cities worked around the clock looking for her. She was international news...the world was holding its breath hoping for a miracle. But one never came. Many X-Men came and helped search as well; Scott, Bobby, Charles, Storm, Kitty, Rogue and many others all wanting to help...she was our family too. Steve was a out every day looking for her, determined that she could survive. Until the search was called off. He crumbled at the rivers edge and wailed as reality set in and he had to accept she was truly gone. The world saw his pain as news crews were everywhere. 

When we finally got him home he shut himself away in his quarters. We all tried to reach out to him but he was shattered...and I knew what that was like. I've been there when Jean died. If your lucky enough to survive the initial grief, your never the same again. The chest that previously held your heart was now an empty shell and only pain remains. It's why I could never love Tasha...not like I would want to....it's because I just don't have it in me anymore, to love someone so deeply and risk that pain all over again.Tony kept watch over him, making sure he didn't do anything to harm himself. We feared it after we saw him fall to the ground at the river, his pain was unbearable to watch. 

I went in search of Tasha who was very quiet these last few days. I found her curled up in her bed crying. I crawled in next to her and pulled her to my chest trying to soothe her. She suddenly was pounding my chest and screaming at me, "It's all my fault...she asked me to go with her! I told her no that I was busy with you...I could have been there...stopped it from happening. Something!!" I held her tight as she cried, tears escaping my own eyes as I cried with her. "It's not your fault..and you don't know if you could have done anything. You both could be dead right now!" 

When she finally calmed down some she pulled back, "She was your best friend..how can you hold it together so well?" I sighed and wiped her tears off her cheeks, "I've been around a long time Darlin..I've lost alot of people. Some I loved like family, just like Kendra. Including Jean..so I know the pain Steve's going through. But I also know that life goes on as bad as that sounds...we are all here and the best we can do is honor her life by living the way she would want us to. She was full of life and loved with her whole heart...we would be lucky to have half the heart she had. That's how I'm holding it together, because I know if she were here she'd be the strong one helping us through our pain. We can mourn her life or we can celebrate it."


	24. Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a hard time with Kendra's death and Tony tries to comfort him. Bucky decides to come home. They need each other.

Steve's POV 

I sat in my art room she made me, looking at the sketch before me I had started before leaving for Bolivia. Her eyes were staring back at me from the paper. I reached a shakey hand out touching the drawing wishing it was really her skin I was caressing. I could hear her laughter in my mind, see her smile. I could almost smell her skin as I imagined her next to me. I was stuck in some horrible nightmare I couldn't wake up from. We thought we had all the time in the world to be together. I was a fool..a fool for ever thinking there would always be a tomorrow. 

I stood up and grabbed the sketch off the desk and walked out of the room and into our bedroom. Our bedroom. She had just said she would move in with me. I was going to wake up to her by my side every morning. I walked past Tony as I went to my room...I know why he's hovering, I also know he's made sure there are no weapons in my quarters. He's even removed all knives. Not that I blame him, I'd be lying if I didn't say that I thought of it, ending my life. Ending this excruciating and endless pain in my chest and mind. Every breath a deep ache. But I couldn't do it..I can't end my life as much as I'd like to. She wouldn't want me to hurt myself, she'd want me to live. I needed to honor her life, by living and love her every damn day! She deserves that..to be loved and remembered for as long as my miserable life exists. 

I sat on the edge of our bed and held her sketch, her smile on the paper a perfect replica. I looked up and I saw the desk...broken and unusable, she hadn't tossed it out like she said she was going to do while I was away and replace it. My mind went to that night, seeing her in the replica of my suit. I could almost feel her skin under my fingers remembering what we did on that desk. My chest felt like it was on fire. I couldn't stop the deep heaving sobs escaping my throat. I was never going to be able to touch her again...never see her smile, never make love to her, never feel that feeling of coming home as I slid into her. Feel her silky hair in my hands, her laughter...God her laughter! The sound echoing in my ears as I cried out in anguish! 

Tony sat down next to me on the bed, "Steve.." He pulled me to him, his arms going around my body and held me as I wept. He pulled my head to his shoulder and I wrapped my arms around him. He held me tight and I could hear and feel his own cries. "She's gone Tony....she's gone and I don't know how..how to live without her! How! How do I do it?!" I pulled off of Tony's shoulder and he kept a hand at the back of my neck as he looked at me, tears falling from his eyes, "I don't know..I don't know Steve..I wish I had those answers, to fix this for you. But we're all here for you. Your not alone anymore. We're all a family and we are all hurting. Just breath...keep breathing and one day...maybe that breath won't hurt as bad as the last." I nodded I knew he was right but all I felt was pain, I couldn't see an existence outside of it. At some point I laid down or Tony laid me down I'm not sure, but exhaustion was slowly taking over, I hadn't slept since that phone call...when I heard Logan tell me she was gone. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky's POV

I watched the news and saw the image that had been playing over and over. Captain America falling to his knees in agony as the search for his lover was called off. Steve. I knew he was looking for me, he came close many times. But I'd always been one step ahead of him. My chest hurt seeing him in so much pain. The old me screaming to run to him and comfort him, needing to take care of him. Like the old days. But how can I..when I struggle every day just trying to figure out who I am...outside of The Soldier. The murderer, the assassin I was...what they made me do, what was done to me. I flexed my metal arm and clenched my fist hearing the gears turn and shift. How could I help Steve...how can I help anyone? I sighed as I looked at the image again on repeat as he fell to his knees. Perhaps we can be there for each other. Maybe it's time I come home. The moment I made up my mind I stood and packed my bag quickly. I put on my gloves and jacket and stepped out into the snow, pulling my cap down my head to hide my face. I peered out into busy streets of New York and held my head down as I made my way to the train station. I'm coming Steve.


	25. Agony and Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra is tortured and wishes for death or vengence. Bucky makes a discovery in a grocery store...could Steve's girl be alive??

Kendra's POV 

I laid shivering in the dark after another visit from Jake. I fought with everything I had in me to make him stop..but just like each time before I was helpless to his attacks. My clothes long since cut from my body, soaked in my blood from my multiple beatings I received. My teeth would be chattering if it weren't for the gag in my mouth. The nasty taste of blood and bile on the rag making me feel sick all over again. I cried as I felt the blood trickling out of me from between my spread legs from my latest assault. I hurt terribly and begged God to just let me die here and now or help me somehow find a way to escape. 

I stopped fantasizing about rescue when they told me I was given a memorial. They taunted me with showing me news reports showing my friends mourning me. The worst was seeing Steve...seeing his sorrow as he said goodbye to me. His words of love made my heart shatter and I screamed against my gag, wishing I could somehow make him know I was alive! To hold him and make everything ok again. I watched as Logan spoke, his tears and inspiring words about me made my chest ache. I closed my eyes and couldn't bare it any longer. My captors laughed and joked about being able to trick the world's mightiest heroes. I wanted them dead...worse than dead..if I ever got the opportunity I will make them beg ME for death!

Bucky's POV

The trip upstate took longer than expected. Trains were cancelled due to the snow storms recently and roadways were treacherous. I still doubted I was making the right decision, but I was tired of running and hiding. I missed my friend. I was a fool thinking I could help Steve in any way over the loss of his Lover but I needed to do something. I finally made it to a town about an hour away from the Avengers Headquarters in a truck I borrowed from an elderly man a few towns back. The man was in a wheelchair and couldn't drive anyway. I left him a note and some cash promising to return it when I was able.

I was hungry so I parked the truck on a side street and made my way on foot to a store I passed. I pulled my coat tightly around me and my hat down my head. It was early and the store was practically empty at this time of day, that's fine with me...less people to avoid. I was about to pass a swinging door that led into the back of the store when voices made me take notice. If it weren't for my enhanced hearing I would never have heard it. It wasn't the tone or inflection of the voices that really got my attention...It was what one of them said that had me freezing in my tracks and coming closer to listen in. He said 'Mutant Bitch'. 

I looked around and no one was anywhere in sight. I stood by the doors and listened, there were two men talking in hushed tones. "She needs a damn shower, she reaks for fucks sake, I'm not touching her again until you hose the mutant bitch down. Can't get it up with her smelling like that!" "Shut up Jake! Someone will hear you! Alright..fine but your helping me. The hose outsides frozen up so we'll have to put her in the actual shower. She's weak so I doubt she'll fight much and if she does...well she already knows what will happen. Oh don't forget to bring home more puppy pads, it soaks up most the blood." "Dammit Billy...Cheryl saw me leaving the other day with them and she thought we got a puppy...damn bitch wouldn't shut up about it!" "Oh quit your fucking moaning! Tell the bitch it's none of her business and move the fuck on...Jesus!" "You better hurry up if you don't want to be late..Your boss is already put you on probation." "Yeah your right...see you tonight Jake..remember, puppy pads." "Yeah yeah..I'll get some." 

I quickly moved away from the door and went down a side aisle. Jesus! Were they talking about Kendra....Steve's Kendra?! But she's dead....isn't she? I watched the man as he walked out of the back room and I immediately recognized him. He was on the news not that long ago for assaulting Steve's girl...threw paint on her or something. Is it possible that he faked her death? Whoever they were talking about was in bad trouble from the sounds of it, Kendra or not I couldn't ignore their words. 

Keeping my distance I followed the man as he left the store, my purchases forgotten. He walked across the street and entered a hardware store. I entered and pretended to look around watching his every move. He worked there so I knew I would have to bide my time. I left and quickly purchased a few items back at the store then went back to my truck. I parked to where I could view both businesses and wait for one of the men to lead me to their home. See for myself who this 'Mutant' was they spoke of. The thought of these men hurting a woman so brutally made my skin crawl and my blood boil. If the woman did turn out to be Steve's girl, then there will be hell to pay and ripping out their throats will be a down right pleasure!


	26. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finds Kendra and gets her help.

Bucky's POV 

Eight long hours I waited for one of the men to leave work. The man from the hardware store came outside and lit a cigarette then got into a beat up old pick up. I kept my distance and followed him as he headed out. He stopped at a McDonald's drive-thru then got on the main road heading out of town. 

I gripped my steering wheel hard as I thought of what I was going to do if I found Kendra. From the sound of them talking she's not going to be in good shape. She will need to go to the hospital. She's been a high profile media spectacle since the incident at the grocery store, then her interview then her disappearance and memorial. The police will need to be involved. As much as I want to skin the bastards alive, I can't.

The old Ford pickup finally turned into the driveway of a plain looking white house set back off the road secluded by many trees. I drove down past the house and pulled off the road. I decided to head out on foot through the trees and approach the house from the rear. I pulled on my black jacket and tossed my baseball cap into the back seat. There will be no more hiding who I am. I stepped out into the cold, the wind whipping my hair around my face. I clenched my metal hand and set my eyes toward my target. 

Kendra's POV 

The blood had stopped flowing and the cuts were healing but it wouldn't last long. The cold solitude and darkness a welcome entity compared to what happens when the lights come on. I spent my time crying mostly if I actually had tears left to cry. I can't remember the last time I ate or drank anything. I could feel my body fighting hard for life even though I wished for death at times when it's silent like now. Anything to end this hell I'm in...anything. The sound of footsteps above me had me shaking all over. He's home..the pain will start soon, but my body was too weak to fight anymore. 

Light flooded the room suddenly, I learned to keep my eyes closed otherwise the pain of the lights on my eyes were horrible. I heard him as he came down the stairs and toward me, "Fuck you do stink! Jesus! Jake's right...damn! How about we get you clean for when Jake comes home...give him a nice surprise." I heard the sound of water running and my thirst made me cry out though weakly and hoarse. I cracked my eyes open slowly so my eyes wouldn't hurt too badly. I felt hands on my right foot and suddenly the shackle was gone. I wanted to kick my foot out and kick the bastard but when I tried to move my body wouldn't cooperate. He removed every shackle and glared at me as he gripped my throat tightly. "I better not get any trouble out of you or I'll beat you so bad that even I won't recognize you..got it bitch!" 

He grabbed my hands and pulled me violently from the bed. My body screaming in pain from the movement after laying in one position for God knows how long. I was dragged across a smooth cold floor and into a brightly lit bathroom. I was practically thrown into a large walk in shower...a wet room really. The hot water scalded my skin but I couldn't help but welcome the heat since I feel like all I've known was cold. My limbs screamed in agony from moving and all I could do was cry. I heard him walk away leaving me in the shower. I used every last bit of strength I had to curl onto my side and pull my legs up to my chest. My joints screamed and protested the movement. The hot water pelted my body and I watched the blood wash away and down the drain. I turned my head into the spray and tried to drink some of the water. I coughed and hacked as the feel of it in my throat felt foreign. 

I heard voices and a loud thud and I curled further into myself knowing Jake must be home. That only meant one thing was about to happen. I can't do this anymore! Please God...not again...please! I cried and tried to make myself smaller as if somehow I could make this time not happen. I tried to pull myself away and into the wall behind me as I heard heavy footfalls coming down the stairs. 

Bucky's POV 

I crept onto the back porch of the house remaining silent as I peered through the windows getting a picture of the layout. I got to the kitchen window by the back door and I saw the man come up from what looks like a basement door. He opened a refrigerator and took out a beer, cracking it open and guzzling the contents in mere seconds then reached in getting another. He grabbed a plate of food wrapped in cellophane and sat at the table to eat. 

I quickly made my way to the front door and tried the handle...it was unlocked. I silently let myself into the house and made my way toward the kitchen. Before I came to the house I used a prepaid cell phone and called the police, letting them know a woman was being held against her will and that I was going in to take down the man inside. I advised them where the home was and apparently the operator's gasp told me she knew exactly who the house belonged to. I also told her she needed to have police intercept the other man at his work at the grocery store. She tried to convince me to wait for the police and let them do their job...but I couldn't wait, and told her so.

I stood in the doorway of the kitchen silently watching the man eat. He suddenly realized I was there and jumped to his feet. "Who the hell are you and why are you in my house!?" I grinned and stepped forward. The bulky man cursed and came at me throwing a fist trying to punch me. I raised my left arm blocking his punch and I heard the bones in his hand snap. He howled and cursed in pain, clutching his hand to his chest. I grabbed the man by his throat with my metal arm lifting him off the ground. I threw him violently across the room. He slammed into the refrigerator and crumpled lifeless to the floor. I walked past him and unfortunately noticed he was still breathing. I wanted to bend down and snap his neck...I could, it would be so easy. But this man needed to pay for his crimes and death would never be enough...he needed to suffer!

I ran down the stairs and I immediately coughed and covered my mouth and nose at the sight before me. A large queen size bed was against the back wall with large shackles and chains attached. The bed was soaked in blood and God knows what else. The thick smell of blood and bodily fluids invaded my nose almost making me sick. There was a video camera set up in the corner....the sick bastards were recording everything!! I rushed toward the sound of running water. There in the floor of a large wet room being pelted with scalding water was the body of a woman curled in on herself whimpering and crying pushing herself back against the wall as I entered the room. 

I shut off the water and knelt by the woman's side. Her body was bruised and battered, scalded red from the shower, large chafed bleeding marks on her wrists, ankles and her neck. Her hair was matted and crusted with blood, the water creating bloody streams as it went down the drain. I reached out to touch her arm. "It's ok....shhh..." She recoiled from me and screamed, her voice hoarse. She tried to fight but I could tell how weak she was. Hair was plastered to her face. I reached out to try and push the hair away from her face so she could see I wasn't her attackers. She wailed as I touched her, my heart breaking at her pain. "Kendra! Are you Kendra?" She froze and slowly turned her head to look at me, her eyes showing confusion. "Are you Kendra?" Her voice shook as she spoke one word...and I knew it was her. "Bucky?" 

If from shock or exhaustion or just from her physical state she passed out. I'd found her...I found Steve's girl! She knew my name! I quickly ran to look for a blanket, anything to cover her in. She was naked and I knew the police and ambulance would be here soon, the sound of their sirens reaching my enhanced hearing. I found a clean quilt in a closet nearby and wrapped it around her body gently, not wanting to cause her anymore pain than what had already been done to her. I wasn't sure of her injuries so I gently picked her up, cradling her in my lap as I sat and waited for help to come. "Those bastards won't hurt you anymore...I have you, I won't let them." Her frail body was nothing like the pictures and video I saw of her. How she's survived is nothing short of a miracle. She spent ten days in this hell hole!

I heard the police upstairs and screamed out, "We're down here!!" I heard a rush of feet down the stairs then gasps as they took in the scene I had just saw myself. Three police officers rushed into the bathroom with raised guns, but lowered them when they saw her cradled in my lap. "This is Kendra McDaniel." The one woman police officer rushed forward and holstered her gun, her sorrow filled eyes looked into mine as she reached out to check her pulse. "She's alive! Jesus!" She got on her walkie, "Mike send EMS to the basement..we have Kendra McDaniel down here.. she's in bad shape!" "Jesus Christ! They are coming up the drive now..I'll send them your way first...this bastard can wait as far as I'm concerned!" The female officer laid her hand on my arm, "How did you find her?" I told her about the store and the two men talking. She looked up at the other officers sharing a dark look. 

"What's your name?" I wanted to lie...to not let them know who I am...but I'm done running. "James Buchanan Barnes." The woman frowned and looked me over then backed away quickly raising her gun, "He's the Winter Soldier!" An older officer put his hand on the raised gun making her lower the weapon. "Stand down...I don't care who he is. He's a hero in my book...you saw that room in there. Let some other agency deal with him...I'm not arresting the man responsible for finding the Mockingbird." The woman nodded and holstered her firearm. "What if we come under fire for not taking him into custody?" The older man smiled, "I'm the superior officer...let them come after me...I'm retiring in two weeks....fuck'm!" The woman laughed and shook her head. 

EMS came down the stairs and I heard their gasps as well. The police led them into the bathroom. They gently took her from my arms and loaded her onto a gurney. They were respectful and kept her covered. They rushed her up the stairs and into the waiting ambulance. "May I go with her?" The EMS worker looked at the police officer next to me and he nodded. I sat down on a bench out of the way as they assessed her physical state. They called ahead to the hospital letting them know she was coming and what her injuries were...my hands clenched tightly as they mentioned needing to do a rape kit when she arrived. "Someone needs to notify the Avengers that she's been found...they think she's dead." The dark-haired man next to me taking Kendra's blood pressure nodded, "Someone at the hospital will try to contact them. I'm so glad you found her. Everyone worked night and day looking for her up and down the river, including myself."

I reached out and took her hand in mine. "Hang in there Kendra...your going to see Steve real soon." I kept hold of her almost like a lifeline grounding me in this time and place. Her needs were greater than my fear. I was nervous to see Steve again...what he will think of me and all the horrendous things I've done. Not to mention trying to kill him. For all I knew he was searching all this time for me just to put a bullet in my brain. It's what I deserve...I deserved the torture this poor woman went through, not her..I was use to it after all. Seventy years of torment to be exact...give or take between thaws. I know she's going to have a long road to recovery, both physical, emotional and psychological. My heart was breaking for her and for Steve for the uphill battle they were going to face. I prayed their bond could see them through this. Mine and Steve's as well.


	27. Just Love Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers find out the horrendous nature of Kendra's captivity and desperately trying to reach Steve.

Tony's POV 

Bruce and I were in the lab working. Trying to make things feel normal again. We would share a sad look and we knew it never would be. We all threw ourselves into work, including Steve. He's changed. He spends hours staring out the Common room window at nothing. He doesn't smile or talk to anyone. It's like he's lost in his own head and can't get out. We've all tried to interact with him in some way, but he refuses any help. He's even given up his search for Bucky. I sighed loudly and threw the tool I had in my hand down in frustration. Bruce looked up and raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" I leaned back in my chair, "Everything is wrong...this whole situation is wrong! He shouldn't be on a mission right now...his minds not in it! Thank God Tasha went with him so she can keep him safe. He'll get himself killed if he's too distracted by grief.. he needed longer to grieve dammit!" 

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose after removing his glasses. "He's going to always be grieving Tony...you know that. She was it for him...the one, and she's just gone....not even a body to bury. He has to get through this in his own way...just let him." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, well...it still sucks!" Bruce nodded in agreement and continued working. My phone rang and I picked it up off the counter, "Hmm the hospital...what do they want?" Bruce looked up as I answered the phone, "Your quarter...make it count." 'Hello, this is Officer Johnson of the Shelbyville police department, is this Tony Stark?' "Yes it is..what can I do for you officer?" Bruce gave me a curious look. 'We got a call from a man earlier about a kidnapping victim being found. It's Kendra McDaniel. She's alive.' My eyes widened and I stood up sending my chair tipping over. "Wait...she's alive?!" 'Yes sir.. she was being held in the basement of Billy and Jake Morton. She's not in good shape. The doctors are assessing her injuries as we speak. We wanted the Avengers to know she's alive...especially Captain Rogers.' Bruce became concerned when I paled at the news. "Thank you officer...we will come right down." I hung up and stared at my phone then looked up at a confused Bruce. "She's alive...Kendra's alive!" 

Bruce and I rushed to tell the others. I kept trying Steve's phone and it kept going to voice mail. "Dammit! He's not answering! Of all the times to screen your calls Rogers.. now isn't the time!!" I had Friday tell the remaining Avengers in the compound to meet us at a Quinjet in the hanger, that it was an emergency. When everyone arrived I told them the news. They all were as shocked and relieved as I was. I tried to call Tasha and she went to voice mail as well. "Fucking hell!!" Wanda looked at me with wide eyes. Clint flew the jet and called his wife giving her the news. We could hear her crying in the phone. We all felt her relief. "Come on Clint..can't you make this bird go any faster?" He looked back at me and rolled his eyes, "You want to get out and push..be my guest." Bruce grabbed my arm and made me sit down, "Sit down Tony your making everyone else even more nervous than we already are." 

"Billy Morton...that is the son of a bitch that attacked her at the store! I swear by everything that is Thor I will make that bastard pay...and his brother!" Everyone nodded in agreement. Bruce too, "Just put them both in small room with The Other Guy..I'm sure he'd like a go at them as well." I grasp his shoulder, "Bruce, that may be the first time I've heard you condone violence...welcome to the dark side buddy." He grinned and shook his head at me, "Thank you...I think."

We finally arrived at the hospital and I still couldn't reach Steve. They must be under radio silence. We were led to a waiting room where they said a Doctor would talk to us. A few minutes passed and a Doctor came in, along with a woman dressed in a a business suit. "Hello...I'm Dr. Foster...this is Dr. Katherine Stone, she's the on-call Psychologist. Ms. McDaniel is in very bad shape. In fact if it weren't for her mutant healing factor she wouldn't have survived what she went through." I leaned forward in my chair, "What happened? How bad is she? When can we see her?" He shook his head, "She's going in and out of consciousness. She's severely dehydrated, malnourished and there is signs of many broken bones in different stages of healing. She has multiple cuts on her body, deep enough that would have required stitches on a normal human. She has burns from cigarettes and burns from scalding water most recently. She was chained to a bed and has raw broken skin on both ankles, wrists and around her neck. We show signs of internal bleeding, specifically a ruptured spleen that's thankfully slowly healing on its own." We all cringed at the description of her injuries but when Dr. Foster looked at his female counterpart with a tense look my stomach tied in knots. "What are you not telling us?"

Dr. Stone stepped forward, "Kendra was raped....repeatedly. She's suffered severe trauma to her pelvic region." We all gasped and I heard Wanda crying, Vision holding her to comfort her. "We need to asses her mental status before we allow visitors in to see her. The man who found her said she recoiled violently to being touched so we need to make sure visitors won't be harmful to her recovery." I had to swallow down the tears I wanted to cry for Kendra. "Who found her? Where is he?" "I'm right here." We all turned at the sound of a male voice from the doorway behind us. "Bucky? Holy shit...Bucky you found Kendra..how...where have you been?! Steve has been looking for you since forever!" He told his story and what he heard and saw...I wanted to be sick. "How did you not gut that bastard...no one would have blamed you...no one!" He flexed his metal arm and looked as if he was a million miles away. "I wanted to...but I knew they needed to suffer...like she did...like she's going to be. Where's Steve, why isn't he here?"

"Steve and Tasha are on a mission, they must be on radio silence because we can't get through to them." He nodded and he shoved his hands into his pockets when he saw the Doctor's looking at his metal hand. I couldn't hold back anymore...I didn't care what he's done in the past, he found Kendra and I was very grateful. I walked quickly up to him and hugged him tightly to my chest. "Thank you Bucky...thank you for finding her." I pulled back and he looked shell shocked. "Uh...your welcome." Everyone took turns thanking him, even Vision. 

I made a phone call to her friend Logan. He was beside himself with worry at the news of her injuries and said he was flying in on the Blackbird to be with her. Now if only Steve would answer his phone, or Tasha! 

Kendra's POV 

I woke up and looked around the room I was in. I knew I was in the hospital and safe. They kept telling me that, "Your safe here...no one will hurt you." I turned my head and relish in the ability to do so. I flexed my wrists and legs, tears welling up my eyes...it felt so long since I could move at will...to not be chained down. I think they gave me something for pain because my joints weren't screaming in agony from movement. A light knock sounded on the door and I jumped at the sound...my heart racing. I'm safe here....I'm safe here...I'm safe here. I chanted in my head as I answered the knock, "Come in." The woman doctor from earlier came in and gave me a small knowing smile. "Sorry to startle you...you have visitors...do you feel up for a visit? Or do you want to wait?" I shook my head, "No..I don't want to wait...I want to see my family. I want to see Steve." She nodded, "Ok..but maybe one or two at a time..we don't want to overwhelm you..ok?" I agreed. 

 

Steve's POV 

Tasha and I made it back to the rendezvous point at a local hotel to regroup. The man we were hunting for had slipped through our fingers and I was pissed off. I removed my cowl and threw it across the room. Tasha watched me closely, "Pretty sure your cowl wasn't the cause of us missing our target." I glared at her and sat on the edge of the bed. My phone beeped indicating I had a missed call. "I guess we're back in cell range now..looks like Tony's been trying to reach me...whoa...many times, good God I have 25 missed calls from him!" Tasha looked at her phone, "I do too...something must be wrong!" I dialed Tony's number. "Fucking Hell Steve!! Where the hell have you and Tasha been?" I sighed, "We were out of cell range..what's wrong?" He sighed heavily, "She's alive Steve....she's alive!...Kendra's alive!" I gasped and stood up off the bed and looked at Tasha. "What?! She's alive?! How..where is she? Where has she been?!" Tasha's eyes widened as she figured out what I was talking about. My heart felt like exploding out of my chest it was beating so hard...tears escaping my eyes. 

I slumped on the bed as Tony told me what the doctors told him and I sobbed into the phone. My God...how can she survive this...how!? "I need to talk to her...please...we will come home immediately! Please let me talk to her!" He asked me to hold on. Tasha was crying too since I told her what Tony told me. She held my arm and sat me down, my legs shaking under me. I heard Tony speaking to someone then suddenly I heard her voice..small and frail sounding...but her, "Steve.." I gasped and gripped my chest, "Baby..oh God..I'm so happy your alive...I'm coming home..I'll be there in a few hours tops!" I could hear her crying, "I'm so sorry Steve...I'm so sorry..." Her sobs were loud and I cried with her, "No Baby...you have nothing to be sorry for...your alive, that's all that matters. I love you....God Kendra...I love you so much!!" "I love you too!" Tony came back on the phone and I could hear her heart wrenching cries in the background. "She needs you Steve..come home...quickly." I hung up and Tasha and I quickly gathered our things and headed to the SUV. Tasha suddenly hugged me and held me tight, "She'll get through this Steve...she's strong. She made it this far." I hugged her tight as more tears slipped down my cheeks. "I hope so. How does she survive this...what they did to her...it's horrific! How will she ever be ok with me touching her?" Tasha pulled back and looked me in the eyes, "Take this moment by moment Steve. It will be a long road...she's Kendra, she'll survive. She's stronger than anything they did to her. Just love her. That's all you need to do. Love her." I nodded and squeezed her hand. "I can do that. Now let's go."


	28. Better Than Starvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Kendra will have the same Psychologist to help them. Steve comes to the hospital and discovers Bucky saved Kendra.

Kendra's POV 

I broke down completely when on the phone with Steve. There was so much I wanted to say and couldn't. I could hear the anguish in his voice. Tony had tried to comfort me only to cringe at his touch, so he just left me alone. Is that what I'm doomed to face....being alone because I'll never be able to let anyone touch me ever again?! Including Steve?! Maybe I should have died. Would have been better than this hell! 

I was given some broth to eat by the hospital. It tasted horrible but I wasn't about to complain. What bothered me more was how weak my arms felt from just lifting a spoon. I had to rest in between a few sips. A knock made me jump, "Come in." Bucky slowly poked his head through the door. "May I come in?" I nodded and set my spoon down. He walked into the room and came to sit in a chair by my bed. "Don't let me interrupt you..please...you need to eat." I sighed, "I know...just giving my arm a break. Bucky, does Steve know yet about you being here?" He shook his head, "No..Tony thought it best to wait till he gets here to give him that news." He looked sad all of a sudden, "He will be happy to see you. He has been searching all over for you..for years." He sighed, "I know. Needed to work through some things. Not that i did a good job of it." I knew of his torture with Hydra and what they did to him. "I'm sorry all that happened to you." He looked up shocked, "How can you be sorry for me...after all you've been through!?" It was a valid question...one I didn't know so I shrugged.

"Thank you for finding me..don't think I thanked you yet." He kept his eyes down, "I only wish it could have been sooner." I can do this....I can do this! I reached out my hand to him. He looked up and I saw shock on his face. He took my hand gently in his, I was pleasantly surprised I didn't recoil. I smiled and although weakly I squeezed his hand, "Thank you." He leaned down and kissed the knuckles on my hand, "Your welcome." I pulled my hand back and reached for my spoon, taking another sip of broth, I must have frowned, "Not the best tasting stuff is it?" I shook my head, "No, but it's better than starvation." I saw his fists clenched beside me. "Those bastards need to pay..with flesh and blood." I set my spoon down again and looked out the window, sighing heavily, "Yes they do."

A knock on my door again made me jump, "Come in." Damn I need to stop that, it's just a damn knock! The Psychologist from earlier came in with a small smile, "Hi Kendra, if your busy visiting I can come back later." I shook my head, "No its ok, you can come in." Bucky made to leave and I suddenly panicked, "Bucky...wait...can you stay..with me. Please." He looked between me and the Doctor and sat back down, "You want me to stay? Why?" I shrugged, "I don't know...you went to leave and I felt..I don't know...afraid all of a sudden." His jaw clenched and he reached out taking my hand in his, "I'm here if you need me. I won't leave." I sighed and nodded, the feel of his hand in mine somehow comforting. 

Dr. Stone came in and took a seat, "It's good your asking for help, even if it's just him staying. Holding your hand...learning that touch can be gentle and not cause pain. I'm not going to sugar coat this for you Kendra. It's going to be a long road ahead of you. But if you'd let me, I'd like to help you...if you'd like. I could come to you at the Avengers compound for sessions, we can talk and work through anything you want. Does that sound ok?" I did admit having someone to talk to to help me, especially a woman, sounded great. "Yes...I think that would be good. It would be nice to not jump every time someone knocks. What about Bucky?" Bucky looked up shocked to hear his name, looking between me and the Doctor. She smiled and looked at Bucky, "If Mr. Barnes would like my help I am at his disposal. I'd be happy to help you both." I looked at him and squeezed his hand, "Couldn't hurt right...having someone to talk to?" He seemed to think about this then looked up at the Doctor, "Alright. But don't call me Mr. Barnes" She smiled at him, "James...or do you want me to call you Bucky?" His grip tightened just slightly at her calling him James, "Bucky's fine...but either works." Dr. Stone stood and reached out her hand to him, "I look forward to working with you Bucky." He let go of my hand and shook hers. She said she would arrange sessions after I was sent home but would still see me a few times a day while here in the hospital.

After watching me yet again frown at the broth Bucky excused himself. "I'll be right back..ok?" I nodded and pushed the bowl away from me, I couldn't eat anymore of the horrible liquid. I must have fallen asleep because I was suddenly jerked awake by knocking. "Yes." Tony and Bucky both came in. Tony smiled, "Hey Birdie...I brought you something." His nickname for me made me smile. He held a bag in his hand and reached in pulling out a covered bowl. He set it before me and took off the lid. "Here try this?" The aroma of the soup was heavenly, my mouth watered. I took the offered spoon and dipped it into the broth taking a small sip. My eyes went large, "Oh my God..this is so good!!" I attacked the soup and ate it greedily. There was noodles and chicken and veggies...it felt like the best meal ever! I felt their eyes on me and I looked up sheepishly, "What?" Bucky and Tony shared a look, then Tony pulled out from behind him a Starbucks cup. My eyes widened, "Is it.." Tony nodded and smiled, "One Venti Mocha with extra whip." I grinned wide and took the warm cup in my hands, placing the side of the cup against my cheek, "Oh...it's so warm...thank you...thank you so much!" I took a sip and the warm chocolatey coffee felt good sliding down my raw throat. I hummed my delight and took another drink. I looked up briefly to see the looks exchanged between Tony and Bucky. "Your welcome Birdie. Eat and drink up, Steve will be here in about thirty minutes."

Tony and Bucky left me alone to finish my soup and coffee, I felt better with them in me. I didn't feel quite as weak as I did before. I looked out the window at the darkness outside...it's night. It had been so long since I knew what time of day it was. With a full belly I laid down to just rest my eyes and wait for Steve. I was so tired. I tried to fight off sleep but I couldn't. The feeling of the warm blanket around me, a full stomach and exhaustion was just too much...I quickly fell asleep. 

Steve's POV 

We rushed inside the hospital past hordes of reporters. Tony met us at the door and led us up to where Kendra was. "She fell asleep a little while ago after I got her something better to eat and drink than this hospital has to offer." I stood outside her room about to enter when I heard a very familiar voice behind me, "Long time no see punk." I turned and came face to face with Bucky. "Bucky?! Your here? You know who I am?" He nodded and seemed nervous, "Yeah..I've known for a while." I stepped forward and he stepped back so I stopped. "I'm not going to hurt you Bucky." He seemed to relax at my words. "How....why are you here? Not that I'm complaining, I've been looking for you for a long time." He nodded towards the room, "I found your girl...brought her back to you. Couldn't stand seeing you hurt so bad. I've done enough." I stood in shock...Bucky found Kendra, he was the man that rescued her!" I reached out and grabbed him pulling him to my chest, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, thank you so much!!" He tentatively put his arms around me and hugged me back. "Your welcome." I pulled back and smiled at my friend...my brother. "I'm glad your here Bucky. I've missed you all these years...even when you tried to kill me." He grimaced, "Yeah..sorry about that, I wasn't quite myself then, I didn't know who you were, or who I was for that matter. I was just Hydra's weapon. You were my target. I'm glad you didn't die." I grabbed his shoulder and squeezed, "Me too pal...me too."

Bucky promised to stay around, he said he was done running and hiding. I feared for his future once the government found out he's here, but we will cross that bridge when we come to it. I silently entered Kendra's room and suppressed a gasp, covering my mouth with my hand. Tony had told me her condition..but this...this I wasn't prepared for. How could I be? I stepped close to the bed and watched as she slept, covered up to her chest with several blankets, curled into a fetal position on her side. She was pale and thin...so thin, I can't even begin to imagine how much weight she's lost in just ten days. Hell she was thin before she was taken. On her skin I could see there were dozens of healing cuts, raw looking rings around each wrist and her neck. She had bruises on her face and neck, one in particular looked like a hand print. My hand shook as I reached out to touch her leg and I froze, my hand shaking. I was afraid to touch her in case there were any bruises or injuries I couldn't see under the blanket. I resisted the urge to scoop her up and cradled her to my chest. She needed the sleep...I'll be here when she wakes up. I pulled a chair close to her bed and sat down. I wiped the tears off my cheeks I hadn't realized till now were falling. I took her hand gently into mine and waited. I'd wait forever if it means having her back in my life. Life without her has been unbearable to say the least. I wanted to go to the bastards that did this to her and ram my shield into their skulls! They needed to pay!! If it's the last thing I do...I will make them!! That was a promise!!!


	29. I Have My Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra panics at a flash back after reuniting with Steve. Steve and Bucky talk.

Kendra's POV 

I slowly woke up feeling warm. "Kendra." I knew that voice. I felt a warm hand in mine and sudden panic hit me hard in my chest. I recoiled and screamed out, trying to back away from the pain I knew was coming. "Kendra...it's me....Steve!" I froze and opened my eyes to see Steve standing over me, his arms stretched out toward me but not touching, memory of where I was coming back. "Steve?" My voice was heavy with unshed tears. "Yes Baby, it's me." I pulled every bit of strength I had in me and kneeled on the bed and flung myself into his open arms. We held each other and sobbed. My body shaking with the force of my cries. His hands were strong but gentle on my skin for which I was thankful for. I was happy touching him didn't make me run. 

We eventually pulled apart and I laid back down, my energy spent from the effort of going to him. His hands were cradling my face, his tears slipping down his cheeks. I reached a hand up and wiped them off. "Kendra, I'm so sorry...I should have looked harder..I should have been able to find you, save you!" His words broke my heart. "You did look...you thought I was dead, that's what they wanted you to think. And you did save me...it was thoughts of you that kept me fighting, kept me from giving in to death. And I wanted to...so bad! I wanted to die...I wanted them to kill me..anything but what they did...anything!!" My sobs were uncontrolable, my body shaking as I started crying out, unable to control the panic rising in my chest, images flooding my mind. Several nurses ran into the room. Steve backed away as the nurses tried to hold me down. "No....no....don't touch me! Please no!! No!!! Please, please...please!!!!" Steve was crying, "Don't hurt her...God..Kendra, baby!" I felt a stinging sensation in my arm and I felt a warmness spread throughout my body, my eyes drooping as sweet unconsciousness took me over.

Steve's POV 

I stood there and watched her panic, her eyes wide, her body shaking uncontrollably as she begged for them not to hurt her. I knew she wasn't talking about the nurses. Her mind was somewhere else. She was fighting against them...those bastards! Her body gave into the sedative they injected her with and she laid limp on the bed. Tony and Bucky ran in as she was screaming and fighting the nurses, in shock at her state of mind. We all stood there not speaking as they had to redo her IV since she'd ripped it from her arm while fighting. The nurses finished and left the room leaving us all alone with her. Anger bubbled in my chest, "Those monsters need to pay...where are they!?" Venom laced in my voice. Tony stood in front of me and gripped my shoulders. "All in good time buddy...trust me...we all want a piece of their flesh. But we have to be smart. We can't just go after them now.. they will known we did it and the Avengers reputation will be forever tarnished and we will never be trusted again." I looked at Bucky and he nodded, "He's right." I took a steadying breath and walked to the window looking at the rising sun on the horizon. "When did you become the voice of reason Tony? When did I become the impulsive one?" Tony came to stand next to me, "We all have our moments Steve. It wasn't my girl getting kidnapped, tortured and ra...well, we a have our moments. The thing that pushes us over the edge. We are all in this with you buddy, she's our family too. Just concentrate on Kendra...we will let you know when it's time. Isn't that right Bucky?" I heard him answer from behind me, "Right...don't worry Steve, we got this." I wanted to question how it was that Bucky and Tony suddenly became so close but I knew it was about Kendra. 

I should feel guilty for wanting them dead, tortured like they did her...I was never like this before. I never wanted to kill anyone. But these monsters....these sick demented men didn't deserve to breath the same air as Kendra. The thought of her laying helpless as they tormented her made my blood boil. I hated them both! But I do understand needing to wait...let them think they are safe from my wrath...from all of our wrath! 

I'm not sure how long I stood there looking out the window. Bucky stood beside me and stayed silent. His voice suddenly made me jump. "So how did you two meet?" I turned in his direction then put my back to the window leaning on the seal, looking over at Kendra's sleeping form. "We were hiding out at Clint's farmhouse, regrouping trying to figure out what to do about Ultron." He nodded and took the same stance against the window. "Clint said he had a friend with the X-Men that could help us...said she was a genius at cracking codes, the best at what she does. We needed to find out what Ultron had planned and she was the only one who could do that in the short amount of time we had." He nodded and let me continue. "I never met a mutant before. I wasn't sure what to expect. I sure wasn't expecting her. I had been arguing with Stark and thought he'd come back to argue more. I turned around and there she was. She took my breath away Buck. She looked like an angel. She had on this black cat suit with a big X on the front. Her golden hair was blowing in the wind and for a moment I was speechless." I walked away from the window and stood at the foot of her bed and watched her sleep. "She was so frustrating, she didn't like to listen and had a fowl mouth. She reminded me of Tony. She cracked jokes and lit up a room by just smiling. I tried for a long time to resist her. Did a good job of it too. When it was all said and done she went back to the X-Men. I knew it was for he best." He sat down in a chair by the door and crossed his arms, "Why...why was it the best?" 

I sighed loudly and came to sit next to him. "I never thought I had a chance with her. Deep down I still felt like that scrawny kid you use to know. The one where women never looked twice in my direction." He sighed loudly, "You never could see your worth." I glanced his way and nodded, "Yeah you're probably right." He nudged my arm, "So...what happened, she left...when did she come back?" I grinned, "a few weeks later she wanted to join the Avengers...I knew she would be a great addition. Her skills and knowledge were phenomenal. She walked into my office and my heart literally skipped a beat. She was just as beautiful as I remembered her. I thought maybe my memory had turned her into this goddess that she could never actually be...but I was wrong. It wasn't until I found out she liked me too that I let myself believe we could be together." 

I stood up and went to her bedside sitting on the edge, taking her hand in mine. "She thought I hated her, can you imagine that? How can anyone hate someone so wonderful? I decided I couldn't let her walk away, not again. So I went to her...I've never been the same since I laid eyes on her...I never will be. I love her Bucky. When I thought I'd lost her, I lost myself. Everything good in my life died with her. To have her back...it's a miracle. But like this....she's in pain and I don't know how to help her. How do I help her? Hell...how do I help you?"

Bucky bowed his head, raking his hands through his long hair. "It's not your job to fix me Steve. I don't even know if I'm able to be fixed. Not after all I've done." I looked at him with sad eyes, "What they made you do." He looked up at me, "But I still did it. I can't change that. But you can't help me Steve...I have to help myself. There's this Doctor..she said she's going to help Kendra, said she'd help me too..a Psychologist. Maybe, just maybe she can help us both. You can't expect to fix everything Steve, you can't. Just love her, that's all you need to do. You can't fix this." I laughed lightly and he raised his eyebrows questioningly, "That's the same thing Tasha told me..just love her. Maybe you're both right." He smiled, "I have my moments."


	30. Take Me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra wants vengeance!

Kendra's POV 

I felt a bit numb when I woke up. The medicine they gave me has left me feeling groggy and a bit disconnected from reality. I'm laying here watching the sun create shadows on the ceiling from the blinds. I hear people talking and occasionally I hear someone call my name but I don't respond. No one wants to touch me...but that's OK too. The numbness is nice, if only for a little while. I wish it could last...not feeling, maybe it would be better. Slowly its starting to go away, the wonderful numbness. Could I live like that, not feeling? What's the alternative? Feeling everything....the pain, the shame, the fear, the anger. I'm suppose to be stronger than this, pathetic person I am now. 

I started to get angry....very angry. I turned my head and saw I was again alone in the room. I sat up and pushed the covers off my legs. I pulled the IV out of my arm and watched the blood run down my arm. I was too pissed to care. I pushed my legs to the edge of the bed and put my feet on the cold floor. I slowly stood and found my strength alot better than I thought it would be. I went to a bag that Steve brought that had clothes in it. Thankfully they didn't throw away all my stuff just yet. I dressed as quickly as I could. It was my favorite pair of jeans and an old AC/DC shirt. I slipped on the tennis shoes. My hand hit something hard in the duffle bag and I grinned as I pulled out my bo-staff. My old friend. I twisted it and made it fully extend. I wanted blood and this will help.

I walked out the hospital room and cared less if anyone saw me. I heard my name as someone called after me. I marched with a purpose, staff in hand. I feel a hand grab my arm and I quickly turn and use my staff quickly knocking the person away. I glare at Logan as he stares me down. "Where are you off to Darlin? Don't think your ready to be leaving just yet." More people start to gather...Steve, Bucky and everyone else. "You know where I'm going! Don't you dare try to stop me!" I turned and start back down the hall, he had to be here somewhere...I had overheard a nurse say so. Steve came in front of me with his hands up. "Please Kendra, just stop, what are you doing?" I took a fighting stance and glared at him, "Move or you will be moved! He will die for what he's done...both of them!!" 

I heard footsteps behind me and I spun around, Logan grabbed my staff and I fought him, screaming in rage. He took me to the floor and pulled the staff from my hands as I screamed and cursed. "He will die!! I want to kill him...kill them both!!" Logan held my hands above my head and to the floor, as I kicked at him. "Kendra...control yourself or they will sedate you again! Do you want that? To be drugged out of your mind like a fucking zombie!?" I kneed him in the crotch and he bellowed in pain as I scrambled away from him. I ran full force down the hall only to be picked up from behind and held against a strong hard chest. I knew that chest. "Let's me go!! Why won't you let me kill them?!" I started to cry and hated my fucking weakness. Bucky stood in front of me with his hands up in a sign of peace. "What then? Will the pain stop if they die?" I stared at him and I knew the answer, "No...no it won't!" He sighed and nodded. "Be smart Kendra...we can't go after them right now...but know this... (he came close and I stopped struggling against Steve, his voice low so only those right near us could hear) they will pay for what they have done!" The Venom in his voice made me pause. I still wanted blood but Bucky made me see that I wasn't the only one wanting a piece of their flesh. 

Steve finally let me go and I turned into his chest and buried my face. His arms were tight around me as he hugged me. "I don't want to stay here anymore. I want to go home. Can I go home now?" My fight left me as quickly as it came on. Steve kissed my hair and sighed, "I'll see what I can do...but first let's get you back to your room ok." I nodded and he led me back through the crowd of nurses and Avengers who were there to witness my bout of temporary madness. I looked down at Logan who was holding his crotch and giving me the evil eye as Tasha kneeled beside him. "Sorry about the frank n beans Wolvie." He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well thank God I heal quickly otherwise I'd skin you alive girl!" 

I sat on the edge of my hospital bed as Steve stood before me. I looked up slowly and wiped the tears off my cheeks. I paused when I saw him smile, "What?" He reached out and ran his fingers against my cheek then through my hair. "You threatened to take me down." I grimaced, "Sorry." He shook his head and tilted my head up to look up at him as he came closer. "I didn't mind, just reminded me of our first sparing match." I smiled as I remembered. "I was a stubborn ass then too." His thumb skimmed my cheekbone, "Yes, but I love your stubborn ass so it was nice to see." I smiled and leaned into his touch. "If you love it I can go get my Bo and really try to kick your ass." He laughed, "Well, maybe some other time." I was shocked at the need to kiss him, but I went with it. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to stand between my knees. His hands went to my hair. I looked him in the eyes, "Kiss me Steve." I saw several emotions cross his face, "Are you sure?" I nodded and pulled him to me. His lips touched mine gently, barely touching, testing to see if I was truly ok with the touch. I pressed my lips more against his and our lips molded together like two perfect puzzle pieces. He sighed against my mouth and his hands trailed down my back. 

I pulled back and pressed my forehead to his. "I love you Steve." He pulled his head away and looked at me, "I love you too Kendra." I curled my arms around his body and hugged him tight. "I want to go home...I don't want to be here anymore." He held me just as tight, "I'll go make it happen. Ok. I'll be right back." He leaned down and kissed me again before he left. I was happy I could kiss him without panic. I loved kissing Steve, if I wasn't able to at least do that I would have been better off dying in that basement. 

After Steve left Logan walked in. He came close and wrapped me in his arms. My cheek was pressed to his chest as his arms rubbed my back. "Your gonna make it through this...you know that right? Your stronger than anything those bastards did to you." I closed my eyes and scrunched them tight. "This is different Wolvie...what they did....I don't know if I can." He pulled back and tilted my chin to look at him, "Bullshit! You make those bastards pay by not letting them win! Don't let them break who you were...who you are...the moment you do that then they win. They can't win!" I knew he was right. "How do I get past the fear Wolvie?" He smiled, "The same way you've always done. Courage isn't the lack of fear, it's the ability to see those fears and act despite them. Have courage Kendra. I know your strong enough to get through this." His faith in me made me smile and I hugged him close. "I'm glad your here Wolvie." 

Once Logan left Bucky came in, I had a distinct feeling like they didn't want to leave me alone. He approached me cautiously and I smiled at him. I held out my hand and he took it. I pulled him and he looked shocked as I hugged him around his middle. His arms wavered a bit before finally wrapping around me and laying his head on mine. "We both need to learn Bucky." He spoke into my hair, "Learn what doll?" I held him tighter, "That touching can be good. This is good right?" He laughed slightly, "Yes this is good, but I don't think Steve will approve of me hugging his girl so intimately." I pulled back and realized I had pulled him in between my legs and it did look a bit inappropriate. "Oh, sorry...didn't really think about it that way." He pulled back and ran a hand through his hair, "It's alright...it was nice though." Steve walked in and gave us both a weird look as Bucky backed farther away then out out of the room.

Steve came close and sat by my side. "The Psychologist wants to talk to you before she allows you to go home, is that ok?" I nodded and laced my hand with his. "Anything to go home." He pulled my hand up and kissed my knuckles. "I'll send her in if it's ok?" I nodded and he left. Dr. Stone came in and sat in a chair near me. She looked different than yesterday, she had on jeans and a soft looking sweater. Her dark almost black hair was braided down her back. "So you think your ready to go home? Why is that?" I looked at her and straightened my back, "I hate hospitals...I don't want to be drugged anymore. I hate being scared but I'm also angry and I want my life back. I want my home, I want to be with my family." She smiled and nodded. "Then your ready. As long as fear was all I saw I didn't think you would be ready, but after what I just saw and when I know will be your support system...then I know you're ready now. The physical is mostly healed thanks to your mutation, and nothing that can't be helped by warm full meals and sleeping in your own bed. I'll make the arrangements for discharge. Mr. Stark has offered to allow me to stay at the compound with you and Bucky so I can be on call 24-7 if I'm needed. Not that you will, but just in case. How does that sound?" I smiled and held my hand out to her to shake, "I think it sounds fantastic!" 

Dr. Stone left to speak with Bucky and Steve came back in smiling. "You're coming home. That's wonderful! We had all your things pulled from storage and put back into your quarters so you'll have everything you'll need." I frowned and he came closer, "What...what's wrong?" I picked at the nail on my thumb as I looked down, "I understand...it's ok if you don't want me to live with you anymore." He suddenly wrapped me in his arms and hugged me tight. "Baby I will always want you with me...I didn't know if you would be comfortable staying with me anymore." I sighed and pulled back from the hug and looked into his eyes, "I want to go home Steve...your my home remember?" He smiled, "Of course I do...your my home too...I'll move your things back into our quarters, ok?" I pulled him down and kissed his lips softly. "Ok. Now take me home Steve."


	31. Jealousy and Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy can tear friends apart.

Kendra's POV 

(4 Months Later)

It's been a really tough few months. At first I saw Katie, two to three times a week. My panic attacks got extremely bad. It took a month before I could sleep next to Steve without waking up screaming. Then I slowly began to feel better...stronger. I had finally put back on the weight I lost. It took two months for me to allow Steve to hold me in bed as we slept. We still after four months haven't been intimate and I know it's been stressful on Steve, being so close yet not able to move forward. He hasn't voiced any frustrations or asking for anything from me, allowing me to initiate any contact. I want to be with him so badly and just be a normal couple again.

I only go to see Katie once a week now, usually right after Bucky does. She doesn't stay in the compound anymore now that we don't need her as often. I suspect Bucky is not quite happy about that. I've noticed the looks he gives the Doctor. I'm not due to see her for another thirty minutes so I'm sitting at the kitchen island in the Common room, music playing and I'm humming the tune. Bucky walked in and took a seat by my side. "Hey Bucky...how did your session go today?" He shrugged, "It was ok...she wants to start spacing out our sessions a bit more, to every other week...which I think is just bullshit." I smile at him and laugh, "Yeah I bet you do." He glared at me, "What's that suppose to mean?" I stood up and shrugged as I walked over to the window looking out.

I heard him follow me and I couldn't help but smile. He stood by me and put his back to the window. "Spill it Kendra. What is it you think you know." I turn to look at him, "I think you have the hots for Katie...not that i can blame you, she is pretty ." He gaped at me ran his hands through his hair and looked worried. "What's wrong...it's ok to have the hots for someone." He looked sad suddenly, "Bucky...what's wrong?" He sighed, "It's not ok...not with her. She told me she can't have a relationship with a patient." I saw the hurt in his eyes, "I'm so sorry. Is that why she's spacing out your therapy sessions?" He nodded, "She said I'm too attached and it's best if we start seeing less of each other." I sighed and felt bad for him. The first woman he's been attracted to and she's shutting him down and pulling away. But surely I didn't misread the looks she gave him...I guess I could be wrong.

A slow song came on, one I knew well. I backed up and held my hand out to Bucky. He looked up at me confused, "What?" I smiled, "Come here Buck...dance with me." He smiled and took my hand. I pulled him to me and he placed his metal arm around my waist. We swayed to the beat and I hummed as we danced. Bucky and I have become close and really good friends. We've stayed up all night watching movies and playing video games. We train together alot as well. It took the others a while to warm up to Bucky so I made an effort to show the others he's not going to hurt them. And by doing so Bucky and I were learning to trust each other and learning together that touch can be gentle and not cause fear. Steve and Bucky are close again as well and I'm so happy for them. 

I laid my head on Bucky's shoulder and he pulled me close and pressed a kiss to my temple. A cough had me pull my head up and Bucky and I both looked at the door. Steve stood there staring at us. I smiled at him and he looked away, "Dr. Stone's looking for you." Bucky let me go and I started walking toward Steve...he looked upset. "Steve?" He glared at Bucky and turned and walked off. I looked at Bucky confused as hell. "What just happened?" Bucky frowned and shook his head, "I have no idea....go to your session, I'll go see what's eating him...go, it's probably nothing." I sighed and kissed Bucky's cheek, "See ya Bucky...text me, next movie night is your pick remember. And find something better than Finding Nemo...seriously...if you pick another cartoon movie I'll make you sit through the Notebook again." He laughed and I waved goodbye.

Bucky's POV 

"Friday..where did Steve go?" 'Captain Rogers is currently in the gymnasium.' I head down to the gym and walk in on Steve pounding into a punching bag sending it flying across the room. "What did the bag ever do to you pal?" Steve turned and glared at me as he picked up a new bag and hung it up. He threw all of three punches before sending it as well soaring across the room bursting from the force of Steve's punches. "Whoa...what's eating you Steve?" I came closer and he marched up to me, "You know damn well why I'm pissed...why don't one of you just come right out and say it....quit sneaking around behind my back!" What the actual hell?? "Sneaking...dammit Steve what's going on?!" He suddenly punched me and I went sprawling across the floor. I pulled myself up and wiped the blood off my lip. "Would you like to explain that or are you just looking for someone to kick your ass!" I stood and wiped my hand again across my mouth and tested my sore jaw. "Don't treat me like I'm stupid! I've seen you both, touching, holding each other.. dancing!!" Oh my God! He thinks me and Kendra are what...seeing each other behind his back!? "Steve you got this all wrong...we're not like that! I love her but..." He lunged at me and we both went down. We wrestled and fought, both throwing punches. 

Kendra came running into the gymnasium along with Tony and Tasha. Tony and Tasha grabbed Steve and Kendra grabbed me pulling us apart. I wiped more blood from my mouth. Kendra was standing between us both, her hands out stretched to each of us to separate us. "What the hell is going on?! Why are you two fighting?'" Steve wiped blood from his mouth as well and I stared him down, "He thinks we are sneaking around behind his back...he thinks your cheating on him....with me!" Kendra's eyes widened and then she frowned looking at Steve, "Why...why would you think that?" Steve pulled his arms away from Tony and Tasha. "I've seen you two...holding each other late at night, laying in each others arms...the dancing...he kissed you! He even said he loves you!!" I stared at him and shook my head, "You punched me before you let me finish...I was trying to tell you I love her...yes...but like a sister! You fucking idiot!!" Kendra glared at Steve, "Everyone OUT!! Except Steve....now!!!" "Gladly!" I turned and stormed out, Tasha and Tony following me.

Kendra's POV 

I couldn't believe what I was hearing...oh God this is all my fault! When Friday notified me that they were fighting I thought it had to be a joke! I walked closer to Steve and he was wiping blood from away from his eyebrow where a cut was and a good sized bruise coming up. I sighed and grabbed Steve by his hand and pulled him to sit on a bench against the wall and pushed gently against his chest to make him sit. I went to get the first aide kit. His eyes watched me as I took out some gauze and came close to him. I placed my hands on his face and tilted it up to look at me as I cleaned his wounds. "Care to explain why you think Bucky and I are lovers?" His eyes looked sad, "Aren't you?" The anger had left his voice and he seemed sad instead. 

I sighed and placed the bloody gauze in the trash. "No...we aren't. This is all my fault. I've been so scared to disappoint you that I focused on Bucky instead of you. Steve...I'm so sorry. Bucky and I...we're just friends. He's been helping me...we've been helping each other. We needed to learn that we could touch people and have them touch us without fear...without panic. We understand the others pain and it was easier to relate to him. We are close, but not lovers. My goal has always been to have you touch me again and not feel fear. I love you Steve..You..you're the only man I ever want to kiss and make love to. I make Bucky touch me...he makes me touch him...but never in any way that you're thinking." Steve bowed his head, "I was so jealous that you could talk to Bucky and not me...you would leave in the middle of the night and I'd find you and him watching movies, his arm around you. But today...I walked in and you two were dancing, so close and his arm wrapped around your middle like I've been dying to do and then he kissed your temple..the act was so intimate....I lost it...all I saw was rage."

I cupped his face and made him look at me. "I'm sorry for that..I've become so comfortable with Bucky touching me I guess I let our familiarity become a little too inappropriate, and because I don't feel anything like that toward him it never even occurred to me what we were doing. I'm so sorry Steve. I never meant to hurt you. I will be more aware in the future, keep some boundaries when it comes to Bucky. But you have to know...all this time...I've been working hard, so we can make love again like I know you want...like I want."

He lifted his arms to wrap around me and hesitated, like usual. I grabbed his arms and brought them around my middle, making him hold me. I tilted his face up, my hands on his face and I leaned in to kiss him. Our lips met and his molded to mine. My hand combed through his hair and his breath stuttered against my mouth and he sighed and pulled me closer. I slid my tongue along his bottom lip and he opened to me as the kiss deepened. I climb in his lap and straddled him. His mouth pulled from mine and kissed down my neck. His hands slid down my back and gripped my hips pulling me forward on his lap. I gasped loudly as my core rubbed against his erection in his pants. "Wait!" He suddenly stopped and looked in my eyes with concern. "I'm sorry...I got carried away!" I got up off his lap and his eyes looked tortured. I took his hand in mine and led him out of the gymnasium. 

We were silent as we walked to the elevator and I pressed the number for the floor to our room. I interlaced my fingers with his and smiled up at him through my lashes. He watched me carefully trying to gauge my reaction. I knew he was holding back for my sake...but I'm tired of running. It's time to get back on the horse and quit being afraid. And when I say get back on the horse I mean having sex...specifically making love to my boyfriend. We exited the elevator and entered our quarters. When Steve saw I was heading to the bedroom he finally spoke up, "Kendra...what are you doing?" I stopped at the foot of our bed and turned to face him. I released his hand and took a steadying breath. 

I reached down and grabbed the hem of my tshirt and pulled it up and off my body, dropping it to the floor. I went to unbutton my jeans and Steve's hands stopped me. "Kendra...I was jealous but not to force you to do something you're not ready for...we don't have to do anything." I brought his hands up to my mouth and kissed his knuckles, "But that's just it Steve...I have to do this...I need to do this, with you. I need you to touch me, it's what I've been working so hard towards...the ability to be intimate again. To make love to you." His hands cupped my face and leaned in to kiss my lips. "Only if you're sure...if anything feels wrong...or scares you, we'll stop." I shook my head, "I'm already scared...but I also have courage...I can't let fear rule me anymore Steve. I need to do this....to work past my fear." He sighed and kissed my temple, running his hands down my arms. "Ok...we will go slow and if you say stop we'll stop." I smiled and nodded. 

He stepped back and I reached out and found the edge of his shirt and began to push it up his chest and then over his head. I looked at his perfect chest and down to his well built abs. I stretched my hands to him and skimmed his chest with my finger tips and followed each muscle as I worked my way down. His breathing had increased and I smiled as I felt for the first time in months..since before I was taken, the stirring of desire. I pulled my hands from him and unbuttoned my jeans, his eyes watching me like a hawk, his bulge in his jeans prominent. The sight gave me a brief jolt of fear and my hands began to shake as I lowered my zipper. "Kendra..." I shook my head, "I'm ok." I took a deep breath and pushed my pants down and kicked my shoes off along with them. I stood before him in only a simple white bra and matching bikini panties. I glance up at Steve and his eyes are roaming my body and I almost jump with joy when I feel my desire for him grow. 

Steve kicks off his shoes and I undo his jeans and began to slowly lower them over his hips. I bent as I pulled them down his legs and let him step out of them. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was on my knees before him and I looked up. His erection was encased in his boxer briefs, straining to be released. I ran my hands up his legs and I felt him shudder as they skimmed his rear on the way up to the hem of the underwear. Steve's hand reached out and gently cupped my cheek and made me look him in the eyes. "I love you." I smiled and felt my heart swell, "I love you too." His eyes briefly fluttered closed as I pulled his underwear down and off leaving him completely naked before me. I forced myself to look at his hard aching cock and my heart rate sped up even more. I stood and smiled at Steve and he smiled back. 

"Steve...can you lay on the bed..on your back?" He nodded and crawled on the bed as asked. I slowly made my way onto the bed and laid down beside Steve but kept myself propped up onto my side. "Is it OK if I touch you Steve? I want to touch you first." He put his arms behind his head and looked at me lovingly. "Yes...anything you want." I took a deep shuddering breath, "Close your eyes..please." He did. I leaned up and kissed his lips softly. I stretched my hand over him and rubbed it down his cheek and chin. I lightly skimmed down his neck and across his adams apple. I could see him swallow and his mouth open slightly as his breathing increased. I kissed his sternum and traced each muscle of his chest, then down his stomach and abdomen. When I ran my hand over his hip bone and down his thigh I heard him moan lightly. His cock twitched in front of me. I knew he was aching for me to touch him. 

I bit my lip and pulled my hand from his leg. I smiled as I shifted on the bed and removed my bra and panties. His breath was coming faster as he anticipated my touch. I stretched my hand out and wrapped my hand around his erection and he hissed and pressed his hips up into my hand. I stroked him slowly and found myself throbbing and wet as I watched my hand glide up and down. I swiped my thumb across his tip and smeared his precum around the head. I was breathing just as heavily as he was. I was planning on just touching him, to get comfortable with his body, but I found myself aching for him to be inside me. 

I made a decision and I sat up and straddled his thighs. His eyes shot open and he looked down at me. I still held him in my hand and my other one joined in. He moaned and reached his hands up to grab the pillows behind his head and his muscles flexed. It was when I suddenly slid up his body and my wet core brushed along his cock that he cried out my name and arched his back. I closed my eyes and felt his tip at my entrance. "Steve...look at me." I needed his eyes on me. He opened his eyes and looked deep in my eyes as I slid back slowly and I felt him enter me, stretching me wide open. His mouth opened and out came a moan that had me feel even wetter than before. I was relieved when the only thing I felt was pleasure as I sat fully on his cock. I panted and sat still, feeling him stretch me and press deliciously onto my cervix since he was as deep as he could go...goosebumps shooting over my body when I felt his hands run up my thighs. 

Our eyes locked and he suddenly sat up and wrapped his arms around my body, pressing me to his chest. His mouth took mine in a hungry kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We didn't move, just held each other and kissed. I felt like I was going to burst with the desire pooling in my belly and we weren't even thrusting. My pelvis felt on fire and I throbbed around Steve and I felt him shudder under my hands. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and we both whimpered as I suddenly rocked in his lap. He placed one hand in my hair and one on my hip and I did it again. Pleasure coursing through me and I called his name. He moaned my name into my hair as I continued to ride him. Our pants and moans echoing throughout the bedroom. I felt him swell inside me and knew he was going to come. I pulled my head up and we kissed passionately as I sped up my hips. We clung to each other and I threw my head back as we both came hard. It was powerful and we both shook with it, clinging to the other and writhing our sweaty bodies together in ecstasy!! 

When the last shudder left our bodies I was held and caressed gently as Steve's lips trailed along my cheek and ear, whispering words of love. He eventually pulled me off him and laid me down by his side and we held each other as we drifted off to sleep.


	32. Resistance Is Futile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie fights her attraction to Bucky.

Katie's POV 

What the hell is wrong with me!? I can't be falling for a damn patient! It's just physical attraction...that's it...hormones. My physical body reacting to his physical body. And oh what a body it is! His arms alone make me weak in the knees. These last few months have been a challenge to say the least. I want to help him and I have, he's really come a long way. He's sleeping better at night, his nightmares don't happen quite as often and he's making friends, connecting on an emotional level with others. 

I knew Bucky was attracted to me, I could see it when he looked at me, with those intense eyes of his. Eyes that look straight through you like peering into your soul. As much as I want to give in to my desires, I just can't. It's not ethical! A therapist shouldn't compromise the well being of a patient by giving in to baser needs. And oh sweet God in heaven is it a need! I almost caved during our last session, it's why I told him we needed to go to every other week. We were having our normal session and he became agitated and stood up to look out the window. I went to him...I should have stayed put. 

(During the therapy session earlier in the day)

"It doesn't matter what I dream anymore!" His fists were balled up on the arms of the chair. "Bucky of course it matters. How you feel matters, what you do matters...YOU matter." He stood suddenly and walked to the window agitated that I wouldn't let up about his dreams. We always discussed any dream or nightmare to work through them and he's been avoiding it for over a month. I stood and went to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, "Please Bucky...I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong...what was it in your dreams you don't want me know? We can talk about it....we can.." He groaned and grabbed me pushing me into the window, his body pressed against mine. I gasped and desire spiked hard in my belly. His hands were on my waist and his face inches from mine, he growled as he answered. "You....they're about you!" My hands were pressed to his chest and I could feel his heart pounding. He leaned forward and pressed his nose in the crook of my neck and I shivered as he inhaled my perfume and traced a path up my neck to my ear, I felt his tongue graze my skin and I suppressed a moan. 

My hands fisted in his shirt as my legs went weak. His metal arm wrapped around my body and his flesh hand cupped my cheek. My breathing was erratic, I wanted him badly! His voice low and seductive in my ear made me whimper in his hands, "I've dreamed of this...you in my arms," His mouth skimmed across my cheek and he looked me in the eyes, "my mouth on your body.....yours on mine!" His lips barely touched mine and I pushed him away, "No...Bucky, we can't...I can't!" I walked away from him on shakey legs trying to regain some of my senses. "This isn't ethical Bucky...it's not healthy for you to be so attached to me...I...I think it's best if we start spacing out your sessions. Go to every other week...then to once a month. This needs to stop! The session is over for the day. Please leave."

I watched as he walked past me and to the door. He turned and looked at me with such sad eyes, "This is Bullshit and you know it Katie! I know you want me just as bad as I want you!" He slammed the door and I sat down hard in my chair, tears falling from my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, Kendra would be here soon and I needed to be in the right frame of mind. How did I allow this to happen? I just wanted to help him like I was helping Kendra. It started out so innocent and has been slowly building. From the moment I first say him in the hospital I thought he was very attractive. As the weeks went on though it became quite obvious it was more than just thinking he was cute. After working through so much hurt I found his heart. He cares deeply for others and especially Steve and Kendra, he's found a kindred spirit in her and they made a connection. 

The moment I knew my little attraction to him was more was after I was summoned to his room late one night two months prior. Bucky was in the middle of a violent nightmare and Friday woke me up. I was still in my night gown so threw on a robe. I entered his quarters and rushed to him. He was curled in on himself in a corner of his bedroom crying and shaking like a leaf. I kneeled in front of him and my heart shattered at his state. I spoke his name and he suddenly shot up and hugged me to him. I held him for a long time, my hands running through his hair and trying to soothe him. I felt the moment that everything shifted. His hands that once were wrapped tight around my shoulders loosened and skimmed down my back slowly and rested on my hips. I pulled back and our faces were so very close and I felt the pull...the room electrified with a charge, my hair on my arms standing up. His eyes went to my lips and I knew...I knew he felt the same way. Of course I suddenly pulled back and tried to act like nothing had happened, like my world hadn't just shifted on its axis. Everything's changed since that night and I'm not sure how to fix it. 

I straightened my clothes and cleaned up my face. I walked into the bathroom and checked to make sure my hair was still pulled up. My troubled blue eyes stared back at me. I needed this day to end so I can go home. I walked out of the office we were using for sessions and I almost ran into Captain Rogers. "Oh, Sorry Captain. I was actually looking for Kendra...my session ran short with Bucky so I was wanting to know if she'd like to start early." Steve smiled, "I'll let her know your looking for her. I'm on my way to see her now." I smiled, "Thank you Captain." He walked off and I returned to the office to wait for Kendra. A few minutes later I recognized her familiar knock. "Enter."

I turned and Kendra looked upset, "What's wrong?" She plopped down in her usual chair and sighed, "I have no idea...Steve...he just...I don't know, he looked mad at me just a minute ago before telling me you were looking for me. Bucky said he'd talk to him..maybe he can see what's eating him." 'Kendra, Dr. Stone, Captain Rogers and Sargeant Barnes are in a physical altercation in the gymnasium...it has become violent.' We both gasped and rushed out the door to head to the gym. We met with Tasha and Tony who were notified as well. Tony hit the button to go down, "What the hell has gotten into those two?!" Everyone rushed into the gym, I held back by the doorway and watched it all unfold. Captain Rogers suspected Bucky and Kendra were sneaking around behind his back and that they were lovers. I felt jealousy raise its ugly head at the thought of Bucky being with anyone else. He belonged with me!! It was a staggering realization. I left the gym and leaned against the wall and placed a hand over my mouth in shock at what I just felt. Oh God! What do I do?!

Bucky suddenly stormed out of the gym, his eyes catching mine briefly before he walked off down the hall. Tony and Tasha came out as well. My heart was pounding and I ran off down the hall after Bucky. A voice in my head kept yelling at me to run the other way, but I couldn't stop myself. I needed to make sure he was ok. "Bucky...stop...wait!" He turned suddenly and glared at me, "Leave me the hell alone!" I saw the blood on his mouth and I gasped, "Bucky you're hurt." His eyes softened slightly and he lowered his voice, "I'm fine." I sighed and reached out taking his hand in mine, "No your not...come with me." 

I led him to his quarters and went inside. My heart was pounding and that voice was back telling me to get out, bad idea...bad idea!! Being alone with him in his quarters...bad idea!! I pulled him through his bedroom and into his bathroom, turning on the lights. He watched me with piercing eyes as I pulled him over and had him leaning against the edge of the counter by the sink. I grabbed a wash cloth and turned on the water wetting the rag and wringing it out. I reached for him and he flinched, "I'm not going to hurt you Bucky...I want to help...ok." He nodded and I cupped his cheek as I cleaned the cut on the corner of his mouth. His eyes followed my every move. Once his lip was clean I cleaned a cut on his eyebrow. I knew he would heal quickly due to the serum so I wasn't too concerned about infection.

"What happened in there Bucky?" He closed his eyes briefly, "Steve thought Kendra and I are sleeping together." Those words cut into my heart and I couldn't stop myself as I asked, unable to look him in the eyes, "Are you?" My voice betrayed my emotions. I inhaled sharply as he cupped my face and made me look at him, "No...I'm not. You're the only woman I want in my bed." I shuddered all over at his words and whimpered as he pulled me slowly toward him. "I can't...Bucky...I.." My protest was cut short as his hands went in my hair, removing the pins and my long black hair cascaded down my back, "Yes...you can...do you want me Katie....tell me the truth! Do you want me?!" An anguished choked cry left my throat, "Yes..Yes!!" He growled and slammed his mouth onto mine and I was pushed against the bathroom wall. His tongue invaded my mouth and I clung to him as my legs gave out from my intense desire. His arms wrapped around my body holding me up, his muscular thigh placed between my legs driving me wild!

His mouth never left mine as his hands went to my skirt and started lifting it up my legs and bunching it up on my hips. His mouth left mine and latched onto my pulse point and I clawed at his shoulders as I felt his flesh hand push inside my panties. I cried out as he found my wet center and he growled into my neck. He plunged two fingers deep inside me and pressed the heel of his palm against my throbbing clit. He fucked me with his hand and he captured my mouth again as I writhed on him. He suddenly pulled his mouth from me and panted in my ear, "Cum for me Katie....I want to hear you scream my name!" He sped up his hand and I threw my head back slamming it into the wall behind me, my hands pulling at the shirt on his back as I unraveled in his arms! "Bucky!! Oh God Bucky!!! Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!" He held me tight as I came hard, shaking and screaming his name over and over!! I knew in that moment as I was coming down from my high that I couldn't walk away from him...not now...maybe not ever!


	33. Horny Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie and Bucky have sex and Kendra and Steve as well.

Katie's POV 

My heart was a hammer in my chest! I clung to Bucky as he held me against the wall. I opened my eyes and I see myself in the mirror, Bucky pressed into me, his mouth on my neck and his hand down my panties still rubbing slow circles around my clit as my orgasm subsided. It was an erotic sight and I shuddered as he removed his hand from me. He lifted his head and the fire I see in his eyes has me craving his touch all over again. His mouth desends upon mine and it's slower this time but no less passionate. My hands tangle in his hair and my nails scrape across his scalp making his hips push against me more, allowing me to feel how hard he is in his jeans.

He lifts his head and his hands go to my blouse and tries to work the buttons undone. He gets frustrated and grabs the material in each hand and rips the front open, buttons scattering over the bathroom floor. His mouth attaches to the mounds of my breasts kissing and licking from one to another. He pulls down the cups of my bra and a moan leaves my throat as he takes a pink nipple in his mouth sucking hard and flicking his tongue rapidly over the peak making me throb with need in my groin. I hold him to me as he switches sides. I always thought my breasts were too large for my body size. I was taller at 5'7" but was thin with curves I use to think was unattractive, way too much up top and a round firm ass. But Bucky was enjoying my breasts, squeezing them together and moaning as he buried his face in my chest.

I pushed my pelvis into his trying to seek out friction to relieve the ache he was causing. Bucky growled into my chest and he suddenly spun me around and pressed my chest into the cool wall. I felt him kneel behind me and pull my panties down to my feet, pulling them off each foot. He didn't take off my heels. He groaned and I felt his mouth on my rear as he squeezed each globe and ran his hands all over me and down my long lean legs. He pulled back on my hips making me slide down the wall and tapped my legs making me spread a little wider for him. I was panting against the tile, my eyes tightly closed. His hands spread me wide for him and I cried out as his mouth attacked my pussy, licking and sucking on me making me writhe. His tongue entered me and I clenched around him. His face was buried in me as he thrust his tongue in deeper. I called his name, "Bucky....please!!" 

His touch was suddenly ripped from my body and I whined at its loss. But I heard his zipper of his jeans and I peaked over my shoulder and watched him desperate to pull his jeans down. Within seconds he had himself pulled from his jeans and I swallowed hard at the size of his cock. I had never had someone so large but I shook with anticipation. He leaned into my back and I felt his teeth near the back of my neck so I moved my head to give him better access. His teeth lightly bit down and I felt him push into me. I gasped at how full I felt, stretched almost to the point of pain. His metal arm wound around my waist and his flesh hand intertwined with mine on the wall. He shuddered as he started to pull back then half screamed my name as he slammed back in. The feel of him inside me was exquisite! He rammed into me over and over and over again. I braced against the wall and pushed back into him, meeting each thrust with one of my own. 

He suddenly pulled completely out and I growled at the frustration it caused. He turned me around and hauled me up his body, my legs wrapping around his waist. He walked into the bedroom and in the darkness he laid me on his bed. The moment my back hit the mattress he slammed into me again. He rutted into me at animalistic speed and power! We clung to whatever body part we could as we fucked each other hard and fast, needing our release desperately! I felt him swell inside me and I arched my back as my orgasm exploded simultaneously as his own. We each cried out incoherently as we rode out our release. 

When we lay tangled in a mess of limbs and clothes still left on our bodies we each laughed at how ridiculous we both must look. My skirt bunched up to my waist, my heals still on and blouse torn, bra pushed under my breasts. He fully clothed and only his pants pulled halfway down his hips. The light from the bathroom slightly illuminated our bodies and we couldn't help the laughter. "Bucky...oh my God...You'd think we were a pair of horny teenagers trying to get a quickie before the parents come home." He laughed into the crook of my neck, "I think I felt like one....damn...I didn't even take off my shoes!" We cracked up all over again!

Kendra's POV 

I woke up and felt Steve's arms around my body. My face was tucked against his chest. I smiled remembering what we did. I finally conquered my fear and made love to Steve. It was amazing! It was my last hurdle I needed to face...having sex without associating it with what those bastards did to me. I couldn't let them take this from me. Now that Steve and I finally had sex I wanted more. I felt horny as hell! I listened and knew Steve was sleep. I slipped my hand slowly down and wrapped my hand around his cock and began to pump him. I felt him jerk awake then felt him go rock hard and moan my name. His arms tightened around me. He moved to look me in the eyes. I leaned up and kissed him. I released his cock and grabbed his arm and pulled him over me. His eyes locked with mine as I wrapped my hand around him again and lined him up with my entrance. 

He groaned and kissed me passionately, my legs wrapping around his hips. He entered me slowly but I needed more. "Steve...please...fuck me!!" He shuddered and pulled out and did as I pleaded. He slammed into me over and over. He sat up and lifted my rear off the bed and thrust into me, the angle making lights dance behind my eyes! His hand came around off my right hip and his thumbs pushed on my clit and I was sent soaring. I clenched hard around him and he leaned back over me and continued thrusting into me as I writhed in ecstasy. He exploded inside me and he panted and moaned as wave after wave of pleasure over took him. 

We were both sweaty and panting. I felt his hand caressing my cheek, wiping away a tear sliding down my face. "Are you ok?" I looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I'm amazing....your amazing...I love you so much!" He kissed my lips softly, "I love you too baby...I'm so sorry I was such an ass. I owe you and especially Bucky an apology. I can't believe I ever thought......God!! I was so blind with jealousy that I actually fought my best friend. I wouldn't blame him if he never forgives me." I lean up and kiss his sternum. "He loves you Steve...he'll forgive you. Did you two never fight as kids?" He laughed, "Well yeah, but I was a runt and well...he wasn't, not much of a fight there. This is the first time I think I gave him a run for his money....well as long as you don't count the Hellicarrier in DC. That wasn't him though...that was the Winter Soldier. He didn't know me then." 

Steve rolled off of me and I went to the bathroom to clean up. When I got back to the bedroom Steve had his phone out staring at it like he'd seen a ghost. "What..What's wrong?" He looked up at me and handed me his phone. It was text messages between Steve and Bucky.

Steve: Hey...can I see you, I need to apologize. I was a complete ass!

Bucky: Now isn't a good time Steve.

Steve: please Bucky..let me come over and we can talk.

Bucky: Not Now! Dammit Steve!

Steve: Please just five minutes I feel aweful...did I hurt you? Are you ok?

Bucky: Jesus Christ Steve! Let a man get laid in peace won't ya! I'll talk later! 

I gawked at the messages and looked wide eyed at Steve. "Holy Fucking Shit! Bucky's boinking Katie!!! Bout fucking time!!"


	34. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie and Bucky enjoy each other's company.

Bucky's POV 

I laid my phone on the bedside table. "There that should shut him the hell up." Katie laughed and ran a hand down my chest. "He really wants to apologize doesn't he." I nodded and continued to remove the rest of Katie's clothes. I had just got her shirt and bra off when Steve texted me. I turned her over and sucked in a breath at the sight of her amazing ass....damn! I always considered myself a boob man..Steve's the ass man...but dammit if Katie doesn't have me rethinking my choice. I found her zipper and undid her skirt. I bit my lip as she lifted her hips in the air so I could pull down her skirt. God Bless! I swallowed around the lump in my throat. I pulled the material down her long toned legs and off her now shoeless feet. She rolled over and for the first time she was fully naked before me. 

She bit her lip nervously as I looked at her. Her skin was a natural light tan color that made it almost glow. Her long black hair and piercing blue eyes made her look exotic. I did notice a very slight accent but nothing I could place it was so subtle. I know I must look like a complete idiot just kneeling before her gawking like a boy seeing his first naked woman. In reality it's the first time since the forties, so sue me! She slowly pulled her self up and kneeled before me, "Bucky are you ok?" Shit she must think I'm having a flashback or something! "I'm great...just admiring your assets doll." She grinned and ran her hands down my still clothed chest. "Then it's time to let me do the same."

She grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up. I lifted my arms as she pulled it from my body. "Wow!" Her eyes roamed my chest and stomach. I smiled at the exclamation. She licked her lips and pulled her bottom lip in her mouth as she bit down. She reached her hands out and placed them on the tops of my hands held at my sides. She slowly moved them up my arms, metal and flesh. She moved them up to my shoulders then down my chest and stomach. "Wow!" I laughed and her eyes looked into mine. "You're beautiful Bucky." My laughter stopped and I frowned slightly at her words. "I'm not beautiful." She scooted closer to me, her bare breasts grazing my chest and I shivered at the contact. Her hand went back to my arms running up the full length, she never shied away from my arm, not once. Her hands went over my shoulders and up into my hair. She held my gaze as she spoke, "You ARE beautiful." My arms wrapped around her waist and pressed her to my chest. She leaned in and kissed my lips softly. My lips parted as I inhaled sharply from her touch. She kissed me again, her lips parting against mine and I groaned as her tongue stroked my own in a slow sensuous dance. 

I returned the kiss and my body felt on fire! She pulled back and smiled a wicked grin at me as she slid her hands from my hair down my body and started pushing my pants down my hips. I knew in this position they wouldn't come off easily so I quickly stood and removed the rest of my clothing, kneeling back in front of her fully naked and hard as a rock. She sat back on her heels and stared at me, looking me over with a hunger in her eyes that made my skin tingle. She slowly reaches her hand out and I clenched my jaw as she wrapped her fingers around my throbbing dick. I closed my eyes to the sensation. Her other hand joined in and she was stroking me slowly up and down my length.

My eyes flew open and I gasped when I felt her mouth enclose around my head and suck me. I watch wide eyed as she bobbed her head on me taking me deeper and deeper into her warm mouth. Her tongue sliding along the veins under my cock. She moaned around me and I shuddered at the vibrations. My flesh hand wound in her hair. My eyes began to close again until I felt her grab my metal hand and bring it to her head as well. I tangled both in her hair and I thrust involuntarily into her mouth as I felt her hand cup and stroke my balls. She sped up her bobbing and sucked harder, taking me deep in her throat. Fucking Hell does she not have a gag reflex?! Shit!! I thrust again and I felt her moan as I did so..oh God..she wants me to...she wants me to fuck her mouth!! I moan loudly as she takes me deeper still and shallows around me and I lose my shit all together. I call her name as I thrust again and again in her mouth fucking her throat as it constricts around me. I feel her fingers nails graze my balls and I roar as I shoot my load deep in her throat still thrusting into her. 

I pull out of her mouth and she's gasping and panting, wiping her lips of the cum that dribbled out. Fuck that's hot!! I pulled her up and crushed her to my chest and kissed her hard. I could taste my cum on her tongue but somehow it made the kiss even hotter. I pulled back and looked in her lust filled eyes, "Jesus Katie! That was....Fuck!!!" I could barely put a sentence together after what she did. She smiled, "I can think of something else you can fuck now...if your up for it." I cursed in Russian as she wrapped her hand around my sensitive cock and stroked me hard once again. "Oh I'm up for it! Now turn around and get on your hands and knees!" She squealed and turned around, jutting that glorious ass out to me, her pink lips glistening with her arousal. "Fuck!" And so I did...

We laid together afterwards, her head resting on my metal arm, both of us on our backs sweating and trying to control our breathing. "Bucky..I can't be your therapist anymore. Not after this. I'll find you a replacement. I could lose my license if we don't." I glanced over at her and smiled, "You mean we could have been doing this for months if I just fired you as my therapist?! Well shit!!" She laughed. "Indeed." "Where are you from...originally?" She smiled and turned onto her side, "I was born in Romania and lived there until I was twelve then when my parents died I moved to the United States to live with my Aunt and Uncle." Hmmm. "Stone is not really a Romanian name." She laughed, "I know. My father was American, he was stationed in Romania with the Air Force and met my mother there. My mom got knocked up with me, they got married and when I had to move here it was my father's brother who took me in." I turned toward her and wrapped her long hair around one of my fingers of my right hand. "How did they die?" She frowned slightly, "They died in a car accident. A man decided it would be a good idea to drive a dangerous rode at night two sheets to the wind and ran my parents off the road and into a ravine. I was at a friend's house at a slumber party when it happened otherwise I wouldn't be here as well."

I decided this was getting a bit too heavy. "So.....no gag reflex...interesting." She burst out laughing and blushed profusely. It was down right adorable. "Nice deflecting of the conversation by the way..Bravo! And as for the gag reflex...well...we all have our talents." It was my turn to laugh. "That's one Hell of a talent!" She made to sit up and swing her legs off the bed, "Where are you going?" She turned and peeked at me over her shoulder, "I need a shower before heading home....care to join me? Perhaps my talent could be revisited." My eyes watched her as she stood, her long black hair hanging down her back grazing the top of her ass..damn why is that hot!? She winked at me as she walked into the bathroom. Who the hell am I to deny someone of using such a wonderful talent...practice does make perfect. I shot up out of bed and followed her into the bathroom.


	35. Apologies and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky talks with Steve and then needs to call Katie.

Bucky's POV 

After Katie left yesterday I found myself missing her terribly, not that I'd admit that outloud. She had kissed be breathless before leaving and promised to call me when she found my replacement therapist. I wish she didn't have to...she has a way of reaching me and helping me understand the messed up crap in my head. Because of her I'm sleeping better and feel more comfortable within my own skin. I hate to lose whatever progress I've made because I couldn't control my damn dick. 

I sighed as I felt myself harden just by thinking of her. Dammit....I should have asked her to stay the night! Then I could have made love to her all night. Then when we woke up this morning I could have done it all over again. Well shit...now I have a full on raging boner...perfect! I groaned and pulled myself out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I groaned louder as I had to sit down to take a piss because dammit I can't piss straight with a hard on. I stood up and stepped into the shower. Fuck it...I'll rub a quick one off and actually wash this time. Yesterday not much cleaning was involved in that shower. I grin as I remember her wet kneeling before me, her hands braced on my legs as I fucked her mouth then shot my load down her beautiful breasts. Oh yeah...I used that image to help me tame the beast.

Later as I sat watching the news eating a bowl of Cheerios with sliced up banana a knock sounded on my door. I smiled at the thought that maybe she came back. I stood up from the couch and went to answer the door. My smile dropped as I saw Steve standing there. "Oh, it's you...you come back to try and beat my ass again...if you did let me finish breakfast first." I walked away from the door leaving it open and took my seat again on the couch. I heard him sigh and come inside shutting the door. "Bucky I'm sorry about yesterday. I was a jealous asshole and you didn't deserve what I said or did." He walked around the couch and sat in a chair to my left. I looked up at him and saw the look of remorse...dammit those God Damn puppy dog eyes of his! "Stop with the eyes Rogers...I forgive you, and yes you're an asshole. I can't for the life of me though understand why you'd think your girl would look at anyone else the way she looks at you." 

He hung his head, "Well there's a reason they call jealousy the green eyed monster. It's been rough these last few months and I couldn't seem to reach her like you could...I'm her boyfriend, I should have been able to and I couldn't." It was my turn to sigh, "I'm sorry about that. I can understand how that would be hard to see. But Steve, everything we did was so she could be with you like she wanted again. As hard as these last few months have been for you, they have been absolute hell for her. She told me a little about what was done to her...Steve...you don't want that in your head, trust me...and she lives with that every damn day." He raked his hands through his hair, "Thank you for being there for her Bucky. If she can't come to me then I'm glad it's you." I shoved the last bit of cereal in my mouth and stood to put my bowl in the sink. "You're welcome. She's an amazing woman Steve, but a little too high strung for me...you can keep her, she's not my type...you know that."

Steve stood and smiled at me, "Yeah I guess I do. So the Doctor...she your type?" Oh..nice one Rogers. "Fuck yeah she is...have you seen her? Jesus Steve that woman...wow...seriously she has the best rack on a woman I've seen in centuries, and don't get me started on her ass. Life altering...let me tell ya!" Steve laughed and sat at the kitchen island, "Thought you were just a boob man?" I huffed out a laugh, "Yeah, me too pal...but damn if she hasn't changed my mind...and what she can do with her mouth....whew!!" Steve blushed, "Ok..well I don't need a play by play like you use to, don't need that image when I see her again. So, how is this all going to work out with your therapy Buck? There are rules about therapists and patient relationships, she could lose her license if anyone found out." 

Leave it to Steve to point out the obvious. "She's not my Doctor anymore. She's finding me a replacement. She's still going to see Kendra though." Steve nodded and grinned wide, "Well, in that case congratulations...if you need condoms hit up Bruce in the lab, thanks to Tony he keeps tons on hand." Well Fuck me!! "Bucky...what...what is it?" God I really am a meathead!! "Uh..yeah, we didn't use any condoms yesterday...fuck...I'm an idiot!" Steve's eyes shot open then he grinned wide, "Looking to get the pretty Doctor pregnant are we? Have little Bucky's walking around?" I threw a dish towel at his head, "Fuck you Steve...I think I need to call Katie...get out punk, I'll kick your ass later in the gym." This only made him laugh harder, "If she didn't say anything she's probably on birth control. Kendra has this weird implant in her arm, maybe she has one of those...or you knocked her up and I'll be calling you Daddy in nine months." I lunged at Steve and he ran to the door laughing, "Shut the fuck up Steve!" He was still laughing as he waved and went out my door. I looked down at my crotch, "You couldn't just stay in my pants...could ya!?" I facepalmed myself then went to find my phone. Well...this is going to be an awkward conversation.

I dialed her number and she picked up after the second ring. "Miss me already?" I smiled at how she answered the phone and the playfulness in her voice. "Absolutely...had to miss you in the shower all by myself this morning." I heard her giggle and my pants got tight...good lord, horny damn teenager! "So what can I do for you?" I got an image of what she could do for me and adjusted myself in my jeans. "Well..I talked with Steve this morning." 'That's good...how did it go?' I plopped down on my couch and kicked my feet up on the coffee table. "He apologized, gave puppy dog eyes and I threatened to kick his ass...so went pretty well." 'That's great Bucky...although not sure what to say about the kicking ass part but, yeah, kudos for handling it so well.' 

I smiled then picked at the edge of the couch cushion, "So...I was wondering..." 'yeeees..' God she's cute! I took a deep breath and blurted it out. "We didn't use condoms, are you on birth control?" There was a pause after I spoke.. oh shit! 'Well, actually I am on the pill, for..other reasons...is that why you called? Make sure there wasn't a Super Soldier bun in my oven?' I laughed, "Well basically...yes. And I miss your voice, it's soothing. I would have called you anyway." She laughed and I smiled at the sound. 'Sorry to disappoint you Bucky...I'm not pregnant. If you would feel safer we could use condoms too along with my birth control, I'd understand.' I huffed, "Naw hate the damn things, can never remember to put one on anyway. Besides I like feeling you around me." I heard her gasp, 'I like the feel of you inside me too..we should do it again...soon.' "Yes..very soon. When can you come in..or would you like me to come to you, maybe I could borrow Steve's new truck...although after what happened the last time someone borrowed it he may not let me." 'I'm on call for the next three days..so it will be Friday before I can come up.' I inwardly groaned, "Friday it is then. See you then." 'Bye Bucky.' "Bye."


	36. I Do Cherish You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected and unplanned surprise.

Kendra's POV 

I was in a superb mood! Steve and I are finally back on track with our sex life....YES!!! Its been three days and i havent been this happy in a long time.I was loading the dishwasher and had music playing so I was dancing to the beat. I loved the song so I sang along, in my own voice for once, not imitating the artist. I danced over to the living room where I had laundry in a basket that needed to be folded. I know we have a laundry service but I feel weird about other people handling my delicates so I wash mine and Steve's laundry myself. Plus it makes me feel like I'm doing something to help Steve. 

A slow song came on and I was swaying to the rhythm and humming along. "Dance with me." I jumped and spun around. Steve was standing a few feet behind me. "Oh my God...Steve...you scared me to death!" He smiled and had the decency to look sheepish for startling me. He came closer and gave me a sweet smile, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Dance with me?" I put down the pair of panties I was folding and placed my hand in his. He backed up to the middle of the living room for space. He slowly wrapped his right arm around my waist and pulled me flush to his chest. I held his hand and he placed it on his chest as we danced.

I missed this...being close with Steve. Having his arms around me and feeling safe and loved. There was no better place to be. I laid my head on his chest. My grip on him tightened as I heard him singing lightly along with the song, and my heart nearly burst from my chest. I had never heard Steve sing before. "I do, cherish you...For the rest of my life..You don't have to think twice...I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul..It's beyond my control...I've waited so long to say this to you..If you're asking do I love you this much, I do". I pulled my head up and looked him in the eyes and I saw the love there for me, and something more that made my breath catch. He brought his lips to mine and I swear to you I swooned...it was a kiss so full of love I melted in his arms. When our lips separated I looked at him and smiled, "If it wasn't just a random song on my ipod...I would think you were asking me a question." He smiled and my heart pounded in my chest. "What question would that be?" I blushed and bit my lip, "You know...Asking me to marry you." His response made my heart skip a beat, "What if I was?"

I stared at him and my body tingled with excitement. "You want to marry me?" He pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed my wrist. "Yes." My chest constricted with love. "I'd like that." His eyes sparkled as he smiled. "So...one day when I get up the nerve to get down on one knee and tell you things like how much I love you... how precious our time is, how we never know when our last day will be. I would tell you that when i asked you to move in with me I really wanted to ask you then. I will tell you that I want to spend the rest of my life by your side as your husband, cherishing every single moment I have with you. I'll take your hand in mine, like now, and ask you...Kendra, Will you marry me.....would you say yes?" A tear slipped down my cheek and I laughed and smiled as I nodded, "Yes." He kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck, tears flowing down my cheeks. 

He pulled back and wiped the tears from my cheeks. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring and I gasped. "This was going to be yours..as the clock struck twelve on New Year's Eve. I never got the chance to ask you. I carried it in my pocket every day I searched for you...every day I mourned your death...every single day these last four months. I've wanted to ask you every single day and I could never find the right time, the right words. I don't want to hold this in my pocket another day...I want you to wear it, and be mine....forever." I couldn't hold back my sobs of pure happiness. I held out my left hand and he placed the beautiful Diamond solitaire on my ring finger. It was a perfect fit. I threw my arms around Steve's neck and he lifted me off the ground spinning me. 

He finally put me down and he kissed me again. I pulled back and looked at the ring and then to him. "You really had this in your pocket...all this time?" He nodded, "Yes." I wiped my cheeks and looked back at the laundry. "Did you plan this?" He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "No..I walked in and was watching you as you sang and danced, doing our laundry. The song came on and I knew...I just knew it was time." I smirked at him, "You didn't get on one knee." He kissed my cheek, "Would you like me to? Because I will." I shook my head, "No...how you did it was perfect and I think my heart may burst with how happy I am right now. Did you really want to ask me when you asked me to move in with you?" He blushed, "I did, but I didn't want to scare you away." I placed my hands on his face, cupping his cheeks, "I'm not going anywhere...not without you." He placed his forehead against mine and closed his eyes, "I love you." My arms went around his neck again hugging him to me, his arms wrapped around my back and waist, "I love you too...Always."


	37. Sunrise Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Kendra enjoy breakfast and a sunrise together.

Kendra's POV 

It's was very early, well for some. It was 5am and the compound was quiet. Steve was still asleep so I walked to the Common room still in my favorite Eeyore PJ's, made myself some coffee and a bowl of Raisin Bran. I hopped up onto the island and sat Indian style while I ate. The view outside the windows that faced East always had the best views of the sunrise. Steve and I had made love many times after the proposal and we went to bed early so I was wide awake. 

I held my left hand out and smiled as I looked at my engagement ring. I smiled as wide as I could around a mouthful of cereal. Hard to believe I'm going to be Mrs. Rogers one day. Hmmm...Kendra Rogers...I like the sound of it! I rocked on the island humming as I ate. "Your up early." I jumped almost spilling my cereal. "Shit!" I looked over and Bucky is standing in the doorway smiling at me. "Jesus Bucky...almost made me spill my cereal...Dick!" I may have sounded mad but my smile and laughter said otherwise. He walked closer and yawned as he went to the coffee pot. "Didn't anyone ever tell you your not suppose to sit on countertops where people eat? It's like anyone after you are eating your ass." I almost choked as I laughed, "You would know all about eating ass wouldn't you Bucky...or so I've heard." He gawked at me then grinned and shook his head, "Fucking Steve...I swear to God I'm going to pound his ass into the sparing ring today!" Again...harsh words...smile on his face, and a slight blush. And I couldn't help but be reminded of someone else I use to spend my breakfasts with, it made me smile.

Bucky made himself a bowl of cereal and came around to my side where I was sitting and sat on a stool. "Come on Bucky...live a little...be naughty with me." I patted the island next to me. "Kendra, we're not two....I doubt it will hold both our weights." I scowled at him and pointed my spoon at him, "You calling me fat Barnes....Cuz if you are it will be me pounding your ass into the gyms mat." He snorted, "I may have brain damage but I'm not stupid...move your ass over and make room." I smiled around a bite and scooted over. He climbed up and mirrored my position but looked uneasy. "Bucky...it's cool...the island is made of a hard steel composite frame...we won't break it." He seemed to relax and began to eat and sighed as we watched the horizon start to lighten as the sunrise approached. 

I finished my cereal and so did Bucky, he reached for my bowl to set it with his aside to wash later. I was still looking outside and my hand was suddenly grabbed, "What the hell is this?! Oh my God, Kendra...this is an engagement ring!" I smiled as he looked at it wide eyed, "Huh...so it is." He released my hand, "Steve proposed?!" I giggled, "Yes he did." He laughed and leaned over and kissed my cheek, "Congratulations Kendra...you deserve some happiness!" I blushed and grabbed my coffee, "Thank you Bucky...so do you ya know. So where's Katie...I heard she came in yesterday." He did that crooked smile he does and peeked at me through his hair that fell in his eyes, "She's asleep...she didn't get much sleep last night." I laughed and bumped him with my shoulder, "I bet she didn't! Way to go Bucky! Bout time you grew a pair and stake your claim on her." He huffed out a laugh, "What is she ocean front property?" I shrugged as I sipped my coffee, "Depends...how wet did you make her?" He spit out his coffee and laughed hard, wiping his chin as he did. "Jesus...How in the Hell did you get Steve to not blush around you non stop with a mouth like that...not that I'm complaining, he use to say I was the one with a dirty mind and mouth all the time. " I winked, "You'd be surprised what a dirty mind Steve has, and mouth....and he likes my dirty mouth....alot." We looked at each other and went into another round of hysterics, laughing and trying not to spill more coffee. I can see why Steve and Bucky are best friends.

We finished our coffee and finally watched the sunrise together. "What the hell!?" We both turned and saw Tony gawking at us, "I eat there Barnes!" We both laughed. "Wait...why yell at only me...she's sitting on the island too." Tony smirked and crossed his arms over the visible glow in his chest, "Her ass is just a little cuter than yours Lefty...and it's not the first time I've caught her sitting there and I've learned it's pointless to tell her to stop." Bucky looked at me and I shrugged, "You do this often?" I smiled, "Maybe.....alot." We both laughed. Tony walked towards us still glaring at Bucky. "Alright already...sheesh...I'll get down." He hopped down and grabbed our bowls and cups to put in the dishwasher. Tony rolled his eyes, "Tony...you need to get laid, then maybe you won't be so uptight." I laughed throwing his own words at him that he said to Steve and I. Bucky was bent over laughing. "You're not wrong.....so...you going to stay up there all day....and are those Eeyore pajamas?" Oh boy...here we go again. "Nice deflecting...don't knock Eeyore...he's awesome and these are my favorite." I rubbed my hands down the soft material on my legs and I knew the moment Tony saw the ring.

I smiled as I heard the huge gasp. "I think you're holding out on me Birdie...what's with the rock?" I held out my hand and Tony took it in his and he grinned wide, "Well look at that...About damn time Cap asked. I was about to ask you for him, seriously he's had that ring in his pocket for months!" I stared at Tony...what the hell? "You knew about the ring?" He went to pour a cup of coffe, "Everyone knew about the ring...when we thought you were dead Cap use to stand looking out those windows holding it in his hand. He wouldn't speak to anyone...he shut everyone out. So it's nice seeing you wear it....and you know...not seeing him all mopey and depressed is nice too." I locked eyes with Tony and we shared a look, and he smiled warmly at me. "Thank you for taking care of him Tony...when I was..ya know..." I felt his hand on my arm and he squeezed lightly, "Don't mention it." 

Bucky walked in front of me and patted my knee, "I'll catch you later Kendra...got things to do....lots of things, see ya Tony." As he walked off and Tony waved in dismissal as he stirred his coffee I smirked, "Things..oh...you mean Katie....you need to go do Katie." I heard Tony sputter behind me, "Wait...he's screwing the Doc?! Dammit...why is it everyone's getting laid but me?!" I scooted off the island and pouted at him and Bucky just shook his head and quickly walked out, "Sorry Tony...I definitely can't help you there personally....although....I could invite Cassie over, I never did get the chance to have you meet her." His face perked up, "The hot reporter? Yes please." I winked at him, "I'll see what I can do. Anyhoo...I'm off to go wake up a National Treasure, tootles." Tony called my name and came to stand in front me, "Oh..almost forgot, Congratulations on the engagement. I'm happy for you both." He pulled me into to a hug and I smiled into his shoulder, "Thank you Tony." As I was walking away I laughed when Tony yelled after me, "Reporter....hotness...make it happen." I gave a thumbs up. 

While walking down the hall I had an idea. "Friday, I need a favor." 'How can I help you Kendra?' "Send Cassie Steele's contact information to my cell...I need to send her an invitation to dinner." My phone chimed and I grinned. 'Is there anything else you need...perhaps speak to the chef about dinner dates and menu?' I laughed as my plan grew in my head. "No...I have it covered, thank you Friday." 'You're welcome...and may I say Congratulations on your engagement to Captain Rogers.' I bit my lip as I looked at the ring again, "Thank you Friday." I think Steve's slept long enough and I'm feeling a bit fiesty....playing matchmaker always does.


	38. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky plans to get Tony laid.

Kendra's POV 

After a few days of planning I made the call. Please say yes...please say yes...I almost squealed when she finally answered her phone.

Cassie: Hello? 

Kendra: Hi, Cassie...this is Kendra McDaniel.

Cassie: Oh Dios mío!! Kendra?! Hi....how are you.

Kendra: Doing alot better. How are you?

Cassie: I'm fine......don't take this in a bad way, but why are you calling me? 

Kendra: Well, I had told you once that I needed to bring you out to the Compound to meet everyone. The invitation still stands. I was wondering if you'd come and have dinner with us? We would all like to thank you for how well you handled the interview last year and wanted to show our gratitude.

Cassie: Oh my, I don't know what to say...you're welcome, but I was only doing my job.

Kendra: No...you weren't, trust me. I've seen how very hateful reporters can be towards mutants and it was a breath of fresh air to have you report the event fairly and with compassion. That speaks alot about you as a person...so...dinner? A tour...no other reporter has ever been allowed inside the compound until now, I got it approved.

Cassie: Yes, I'd love to! This is so exciting! So when would you like me to come?

Kendra: How about this coming Friday? You could come early around three and I could give you a tour then we can all have dinner. Does that sound alright?

Cassie: Yes, actually that's perfect. So I guess I will see you Friday then.

Kendra: Perfect! I'll email you the security protocols and where you will need to come in at. I'm excited...see you then Cassie!

Cassie: Yes, see you then. Bye.

I said goodbye and ended the call. I fist pumped the air. Steve smiled at me, "So I take it she's coming?" I wrapped my arms around his middle and kissed him lightly, "Yes she is...this will be so much fun!" I squealed and released Steve to help make our bed. "Fun...is that what you call trying to get Tony laid?" I rolled my eyes, "You do know it's weird when you say it right? Captain America saying someone's getting laid....naughty." He smiled and shook his head. "I will be taking her on a tour and she will have a good time....but dinner....well, I can't help it if Tony will be the only one able to attend said dinner." 

Steve came behind me and pulled me to his chest wrapping his arms around my middle. "I think you just want everyone to be as happy as we are, and I think it's sweet....sneaky, but sweet." I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck. "You sir will thank me when Tony finally gets his pickle wet...just think of all the possibilities! He won't be so moody or an ass, he might actually be happy for once." Steve laughed, "His pickle wet?" I leaned up and nuzzled his neck placing a kiss to his pulse point, feeling his heart rate increase, "Yeah...you know.." I pulled him down to where my mouth was on his ear, "Sliding his cock inside her when she's so turned on she's dripping wet....like you do to me." I felt him shudder. He pulled back to look me in the eyes and I saw his need in one glance.

He groaned as he took my mouth in a hungry kiss and backed us up to the bed, the backs of my legs hitting the mattress. I smiled against his mouth knowing where this was going. We haven't even dressed yet for the day, me in my pink robe and Steve in just his Boxer briefs. Not to mention we just made the bed. I felt his smile too and knew he was thinking the same thing. He grabbed my thighs and pulled me up his body, my legs wrapping around his waist. He kneeled on the bed and placed me in the middle as he continued to devour my mouth. 

He pulled his lips from mine and kneeled in between my legs, his eyes trailing down my body. "I really like this robe...but I like it better off." I bit my lip as he quickly untied the belt and opened it wide, hungry eyes taking in my fully naked form. He leaned forward bracing his left arm by my shoulder, "Let's just see how wet you are for me." I shuddered at his words then moaned and arched my back when I felt his fingers of his opposite hand run through my folds...I knew how wet I was and his groan above me proved it. He leaned into my ear, kissing the shell, "Already so wet for me baby....do you want me that badly?" I gasped as he slid a finger inside me. "Yes....Always!" He practically growled as his hand left me and I felt him moving above me..then suddenly I'm filled fully and I groan loudly along with him. He ruts into me hard and fast and I wrap my legs around his and meet him thrust for thrust. My arms wrapped around his shoulders and back, his head buried in my neck, his hot breath coming in pants as he takes me. He came hard and with one final thrust I tumbled over into oblivion with him.

Steve laid beside me and we were both panting from the exertion. We turned and looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Oh God...Steve, we couldn't even make our bed without messing it up!" He rolled onto his side to face me, "Well, then leave it messy...I can't help it if my fiancé is hot as hell and has a mouth that makes me wild." I pulled my hand up and looked at my ring again, "Fiancé...I like the sound of that." Steve kissed my shoulder, "I love the sound of wife better." I smiled and looked at him and his smile made my heart soar, "Yeah...I love that too. So...Steve..." He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Kendra.." I turned on my side to face him. I ran my fingers down his amazing chest, humming my appraisal of his physique. "So...when do you want to get married?" He watched my hand as it traveled farther down his body and grinned at me. "I would marry you right now." I bit my lip as my fingers made it to his stomach. "I would too...we could always elope...go to Vegas, have Elvis marry us." He laughed, "Not really how I pictured getting married." My fingers grazed his abs, "So how do you picture us getting married? Because I've never really thought about it before...so whatever you want I'm game." I heard his breath hitch as my hand wrapped around his hard member. I looked into his eyes and with one touch his gaze turned heated. "I think we should talk about this later...there's something else I want to do right now." As he leaned in to kiss me I couldn't help but smile as I thought of a lifetime of doing just this.


	39. The Date Setup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra orchestrates a private date with Tony and Cassie...and neither are aware what's in store. Kendra remembers something she's forgotten.

Kendra's POV 

"It's brilliant..absolutely brilliant!" I grinned wide as Wanda gushed. I had pulled her and Tasha into one of the conference rooms and divulged my diabolical plan. Tasha leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table grinning wide, "I need to take you with me on more assignments...I love how your mind works." I laughed, "I'm game. So...are we clear on the plan? You both know your parts?" Wanda nodded, "Yes." Tasha nodded as well, "Oh yes." I kicked my feet up onto the table, "This is going to be soooooo much fun!!" We all laughed.

After speaking with Tasha and Wanda I needed to speak with Bucky. I knocked on his door and he answered in sweat pants and no shirt. "God Bucky..your blinding me with your muscles!" He laughed as I covered my eyes. "Come in you goof...I'll put a shirt on." I skipped into his quarters, "So...what brings you to my abode?" I plopped down on his couch and spinned around with my legs up the back of the couch and my head dangling upside down, "Oh...nothing much...just putting together the best ever super secret blind date known to human and mutant kind." He walked into the living room and saw me on the couch and shook his head. "So is that why your on my couch sitting like a weirdo?" I stuck my tongue out at him, "No....I sit like a weirdo because I'm weird...where the hell have you been?" I lowered my legs and spun around sitting on the couch properly, "There is this better? Does this meet your couch sitting etiquette standards?" He laughed as he sat in an arm chair to my left. "Actually....yes, so what's this about a super secret blind date, and who are your victims?" 

I narrowed my eyes at him, "They won't see it that way when they are bumping uglies." He rolled his eyes, "All right...spill it, let's hear this plan of yours." I giggled as I tucked my feet under me. "Well....long story short...Tony needs to get laid, have sex, go ten toes to Jesus, the horizontal mambo.." He interrupted me, "Alright I get it.." "Screw, Fuck, boink...do the nastay!" He laughed, "OK ok, I get it...Tony needs a good fuck...who doesn't...what are you going to do, volunteer as tribute?" I gawked at him, "You did not just throw a Hunger Games reference at me....Bucky, movie nights are sacred things...one must not use the knowledge obtained from said movie night for nefarious purposes....and hell no, I'm not going to sleep with Tony, seriously Buck, I'm engaged...hello!" He laughed, "Ok, so who's the lucky lady?" I grinned, "Cassandra Steele." His eyes widened, "The hot reporter?" I winked at him, "I won't tell Katie you said that." He laughed, "Yeah..please don't."

"Anyhoo...So I invited Cassie to come for a tour and have dinner with us all and.." "How is that a date?" I glared at him, "Would you let me finish...geeze!" He motioned for me to continue, "My bad...please, enlighten me." I straightened my back and grinned, "Ok, so I invited her..but first I called her boss and arranged for her to be off the entire weekend. Super hush hush of course. I cleared her through security and helped with the background search to make sure she's not some Hydra spy or some shit. After that was done I spoke with the Chef and pre-ordered the meal and worked out the set up in the Common room, make it super romantic." Bucky shook his head and laughed. "What...what's so funny?" He pulled his left leg up and propped his foot on his other knee, "That's awful elaborate for just a date, couldn't Tony just ask her out....I think your just bored because you haven't been cleared for assignments yet, am I right?" I stared at him and narrowed my eyes, "I will not deny or affirm that comment, but no...I haven't been cleared yet....bastards.....ok, ok, so maybe I'm a little bored. I mean dammit Bucky, I need some action, crack a few Hydra heads wide open." He smiled knowingly since he's not cleared either. "Maybe that's why your not cleared...the whole cracking heads open." I rolled my eyes and laid back onto his couch, propping my feet up on the arm. "Yeah...you're probably right. And as for Tony asking her out...well...then I couldn't have my super secret plan then could I?"

"Well....go on, tell me the rest of your plan." I smiled at the ceiling and put my arms behind my head. "Where was I....oh yeah...meal. So when you meet her don't let on that you will suddenly have an unexpected visit from your girlfriend later and can't come to dinner, because of crazy fuckery that will be happening up in here. Oh yeah, I arranged for Katie to come over today, later right before dinner....you're welcome by the way." I turned my head to look at him and he was practically beaming. "She's coming today? She was suppose to be on call all weekend....no...did you work that out too?" I smugly smiled, "Never underestimate my ability to get shit done." He laughed, "Obviously." "Ok, so Tony does know she's coming for the tour and dinner, he doesn't know we all won't be there, I have Friday sworn to secrecy, she's helping me too by the way. I'm going to be the one giving her the tour but opps, somethings come up and guess who gets to finish her tour?" I glanced at Bucky, "Tony?" "Ding ding ding, we have a winner! So they will spend some time together as he shows her around. I have carefully orchestrated everyone's reasons for not being able to make it to dinner. Do you want to hear them?" He nodded, "Oh please....enlighten me oh sneaky one."

I jumped up from the couch and walked to Bucky's refrigerator, opening it and pulling out two beers. I walked back over, "Help yourself." I rolled my eyes, "Shut up Bucky you drink my beers all the damn time..besides I brought you one." He took the beer I offered and popped the bottle cap, "You do realize it's only 11am." I opened my beer and took a drink and shrugged, "Never too early for a beer, besides it's 5 o'clock somewhere right?" We held up our beers in a cheers, "Amen for that." I sat back onto the couch, "So, you know your excuse....girlfriend...kinky fuckery going on up here." Bucky almost spit his beer out, "Kinky fuckery? What the hell do you think I do in the bedroom!? I'm not Christian Grey for fucks sake!" I laughed remembering our last movie night, "I truly don't want to know...other ladies might...not me. But...seriously question for a sec, do you use the arm, specifically your fingers in certain acts? You know...other people want to know." He actually blushed, "Holy Shit you do!! Well...alright then." We both burst out laughing. 

"Your plans Kendra...can we talk about that now please." He was still trying to rein in his laughter. I took a drink of my beer, "Right...plans...gotcha. Sorry went down a bit of a bunny trail didn't I. Where was I, oh ok..So Wanda and Tasha will suddenly have a bit of a problem in the gym and Vision will be called to help...you know weird mind stuff. Clint will be called away by his wife, problem on the farm. Sam has to work at the VA and Bruce will be unable to leave the lab due to one of his current experiments having a problem, FYI not really a problem, but Friday will report it as such...false data reporting. Steve and I will be indisposed and he's super excited about that." Bucky snorted, "I bet he is." I nodded, "Doesn't take much, we are both kinda hornballs." Bucky downed the last of his beer, "Yeah I heard from Tony about you two and your little problem, can't keep your hands off each other...especially the gym incident...Wow! From how Tony tells it you'd think it was a scene from a porno." 

Tony and his big mouth! "Oh I recognize Steve and I have a problem, and it's not little...boy is it not little...have mercy!" Bucky grimaced, "Oh God that was a remark about Steve's junk...no...Bad Kendra...Ugh! I do not want to know that about him!" I laughed, "Well, I can't help it if when Steve and I were sparing things got a little heated. We just kind of forgot momentarily where we were and a few people walked in on us...it's no big deal." Bucky grabbed my empty bottle and went to throw them into the recycling bin, "It's a big deal to the people walking in on you fucking." I sighed, "Yeah...we still get ribbed about that....Happy to say I got to finish...Steve not so much, not till we were back in our room." Bucky laughed, "Yeah I bet you did!" A sudden thought came to me, "Wait....did you say porno? James Buchanan Barnes....have you watched porn?!" He shrugged but didn't answer. "Holy shit...you have! Steve won't watch it, he says it's not proper to watch other women when he's with me...a shame too...I know some pretty good ones, Clint has a huge collection he keeps here since Laura is at the farm with the kids." Bucky was gawking at me, "You watch porn?!" I grinned, "Well...I use to. Now Steve's all the porn I need, like seriously...porn men are no contest!" Bucky covered his ears, "Kendra...seriously, your killing me!" 

I sighed and walked to stand in front of him. He lowered his hands from his ears, "Sorry Bucky...I'll try and curb the sexy Steve talk around you ok." He sighed, "Please...it's like hearing my brother and sister talk about sex and it's seriously disturbing." I pulled him to me and hugged him around his middle, laying my cheek on his chest. "Not sure Steve would approve of this, you know what happened last time." I only held him tighter, "I don't care Bucky..you just called me your sister, I've never had a brother before...it's nice...it's a brother sister hug." He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head, "I miss my sisters so it's nice to have one again. I'm glad your doing better Kendra, that you and Steve found your way back and are moving forward. I just ask one small favor." I smiled against his chest, "What's that?" He laughed lightly, "Please have kids before I do...Steve kept teasing me that I'm going to knock Katie up. It would be nice to rub it in his face that he was wrong." 

I laughed and could so see Steve teasing Bucky about it...but then I remembered something and I froze. "OH SHIT!!" I pulled away from Bucky and covered my mouth and stared at Bucky in shock. He frowned and looked concerned, "What...what's the matter?!" I started to pace and he looked even more worried. "Jesus, Kendra...speak to me...what's going on?!" I stopped pacing and looked him dead in the eyes, "You might just get your wish....Shit!! Bucky...I forgot to have my implant replaced! It was due months ago! Oh my fucking God!! Oh my God!!" Bucky's eyes went wide then he burst out laughing, "Oh this is priceless....ha! Wait till Steve finds out!" I glared at him, "Don't you dare say a God Damn thing Barnes.....shit...I need to go see Bruce...Dammit!!" Bucky tried to stifle his laughs but wasn't doing a very good job of it. "I won't say anything I promise...but still you have to admit it's kind of funny." I smacked his metal arm, "No its not...ok yes it is...but you wouldn't be the one knocked up so no...oh God I'm going to puke!" He pressed his lips together and I heard a suppressed laugh, "Don't you dare say it Bucky...I mean it don't you say.." "Morning Sickness!" He blurted it out and laughed hard, grabbing his stomach bending over.

His laughter was contagious and I started laughing with him, "Stop making me laugh...this is serious! Dammit I just drank a beer....Shit! Shit shit shitty shit!!" He went into another round of laughter. "Don't say a word until I find out...do you hear me?! I mean it Bucky....if Steve thinks I could be pregnant he'll...he'll.....well hell I don't know what he'll do!" Bucky tried to stop laughing long enough to reach out and hold both my hands in his, "Steve will be ecstatic if you were pregnant...don't you doubt that one bit Kendra....got it. Pregnant or not, it's all going to be ok." His eyes were sincere and I sighed deeply, "Yeah...your right. When did you become the voice of reason?" He I shit you not looked me dead in the eyes and said, "When Steve knocked you up and I became the responsible one." We both couldn't contain it and burst out laughing, tears escaping our eyes. 

Once our fits of laughter were done I hugged Bucky bye, "Well I might as well get this over with...no time like the present. I'll let you know what he says. He kissed my cheek, "Alright...just take deep breaths...it's all going to be ok. All kidding aside..you'll make a great mom, whether it's now or ten years from now. And you couldn't ask for a better father for your kid than Steve. Now scoot..call me or come by later." I sighed and walked out his door waving, "Wish me luck." He gave me a crooked smile, "Luck for which one...yes or no?" I groaned, "I have no fucking clue. See ya later Bucky. Love you." "Love you too kiddo." I walked out Bucky's door and fully intended to head directly to the lab and talk to Bruce, instead I found myself heading for the roof...I needed a moment to gather my thoughts, think about what I really do want.


	40. Unanswered Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra panics about the possibility of being pregnant. Cassie arrives and takes her tour.

Kendra's POV 

I sat on the edge of the roof for quite a while, watching agents come and go, jets land and take off. Listening to the birds and feeling the warm sun on my skin, wind lightly blowing my hair behind me. I knew it was crazy for me to be hiding out up here but I couldn't help it. Steve and I have been having sex again for almost two weeks and with no birth control. I was due for the implant in late January and they only last a year, it's now the middle of May. I think what's disturbing me more is the fact I haven't started a period at all. I should have by now...right? I couldn't say anything in front of Bucky but I was afraid if I was pregnant...would Steve be the father? But that's crazy...if I was pregnant by my rapist I would be almost four months pregnant if I were, right..and I'm pretty sure I would have known I was pregnant by now. But it didn't stop my fear that I could be...it was driving me crazy! I knew it was irrational but I couldn't help it.

My phone chimed and I pulled it from my pocket. It was Steve...asking me if I was ok. Friday must have told him where I was. He knows I come here when I'm upset or need to think. I texted him back that I just needed a quiet moment to think and I would be down in a bit. When my phone chimed again and I read his text I couldn't help but begin to cry. 'Steve: Baby you've been on the roof for 3 hrs...what's wrong?' I didn't know how to respond. I held my phone to my chest and squeezed my eyes shut trying to will away the panic. Steve will hate me if I'm pregnant with another man's baby! Would he even want to marry me? I could feel my panic attack wash over me and I was shaking. I got off the ledge and sat on the roof with the ledge at my back, pulling my legs to my chest, rocking as I cried. I knew I needed to rein in my breathing because I was beginning to hyperventilate. And that is how Steve found me...a blubbering mess on the roof.

I heard the roof door open and I knew it was him. I didn't answer his text and he was worried. I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me to his chest. "Kendra...I have you. Your safe. No one's going to hurt you." I cried harder because he assumed I was having a panic attack about my attackers. In a way I am I suppose. I buried my face in his chest and allows him to pull me onto his lap as he held me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my face into his neck, breathing in his scent. As I started to calm down I could feel he was slightly rocking me back and forth, like you would a child. I held him tighter at the thought, determined not to panic all over again. 

"Kendra, if your not up for this plan of yours..maybe you should reschedule." My head shot up and I wiped my tears, "No...I'll be ok, I worked too hard to arrange this..I can do it." He sighed and kissed my temple. "Ok, because she's going through security check as we speak." I gasped and looked around for my phone. Steve grabbed it off the floor and handed it to me. It was almost 3 o'clock! I pulled myself from Steve's lap and tried to wipe my face and look halfway normal and not a complete hot mess. "Kendra...let someone else show her around, your obviously upset, please baby...your worrying me, you haven't had a panic attack in quite a while." He reached for me and I flinched away, his hand froze in mid air and I saw the hurt in his eyes. I didn't mean to pull away, but I was still terrified of an unanswered question. "I'm ok...really..I'm fine...just let security know I'll be down in a few minutes, I just need to freshen up. I'm fine Steve..please I'll talk to you later, ok." He nodded, "Alright." I kicked myself for making him look sad. I stepped forward and with shakey hands and cupped his face and pulled him down kissing him softly on the lips. I pulled back before his arms could fully wrap around me. "I'll see you later...ok?" He smiled lightly and nodded. I rushed off the roof.

I splashed some cool water on my face and I felt tons better. I rushed to security to meet with Cassie. She looked anxious standing amongst very tall muscular security officers and was relieved when she saw me. "Cassie...hi...sorry I'm late, I had a bit of a delay." She walked forward cautiously and took my outstretched hand. "No that's perfectly alright, just not use to all this security. This place is huge...and so beautiful, whoever designed it has an artist touch I think." I smiled, "Well, that would be Tony...he's very good at what he does best, building things, an engineer at heart." I saw the blush on her cheeks and I knew I was doing the right thing, my problems forgotten for the moment..almost.

I took Cassie to several places and she met almost everyone. We entered the upper R&D labs and Bruce was hard at work. His head peeked out from behind a screen and he smiled at us both. He walked around and shook her hand and he showed her around a bit as they chatted. I took the opportunity to glance around for my package. My eyes landed on it, sitting on a shelf behind Bruce's desk, not opened. My stomach churned as anxiety hit me hard. I suddenly realized my name was being called, "Sorry...what did you say?" Cassie smiled warmly at me, "Everything ok?" I looked at Bruce and he looked at me concerned, "Um..yeah, I just need to ask Bruce a question...would you mind excusing us for a moment?" She nodded, "Absolutely, I'll be right over here..is that ok?" I smiled, "Yes, thank you Cassie...it won't be just a minute." I watched as she walked to sit on a chair by the entrance. 

Bruce cocked his head a bit, "What's wrong, you look upset about something...did I say something wrong to Cassie, I was just explaining my experiment to her, but it's not a security risk or anything." I sighed, "No that's not it...I need to talk to you...about my package." My eyes darted over to the shelf where it laid. He looked confused for a second as he glanced at the box, but saw the moment realization hit him. "Oh...Kendra...we need to talk." I wrapped my arms around myself, "Yeah, no kidding. I'll talk to you later, ok...I need to take her to Tony then I'll be back, does that work for you?" He nodded and smiled at me, "Ok, I'll see you in a bit." I smiled nervously and walked back to Cassie. "Alright, let's go see Tony's labs, he's got tons of cool stuff down there!" I glanced back at Bruce and he smiled weakly at me.

Tony's POV

I was currently working on upgrading one of my suits when Kendra came into my lab with Cassie in tow. Whoa..the TV did not do her justice...she's beautiful! She had olive skin and long dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was only about 5'5" and had a thin build with amazing curves. I had Friday run her and I knew she was originally from Columbia. My eyes locked with Cassie and I gave her one of my killer smiles...yep, just as panty dropping as always. I loved seeing her blush. "Ms. Steele, a pleasure to see you in person and not just on TV." She blushed an even darker shade of red and I caught Kendra's eyes and was taken aback by her distracted and worried look. "Kendra, is something wrong?" Cassie looked at Kendra with a worried look. She looked at us both, "Yes.. actually, there is a problem I need to take care of...that I thought could wait, but it really can't. Tony, I'm sorry but could you finish Cassie's tour for me...I haven't taken her to command, the gym and then it should be time for dinner..we are set up in the Common room for that."

At first I thought this was a set up to get me alone with the gorgeous reporter but Kendra really looked upset. "Sure Birdie...I'd be happy to keep both eyes on Ms . Steele for you...something I can help you with?" She shook her head, "No...Thank you Tony, I appreciate it. Cassie...I'm sorry to abandon you like this, but Tony is very entertaining and he's going to finish your tour ok?" Cassie smiled, "It's ok...I'm happy to spend time with Mr. Stark, I'll see you later. I hope everything is ok." Kendra just nodded and rushed out the door. Somethings going on with her, I hope she really is ok. God knows she's been through enough. "So...Ms. Steele. ..how ironic is this. A billionaire and a reporter...your not going to ask me if I'm gay are you?" Her eyes widened and she laughed nervously, "Oh God no! I'm here for pleasure not work, and please, call me Cassie." I smiled and put my hands in my pockets coming closer to her, "Well if it's one thing I know about its pleasure...Cassie. Call me Tony." We were only a few feet apart but it still felt too far away. "Tony." I smiled at her again and saw her bite her lip as she glanced at my mouth. Oh this is going to be fun!

Kendra's POV 

I rushed to the lab to see Bruce, I needed this to be over with and now. Bruce looked up when I came in and I saw him with my package opened on his desk. "Kendra...I'm so sorry. I should have reminded you, I just didn't even think about it!" I stood by him looking at the implant on the desk. "Can you just replace it now?" He shook his head, "Kendra, I can't. Not until we know if your pregnant. You and Steve have resumed a sexual relationship again...right?" I sighed and leaned on his desk. "Yes we have...for almost two weeks now." I flinched when I felt Bruce touch my arm and he pulled his hand back, "Sorry. We need to test you for pregnancy. We could do blood or urine...what do you want?" I sighed, "Bloods more accurate.. so blood I guess. Bruce...I know I'm going to sound crazy for asking this....but...is it....is it possible if I'm pregnant that it won't be Steve's?" I was shaking all over and hugged myself tightly. Tears slipped down my face and Bruce reached out taking my hand, "Kendra...If your pregnant there is no way it's your attackers baby...you would be showing by now, feeling movement if it was...ok...is that what your scared of, that Steve's not the father?" I nodded quickly and sobbed. He pulled me into a hug and let me cry.

"Kendra, you have to know that even if it wasn't his, Steve would love the baby, because he loves you. But you don't have to worry about that because it's not possible for it to be anyone but Steve's. Hell we don't even know if your pregnant...come on..let's get this over with. The test should be ready in an hour." I pulled back and wiped my eyes feeling better hearing from Bruce that my fears were unwarranted. He took a vile of blood and said he would find me later with the results. Before I left he hugged me, "Talk to Steve...don't keep this in. He loves you and will continue to do so...no matter what." I nodded and left to go find Steve.


	41. Explosive Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Cassie really enjoyed their date...until things heated up.

Cassie's POV 

Warm...why is it so warm in here. Tony stood by me as he showed me the rest of the compound. He's even more handsome in person if at all possible, and very funny. I've heard of his flirty nature but never imagined I would be on the receiving end of it. He was really stuck on my last name. I've heard enough from my coworkers after the book came out, to last me a lifetime...but somehow coming from him, it was extremely exciting. We were done with the tour and he was taking me to their Common room for dinner. "Thank you for escorting me around, it was very nice of you." He glanced at me as we walked side by side and gave me another sexy smile, "We aim to please Ms. Steele." I couldn't help but laugh, "You really do know your Fifty Shades of Grey...how many times have you read the book?" He shrugged, "Just once..but it kind of sticks with you doesn't it." I laughed, "You have no idea." 

We walked into the room we were suppose to have dinner and we both froze...what?! Tony looked just as confused. "What the hell is going on....romantic lighting and music...candles...table for only two...holy hell, we've been set up!" I gawked at the room and it was beautiful! The atmosphere incredibly romantic. He's right.. we've been set up. This is a date...oh my God...with Tony! I placed a hand over my mouth in shock. Kendra arranged this whole thing, just to get Tony and I together. Well God bless her amazing heart. I felt Tony's presence behind me and my pulse quickened. "Cassie...I didn't know anything about this...I swear. But, it would be a shame to waist a romantic meal, since they went to all this trouble, specifically Kendra. Unless you would rather not spend the evening with me?" I turned and found him only about a foot or two from me, "I'd love to have dinner with you." He reached out and took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles. 

We sat down and food was brought out that tasted devine. We talked and laughed...and flirted, alot. "So Tony, since you know Fifty Shades so well...does that mean your into that kind of scene?" I think for once I made him blush, "Uh..no...well, not to that extent. I have no problem with trying new things..but belts, whips and floggers...nope not really my thing. What about you? Do you have a proclivity for receiving pain during sex? Not that there's anything wrong with that." I laughed and sipped my wine. "No not my cup of tea, but spanking...I could probably handle that. Tying me up, holding me down..that kind of thing, that sounds really hot." His stare was intense, "Yes it does." 

He suddenly stood up from the table and came toward me. His hand stretched out towards me, "Would you care to dance Ms. Steele?" I smiled and placed my hand in his, feeling heat travel up my arm at his touch. Soft music was playing, perfect to slow dance to. He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his left arm around my waist, his palm on my back. My right hand in his as he moved us to the music. I could smell his cologne and he smelled amazing. We seem to get closer as we danced. My eyes closed as I felt his hand around my waist go lower, slightly touching the top of my rear. I slowly opened my eyes and I found our faces so close together, his lips just inches from mine. I can't ever remember a time I wanted to be kissed so badly. 

I looked into Tony's eyes and he into mine. I realized we had stopped dancing and was just holding each other. He released my hand and I placed it on his chest, feeling his arc reactor under his shirt, the glow shining through. The hand I once held went to my waist, gripping me tightly. When I looked into his eyes again the pull between us was undeniable. He leaned into me and I shouted for joy in my head that he was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes as he came closer, I could feel his breath on me. When his lips grazed mine I shuddered. He groaned and pressed his lips to mine in a heated kiss that made my body hot all over. Hands combed through his wild hair and his held me tight and roamed my back. I licked a path across his bottom lip and it was his turn to shudder. 

I wasn't sure how I got here but my back was suddenly pressed against a wall and he tilted his head deepening the kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance and when I felt his knee press between my thighs he definitely won. I could feel him hard against my hip as he ever so slightly was grinding into me. He pulled his mouth from mine and kissed down my neck making me writhe against him, "Oh mi Dios, me tocan!" (Oh my God, touch me) I realized I said it in Spanish and for a brief moment thought maybe he didn't understand me, but when I felt him pull my shirt up and place his warm hands on my bare back I nearly convulsed with need. I rocked forward against his erection and heard him hiss in my ear where he was currently kissing a spot just below my it.

God I wanted him badly! I've daydreamed of this...fantasized about meeting him, imagined what it would be like to have him touch my body. I moaned loudly as I felt his thumbs graze the sides of my lace covered breasts and suddenly he's pulling my shirt over my head and hungrily kissed down my chest and took my nipple into his mouth, bra and all. I arched my back at the sensation, pulses of desire coursing through my body, centering on my core where I knew I was wetter than I've ever been before, soaking my panties. I practically growled and pulled on his hair, making him release my breast. I pressed my mouth to his ear, "Touch me Tony..I want you...now!" He groaned and took my mouth again, kissing me senseless. I felt him unbutton then unzip my dress pants and I moaned my approval against his lips.

I felt his hand slip inside and push past my panties...and then he was there...touching me in the most intimate of ways. He pulled his mouth from mine and I arched my back pressing my head back to the wall as he explored my sex. "Your so wet Cassie....is all this for me?" I couldn't speak...all I could do was nod. "I think I want to see you cum sweetheart....no strike that...I need to see what you look like when you cum." I gasped as he circled my clit fast and hard, my hips pushing into his hand, wanting that sweet release. I teetered right on the edge but fell over completely when he suddenly plunged two fingers deep inside me. "That's it...cum for me!" I gasped and clenched around his fingers, clawing at his arms and shoulders as my orgasms rippled through my body. It felt like it went on for a long time. 

When I finally opened my eyes as his hand left my pants I groaned as I watched him lick his fingers clean of my arousal. "You taste amazing Cassie! I can't wait to taste the source!" I reached a hand out and rubbed him through his jeans and he moaned and pressed his face into the crook of my neck, his hips thrusting into my palm slightly. I was about to undo his jeans when the whole building shook and a loud explosion was heard. We pulled apart, eyes wide in shock. He ran to the window and saw fire and smoke billowing out of the hanger. "Friday...what's going on?!" 'A Quinjet malfunctioned upon arrival and crashed into the hanger, multiple explosions in the area. Fire protocols are not reponding, the relays must have been taken out by the crash. Captain Rogers and the rest of the team and agents have been notified and rescue operations are underway. I would like to add sir...Clint's last know location was that hanger before the crash. I can not reach him on com.' "Jesus!" He ran toward me, "Stay here where it's safe...I need to go help!" I nodded and grabbed him suddenly and kissed him, "Be careful." He paused briefly as he looked at me then ran out of the room to do what he does best. Be a hero. I ran to the window and watched, hoping everyone is ok.


	42. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explosion has everyone rushing to the aide of others.

Kendra's POV 

I took my time going back to our quarters, where I knew Steve was waiting on me. I passed Clint as he was exiting his. "Hey MB, didn't get a chance to thank you for this weekend...I wasn't going to be able to go home until next week, so this is nice." I accepted the hug he gave me and gave one back. "You deserve to be able to go home and see your family Clint, I'm sure Laura and the kids will be ecstatic to see you." He adjusted his bag on his shoulder as we both walked the same direction. "Laura hasn't told the kids, she wants it to be a surprise...they are going to lose their minds." We both laughed. "Clint...when Laura was pregnant with Cooper, we're you scared....you know, being a dad?" He cocked an eyebrow, "Are you kidding..I was terrified! Laura and I weren't married when she got pregnant, but married soon after we found out. That's when Fury helped me set up the safe house. The thought of being a dad after all I have done and will do was scary. Hell, truth be told I'm still scared...but in a different way." I looked confused, "How so?" We stopped in front of the lift that would take us to our different floors, "Not really terrified of being a father, that parts amazing...there's no feeling like it, but scared to death of anything ever happening to them...or Laura. Why all the questions, you thinking of giving Cap a kid?" I laughed and shrugged, "Who knows..maybe...look I've held you up enough. Have a safe flight and give the kids a hug for me and tell Laura to call me." He smiled and hugged me again, "Will do MB, enjoy your weekend." 

I felt better talking to Clint, seeing how much he loves his family. If Clint could do it...why couldn't Steve and I? I know it's not the best time to be pregnant but I've always wanted to have kids someday...I just didn't expect it so soon. I'll be 26 in a few months, but the thought of Steve holding our baby makes my heart swell. I got in the lift and pressed the button for our floor. I needed to talk to Steve. Pregnant or not he needs to know what's been going on with me. I saw how worried he was about me on the roof. Maybe we can go see my pregnancy test results together. 

I walked into our quarters and smelled something wonderful...oh my God, Steve cooked my favorite food! I knew that smell anywhere! I stood in the entrance to the kitchen and watched him as he stirred the pot of sauce. He turned and saw me watching him and he smiled putting the wooden spoon down. "I hope you don't mind me cooking tonight, I know you had big plans for everyone." I launched myself at him and he took me in his arms hugging me tightly. "Your making my favorite, thank you." He kissed my head and laid his on mine, "Anything for my best girl." I looked up into his eyes, "I love you Steve...I'm so sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to pull away from you..I have a lot going on in my head and I needed to sort through it." He caressed my cheek and I leaned into the touch, "No need to apologize, I understand..I just was upset I couldn't be the one to make you feel better." 

I grabbed his hand on my cheek and turned my face kissing his palm, "You always make me feel better...and you did earlier, coming to me, holding me. I just needed answers to some questions I wasn't ready to talk to you about yet...I was terrified of the answers. I still am, but as long as I have you with me I know everything will be ok." He smiled but looked worried, "Baby, what's going on..you can tell me anything, please...let me help. I'm going to be your husband someday, your partner in all things...we are in this together. I love you." He gently kissed my lips but I needed more. I raked my fingers through his hair and deepened the kiss. Steve sighed against my mouth, his hands wrapped around my back, holding me tight. When we finally pulled apart we were both breathless. I loved kissing him, it was one of my favorite things to do.

I pulled him into the living room and had him sit in the large arm chair as I crawled on his lap straddling him. His hands immediately wound around my back as I cupped his face in mine, "Kiss me Steve...kiss me." He pulled me to his chest as our lips met. We kissed for a while and when it was getting too heated we pulled back and just held each other for a moment or two only to kiss again. I could feel him hard under me, but he never once insisted on more, content with 'making out'..and in a way this was so much more intimate than just having sex. 

I felt the moment when everything shifted...when we both couldn't help it to want more. He moved his mouth from mine to my neck and he lightly bit down on my pulse point and I involuntarily rocked in his lap making him moan loudly. Pleasure spiked through my body at the motion. He repeated the nip on my neck and I rocked again, we both shuddered and clung to the other. We didn't speak, we only felt. Our mouths collided in a rush of desire and we moved against each other seeking friction, seeking release. Steve laid his head back onto the chair as I kissed and licked a path up his neck, taking his earlobe into my mouth sucking then biting lightly. He pulled me hard against his lap and our movements increased. My orgasm was sudden and explosive, moaning loudly and rocking hard and fast on Steve's lap. I felt him stiffen and thrust upwards as he gasped and called my name, I knew he came with me, fully clothed.

I felt his chest shaking and when I pulled up he had his eyes squeezed shut and laughing. It was contagious and I cracked up right with him. I removed myself from his lap and grabbed his hands pulling him up as well. "I think you need to go change your jeans." It only made him laugh harder. "Oh lord, we haven't done that in a long time...horny teenagers!" I leaned my forehead against his chest, "Oh My...I was thinking the same damn thing!!" We went to the bedroom and Steve changed his pants and underwear. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my middle and my chest constricted as his hands were laid on my stomach and belly and made me remember what I needed to talk to him about. 

"Steve I need to tell you something...and I'm not sure how you're going to react." He kissed my temple, "Whatever you need to tell me just remember I love you." I took a deep breath and planned to just blurt it out...like ripping off a bandaid. "Steve...I forgot.." We both froze as the building shook and a loud explosion was heard. Steve released me, "Friday..report!" 'A Quinjet malfunctioned and crashed into the hanger. That was Clint Barton's last known location, and his jet has not left yet. I am unable to reach him on coms." Steve and I rushed out the door and ran down the emergency stairs to get to the hanger. Once we got near the hanger the smoke was thick and several fires were burning. We reached an emergency locker and found several fire extinguishers.

Other Avengers showed up and many agents to help with putting out fires and finding survivors. I coughed and my chest burned from all the smoke. I went to lift a beam that had fallen and I gasped when I found a dead agent. I pulled him out and away from the wreckage, I checked his pulse to be sure he was dead and a tear slipped down my cheek as I felt nothing. I needed to find Clint. I heard shouting and I raced toward a section of the hanger on fire. Several agents were trapped and screaming for help, fire surrounded them. I looked around for Steve or anyone else to help me and I saw no one. Everyone else was on the opposite end of the hanger searching for Clint and other survivors. I grabbed my extinguisher and tried to put out the flames and I put it out enough for the agents to run through the opening in the wreckage. One woman was limping so I rushed to her and helped her through. Just as I we got to the other side I heard a popping sound and I turned and saw a flammable container hit by a burning beam. I held onto the smaller woman and tried to shield her body and duck behind a counter nearby. The explosion threw us to the ground. 

I needed to get her to safety...fire was starting to surround us again. I got her out and another agent took her from me. I turned to run back in and I felt a twinge in my side and my leg and arm hurt. I looked down and I saw burns on my right arm and burnt patches on my pants. I knew I should be careful in case I'm pregnant but I needed to help...I couldn't just stand by and watch people die! I ran back inside, coughing from the smoke, my lungs burning. I rushed towards Tony who was in his suit moving debris and spraying a substance on flames that made them fizzle out. "Tony! Have you found Clint?!" He turned in my direction, "Are you ok...your burnt!" I rolled my eyes, "Tony..I'm fine, I'll heal...where's Clint??" We both flinched when another explosion shook the building nearby. "Jesus!! Tony why isn't the fire control system working!?" He shook his head, "Relays are knocked out and some on fire...it's fried!" I coughed and looked toward some untouched relays on a far wall, "I'm going to try and bypass the destroyed relays and see if I can get it working!" He nodded and I ran to the panel. 

I pulled the relay out of the wall and worked as quickly as I could and did nothing short of a miracle and restored the fire control system. Sprinklers that were still operational started spraying and I shut the panel. I ran toward shouting and I was becoming soaking wet from the water. My arm and leg burned and my side hurt as well, but I kept going. I heard a banging sound and immediately recognized the call number on the crumbled Quinjet to my left...Clint's jet! I screamed for help. I ran to the jet and banged on the cracked windshield trying to look inside for signs of life. I saw movement and I gasped, "Clint!! We're coming!!" I looked around for anything I could use to shatter the windshield. I found a broken metal shard a few feet long and climbed onto the front of the jet. I raised my weapon and began smashing the window.

Steve's POV 

Fire everywhere and thick smoke made it hard to find survivors and attempt reacues. I lost track of Kendra and couldn't see her anywhere. When the sprinkler system finally came on we all cheered...fires finally started to die down and be extinguished. We still hadn't found Clint and we were starting to fear the worst. Bruce was helping the injured and getting them out to safety. I was worried about him turning into the Hulk but he was doing a great job containing him. He came over to me, a worried look on his face, "Did Kendra follow you here...please tell me she's not in this!" I looked at him confused as I pushed a large piece of the roof away from an office door to allow the employees inside to get out. They ran past us and out to safety. "I lost track of her..she's around here somewhere!" Water was running into my eyes so I wiped my face and pushed back my hair off my forehead. We both turned as we heard a shout for help...Bruce and I both looked at each other recognizing Kendra's voice. "Oh God..Steve...she needs to get out of here...it's not safe for her....all this smoke...she could get hurt!" We ran toward the sound of her shouts and we heard a sound of glass getting smashed. 

We ran around an overturned jeep and we saw her. She was standing on top of a halfway destroyed Quinjet trying to smash in the windshield. Bruce grabbed my arm and jerked me to face him. "Get her out of here Steve!! She's pregnant!! She doesn't even know yet!!" I froze for a second then ran full force toward Kendra...oh God!! I saw her pause mid blow to the window, dropping her weapon and clutch her side. My heart pounded as I saw her go to her knees and begin to fall off the jet. I screamed her name and reached her just in time, catching her before she hit the ground. "Kendra!!" I laid her down and I felt sick as I saw the burns on her arm and leg, but what made me panic more was the blood in the water running off of her from her side. She groaned and pointed to the jet, her weak voice saying one word before she lost consciousness, "Clint." Bruce lifted her shirt and that's when we saw the metal shard embedded in her side. My hands shook as I held her, "No..Kendra....Bruce...do something!!" He grabbed my arm and made me look at him. "Steve take her to medical...I'll be right behind you!" 

Tony, Tasha and the others rushed to us when they heard the shouting. Bruce told them where Clint was so they could take over getting him out of the wreckage. I lifted Kendra's limp body cradling her to my chest and ran as fast as I could out of the hanger. I prayed the entire way there, 'Please God...let her be ok...let the baby be ok....please!!' I ran into medical and it was utter chaos! Injured people were everywhere. I shouted, "Someone help me!! She's hurt and she's pregnant!!" I saw Cassie rushing toward me, "Steve! Oh my God! Bring her this way!" I followed her into a room and she moved an agent with a broken arm to sit in a chair nearby, allowing me to place her on the bed. 

Bruce found us and began to examine her. "We need to remove the shard...see how big it is to determine the degree of damage. Thankfully she heals quickly but we need to asses the pregnancy, see if any damage was done. She looks like she's been through hell!" Bruce looked at Cassie, "You don't happen to have any medical experience do you?" Cassie nodded, "I took a first aide class and know CPR and stuff like that...but this...I don't know.." Bruce grabbed her arm, "It's ok, I just need help and I'll talk you through it." I watched as they worked on her, frozen in place as I tried to take in everything. Kendra's pregnant...that must have been what was bothering her. But Bruce said she didn't know, so she must have had him do a test....the answer she was scared of. She thought I'd be upset with her..but why?! I felt helpless as all I could do was watch.


	43. Don't Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra wakes up after surgery confused and in pain.

Kendra's POV 

I slowly opened my eyes, as I heard my name being called. "Kendra...wake up baby. Kendra, I'm right here." I recognized Steve's voice. At first everything was a bit blurry so I batted my eyes a few times to try and clear my vision. I made to sit up and pain radiated throughout my abdomen and side and I screamed. Hands were grabbing mine as I tried to clutch my side. "Kendra...please, baby don't move...you had surgery..just lay still...Dammit, Bruce she's hurting, can you give her anything...please!" The pain was excruciating and all I could do was sob and cry out. I felt a sudden warmness spread up my arm and into my chest and I felt the pain dissipate and darkness overtook me.

(Six hours later)

I groaned as I woke up and tried to focus on the voice beside me. I opened my eyes and I see Steve beside me, his cheeks wet with tears and he's smiling at me, "Hey...your going to be ok...I'm right here. You had surgery, that's why you have pain." I looked at him puzzled, confused as to why I would need surgery. I tried to take an account of my body but it felt slightly numb except my side and abdomen hurt and I couldn't move anything. Why can't I move?! I felt panic rise in my chest and all I could see was a cold room in a basement and hear the sound of footsteps steps on stairs. I began to cry and pull on the restraints, screaming out. "Bruce...oh God..the restraints!! Kendra...baby calm down...your safe...your with me, no one's going to hurt you!" I heard his voice and I felt his hands on my face. "Please baby...calm down...if you calm down we can take off the restraints, we just didn't want you hurting yourself!" 

I slowly calmed down, his voice bringing me back to the present. I looked through teary eyes into Steve's and he held my gaze. "That's it...just breath...look at me, stay with me...your safe, your warm and no one will hurt you...No One!" I closed my eyes and felt his lips on my cheek and my eyes and forehead, calming me like a balm. Once I relaxed I felt the restraints being loosened and I was able to finally move my arms. I immediately reached out and cupped Steve's face hovering above my own. I swallowed and my throat felt swollen and raw and when I tried to speak nothing would come out. "It's ok...don't speak." He pulled back and bit and he took my hand in his. When I shifted I felt pain but not like before. I looked at Steve and he could tell I was confused. "Do you remember what happened?" I tried to remember but couldn't and shook my head no. He kissed my hand and held it tight. "A Quinjet crashed into the hanger setting off several explosions. We all ran to help. You inhaled alot of smoke and while helping save several people another explosion caused burns on your left arm and leg." My eyes went wide as I looked at my left arm just realizing there was bandages wrapped around my arm. Holy cow!

He kissed my knuckles and took a deep breath. "The explosion caused a shard of metal to impale your side. You collapsed and we found out the shard was larger than we thought. You were transferred to the hospital by life flight since most if not all our jets are destroyed or disabled. They had to do surgery to remove all the metal that broke off inside you. That's the pain you feel in your side and abdomen. Your healing quickly but you kept waking up and thrashing about and ripped your sutures and had to go back into surgery to fix it...that's why you were restrained. I'm so sorry baby..I didn't want them to do it, but we had no choice. I'm so sorry." I saw the anguish in his eyes and I reached my hand up and touched his cheek as he leaned into my hand, kissing my palm. I swallowed and managed to croak out, "I love you." It was hoarse and strained but I smiled as I said it. He leaned down kissing my lips lightly and whispered against my lips, "I love you too." I felt so sleepy and my eyes drooped. "Go to sleep, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you wake up." I nodded and closed my eyes giving in to sleep.

Steve's POV 

It's tore my heart out when she panicked about the restraints. I argued with Bruce and the hospital staff about holding her down. She doesn't like to be restrained...period. I held her hands above her head during sex one time and she froze and started to shake, I won't ever do it again! It's a trigger for her and it might always be. I held her hand while she slept, thankful that she's healing quickly, otherwise she might not have made it this far. She doesn't seem to remember what happened or that she thought she might be pregnant. Which she is. I raked a hand down my face at how close we came to losing our baby. 

The doctors were positive the baby wouldn't survive...even to the point of telling me they were sorry for the inevitable loss we would suffer....but the baby survived and to say they were shocked was an understatement. They check her numbers daily and her pregnancy hormone continues to rise as it should. She's very very early in the pregnancy so we couldn't check on the baby with an ultrasound yet. Our child hasn't even been born yet and it's fighting for its life and for survival. It's just as strong as its mother, hanging onto life with both hands no matter what the world throws at her. She is the strongest person I know.


	44. No Matter What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets Chloe to remember what happened before the crash.

Kendra's POV 

When I woke up again the room was darkened and I felt groggy but not nearly as much as before. I shifted and felt resistance on my right hand and a moment of anxiety rippled through me, until I heard his voice and knew it was Steve holding onto me. "It's just me...Steve..I'm going to turn a light on ok." I cringed as it hit my eyes. I groaned, "Sorry...want me to turn it off?" I shook my head no...my throat still felt a bit raw, "Water...please." He grabbed a styrafoam cup with a lid from a table near my bed and lowered the straw for me to take a drink. The water was ice cold and felt heavenly as I swallowed it. He pulled the cup back briefly, I licked my dry lips, "More." He smiled as he let me drink as much as I wanted, which was the whole glass.

I looked around and the room seemed different somehow from before, I couldn't put my finger on it. "We're in a private room...your not in ICU anymore." I swear he's a mind reader sometimes. I nodded although still a bit confused. "Can I sit up?" Steve grabbed the bed control switch, "I'll raise it...tell me when it's enough." The head of my bed whirred to life and started to move. I made it almost to an upright position before cringing and shook my head, "No...pain..down just a bit!" He quickly lowered it some until I grabbed his hand as a signal to stop. Sighing I took stock of my body. I remember bandages being on my arm but none were there now. I saw the marks where the burns were but they were healing and almost gone. I placed my hands on my abdomen and flinched at the pain. Steve took my right hand in his, "You had surgery to remove a large metal shard from your side. They had to cut you open....here (he motioned on his stomach where I was cut...from belly button to my side) to get it all out. The shard was over eight inches long and had broke apart into smaller pieces." I saw him shudder and gripped his hand tighter, I knew this was hard for him to talk about. 

He took a steadying breath and I brought his hand to my mouth, kissing it, "I'll heal...I'll be ok. I promise." He suddenly leaned forward and placed his forehead against mine and I saw the unshed tears in his eyes, "I thought I was going to lose you...and..." He stopped talking, "And what?" He pulled back and ran his right hand over my cheek. "Baby...what do you remember before the explosion?" That's a weird question, "Umm...I don't know...uh..I remember us making love..we messed up the made up bed." He smiled at the memory, "What else?" I tried to remember, but like the smoke I inhaled my memory felt hazy and shadowed. "Um I think I saw Bucky...he griped at me about drinking his beer. He said you were teasing him about Katie...That he was going to knock her....oh....oh my God!" It suddenly rushed back to me...the realization I had forgot my implant, the unprotected sex for two weeks...my panic attack...the test...the test I didn't know the answer to! I locked eyes with Steve and he held my hand tight, "I thought I was going to lose you....and our baby. You're pregnant Kendra." My left hand went to my mouth in shock, so many things running through my head at once. But mostly I needed to know one thing as my hand went to lay on my abdomen as I cried, "Did I...Steve....did I kill our baby?! Oh God....Oh God!!!" It hurt to cry, deep heaving cries at the thought that I did anything to hurt our baby. Steve took my face in his hands and made me look at him, "No...Kendra, the baby's ok...it's ok....look at me, you didn't do anything wrong...you didn't know. It's going to be ok, do you hear me?" 

My sobs slowly died down and all I could do was cling to the arms wrapped protectively around me. When he finally released me I realized in that moment when he told me I was pregnant and there was a thought that I'd lost our baby that it all became clear....I wanted this baby, my baby...our baby. Everything else be damned! He slowly pulled back once all that was left was sniffles. He wiped at my tears, the warm weight of his hands on my face was comforting and loving all at once. Something else hit me too, another memory, "Steve...is Clint ok?" He sat back down by my side and held my hand. "Yes, the team pulled him out of the wreckage..he had a few bumps and bruises but otherwise he's good. He was pinned under part of the wreckage and couldn't get out." I nodded in understanding, "Thank God...Did he still get to go home to see Laura and the kids?" Steve smiled, "Always worried about everyone else but yourself....no he didn't go. He was worried about you and then he helped with the clean up and we had to handle to deaths of the agents." I clenched my jaw remembering the man I pulled from the wreckage, "How many did we lose?" He sighed deeply and kissed the top of my hand, "We lost twelve good people...but it could have been so much more. Tony told me you got the fire suppression system working, even he's not sure how you pulled that off." I smiled, "He's not the only smart cookie around here. But I think even I pulled that out of my ass somewhere."

I laid my left hand on my abdomen and knew I needed to see the damage. I started to push back the covers and Steve's eyebrows shot up, "What are you doing?" I managed to get the blanket down and pulled my hand from Steve's grip and began to open the gown. "Chloe...that might not be a good idea...let yourself heal a bit more." I ignored his plea and then gasped as I saw the cause of all my pain. I had a long...long line of staples from my bellybutton to well into my side. It was healing but still looked absolutely horrific. The cut went through my tattoo and I wasn't sure how it would look later. My abdomen was many shades of black and blue and greens due to the healing. How in the world did our baby survive that?! 

"Steve...are you sure...how can our baby live through that?!" I was trembling and tears were once again slipping down my cheeks. He pulled the gown closed and I saw the shake in his hand, and knew seeing me like this affected him too, deeply. Once he pulled the blanket back up he gripped my hand hard, "Nothing short of a miracle kept it safe. The doctors kept telling me there is no way the baby would survive. Told me to prepare myself for the loss. They didn't give me a glimmer of hope...how can you prepare for something like that? To lose a child you just found out about?" I cried for him, knowing that had to have been excruciating to hear those words. "I'm so sorry...I should never have gone in that hanger! All I could think of was helping and saving as many people as I could! I'm so sorry Steve...if anything were to...if I lose the...the baby....I'll never forgive myself! I wouldn't blame you if you don't forgive me either." 

Steve lost all his ability to stay calm and I saw his shoulders shake with his sobs. He buried his head into the crook of my neck and we cried together, "Kendra, I love you so much! There is nothing to forgive." He pulled back and I cupped his face in my hands, "You are everything to me...I can't forgive myself for not protecting you, keeping you and our baby safe...I should have kept you with me...I should.." I pulled him to me and kissed his lips to quiet him. "Steve, if I'm not allowed to fall into self deprecation then neither are you. You can't protect me all the time, it's the nature of the job." He shook his head, "Not for you...not for quite a while, a very long while." Normally hearing him tell me that would have pissed me off, but I knew he was right. The well being of our baby was the most important. "Ok." He seemed genuinely shocked I didn't argue, "Ok?" I nodded and gave him a loving smile. "Good....and you're going to marry me, as soon as you're better, I don't care how we do it." I kissed his lips and nodded, "Ok." He pulled back and looked me over, "Anything else I can demand that you won't fight me over?" I saw the smile on his face and it made mine grow, "Don't push your luck big boy." He laughed and leaned in properly kissing me.

A while later after I was checked on by nurses, Steve looked at me, his head cocked a bit which I knew meant he was going to ask me a question. "Spit it out Steve...I can hear you thinking." He huffed out a laugh, "Telepathic are we now?" I shook my head, "No...just know you pretty well." His face fell a bit, "Why we're you scared to tell me you might be pregnant?" I took a deep breath and fidgeted with my hands, picking at skin around my thumn nail...I knew this question was coming. "When I remembered I had forgotten my birth control...it was due in January and as irrational as I knew it to be I couldn't help but be afraid. What if I was pregnant...and it wasn't yours." I saw the understanding cross his face. "It's what caused my panic attack on the roof...I was convinced you would hate me if I was pregnant by my rapist. I know it's stupid and wasn't possible..Bruce told me so, but I still couldn't stop the fear." His hand reached out and took mine, "I would have loved the baby..no matter what, because it was also a part of you. I hope you know that." I nodded, "I do now...I do, I even did then...it's just I was locked in such a cycle of fear and I couldn't seem to find my way out. Right before the explosion I was going to tell you...talk about poor timing." He sighed and kissed my knuckles. Steve held me close and told me over and over again how much he loved me...no matter what.


	45. Are You Happy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra improves and receives visitors.

Kendra's POV 

I must have fell asleep at some point because the next thing I knew I was opening my eyes to sunlight streaming into my room. I took stock of my pain and found it practically gone. I frowned as I looked at the IV attached to my arm. "What's got you all frownin Darlin?" I jerked my head around and immediately smiled as I saw Logan sitting on the opposite side of my bed. Legs stretched out, slouched in a chair as if he's been there quite a while. "Wolvie you about scared the piss outa me...how long have you been here? Where's Steve?" He sat up in his seat and leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees. "A while...Your fella was hoggin all your time, so we kicked his ass out and made him go brush his damn teeth. How are you feeling?" I huffed, "I feel like I'm in the damn hospital too much...that's what I feel!" I crossed my arms and made a good attempt at a pout. "Well...can't say I blame ya there. I think it's the smells that get me..not a good place to have that enhanced..let me tell ya." I cringed at the thought.

"So..." He looked at me expectantly and cocked an eyebrow. I mimicked his look, 'So...". He stood up and came to stand by my bed, "I hear congratulations are in order." I smiled and patted the bed for him to sit. "Yep...went and got myself knocked up Wolvie...imagine that." He sat down and grunted out a laugh, "I called it...told Rogue and Storm you'd be preggers before Christmas...they owe me Fifty bucks each. So thanks Darlin, I wish I'd bet more." I would say I was shocked that he placed bets on me getting pregnant...but yeah..totally not. We both have been know to make some pretty good bets. "When will Steve be back?" He smiled, "Sick of me already?" I play smacked at his arm, "No! You big dummy...I want to look at my incision and he got upset when I did the last time....but, to be fair so did I." Logan winked at me, "Look away kid, I'll hear him coming and let you know....want me to leave?" I reached out and took his hand in mine, "Can you stay...please. I kind of lost it the last time and I may need a hug." He squeezed my hand bringing it to his mouth, placing a kiss on the knuckles, "I think I can handle that."

I released Logan's hand and pushed down the blanket. The gown I had on opened in the front due to needing to check the incision easier. I parted the gown with shakey fingers. I cringed at the sight of the staples but it looked so much better. Most if not all of the bruising was gone. I heard Logan whistle low, "Damn Darlin...anymore metal you might be able to join my team." I snorted at him, "Yeah...not likely. It does look tons better, should have seen it earlier...yikes! Pain isn't bad...these staples need to come out I think. Thank God for mutation right Wolvie?" He did a half grunt in reaponse. "Saved my ass more than once." 

He sat down next to me as I covered myself back up. "So, how are feeling about the pregnancy? I know it was quite a shock." I smiled at him, "Truthfully when I thought I could be I freaked out...big time! But that was because I was afraid it wouldn't be Steve's, but that was just me being stupid. But now that I know I am, I'm excited...a little me or Steve running around. I am good with kids." Logan bent over and kissed my forehead, "That you are Darlin...always knew you'd be a mom sooner rather than later." I frowned slightly at his statement, "What do you mean sooner rather than later?" He grinned wide, "Oh come on..you two were going at it like crazed super bunnies." I scoffed, "And how would you know...you don't live at the compound?!" He winked, "Natasha told me." My eyes went wide, "Ohhhhh...Wolvie! You dog! Talking with Tasha...have you two hooked up anymore?" He tried to stifle a smile. "Shit! You did!! When?! How?" He laughed, "Did you just ask me How I hooked up with Natasha? What, did you want to know if I took her from.." I grabbed his arm, "No!! No that is not what I meant! Jesus Wolvie...Damn! Besides...Tasha told me how you like it...not that I already didn't know." I winked at him making a seductive growling sound, pawing the air like a cat. He batted my hand out of the air and laughed, "Wouldn't be telling your Fiancé that...hate to have to kill him before he meets the kid." We both laughed and sat talking for a while.

Logan kissed my cheek before leaving to go grab lunch with Tasha. Yeah, he said lunch...I'm thinking he meant something else. Several people came and went and when Clint came in I was over the moon, "Clint! It is so good to see you...how are you? You look like shit!" He laughed and sat beside me, "Yeah well, I've definitely looked better...but it's nothing bad, just a few bruises and cuts. Not like you though...how are you feeling?" I made a so-so motion with my hand, "Eh..You've looked better...I've felt better. Sorry about Laura and the kids, I hope they're not too disappointed." He sighed, "A little, but I think they're just glad I'm ok. I'm still going in a few days once the funerals for the agents lost are done....buuuut...enough about sad stuff, I hear your pregnant! Congratulations! Laura about deafened me with her scream when I told her. She called it by the way, said you and Steve would have a baby soon." I gawked at him, "What the hell! Does everything think I'm a friggin whore or something?!" He laughed, "No...You just...uh..how do I put this...you and Steve.." I rolled my eyes, "Fuck alot?" He pointed at me and laughed, "Yes! That!" I couldn't help but laugh with him, "Well...your not wrong."

Steve came in after Clint left followed by a nurse. He came to my side and leaned down to kiss me. "Hey beautiful. You look better. Sorry I wasn't here..they made me go shower and.." I winked, "Brush your teeth..yeah I heard...and based on that kiss, you did a great job." His smile lightened his face and he kissed me all over again. The nurse came to my other side, "Ms. McDaniel, I'm going to check your incision, ok?" I nodded and Steve held my hand. When the nurse saw it she looked at me wide eyed, "This healing is phenomenal! The staples can come out now..is it alright if I do that now?" Once I gave to go ahead I cringed with every staple removed and by the end I was sweating from the pain, but once they were all out I felt so much better. I laid back and Steve wiped sweat off my brow. "You did good baby...how are you feeling?" I scooted over in the bed, "I'll feel great if you get in." I winked and patted the bed beside me. He climbed in and held me close. "Steve, are you happy?" He pulled back just a bit to look at me in the face, "What do you mean?" I laced my fingers in his, "I know we're not married and I'm pregnant...I just wanted to know if your happy." He shifted to see me better, lifting my face to look him in the eyes, "Kendra...you are the best thing that has ever happened to be. I love you so much my chest aches with it. I want nothing more than to marry you and have a family with you...so yes...I'm very happy." I blushed and pulled him close to me, our lips almost touching, "Me too." We both smiled before our lips caressed in a sweet kiss.


	46. Precious Cargo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes precious cargo home and Tony makes plans with Cassie.

Kendra's POV 

Have I mentioned lately how much I love my advanced healing...yeah pretty awesome. I was able to be discharged later in the evening after my staples were removed. I was still sore a bit moving around but that should be better more than likely by morning. We were driving home due to the damaged jets and I was enjoying the view outside the passenger side window of Steve's truck. I noticed how slow Steve was driving, "Why are you driving so slow?" I glanced over at Steve and he huffed out a laugh, "I am not driving slow...look, I'm driving the speed limit...maybe a little less but what do you expect...I'm carrying precious cargo." The look of love on his face as he glanced at me made my chest ache. How can I argue about that. I blushed and returned my eyes to the scenery. 

He pulled into the parking garage and got out rushing to my side, opening my door for me. I was scooped me up into his arms and held protectively against his chest. "Your not going to argue about me carrying you? No comment about how you can do it yourself and I'm being over protective?" I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed, "No...I love when you carry me, and besides, I think I could handle a little over protection, as long as it's from you." His stride slowed a bit as he looked me in the eyes. He leaned down and kissed me softly then grinned wide, "Well...in that case, be prepared for a lot of it. I need to know my fiancé and our child is safe and sound...if anything to make me feel better." I normally wouldn't like to be fussed over, but I know Steve needs to know we're both ok. Wow..we..I'm a we...that's so weird and yet so wonderful all in one!

He walked into our home and paused in the foyer, "Bed or couch?" I nuzzled his neck, "Bed..I'm exhausted." He came to our bed and set me down slowly to stand so he could pull back the covers. I turned to go to the bathroom, "Where are you going?" I smiled because he sounded distressed. "I'm just going to pee." He walked beside me holding my arm because I moved a bit slow due to the soreness, my arm pressed into my belly. I didn't even care that Steve stood and watched as I peed, although he was nice enough to avert his eyes. Ok, maybe I blushed just a bit and Steve chuckled at it. Once I made it back to our bed he handed me some pajamas. I cringed, "I'll just sleep in this..the thought of changing again makes me want to scream. I'll do it tomorrow once I'm feeling better." Steve's brow furrowed and he ran a hand down my back, "Are you ok?" I knew it would be painful to climb into bed so I turned and batted my eyes, "Can you pick me up and put me to bed?" He kissed my forehead and cupped my cheek with his left hand, "You don't have to flirt to get me to help you...I would do anything for you." He bent down and as gentle as he could he picked me up and placed me onto the mattress and before covering me up he bent over placing a soft kiss on my lowered belly. My heart swelled with love. "For you...and our baby." I couldn't stop the tear as it slid down my cheek. Steve undressed and even though it was only seven at night, he laid down with me and being careful of my side and stomach curled into my upper body placing a kiss to my cheek, "Goodnight baby." I closed my eyes, voiced the lights to go out and wrapped my hand in his as I drifted off to sleep.

Cassie's POV 

The last two days have been nerve wracking to say the least. After Tony left to help with search and rescue I couldn't stay put, not when people could need my help as well. I had thrown back on my shirt and fixed my pants, a blush spreading across my cheeks and chest as to why they were undone in the first place. I knew there would be injured and figured they might need help in the medical wing. I remembered my tour pretty well...well the parts Kendra showed me, I was. When I was with Tony, well, my focus wasn't exactly on where it should have been. 

By the time I made it to medical injured agents were already coming in. I worked with the staff and tried to help as many people as I could. When Captain Rogers came in holding Kendra begging for help and announcing she was pregnant I rushed to help. I didn't know Kendra was pregnant, not that she would tell me if she was. Her injuries were extensive! I'm glad Dr. Banner suggested an ultrasound of her abdomen before trying to remove the shrapnel. I shudder to think what would have happened to her...or her baby if we just pulled it out. 

Once things started to calm down I reported in with work letting them know about what's going on. Media wasn't allowed into the compound grounds so they filmed from off site. My boss kept pressuring me to talk to staff and those in command such as Tony or Steve, but I wasn't about to go prying where I don't belong. I'm here as a guest, not work. So I just told work I wasn't permitted and my hands were tied. That didn't quite shut them up, but enough to where I didn't feel I would lose my job for refusing a story. 

By the time the injured were either transferred to a hospital or stabilized, my clothes were blood and sweat soaked and I was dead tired. It was way into the early hours of the morning by the time I was able to take a moment to breath. I had leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, my head leaned back closing my eyes. Dr. Banner had gently woken me up and suggested I go home and get some sleep and thanked me for all my help. I had started for my car but knew I was too tired for the trip home. A female agent approached me and said I could use the gym showers to clean up and gave me a set of scrubs from medical to change into. 

I showered and changed and made my way back to the Common room and had paused in the doorway as I saw the decorations for the set-up date for Tony and I. I contemplated cleaning up but needed sleep first....just a nap, that's all I need. That was eight hours ago. When I woke the first thing I realized was I was covered in a blanket that wasn't there before. I blinked a few times clearing my vision and that's when I saw Tony sitting near me. He hadn't realized I was awake yet. His head was hung slightly as he was leaned forward in the chair, elbows on his knees and hands in his unruly hair. I didn't move, afraid I would ruin the moment of me being able to look at him. Little things I noticed as he sat still..his clothes were clean, different from the ones he wore yesterday. His hair was slightly damp, he must have showered recently, which made my mind wander to dangerous areas of thought. The glow of his arc reactor through his black shirt that beckoned me to touch and explore what he looks like bare. The denim jeans that reminded me of the feel of him hard beneath my hand as I touched him intimately while he had me against the wall. I bit my lip suppressing a moan at the memory. The man is truly beautiful, but there was something else that drew me to him...something in his eyes that called to a deeper part of me I have never felt before.

His head lifted and suddenly our eyes met and he seemed taken aback at first that I was awake. He smiled at me and my heart felt like it skipped a beat, I couldn't help but smile back. I sat up and stretched, "Sorry, I probably should have asked someone if I could sleep here...and from the look of the sun outside I have definitely overstayed my welcome." I went to stand up and he stood with me, "Nonsense...you're allowed to rest. I heard how much you helped Banner in medical. Thank you for that. Plus the fact you haven't hauled a camera crew up here filming us all at our worst." I stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm, "I wouldn't do that...besides, I don't believe it was at your worst...you and everyone else were at your best. The way everyone came together to help those injured and trapped...and not just a few...I didn't see one person who was able bodied not helping in one way or another. I think the rest of the world could benefit from that type of attitude." His head slightly tilted as he looked at me, as if he was trying to work something out in his head.

We found ourselves just looking at the other and I could feel the mood shift, the air around us change. I realized all at once how close I was to him...my hand still on his arm above his wrist and how my fingers seemed to involuntarily tighten. He took a small step closer to me and my heart rate escalated. "I'm sorry about the date..it was going so well." I blushed and ducked my head a bit to try and hide my face. "But, mostly I'm sorry it was Kendra to set it all up....I should have just called you and asked you myself, like I've wanted to for months." My head shot up at his admission. "You wanted to ask me out?!" He gave me that half smile of his that made my knees go weak, "Is that so hard to believe?" I didn't want to lie to him, "Well..to be honest...yes. I mean you've never even met me, we spoke on the phone once." He grinned, "True...but you make an impression. Kendra spoke highly of you and so did Steve. Not to mention the camera loves you...and after what you've done for us last night just proves what kind of person you are." 

I was for once speechless...and this seemed to amuse him, "Cat got your tongue Ms. Steele? That might cause some problems in your line of work." I couldn't help the smile as he teased me, "Well it's not every day a billionaire, genius superhero says he wants to ask you out...I think I'm allowed to be just a bit flustered and at a loss of words." He came even closer and I could smell his cologne or aftershave, not sure what it was but damn if it didn't smell good. He tilted my chin up to look at him, "I'm just a man Cassie...under it all, the titles, the armor...I'm just a man....a man who wants to kiss you right now, if that's OK with you?" My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't speak...me, a reporter who makes her living speaking before millions, was struck mute by a simple question. All I could do was nod. He laughed a bit at my silence but then became quiet as his hand pushed from under my chin to cup my cheek. His thumb brushed over my bottom lip and my eyes fluttered half closed at his touch. Slowly his lips descended upon mine and I sighed when his mouth fully took mine in a slow yet earth shaking kiss. My body hummed and seemed to vibrate from just that one small touch. 

My hand released his arm and instead slid both my hands up his chest. I could feel his erratic heart pounding below my fingers. The arm I had once gripped wrapped around my middle, pulling me closer to him, our bodies flush together. Just when I thought he would take the kiss further he pulled back and released me, groaning when my body seemed to follow his like a magnet. I caught myself and ran my tongue over my bottom lip still tasting him there. "I know last night says different but I want to do this right...get to know you better before we slide right into home plate, maybe hit a few bases along the way. But...you keep licking that lip and moaning I can't be held responsible for my actions." I giggled as I blushed a deep crimson.

He took my hand in his and bent to kiss my knuckles, "Cassandra Steele...would you like to go out on a date with me?" I couldn't help but to laugh and nodded, "Yes, I'd love to." He kissed me one more time and then he said he would contact me soon about the day and time for our date before I headed to the garage to retrieve my car and head home. I don't think I stopped smiling the entire drive. I'm not sure how long I let alone he can hold out taking this slow, especially since he's already hit third base, but I guess stranger things have happened.


	47. Dark Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a hard time with what happened in the hanger and it triggers memories, taking him to a dark place of self loathing and suffering. Katie tries to bring him back.

Bucky's POV 

I drug myself into my quarters and went directly to the fridge, popping open a beer and drinking it down in just a few gulps. It's been one Hell of a couple days! Katie and I were right in the middle of having sex when the jet crashed...and when I say in the middle...I mean it..balls deep and right on the precipice of release. Talk about your mood killer...and though I won't mention to anyone how a thought crossed my mind to screw the explosion and make one of my own. A thought...not reality...but it was a very urgent thought. Probably makes me a bit of a bastard to think of myself in that moment and not others but dammit if being buried in Katie isn't the most amazing feeling in the whole world....damn near a religious experience! 

Once we both dressed we rushed to the hanger, I in search and rescue and Katie helping the injured. I stumbled as I ran to Steve after I heard the shouting...her lifeless body in his arms! It was when I heard him say she was pregnant that our conversation came back to me...dammit..she's really pregnant...Fuck!! The sight of the jagged piece of metal sticking in her side made my heart lurch to my throat...well, she was pregnant. The sudden sorrow I felt for her and Steve was palpable. She's suffered so much...I couldn't understand how she has to suffer all over again. Thankfully I heard through Katie that she was going to be ok...and the baby. I had hugged Katie, so relieved for my friends. But after...I worked non stop helping to search through the wreckage that was once the main hanger to the compound...pulling out mangled, burnt and bloody bodies. The images stuck with me...reminded me of other bodies in my past, bodies that I created.

I was filthy and damp from the fire suppression system. I was happy Kendra was doing so well she was allowed to come home, but my mood on the other hand, was as dark as the dirty, singed clothes on my back. I shook my head to trying to rid my mind of the images. I threw the empty bottle in the trash and grabbed another one, drinking it down just as fast as the first. I heard her enter but ignored the urge to go to her. I shouldn't have to rely on her to get out of my damn head...even if the new therapist is a God Damn idiot!! I heard her say my name and I stiffened, slamming my fridge closed and rested my forehead against the cool stainless steel exterior. Her mistake was touching me...my mistake was looking her in the eyes.

She reached out touching my shoulder and I reacted, grabbing her and pressing her hard into the fridge. She gasped as my metal hand grabbed her throat. She didn't panic...she didn't try to scream, no she reached up and cupped face in her hands. Her touch woke me up and I released my hold on her neck and she heaved in a ragged breath, her hands never leaving my face. "I'm here Bucky...I'm right here. Look at me...LOOK AT ME!" Her harsh tone making my eyes jerk to her face. I started to shake and fell to my knees on the floor before her. I said the only thing I could, and it came out weak and pained, "I'm sorry." She knelt in front of me and wrapped me in her arms. "It's ok Bucky, it's going to be ok...just breath, listen to my voice. Focus on my voice only. It's only memories...don't fight them, let them come. They can't hurt you...not anymore." 

I couldn't help the tears that came or the sob leaving my throat as face after face entered my mind of every person I've killed. That's the bad part about remembering...you don't just remember the good. She stayed there with me for God knows how long, holding me as I finally calmed down. I knew she was speaking to me, but I didn't know what..not until my head finally cleared. "Come on Bucky, let's get you cleaned up..ok?" I didn't speak but I did allow her help me get up and walk into the bathroom. She leaned me against the sink and slowly undressed me, throwing my clothes into the trash. It didn't matter they were ruined anyway. I watched as she undressed herself becoming bare before me. I still felt numb from the whole ordeal otherwise I knew I would have responded to her.

I closed my eyes as she gently washed my hair, feeling the tension fall from my shoulders like the bubbles on my body. I watched her every move. I watched as she soaked a sponge and washed my body, every inch. Once I was clean she discarded the sponge and pulled me with her into the warm spray of the water, rinsing me with her bare hands. She skimmed my body and I slowly began to respond to her. My breathing became faster and my heart sped up as she touched me. She looked down and saw the evidence of my arousal and she looked me in the eyes, smiling lightly. When her hand circled my erection, I closed my eyes to the sensation. Electric jolts of pleasure rippled through me from just one touch of her hand. As she started to move my mouth opened as I moaned.

When I opened my eyes my desire for her was all I could feel. She gasped as I pushed her into the shower wall, taking her mouth in a hungry kiss. Her hands tangled in my hair, pulling me closer if that were possible. All I knew was I needed her...and needed her now! I grabbed her thighs and hauled her roughly up my body, and without much preamble I pushed into her warm welcoming depths. It was hard and fast and she held me tight to her the entire time. I can hear her speak to me in my ear as she cradles my head against her. All too soon I felt my orgasm approach, swelling inside her. I heard her call my name and felt her flutter around me setting me off. I held her tight to me as I came hard and loud, tears pickling my eyes from the intensity. 

I slowly lowered her to the shower floor gently, considering how roughly I took her from it. Her head was resting on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me. I knew I should probably hate myself at how roughly I took her, but all I could feel was my heart beating just as hard as hers. She slowly lifted her head, her hands sliding from around my neck and shoulders to hold onto my biceps. "I'm sorry Katie....if I hurt you. I didn't even ask...I should have asked.." Her fingers ghosted across my lips to silence me. "Don't be sorry. I'm not. It was hard for me to remain neutral as I washed you...in fact I couldn't. I wanted you the moment I removed your shirt. So don't say your sorry for something I wanted...needed. Besides, I believe that's the big finish that should have happened before the explosion." 

It was my turn to wash Katie but there was nothing sweet about it. By the time I was done she was begging me for release. I dried her off and took her to my bed. I made up for being so rough by making love to her slow and passionately. I was amazed that I could even be that way, especially so soon after returning from my dark place in my head. I knew what we were doing meant something even though I wasn't able to admit it. I felt it in the way she touched me and called my name. I felt it as I touched her and tasted her skin. Something deeper than just the flesh. There was a moment when our eyes locked onto each other, right before we both came...I felt it in my chest, a stirring of something I couldn't recognize. But then my world exploded and all I saw was stars and intense pleasure and Katie's nails raking down my back as she screamed my name.


	48. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie has a dream and Bucky makes it become very real.

Bucky's POV 

I woke up and felt a weight across my chest, a moment of anxiety hit me remembering the restraints in the chair they would hold me in, but it soon dissipated as that weight shifted. Katie's head was resting on my chest, arm slung across my body. Her leg was hiked up onto my hip and pressing against the starting of morning wood. I turned my head and pressed my face into her black hair smelling my shampoo on her. I smiled and felt pleased with myself, like a dog marking his territory, claiming what's his...my smell on Katie marked her as mine. Mine. That thought made me smile even more. 

She shifted again in her sleep and her leg brushed up against my cock and I inhaled sharply at the sensation. She made a low keening sound and whimpered against my chest. I looked down and she's still asleep but obviously dreaming...about what I wonder? Her hips pressed into me and I heard her moan softly...oh..so it's that kind of dream. I slowly turned onto my side to face her, careful not to wake her. I gently held her leg and as she moaned again pressing her hips forward I lifted her leg over mine, opening her up for me. I was hard as a rock listening to her moan and make little breathy gasps. My flesh hand slowly slid down her leg, cupping her glorious ass and when she pressed forward again I bit my lip hard as I slid into her, just the tip and she moaned loudly against my chest, calling my name. She continued to rock against me and I panted not moving a muscle as she would push forward allowing my cock head to slide into her. I could feel myself right on the edge, my cock so hard and ready to burst I couldn't help the moan that flowed out of my mouth. That's when her body went still and I felt her hand flex on my chest, the change in her breathing...I knew she woke up. 

My eyes were squeezed tight as I tried and failed to control my breathing. Then suddenly I feel her move...her hips pressing forward sliding me into her again, her breath hot against my chest. Something snapped inside me when I felt her tongue slide against my nipple. My grip on her leg tightened and I pulled it higher up, and snapped my hips forward, burying my full length inside her. My hand held her ass as we became urgent in our need, pressing her hard against me with every thrust. My metal arm beneath her wrapped in her hair and pulled her head from my chest and looked her in the eyes. I growled and claimed her mouth in a hungry and desperate kiss. My tongue tasting her and feeling her moan loudly against my mouth as my thrusts became harder. My grip tightened in her hair and I pressed my forehead to hers, my eyes clenched tight as I felt her cum, her walls clenching down onto me and I snapped my hips forward one more time and roared my release. 

We laid like that for several long moments, neither moving, just panting, our harsh breathing the only sound in the room. My spent cock slid from her and she sighed, making me open my eyes and see her blue orbs watching me. My hand slid from her rear to her hip then up her back, she shivered and let out a small breathy sound that made me smile. "That has to be the best possible way to wake up." My chest rumbled as I laughed, "Have more dreams like the one you just had sweetheart and that can be arranged." She blushed and buried her face into my chest. "Oh my God!" I reached down lifting her face up to look at me, "Don't be embarrassed, it was hot as hell...you were humping my leg sweetheart...tell me, what were you dreaming about?" She blushed deeper and bit her lip, "I don't know if I can tell you." I made a tsking sound chastising her, "Well, now that wouldn't be fair...I've told you my dreams, now it's your turn to tell me yours. What was your dream about sweetheart?" 

She buried her face again but began to speak, "We were in the Common room and there was a party..I'm not sure what it was for but there was a lot of people. Tony asked me to mix and serve drinks at the bar and I said yes. So I got behind the bar and while I was making a Martini for someone something happened...." I tipped her chin up, "What happened?" She reached up and skimmed her fingers over my lips, "I felt hands on my legs and it was you, hiding under the bar. I handed over the Martini and I heard you tell me to stay quiet no matter what." I grinned and ran my hand over her hip leaving it there. "What did I do....come on Katie, paint me a picture, put me into your dream." She shuddered as I flexed my hand. "You ran your hands up my legs below my skirt and slowly pulled down my panties and you made me step out of them." I closed my eyes imagining the scene as she described it. "You slid your hand up my leg and touched me." I smiled and looked at her, "Which one?" She looked confused. "Which hand Katie..be specific." She blushed and shifted toward me, "Your left...you touched me with your metal hand."

I grinned wickedly at her and she squealed as I flipped her over to lay on my other side so my metal arm was the one on her hip. She laughed and watched as my hand caressed up and down her hip then slide down to her waist, "You were saying...tell me in detail sweetheart, tell me how I touched you." I saw her throat move as she swallowed, then shivered as I placed my metal hand in between her legs slowly sliding up her inner thigh. "You slid your fingers against me and I could feel how wet I was." She gasped as my fingers found her lower lips wet from her arousal and our previous love making, "Were you this wet for me Katie?" She nodded and her breathing was increasing, "Yes...I was so wet but so afraid of getting caught. Steve came over and tried to talk to me, and just as you pushed a hard finger inside me." I grinned wide and pushed my pointer finger into her and began to stroke her walls, "Like this?" Her eyes fluttered and she bit her lip, "Yes...just like that. I was trying to get Steve to talk to anyone but me but he just wouldn't go. Then you added another finger and stated fucking me with them...slow at first then faster. I gasped and Steve got concerned, asking me if I was ok. God Bucky....yes just like that....Fuck!" 

I was determined to make her dream into a reality...well just without the nosy Steve part. "Come on Katie...tell me more. What happened next?" She groaned, "You made me spread my legs and then...then I felt your tongue on me and I couldn't hold back...God Bucky...I gripped the counter and rode your tongue while Steve watched clearly figuring out what I was doing. But then I woke up and I felt you hard just barely inside me." I pushed her onto her back and crawled in between her legs, kissing up her inner thigh. "Bucky..you don't have to do that..we just had sex, your cum is still inside and on me." I paused momentarily thinking about whether I cared or not, and just decided that I just didn't give a fuck and dove right in. She arched her back and gripped my hair with both of her hands. I did taste myself on her and in her but instead of grossing me out I found it erotic and just like my shampoo smell in her hair it made me feel like I had claimed her in every way.

She was writhing and moaning but as I pressed two of my metal fingers within her hooking them over and over again in a 'come here' motion, rubbing the spot I know drives her wild that she truly became vocal. It felt as if she was trying to pull me bald headed. I wrapped my lips around her clit and sucked it into my mouth flicking it hard and fast with my tongue and I fully believe she reached a new octave when she screamed my name over and over as she came hard on my fingers and mouth. When I crawled up her body and she finally opened her eyes to look at me she stared wide eyed as I put my metal fingers one by one in my mouth cleaning them off. She groaned and laughed, "Good Lord Bucky...how in the world did I resist you for so long?" I shrugged and leaned down to kiss her lips then I felt her pushing on my chest to roll me over, "What are you up to?" She grinned wickedly and looked down at my rock hard cock standing proudly at attention. "I think I need to return the favor, looks like you could use it." I arched an eyebrow at her then placed my hands behind my head, "Oh I think I'm going to love you returning the favor." The moment her mouth descended upon me I knew in that moment I had to do something to make sure she wakes up by my side...every..damn..day!


	49. He's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra and Bucky spend some time together and Steve comes to a realization about her and Bucky...and has made peace with it.

Kendra's POV 

I opened my eyes and immediately smiled as I felt the familiar warmth surrounding me, Steve's arms. I snuggled into his chest, my nose burrowing into his sternum, breathing in the smell that is uniquely Steve. "You must be feeling better if you're this cuddly." I sighed dreamily, "Definitely...and I can't help myself, your chest is snuggle worthy." I felt his laugh more than hearing it, "Snuggle worthy? Not sure I've heard my chest described that way before." I propped myself up and noticed no hint of soreness as I did so, "I'm glad...I want to be the only one. Well except for peanut...I'm sure peanut will think your chest is snuggle worthy as well." His face lit up, "Peanut? Is that what you're calling the baby?" I scooted up and kissed his lips lightly, "You have any better names until we find out if it's a little Steve or a little Kendra? Not that it will have our names...because...yeah, no...so not gonna happen." His hand on my waist lowered to softly rub my belly, "Naw...I like Peanut." 

After more cuddling we finally got up and took a shower. It was probably the first functional shower Steve and I have taken in quite a while. Not that there wasn't a bit of hot scrubbing going on, but functional nonetheless. I dried off then stood to look at my abdomen in the mirror. I traced a very light line from my belly button to around my side, pressing here and there to test if there was any pain. "It looks great...hard to believe just two days ago you had major surgery...twice. Do you feel ok? Any pain?" I could see his concern on his face and hear it in his voice. "I feel ok..it's not painful like it was last night...it's just...it's I don't know...tender maybe. But only if I press in a bit." He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my middle, his hands on my belly. He placed his face into my hair and I felt how tense he was behind me, despite the warm shower we just took.

"Steve? Are you ok?" I caught his eyes in the mirror and my chest tightened at the look in his eyes. I felt him take in a shuddering breath and saw the wetness in his eyes. I held his hands that were on me tightly, waiting for him to speak. When he did my heart broke, "When Banner told me you were pregnant and I saw you fall of the Quinjet...I thought I was losing you, both of you. But having you bleeding in my arms...your blood running through my fingers..." His voice cracked and his emotions showed through his words. I turned in his arms and cupped his cheeks, his arms wrapping around my back. "I'm ok baby...I'm right here. It's going to take alot more than a bit of shrapnel to kill me off. I don't know if you are aware of this but I am a bit of a bad ass and stubborn as hell. I'm not going anywhere unless I'm damn well ready to do so willingly." He smiled through his anxiety and fear and nodded, "You are right...you are stubborn." I scoffed and play smack his shoulder, "Oh hush you! Now...tell me, because curious minds wanted me to ask you...and when I say that I mean me...I want to know when you're going to marry me, because maybe it's pregnancy hormones or just the fact that I love you more than anything in this world...or both, but mostly because I'm tired of wasting time and just assuming we have all the time in the world. If my accident prone ass has proven anything it's that we shouldn't wait any longer. I'm ready now...any day, any time, anyway you want me. I'm yours now, tomorrow and eternity." He groaned and took my lips in a molten kiss making me lean into his touch and when we finally pulled back he pressed his forehead to mine, "Give me a few days...I'll make it happen. I love you Kendra." I nipped at his bottom lip making him gasp lightly, "Love you too. And don't forget the honeymoon....cuz.. bow chicka wow wow!" I felt successful when he burst out laughing and the sad moment was forgotten. 

Later that day Steve left to go take care of a few things while I 'rested'...which only meant one thing...Netflix and chill!! I had just picked a movie when someone knocked at the door. I set down my freshly made popcorn and went to answer it. "Bucky!" I squealed and he wrapped me in his arms hugging me tightly. "Hey Kendra...how's my best girl doing today?" I pulled back and grinned at him, "Best girl huh? Yeah...don't believe that one bit." He shrugged, "Ok...so...best girl I'm not currently sleeping with then." I laughed and grabbed him by his metal hand and pulled him into the living room. "You sir are just in time to watch a movie with me. Steve stopped hovering for a bit so I've got some time to kill." He rolled his eyes when he saw the movie I'd chosen, "What are you four?" I looked at the TV then back to Bucky, "What? I love this movie...Winnie the Pooh is great, but my favorite is Eeyore, hence my favorite pj's." He huffed as he plopped hard onto the couch by my side, "I would take you as a Tigger person myself...bouncy and fun, isn't Eeyore the depressed one?" I shoved the bowl of popcorn into his lap and snorted, "Don't get me wrong, I love Tigger too, but Eeyore just pulls at my heartstrings and I can't help but to love him....he's so sad all the time, he needs someone to love him....kinda like you actually." 

He paused the motion of putting a handful of popcorn in his mouth and looked at me, frowning. "I'm not sad all the time." I snuggled into his side and kissed his cheek, "That's because you found your family. Like I did. We're not so sad anymore....I mean sure things get us down, but you and me Bucky, we are survivors...and we are fucking awesome!" His frown immediately turned into laughter and he wrapped his metal arm around my body as I snuggled closer. "If you say so doll." I poked his side and laughed with him, "Damn right I say so...now hush, movies starting and don't hog all the popcorn." As if on que he shoves the handful into his mouth and grins wide, popcorn filled cheeks puffed out and I burst out laughing. 

About halfway through the movie Bucky suddenly spoke, "I'm glad you didn't die...and the baby." I turned to look at him and was about to speak when he began talking again. "I'd never felt that before...seeing you laying in Steve's arms bleeding and lifeless. I was terrified. Don't you ever do that to me again...you hear me Kendra...don't you ever scare me half to death and make me feel like that again." I felt the lump in my throat as tears threatened to come to the surface at his words. "Bucky.." His flesh hand grabbed the couch arm tightly as he looked me in the eyes, "I love you Kendra....You and Steve are the closest thing I have to family and I refuse to let either of you go. So just don't scare me like that again, ok?" A tear slid down my cheek as I nodded, "Ok. I love you too Bucky." He sighed deeply and pulled me to his chest wrapping his arms around me in a warm hug, "You and Steve..Till the end of the line...got it?" I nodded into his chest and smiled as I wrapped my arms around his middle, "I absolutely get it." And that is how Steve found us when he came back to the apartment, my arms wrapped around Bucky's middle laying on his chest as he laid back onto the couch, his arms wrapped tightly around my upper body. Both of us fast asleep.

Steve's POV 

I remember when the sight of Kendra laying in Bucky's arms would have set me off into a jealous rage...but not anymore. Although the way they were laying together looked deeply intimate I knew how much Kendra loved me and what her feelings were for Bucky. She loves him like I do...he's family. If anything I'm jealous of their friendship. He has found a kinship in Kendra, a connection that I don't have with him. They connected the moment they met, kindred souls...both hurt so badly that they understand each other in a way I can't even begin to comprehend. Maybe that's why her and Wolverine are so close. I'm glad they have each other...they are there for each other like Bucky and I were as kids and before his fall. 

I was about to walk off letting them both rest when his hand shot out grabbing my wrist, "Hey...you alright?" I knew what he was asking me and I smiled and nodded toward Kendra, "Yeah, I'm good...I'm glad she has you Buck." He looked down at the sleeping woman on his chest and smiled, "She reminds me of Becky...she use to cuddle with me on the couch when we were kids the same way. It's like having her back in a way...it's nice." The image of his baby sister Rebecca entered my mind and how much she adored her older brother, thinking he hung the moon. Bucky thinks of Kendra like his sister. Bucky released my wrist and wrapped his arm back around her. "Finish your nap...she needs her rest. I'll be in the other room if you need anything." He nodded in response and kissed the top of her head as his eyes closed again.

I took one more long look at them both then went to my art room. I sat at my desk and pulled out a piece of paper and some sharpened drawing pencils. I smiled as I put the pencil to paper and began to draw. By the time they both woke up I had recreated on paper the image of them holding each other on the couch. I placed it on top of a stack of drawings I'd made since Kendra first gifted me with this space. Page after page of drawings...mostly of Kendra, her smiling, laughing...one of her reading curled up on the couch, an image of her sitting on the island eating cereal, laying in a bubble bath. I couldn't wait to draw her as she grows large with our child and how incredibly sexy she will be. My fingers already itching to draw her again. There are other drawings as well, one of Wanda laughing with Vision, Tony drinking a scotch, Clint with his kids, Laura holding Nathaniel and even a drawing of Tasha and Logan holding hands, and one of Bruce in concentration as he worked...one in particular Kendra found one day that made her cry was one of Bucky standing in the Common room looking out the window...his hands clenched at his sides, tense, withdrawn and such a sad look to his eyes. I remember what she told me when she saw it, "He doesn't do that anymore...he's more relaxed now." After a moment of studying it she smiled and looked at me lovingly, "It's because he knows he's home." I smiled and now fully understood what she meant, and it wasn't just him...she found her home too, we all have.


	50. Hard Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets a rude awakening and Tasha and Logan have some alone time.

Kendra's POV 

I was unable to move...I was laying on my back in a dark room and I couldn't move! Panic set in and I screamed! Trying desperately to do anything to free myself and the more I tried the harder it was to breath! "No! Please No!! Let me go....can't...breath!! I was gasping, struggling for air...I hear a scream and then I realize it's me....

Steve's POV 

I put away my drawing pencils then jerked around when I heard Kendra screaming. I ran to the living room and Bucky looked panicked as he held onto her as she thrashed around, crying and screaming. "No!! No!! Let me go!! Can't breath!!!" Bucky was trying to wake her up, "Kendra...wake up..Wake Up!!" I rushed to her and just as I started pulling her off of Bucky she lashed out and he screamed in pain as her knee collided with his crotch. Bucky's cry of pain woke up Kendra and I pulled her to my chest, her eyes dazed and confused, looking between me and Bucky who had both hands clutching at his bruised genitals, curled into a ball falling into the floor off the couch, "Ow!!! Fucking Hell!! Oh God...Fuck!!!" I sat Kendra upright on the couch and knelt beside Bucky, "You alright Buck?" He was still rocking on his side clutching himself and he nodded and answered through clenched teeth, "Yup...just peachy..never fucking better!" 

Kendra seem to realize what happened and she knelt down beside Bucky, "Oh my God...Bucky, I'm so so sorry! I haven't had a nightmare like that in a while....oh God, sweety do you need some ice or something?? I'll get ice!!" She ran off to the kitchen and slowly Bucky began to sit up, still hunched over, I helped him to sit on the couch. "You ok?" Bucky had sweat beading his forehead and all he could do was nod. Kendra came running into the living room with a bag of frozen peas. "Here, try this..oh God I feel horrible...Do you want me to take a look, see if there's any damage?" Both Bucky and I looked up at the same time and yelled the same word, "No!" We all just paused and looked at eat other, then cracked up laughing. Bucky grabbed the peas from Kendra and set in on his painful dick, wincing as he did so. "It's ok Kendra...you didn't mean to, but next time you fall asleep on me I'm wearing a cup...cuz...Fuck!!" I tried to hide my laughter but I just couldn't...Bucky glared at me, "What are you laughing at punk...easy for you to think it's funny when your dick's not broken!" Kendra looked mortified, "Shit! Wait....can it be broken? I mean there isn't any bones...I mean I know they call it a boner...shit!! Bucky did I really break it?!" That actually made Bucky laugh so hard he cried and maybe a bit from the pain I suspect as well.

After a whlie Bucky felt ok enough to stand and walk halfway in an upright position, still clutching the peas to his crotch. "Think I'll just go home now...sleep it off, will feel better in a little while." Kendra was still beside herself, "I really am sorry Bucky...atleast Katie has already gone home and you won't miss out on any sexy times, but still..I felt horrible!" She reached out and hugged Bucky around his back, I'm assuming so she didn't hurt him more. He smiled and patted her arms around his waist, "You didn't do it on purpose, it's ok...but maybe you should lead with that the next time you take down a bad guy, because that hurt like a Mother Fu.." "Bucky!" I glared at him. "Sorry... it hurt like Hell." Kendra snorted and laughed against his back, "You got in trouble." She said it on a single song voice that had us all laughing. Bucky finally pried Kendra's arms from around his waist and kissed her cheek before heading to his quarters, to...sleep it off so to speak. 

Once Bucky left Kendra looked at me sighed deeply, plopping down onto the couch, rubbing her hands down her face. I sat beside her and rubbed her back, "He'll be ok...not the first time he's been kicked in the, you know what. In fact I think the last time it happened I did it." She gawked at me, "No! When? How?" I laughed and sat back against the couch pulling her with me into my side, "It was before the serum..this big brute of a man was trying to pummel me in a back alley one day and Bucky stepped in to help, like he always did. Bucky had the guy in a headlock and I went to kick him and he twisted out of the way and I landed a hard kick right into Bucky's crotch. He screamed like a banshee and dropped like a bag of rocks to the pavement. The guy ran off when a few people ran into the alley hearing Bucky's screams of pain. He could barely walk straight for a week. He kept whining about how I ruined his chance to make babies. Punk had me feeling guilty for months." Kendra tried to stifle a laugh but failed miserably, "Poor Bucky."

"You want to talk about your dream? You haven't had one that bad in a while." She tensed up beside me and I saw her bite her bottom lip, "It was dark and I was being held down and felt like I couldn't breath...I guess the stress of the last few days made me have one, who knows." I leaned over and tilted her face up to mine, lightly kissing her lips then pulled back, "That's why I wanted you to rest..so, I know I'm not Bucky but if you want we can watch a movie together." She smiled wide and kissed me, this time a bit harder, "I think that sounds like a solid plan." She picked out a movie called 'What to Expect When Your Expecting' and I couldn't help but to grin at the title. She snuggled into my side as I wrapped my arms around her. 

Tasha's POV 

I feel bad that it seems the only time I get to be with Logan is when something horrible is going on, but only briefly because...well the sex is amazing. I held his hand in mine as we headed back to my quarters when we passed a limping, crouched over Bucky with a.. bag of frozen peas on his crotch? "Bucky...are you ok?" He groaned as he neared, "Yeah...I'm ok, Kendra has one Hell of a kick." I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh, but Logan beside me had to speak up, "Why did she kick ya? Something you need to tell me bub?" Bucky looked horrified, "No! I didn't do anything...one minute she's asleep the next she screaming and thrashing around.. then Bam! Right in the dick!! Fuck...I need a drink!" He pushed past us and I could hear him grumbling as he half waddled down the hallway. Logan had his lips pressed tight together and I knew he was trying not to laugh. "Go on Logan..laugh if you want to." He shook his head, "Oh hell no..I've been on the receiving end of Kendra's dick shots and let me tell ya, healing factor or not, that shit hurts!" I peeked down at his crotch and raised an eyebrow at him, "You would think there was adamantium in there with as hard as you get." His lip curled up into a half smile half smirk, eyebrow raising toward his hair line, "Only when you make me hard Darlin." I felt myself soak my panties with just those few words and his nostrils flared...I knew he could smell my arousal. His eyes darkened and he suddenly hauled me over his shoulder, smacking my jean clad ass as he stormed off down the hall to my quarters. I knew it was going to be like poking a stick at a wild bear but I couldn't help myself and as I dangled over his shoulder I smacked his ass in return. I felt the vibrations through this whole body as he growled...God Damn I love that sound! 

He practically kicked in my door then used the same boot clad foot to slam the door closed again. I though he would set me down but he didn't, instead he walked with purpose toward my kitchen, setting me down on my counter, pushing violently all items off the counter away from my body. He growled and took my mouth in a kiss that made my toes curl and moan loudly against his lips. His teeth scraped across my bottom lip, tugging it and sucking it into his mouth. His hands went to my jeans and quickly unbuttoned and slid down the zipper, pulling them off my body along with my shoes. I palmed his erection through his pants and his eyes closed shut, head tilting back and a moan/growl left his throat. When he looked at me again his animal within him was in control, his feral side I love to toy with so much. He snickted out his claws of his right hand and shredded my shirt and bra ripping them violently from my body.

I knew I should have probably protested about the loss of the shirt and bra, but when his hand fisted into my panties and yanked hard ripping them and dropping those as well into the pile of clothes forming on the floor...mine and his, I couldn't give two shits at the moment. I had successfully pulled his shirt from his body and I groaned at the sight of him. The sound of him undoing his belt buckle had me keening for him, whimpering with the need to be filled and fucked in the way only he could give me. I barely had time to look down to admire his cock when he had me pulled right to the edge of the counter and slammed into me hard, bottoming out, balls slapping my ass in one hard stroke. I laid back onto my counter, hands grabbing my own breasts, pinching my nipples and rolling them between my fingers. He was thrusting so hard I had to release my breasts to press them against the wall behind me to prevent my head from slamming into it. 

My first orgasm came incredibly fast. I thrashed and moaned as the ecstasy peaked. Yet he still kept fucking me hard and fast through it all. He growled louder and tilted his hips in a way that had me seeing stars. I gasped loudly when I felt his thumb start roughly rubbing my clit, "Cum!" His growled words are what set me off again and I screamed his name to my ceiling, "Logan!!! Oh God!! Fuck..Logan!!" I swear to you that when he came and he practically howled as he did I felt it straight through his dick and into me, filling me with his thick cum that seemed to never end. We were panting and sweating, his half hard cock still inside me...it never fully softens as I've come to learn when we've done this in the past. He pulled me up to his chest, wrapping those strong arms around my body, kissing up my neck to my ear, "That hard enough for you Darlin?" I practically purred from the throaty sound of his voice against my ear, sending goosebumps down my spine making me clench hard around his cock. He growled and bit down where my neck and shoulders meet making me gasp and clench tighter. I felt him immediately harden again and I laughed, "Oh yes...just the way I like it....now take me to bed Logan and fuck me so I feel you on my body for a week!" He chuckled against my neck then lifted me up like I weighed nothing, my legs wrapping around his waist, "You got it Darlin!"


	51. Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra and Steve have an explosive fight.

Kendra's POV 

I was 100% better only three days after surgery. Steve left bright and early this morning to go help in the hanger with cleanup that was still going on. I wanted to help too but he had frowned and told me I should stay home and rest. Ok I'm all for him being protective of me now that I'm preggers, but come on...I can't just sit around and do nothing. Ugh...I made the decision to go help anyway. Steve won't be happy about it more than likely but I literally can't sit around anymore...I'm bored to tears and I can't sit still. I showered and put on a pair of black leggings and a grey razorback body hugging shirt with a black sports bra underneath. I was the vision of a woman ready for a work out, even though technically I was probably just going to be sweeping or something like that. 

I grabbed a few water bottles from the fridge and headed toward the hanger. When I walked in I was amazed at what had already been done. The damaged jets were almost completely gone and the whole area was being gutted for repairs. I saw Wanda off to my left using her abilities to lift a pile of debris to place in a huge dump truck. I came to her side and watched until she finished. "Hey Wanda...want some water?" She took the offered bottle, "Sure, thanks Kendra. What are you doing here, Steve said you were resting." I rolled my eyes, "If I rest one more minute I will go mad I tell you...Mad!" She laughed, "Yeah I would go a bit stir crazy too so I can only imagine how it would be for you." I grinned wide and looked around, "Alright. So what can I do?" She motioned to a large broom leaning against the wall, "I'm getting the big pieces so you could sweep up what's left and get it out of here." See I just knew I'd be sweeping. 

I grabbed the broom that looked like a large T and started from the back and began sweeping up small debris and ash from the fire. It felt good to be useful again, to be able to pull my weight around here, even if it's just this. I still haven't been cleared for missions since...since...well since my abduction. Thinking of it made a flash of a memory run through my mind and I shivered. Now that I'm pregnant...God that statement still feels so weird to think about..well, missions won't be on my docket for quite a while. Was I even an Avenger anymore? I sighed heavily as I continued sweeping. I finished one whole Bay area when I heard my name being shouted...by a very familiar voice...oh boy...here we go. "Kendra.. what the Hell are you doing?" I turned and looked at a very dirty Steve as he glared at me from about ten feet away. 

"I'm sweeping, what does it look like I'm doing? And here I thought you were a smart cookie....oooo cookies....hey do we have any cookie dough at home?" He just looked at me like I grew another head, "What? No I don't think so...I thought we decided you were staying home and resting." He came closer and I smirked at him, "No, you decided I would stay home and rest, I've been resting and I'm healed and I'm bored to death." He ran a gloved hand through his hair in frustration and I noticed a few people had stopped what they were doing and started watching us. "Kendra...come on, go home, you don't need to be here, please you need to rest." Oh boy, I can see where this is heading. "Steve it's just sweeping. I want to help, I need to help and I can't sit home one more minute I'm going crazy there." He came even closer, "You're pregnant, you need to rest!" Oh no he didn't pull the Pregger card. "So is this how it's going to be for nine months, you not allowing me to lift a God Damned finger? Pregnant Steve...Not Disabled! I can't just sit around the house and be a token wife and mother! I can't...I won't! Some women are ok with that and that's great, but I'm not one of them..so if you will excuse me...Sir...I'm going to get back to work!" He grabbed my arm and I looked down at it wrapped around my bicep, "Let me go Steve." He turned me to look at him and I was furious. "We're not done here!" I saw Logan walk up toward us due to our voices were almost to shouting staus. "Oh I think we are very done here! Are you ordering me Steve...are you ordering me to go home? Because if you are I swear to God pregnant or not I will kick your God Damn Ass!!" 

He released my arm and he was furious, "You are putting yourself at risk of getting hurt again...think about the baby Kendra!" I saw Logan cringe. I glared at Steve and I was fuming, "Don't you dare insinuate that I don't think about the baby!! What the hell is wrong with you!? Why are you acting this way?!" He practically growled out his frustration, "Because you keep getting hurt!! You've been through so much and if anything were to happen to that baby you wouldn't survive that...And I can't Fucking lose you!! So yes if it means keeping you and our baby safe I will order you to go home!!" I think everyone around us gasped since I don't think any of them had heard Steve curse like that before, let alone scream at me. My grip on the broom was tight enough to snap it in two, my heartbeat pounding in my ears as my temper soared to new heights. "It's good to know you think so little of me...atleast I found this out now before we got married!!" I threw the broom down at his feet then pulled the engagement ring off my finger and threw it at his chest. It landed on the ground and he just stared at me in shock. "Go to Hell Captain!! I Quit!!" 

I stormed out then ran full force to our quarters, tears clouding my vision and falling down my cheeks. I threw open our door and went directly into the bedroom and grabbed a backpack and shoved clothes into it and a few other items. I expected Steve to be right on my heels and when he didn't come to find me it made me somehow angrier. I wiped at my tears and left our quarters and ran right into Tasha. "Kendra? What's going on...why are you crying...and why the hell do you have a bag packed?!" I stormed past her and spoke as I entered the lift, "I have to go...I'm sorry." She looked confused and worried as the doors closed. "Garage." I leaned against the wall of the lift and wrapped my arms around my middle, and cried harder. My mind was whirling and my emotions were out of control, I wanted to scream and cry at the same time, not sure which one I wanted more. The lift opened and was about to go to my car when I saw Steve's truck and made a last minute decision to take it instead. I unlocked the truck and threw my bag inside and since I didn't want to be followed I reached under the truck and removed the tracking device all of our vehicles had. I pitched it on the ground along with my phone. I needed some time and I didn't want anyone to follow me. I climbed into the cab and I was immediately assaulted with Steve's smell and I cried even harder. I started the truck and backed it out of the parking spot and headed out of the garage, flew past security and left the compound behind. I saw it grow smaller and smaller in the rear view mirror, then it was just gone. I didn't even know where I was going! Oh God...I just left Steve...left the Avengers...something I told him I would never do!! I slammed on my brakes and the truck fishtailed a bit then I came to a stop. I sat there in the middle of the road, engine still running and I was frozen there in that spot, unable to move, terrified! Terrified of leaving...terrified of going back!! 

I pulled the truck to the side of the road and turned the engine off. My whole body was shaking and my heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest. What do I do?! What do I do?! I broke a promise to the one man I loved more than anything in this world...and I threw my engagement ring at him! How can I go back after that?! What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I do this to myself...I warned him I was stubborn and difficult to handle, but even this pushes the boundaries of my self destructive behavior! I wanted so desperately to drive back to him and throw myself at his feet and beg for forgiveness but I don't see how he could. I gave up on him, on us and the family I loved..the Avengers and I took away Steve's child! I screamed at the top of my lungs and cried until I was practically hoarse. You've really fucked up this time Kendra!! How did I get here? How did I become this person who feared so much and trusted so little? Was it such a horrible things to take it easy for the sake of my baby...our baby? I pressed my palm to my belly and leaned my forehead onto the steering wheel. "What do I do Peanut? Momma has really Fucked up. I don't know if he will ever forgive me after what I've done." 

The sound of an engine got my attention. I looked into the mirror and saw a car approaching at break neck speed...my car...Steve! The car skidded to a stop and I saw him get put of the car and froze. I opened the door to his truck and got out and when my eyes met his I couldn't stop the sob as it left my throat and we both immediately ran to each other. He wrapped his arms around me as I cried, wailing over and over again, "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry!!" All I heard was my own words repeated back to me, but only in his voice. My knees gave out and his strong arms held me up. "Kendra, baby I'm so sorry...God please don't go! I can't bare it if you leave!" I turned my face into his neck and began to kiss him there over and over in between my chants, "Never, I couldn't do it...I couldn't!" He pulled back and I saw his tear stained face only a moment before he took my breath away with a desperate kiss. My hands weaved into his hair and held him tight to me, never wanting to be away from him again.

We finally came up for air and I placed my hands on each side of his face, "You came after me!" He looked deep into my eyes and his voice was strained with emotion, "Always, where you go I'll follow." I leaned my forehead onto his, "Even after what I said...what I did? How can you ever forgive me for that? How?" He pulled back, "Because I love you...and you're not the only one needing to be forgiven. I'm so sorry Kendra..I had lost everything I had ever loved in this world and I am overprotective of you because I survived losing it all before, but I refuse to go on without you. Without you I have nothing and I'm so sorry that my fears of losing you and our baby made me act like a complete ass. I deserved everything you said to me and more...but if you could just forgive me, I will spend my life proving to you how much I love you." I kissed him again and mumbled against his mouth and he pulled back, "What did you say?" I fisted my hand into his dirty shirt, "Marry me." His eyes lit up, "Are you asking me to marry you?" I nodded and kissed him tenderly on his lips, "Are you asking do I love you this much....I do." I sang the same words he had to me when he proposed and he smiled and cupped my cheek, skimming his thumb over my bottom lip, "Yes....yes I'll marry you, right now, if you'll have me." I leaned into his touch and another tear slipped down my cheek onto his hand and he gently wiped it away. "Right now? How...where?" He tilted his head back toward the compound, "Clint went online, got himself ordained and certified to do marriages...I've got the licence. All that's missing is you, me and a couple I Do's. What do you say? Want to get married today?" I looked down and he had pulled out my ring from his pocket. I leaned back enough for him to take my left hand into his and placed the ring back on my finger. I looked back up to meet his eyes, "Hell yeah!"


	52. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra and Steve get married.

Kendra's POV 

Steve and I sat on the tailgate of his truck for a while and talked before we headed back to the Compound. We both said how sorry we each were and agreed that maybe we needed some kind of couples counselling since we both had some major issues that keep popping up, like Steve being over protective and his need to control me to do so and me and my problems with...well alot of things. Take your pick, compulsive behavior, temper, my ok...I'm going to say it...ADD...ugh, and my insecurities of feeling inadequate and constantly feeling like I have to fight for my place in the world. I think my issues definitely outnumbered Steve's. 

I held Steve's soot covered hand in my lap, "You're getting dirty." I smirked and rubbed at a dirty spot on his knuckles, "I don't mind as long as you're dirty with me." He laughed then reached up and cupped my chin turning me to look at him, "I got your face dirty too." I shrugged, "I'll shower before we get married." His smile mirrored my own. "It's going to be weird having a new last name. Will take some getting used to." He slid off the tailgate and stood between my legs pulling me close to his body, "You don't have to change it if you want." I gave him a 'Seriously?!' look, "I want your last name. Kendra Rogers...I like it, just don't call me Kenny." He laughed, "I actually know who your talking about. That is funny and I doubt anyone will call you Kenny." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to where we were chest to chest, "Come on Steve, take me home and give me your name. It's kinda hot actually...like tattooing your lover's name on your body. Oh I like that idea...I have always wanted a bit more ink, maybe one that represents you on my body." I saw the flash of arousal cross his face and his pupils dilate....oh yeah he likes that idea. "Maybe something that only your eyes will ever see, small...intimate...something that screams that I belong to you and only you." He groaned and kissed me breathless making my body tingle all over. Oh yes, Steve may seem vanilla to some, but I know how much my tattoo turns him on...I think Steve has a bit of an ink kink. 

We decided it probably not best to continue to make out on the side of the road so we both got into his truck. We'd send someone after my car later. As we went through security I apologized to them about my hasty exit and they just rolled their eyes and motioned us both through. We went to the Common room first since Friday told us that's where Clint was. He wasn't the only one there; Logan and Tasha were there as well. Once we were spotted they all cheered, "Knew he'd catch her..told you Nat." Clint smirked at Tasha and she just glared in annoyance, "I never said he wouldn't...I said She'd allow him to catch her...there's a difference." Logan walked over and pulled me into a hug, "Glad you didn't run far Darlin...I knew you wouldn't leave for good. You belong here and you know it." I squeezed him tighter, "Yeah I do." I felt the rumble of his voice against my ear and laughed as he spoke, "Want me to kick his ass for good measure for ya?" I heard Steve laugh, "No because I'd need my ass kicked too and I've got a peanut now so you can't." His strong hands rubbed my back as I pulled back just a bit, "I can wait, you won't be pregnant forever." Pssht..."Yeah, ok...whatever you say Jerk." "Ass."

Steve approached Clint, "Got a favor to ask." Clint grinned and crossed his arms over his chest, "You want to get married today...am I right?" Tasha and Logan turned wide eyes on us both. "Yeah...would you do it? I have the marriage license all taken care of. We want to get married...today, as soon as possible." Clint laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, why the Hell not, got ordained for you anyway...so...we doing this now....or..." I stepped forward and looked between he and Steve, "Well..not right this second. Give us a bit to clean up...get the gang together, then yeah...about an hour maybe?" Clint agreed and after deciding on doing the ceremony...if you want to call it that...here in the Common room, Tasha and Logan said they would let everyone know and would meet us back there in an hour. 

Steve and I went back to our quarters and took a shower together. We wanted nothing more than to make love but we knew we needed to get ready and soon. Steve decided on a gorgeous Navy blue three piece suit he had worn to one of Tony's fancy dinner parties, and he looked devastatingly handsome in it. I went through all my clothes and started to panic when I didn't find a single thing I wanted to wear to marry Steve in...that is until I reached the very back and I saw a white garment bag and I gasped...I had totally forgot it was in here...Hell I forgot I bought it!! I quickly grabbed the bag and ran to the bathroom, shutting the door to get dressed. Steve tapped on the door, "You alright in there?" I unzipped the bag and had to suppress a joyful squeal of excitement, "All good, just don't want you to see the dress until I have it on...ok." I heard him laugh and back away, "Alright, I'll just sit back here and wait for the dramatic reveal." I bit my lip as I pulled out the beautiful gown I had bought many months ago to wear to the Opera Steve had bought tickets for in New York, but due to my abduction we never got to go. The dress was perfect! It was a white halter top style gown that hugged my every curve yet flowed over my skin like silk and a full long skirt. In the light it almost seem to change colors giving it an almost iridescent appearance. I slipped on the dress, no bra of course...the dress made it impossible to wear one. The back was open and came down extremely low, revealing my entire back. The thong I picked out to wear was white and very skimpy as well. 

I brushed and pulled my hair up into an updo but left some tendrils down that didn't want to stay in place yet somehow made the look complete. I was never one for makeup so I didn't wear any now...just a bit of lip gloss and I was done. I slipped on my white heels and opened the door to the bathroom. Steve had his back to me and he was fixing his tie. "Steve, are you ready?" He turned at the sound of my voice and his eyes widened and he slowly looked me over from my head to my feet. I smiled and made a small pose...and then I turned and looked at him over my shoulder to see his reaction. His mouth hung open and I saw him visibly swallow, "Baby...where have you been hiding this dress?" He came up behind me and I shivered as I felt his fingertips of his right hand slowly skim down the exposed skin of my back from my neck all the way down to my low back. "Do you like it?" I gasped as he was suddenly pressed against me and I felt his lips on my shoulder, and his hands on the outside of my arms, caressing whatever exposed skin he could find, "I have no words...none to describe...baby, you are simply a Goddess in this dress and you have bewitched me...body and soul." Goosebumps rose on my skin from the feel of his breath against my neck as he spoke. I turned in his arms and straightened his tie..."Let's not keep everyone waiting...then after I take your name as my own you can bring me back here and show me how much you love me...out of the dress." His smile was almost predatory, obviously thinking of when he will get to rid me of my clothes and ravish me. Oh I so need a good ravishing!

He held his arm out for me and I looped my right arm through it. He kissed my cheek and then led me out of our quarters. When we made it to the Common room I couldn't help but to laugh nervously and almost cry at the sight of everyone waiting for us, Clint, Tasha, Logan..Bucky, Tony and Bruce and even Vision, Sam and Wanda and I was especially shocked to see Thor...how in the world!? Everyone cheered when they saw us and I had to wipe a stray tear off my cheek. They all stepped aside as we walked toward Clint who was standing in front of the windows. I passed Tony and he winked at me. I looked at Logan and I don't think I have ever seen him smile that big as long as I've known him. Once we reached Clint my nerves completely disappeared and I felt a peace come over me that I have never experienced before. Then Clint began to speak. 

"Friends...Family, we're gathered here today to witness the joining of two souls into one. I don't have anything fancy to say since I'm no priest..no prayer I've memorized or inspirational quote that will make you go all weepy. What I have are truths. One..that MB, I mean Kendra and Steve are soul mates. Two..that they each complete the other and make each other better people. And three...True love exists and even time itself can't hold it back and defies all odds and obstacles including a presumed icy grave. So...with that being said, it is my honor and privilege to be able to join these two into wedded bliss...and thank God, I finally won't be the only married guy on the team with rugrats." Everyone laughed. "So...without further ado...you got rings or what?" I looked to Steve and he pulled two wedding bands from his breast pocket. I smiled and laughed, "Boy, when you say you'll take care of everything, you're not kidding." He laughed along with me then handed the rings to Clint. Clint gave Steve my wedding band back, "Here, you go first." Steve took my band, a simple platinum band..yet perfect, and placed it on my ring finger. "Steve...Do you take this woman to be your wife, to Love, Honor and Cherish her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others from this day forward, till death do you part?" Steve looked me in the eyes and I felt my heart almost burst as he spoke, "I do." Clint handed me Steve's ring and I placed it on his ring finger and I ran my thumbs over it, loving how it looked on him and looked up into his eyes and Clint asked me the same vows..."I do." We never broke eye contact as we heard him continue, "Then by the power given to me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife...Now kiss your bride Steve." He wrapped his left arm around my waist, palm flat on my back and pulled me flush against his chest and then his mouth captured mine in a searing kiss that made me feel light headed. He pulled back briefly and I registered clapping and cheering only a brief moment before my arms wound around his neck and his my back as we kissed again with a passion that curled my toes inside my shoes and heat pool in my belly. 

Wild cheering and whistles echoed in the room and we still didn't stop. It wasn't until Clint coughed loudly that we finally came up for air. "Geeze...save it for the honeymoon guys." I flushed and realized that Steve and I had gone full on make out session for our wedding kiss...embarrassing but fucking hot as hell!! We turned toward our friends and we're greeted with warm hugs and congratulations. Tony broke out the good Champagne and passed flutes around to everyone but me...he handed me one with...what the hell is it...I took a sip...ha ha Sprite...clear and bubbly, but without the alcohol. After a toast from a few friends Bucky started pushing us out the door, "Go on you two...get outta here. I know Steve's about to pop looking at you in that dress." I was about to speak when Steve suddenly picked me up bridal style and winked at Bucky, "Thanks Buck." He carried me in his arms straight to the lift and to our room and through the door, not sitting me down until we were in our bedroom. He backed up from me only enough to look down my body with a hungry look in his eye. Oh have mercy! Let the ravishing begin!!


	53. Husband and Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Kendra consummate their marriage.

Steve's POV 

She stood before me in the dress that made her look like sex on legs, cheeks flushed from her arousal. I can't remember ever being this hard before, the touch of my slacks against my skin a sensual torcher. She opened her mouth to speak and I placed a finger on her lips halting her words...I needed to see her, every inch of her skin and worship her body. Her eyes fluttered closed as I came closer and wove my fingers through her hair, releasing the pins allowing her long golden hair to fall around her shoulders, back and across her breasts in beautiful soft silky waves. She sighed at the feel of my fingers on her scalp, leaning her head back exposing her throat. I couldn't resist such a tempting invitation so I leaned in and inhaled her scent, dragging my lips up her neck to her ear, smiling against her skin as she gasped lightly from the touch.

I restrained from the intense urge to rip the gown from her body and fuck her into oblivion...but I was teetering on a narrow ledge, control a breath away from snapping. I turned her in my arms and pulled her hair to one side revealing the closure to the top of her gown. I ran my fingers slowly up her back, watching the skin pebble as I went, her body shaking and I knew her arousal was just as high as mine...we knew each other's body well. I knew intimately every dip or curve, soft patch of skin that made her whimper under my hands or mouth. I unhooked the closure and kissed the sensitive skin below it before slowly letting the silky fabric slide down her body, revealing her smooth perfect skin to my eyes. The dress pooled at her feet and I pressed myself flush against her back, her hands were clinging to the material of my slacks. My hands skimmed over each hip as they wrapped around the front of her body. Her head felt back on my chest, eyes still closed and panting as my hands roamed her belly and stomach then travelled north up her ribs. She gasped loudly when I cupped her breasts stroking her erect nipples with each thumb. I could feel the changes already happening in her body from the pregnancy, her breasts were fuller, the weight of them in my hands increased...and as I skimmed her nipples again I realized how sensitive they were now, so sensitive I wonder if I could make her come from just touching her there.

I rolled her nipples in between my fingers and palmed her breasts, making her writhe against me, gasping and moaning my name. I bit the inside of my lips as she rubbed her ass over and over against my straining erection in my slacks. I turned her suddenly in my arms and with my left arm on her back I pressed her into an arch, upper body exposed and I wrapped my mouth around one of those sensitive buds, sucking and licking...her voice and moans going an octave higher and then it happened...she cried out and clutched at my shoulders as she came. I held her lower body against my own pressing my aching cock against her core as she writhed and screamed through her orgasm. She is absolutely beautiful when she cums... she doesn't hold back and screams not caring if anyone could hear, the flush of her skin, the way she arches her back and trembles all over...absolute perfection!

I pulled her panting to my chest as she started to come down and I smiled when she finally spoke, "Well...that's a first." I laughed and she pulled her head back to look at me...then all laughter ceased. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me toward her and our lips met in a kiss that was molten. Her leg brushed my aching length and I gasped into her mouth so she did it again. My mouth pulled from hers as I moaned loudly, eyes clenched shut at the sensation. When they opened again we were both desperate...hands pulling at my clothes trying to get them off of me as quickly as possible and she shedding her panties. Once we were fully naked I almost choked on my tongue when she suddenly dropped to her knees in front of me and with no preamble took my cock into her wet mouth. I was so far beyond aroused that my hips thrust forward into her mouth hard once and I was gone...my hands gripped her hair as I screamed her name over and over as I came, spurting my cum deep in her throat, feeling her swallow around me nearly brought me to my knees. She pulled me from her mouth and I whimpered as she licked me clean then stood up and wrapped her arms around my middle, my eyes still closed and breath harsh from my orgasm. When I finally opened them all I saw was her eyes looking at me with such love and wonder that my heart felt like it would burst. "Baby, you really are a Goddess." I barely got the words out before capturing her mouth in another kiss.

I backed her up to the edge of the bed then dipped down pulling her thighs up around my waist. I knelt onto the mattress and placed her in the middle with her head resting on the pillows. My mouth latched onto her pulse point and she arched under me seeking friction. She pushed on my chest and I pulled back to look at her and she had a grin on her face I knew all too well, "What?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me, "Steve...it's make up sex...and newlyweds sex." I laughed and bent to kiss her lips then down to her ear, "Dear God your right...you really are going to kill me with sex aren't you?" She practically purred under me, "Not unless you kill me first...but have mercy what a way to go." I couldn't have agreed more.

My arms were braced on the bed beside her head and lowered myself to slant my lips against hers, those sinful pouty lips that scream for me to taste them. She hummed as I slowly made love to her mouth, putting every bit of love I had for her in that single touch. She pulled my mouth from hers and I heard her sniff and when I looked into her eyes I saw tears. I was about to question if she was alright when she pulled me back into another kiss, wrapping her arms around me and through my hair. I felt her love for me in that kiss as well and my heart ached with the enormity of this moment.. I wasn't just going to have sex, I was going to make love to my wife...my wife! That thought alone sent an intense wave of desire straight down my spine and pooled in my groin. I groaned and pressed my pelvis against hers and I cursed under my breath as I slid against her very wet core. She was more than ready for me and I couldn't wait any longer to be inside her, it was a desperate need at this point. 

I reached back with my right arm and hooked it under her knee, pulling it high up above my hip before placing my hand back on the bed. I lined myself up with her entrance then paused, she whined in protest that I stopped. "Kendra, baby.. look at me." Her eyes opened and she was trembling with need. "Keep your eyes on me...I want to see your eyes when I make love to my wife for the first time." At the word wife I felt her body quiver below me. I slowly pushed inside her and gritted my teeth as I held her gaze. When I bottomed out her eyes fluttered and she arched up into me. No matter how many times we do this it feels just as wonderful and exhilarating as the first time. I pulled back about halfway then pushed back in and she moaned my name. "I love you." She pulled me closer and pressed our foreheads together and she told me she loves me too. I pulled halfway out again then tilted my hips at an angle I knew she would love then snapped my hips forward. She cried out and her nails dug into my back where she held me tight. I kept up the slow pace....slow out then hard in...it was keeping her right on the edge. "Please Steve....please!" Who am I to deny my wife of what she really wants, besides my hold on my own need to cum was slowing falling apart. I pulled almost completely out and she whined and protested, wrapping her legs around me trying to urge me forward, so I let go. I drove into her wet heat with tears speed and force I knew she loved. She was screaming out mixtures of curse words and chants of my name over and over. I was quickly losing my battle with my control and I needed her to cum first, "Cum for me baby....please...God please cum!" I almost cried with relief when I felt her back arch off the bed and her spasm around me as she came hard. I almost cried tears of joy as I came mere moments after her. 

I slid from her body and laid down, pulling her against my body. She was breathing hard and a fine sheen of sweat was covering her skin that seem to make her glow, or maybe it was her being pregnant that gave her the glow. I lightly laughed as she nuzzled into my chest like always, then placed a kiss over my heart. "So, Mrs. Rogers...did it meet your approval for makeup sex and newlywed sex?" She shook her head no then laughed and looked up at me, "It surpassed it....say it again, I want to hear it." I smiled, "What...Mrs. Rogers?" She shook her head, then I knew what she wanted. "Did it meet the approval of my wife?" She closed her eyes and seemed to almost soak in the word. "Again." I leaned down and kissed her nose, "Wife." She giggled, "Again." I kissed her cheek then kissed the shell of her ear and spoke softly in her ear, "Wife...my beautiful, wonderful, amazing wife." She shivered and I pulled back to look in her eyes. "Yeah...that totally does it for me...what about you...Husband." I smiled wide then grabbed her and pulled her on top of me, making her straddle my pelvis. She gasped and clung to my biceps. "Oh I think I love it...say it again." I lifted her up as if she weighed nothing and slid her down my already hard cock from the moment she asked me to call her wife. She moaned and closed her eyes as I bottomed out, in as deep as I could physically go. She looked at me and held my hands for balance and lifted up onto her knees, sliding up my length, "Husband." Then she lowered herself, grinding down onto me and pleasure shot up my spine. "My husband...mine." We lost ourselves to the passion and she rode me to both our explosive ends.


	54. Bursting The Bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Kendra return from their honeymoon.

Kendra's POV 

The morning after we married, Steve wisked me off in a jet to our honeymoon destination. A private island in the Caribbean...no one there, just us, compliments from one Tony Stark. Fully stocked with food for us for two weeks. Two weeks alone, no one around, no interruptions, just sun and sand and a crystal blue ocean surrounding us. I learned the hard way that Sex on the Beach was somehow a bit better as the drink and not the act actually on a beach. Sand...it literally gets in everything! EVERYTHING! Now sex in the ocean...now we're talking! By the time our two weeks were over we both had sun kissed skin and permanent smiles etched on our faces. Not to mention an enlarging list in my head of places we've had sex or had sex on. On the beach-check, In the ocean-check, against a palm tree-check, in a hammock, though difficult-check, and many many more. I didn't want to leave our island getaway and go back to the real world. How will I ever get use to having sex on a bed again, that question made Steve blush. 

The trip home seemed to take forever since I wasn't quite ready to let go of this wonderful bubble we've been in. I don't think I have ever been this happy before in my whole life. Steve put the jet on autopilot and pulled me up from the seat and into the circle of his arms. He just held me for a while, hands roaming my arms, back and sides. I laid my head on his chest and listened to the rhythmic sounds of his heartbeat. "Kendra, I've been thinking." Oh boy, this should be interesting. "I know it was a gift to me, and it's not that i don't love it because I do, but we need to make my art room into a nursery." I pulled back a bit and looked up at him, "We could...or, Tony has been working on remodeling two empty quarters into one large one. It will have three bedrooms. That way you don't have to give up anything." Surprise showed on his face, "Did you ask Tony to do that?" I shook my head no, "He approached me with the idea before we left to go on our honeymoon...in fact, our new quarters are already complete and everyone pitched in and moved all our belongings there, including your art room. I hope you don't mind, I was going to surprise you when we got home...so, Surprise!" He laughed and held me tighter to his chest, "You are amazing, you know that." I smiled into his chest, still able to smell the salty sea air on him, "Yeah, I know." He laughed then I wriggled under his hands as he tickled my ribs.

The jet landed at the Compound and we walked in hand in hand. "Friday, where is everyone?" 'Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner are in the R&D labs. Clint and Natasha are in the gymnasium along with Wanda and Vision. Bucky and Sam are working in the temporary hanger on the North side of the compound. Thor is off world. Your friend Logan went home. Is there anything you need Ms. Rogers? And may I say, welcome back." I smiled over at Steve, "No that's all and thank you Friday." 'You are quite welcome.' "Steve I'm starving, let's see if there's food in the Common room." Steve followed me to the lift and laughed lightly, "You are always hungry it seems." I raised an eyebrow at him, "Well I am pregnant and eating for two right? Like you can say anything, you eat enough to feed a small army." He laughed and agreed with me before backing me up against the lift wall and kissed me senseless. When the door opened into the Common room I pushed him gently off of me and pulled him into the room. "Come on Romeo...feed your Juliet before I waste away to nothing...seriously though, I'm going to die of hunger." He laughed and swatted my behind as I turned around. 

Steve watched as I rummaged around in the fridge and cabinets for something to eat. "Oh my God..Steve, I shit you not there is actually leftover pizza in the fridge...God I can't believe how much I've missed pizza night." I pulled out the pizza box from the refrigerator and set it on the island. Then I pulled out two beers. "Damn, forgot!" Then immediately put one back and grabbed a bottle of water instead, "This whole no drinking beer thing is harder than it looks, especially with pizza, but it's all worth it right...Happy, healthy baby is the goal." I didn't hear Steve walk up behind me as I pulled out two plates from the cabinet. I startled a bit when he reached from behind me and took the plates from my hand and set them on the island behind us. He pressed up against my back and positioned me where I was caged in with both of his strong arms against the counter. I didn't need to ask him what he was doing, the prominent hardness pressed against my ass answered that question for me. I closed my eyes as I felt him run his nose through my hair smelling me, "You still smell like the island." His voice was deep and seductive and went straight down my spine and pooled in my belly, making me instantly wet for him. Lord have mercy, two weeks of practically joined at the privates and just the sound of his voice makes me hot all over and eager for his touch.

He pulled my hair to the side and placed his hands on my hips as his lips kissed the sensitive skin below my ear. I gasped as I felt his teeth graze that same area and his hands slid around my waist, pulling my tank top up and touching the skin beneath. His mouth roamed my neck, licking and biting as his hands traveled up my ribs and over my bare breasts. Not a single time during our honeymoon did I wear a bra, the closest I came was a skimpy bikini top that barely stayed on. His large warm hands stroked my breasts making my nipples hard and press against his palms. God they are so sensitive! Fuck I love being pregnant, it has made me even more responsive to Steve's touch. I arched my back pressing my breast against his hands and ground my ass against Steve's cock only contained behind a thin pair of board shorts. I felt and heard him groan against my back.

He released my breasts and I whined in protest, needing his hands on me like I needed breath. I was turned in his arms pressed back against the counter as Steve captured my lips in an Earth shattering kiss that made my blood boil, my head swoon and knees go weak. My hands tangled in his hair that definitely needed a trim, but God help me if he didn't look fucking hot with longer hair that I can twist my fingers in, not to mention the neatly trimmed beard he was now sporting that should be illegal to look that damn hot! We were both moaning into the kiss until I felt Steve's right hand slip beneath the elastic waistband of my tiny shorts and slide along my wet folds. I gasped releasing his mouth and moaned loudly, eyes rolling in the back of my head. "God, Steve...don't stop!" We resumed our kiss and I keened as he slid two fingers inside me. I released my right hand from the death grip I had in his hair and reached between us and wrapped my hand around his cock through his shorts. He growled against my mouth, lightly biting my bottom lip as he pressed himself into my palm. 

I needed to feel him, flesh to flesh so I mirrored his actions and slipped my hand inside his shorts and wrapped my hand around him, pre-cum leaking from the tip of his cock smearing across my wrist as I pumped him up and down. "In the kitchen guys!! Really?!" We both gasped and pulled apart, turning to see Bucky and Sam standing in the doorway, eyes wide, Bucky with a disgusted scowl and Sam a big shit eating grin. Dammit why do we keep getting caught doing this stuff! Steve and I quickly grabbed the left over pizza box and drinks and tried to rush out past them and into the lift, saying sorry and blushing profusely. Poor Steve was trying his best to hide his boner with the drinks. Bucky laughed and punched Steve in the arm as he passed, "Welcome back pal, nice beard!" Steve laughed and thanked him and before the lift door closed Sam winked at him and smirked, nodding his head, "Way to go Steve..give it to her good man!" The doors shut. "Fucking Hell!!" I looked up wide eyed and shocked, "Whoa...Steve.." He looked at me, his cheeks still flushed from our arousal and his embarrassment, "Yeah..I know." My mouth hung open as I stared at him, "Damn...I don't know whether to be shocked, or very turned on right now....Fuck it I'm going with turned on!" 

Steve's eyes went wide as I pressed the stop button on the lift and dropped the pizza box onto the floor and pulled the beer and water from his hands and they fell to the floor rolling around by our feet. My back was suddenly slammed into the lift's back wall. I quickly discarded my tiny shorts and no sooner did they hit the floor I was lifted up with my legs wrapping around Steve's hips. Our mouths collided and I felt him reach between us and push his shorts down below his cock and then suddenly I'm gasping and moaning as he thrust inside me, balls deep in one fluid motion. It was hard and fast and I fucking loved it! The whole lift seemed to shake and rock with our actions. It didn't take long before we both crested and collided head first into Earth shattering orgasms. Steve's face was buried into my neck, his hot breath panting against my skin, my arms wrapped tightly around his neck and shoulders. Eventually he slowly lowered me to my feet then kissed me slow and sweet, pressing me gently against his chest before kneeling before me and holding my shorts for me as I stepped into them. My hands rested on his shoulders as he slowly pulled them up my tanned legs and just before pulling them up my hips he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to my lower belly. My heart clenched at the gesture and my eyes prickled with moisture. 

He tucked his still half hard cock back into his shorts then bent to retrieve the beer and water as I picked up the pizza box and pressed resume on the lift. We didn't speak one word as we continued our assent, only sharing a smile at each other and I giggled as Steve winked at me. I bit my lip and bumped his hip with my own. Only one thing entered my mind right before the doors to the lift opened to our floor....Elevator sex-Check!


	55. Kendra's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra has her own mission.

Kendra's POV 

Not long after returning from our honeymoon, Steve and the others were called away to a mission on the other side of the world. Apparently Hydra thought it would be fun to try and create a dirty bomb that was small enough that it could be transported overseas without detection, with the plan to release it in an unknown public and highly populated place. The intelligence we received was convincing enough to warrant the entire team to go and seek them and the bomb out and put an end to their plans. I of course was unable to go, not just because of the high risk of hand to hand combat but also the possibility of encountering highly radioactive and deadly poisons and substances. 

Steve had held me tight and kissed me soundly before leaving and I had him promise to be careful. I knew this mission would be a hard, lengthy and a dangerous one and I was afraid for his and all their safety. I hung around command and waited to see if my services were needed even though I still wasn't cleared for any type of missions yet. Bucky still wasn't cleared either, so we hung out alot and worried together about our friends. That is until I got a phone call that I'd had been waiting on for quite some time now. I didn't want to involve Bucky so I had arranged a distraction for him...Katie. I made a video call to my friend Betsy, making the line secure, and encrypting everything so much it would take anyone other than me twenty years to decipher. 

Me: Hey...you still in?  
Betsy: Of course. Do they know?  
Me: Of course not! Is that a problem?  
Betsy: No, just thought maybe they would want in too...considering.  
Me: No, I don't want them involved. This is for me and me alone, I'm not sure they would be willing to go along with all of this and I'm not backing down.  
Betsy: Are you sure you want to proceed..you know, because of the baby? If we are caught...  
Me: Then we don't get caught!  
Betsy: When does it all go down?  
Me: Tomorrow morning...you know where to meet right?  
Betsy: Yes.  
Me: Good, see you there, and remember don't let anyone know where you're going so you can be protected, especially Logan, if he suspects anything...  
Betsy: Don't worry, I can handle The Wolverine...as you well know. I'll be there.  
Me: See you tomorrow....and...thanks for this Betsy, I owe you like a million favors for this.  
Betsy: Don't mention it, it will be my pleasure to do this for you. Sleep well, I will see you tomorow.  
Me: Tomorrow.

I ended the call and paced the living room of my new quarters as I thought about my own private mission I had planned. I knew the risks involved and if I were to get caught it would mean big trouble, not just for me and Betsy but for mutant kind and for the Avengers. But I've planned this down to the letter on how it will go, easy to do when your not able to train or work in the way you were meant to due to at first my emotional and mental health and now the physical due to pregnancy. It gives the mind time to sit and plan and work out all possible scenarios in my head. I knew it was dangerous but I couldn't back down now...I wouldn't ever get a chance like this again and with the rest of the Avengers gone it was like fate had stepped in giving me the green light. I knew I could have asked Bucky or Wolvie for their help and they probably would have agreed, but I needed their hands clean of this. 

My mission went down without a hiccup and I knew that everything would hit the news soon enough, it was just a matter of time. What I didn't plan on was the rest of the Avengers coming home before it did. They had apparently got a great lead due to an inside source, a Hydra agent turning sides that gave the Avengers what they needed and was able to shut them down and properly dispose of the hazardous materials associated with the bomb that wasn't quite complete. We were all in the Common room going over their mission, a debriefing so to speak but in a more relaxed setting because Steve needed to be with me..more importantly having his hands and arms around me after being gone for more than two weeks.

We were all talking when Friday spoke up, 'Sorry to intrude...but there is a local news report I believe you will all be interested in viewing.' Tony looked around at us all then nodded, "Sure, put it on the TV Fiday." Everyone sat quietly as they watched the news, that Cassie was reporting. "Earlier today Billy and Jake Morton were picked up for transfer to a State Penitentiary to spend both of their life sentences due to the abduction and sexual assault on the Avenger known as the Mockingbird, Kendra McDaniel." Eyes glanced my way and I felt Steve's grip on my hand tighten. "The transfer however never was completed and once the Prison knew the transfer was late, sent out local police to search for the missing prisoners and their transport van containing two Prison guards. The officers were discovered unconscious on the side of the road near the Shelbyville bridge, their van holding Billy and Jake Morton nowhere in sight. Skid marks on the road and damaged guard railing led investigators to believe the van had went down the embankment and into the swollen river below. The officers were questioned at the hospital. The released statement shows that there was brake failure on the van as it came to the bend in the road that is on incline. The officers stated that brake fluid was leaking badly and they couldn't stop the vehicle. The steering was compromised possibly due to the brake fluid affecting other systems and the officers knew they were going to crash into the guard rail and at the speeds they were going would undoubtedly go into the river. They both jumped from the van causing minor injuries and concussions in both officers. The van was found up river where both prisoners were found inside, shackled to the wall and drowned."

The room was quiet...you could almost hear a pin drop after Tony muted the TV. I could feel them looking at me and waiting for a response, a reaction...anything. I looked up at them all and said with a voice unwavering, "They got what they deserved, I'm glad their dead...now if you'll excuse me, I'm suddenly really tired, I think I'm going to get a bath and head to bed." They all nodded and watched as I stood to leave, Steve holding my hand and coming with me. We were silent until we reached our quarters and Steve pulled me into his arms, "How are you...really?" I shrugged and then sighed loudly, "I'm glad their dead...they deserved to die...they deserved much more than what they got. But I'm ok, I really am. Maybe with them gone I can finally find some peace. Because it was hard knowing they were out there, alive and able to have three meals a day, see the sun, make friends...that was the hardest part of all, especially after they took so much from me, parts of me I won't ever get back. So to know they are dead...it's like a weights been lifted from my shoulders. I'm ok Steve..I'm just tired, ok. Will you take a bubble bath with me?" He smiled and wrapped me up into his arms and kissed my temple, "Of course, anything for my best girl."

Betsy's POV

I walked into the mansion, flipping my long purple hair behind my shoulders. Logan saw me pass and our eyes met. He followed me out back into the gardens where we could speak without being overheard. "I heard the news, looks like everything went according to plan. Any problems?" I smiled and shook my head, "No problems. She thinks you don't know, should it remain that way?" He nodded, "She needed this for herself, I'm ok with that." I turned more toward him, "I was more than happy to help her...you know my feelings toward those type of monsters." He looked at me curiously, "So what memories did you give them, if you don't mind sharing?" I grinned wickedly, "Oh, let's just say they got a dosage of their own medicine, replaying over and over and over again in their heads as the van slowly sank into the river. And I'd imagine it was atleast an hour or more before they completely drowned due to the tightness of the seal on the back. So they had plenty of time to suffer sufficiently before succumbing to their watery grave." The way Logan smiled I knew he enjoyed hearing how they would have suffered. We parted ways and I made my way back to my room. I undressed and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water caress my skin. I ran my hands down my body feeling he scars scattered as my hands descended. Yes, I know all too well what monsters those two men were, because I've had my own dealings in my youth from such men. I smiled at the irony of my mutation, the ability to create false memories in people or erase memories. It was these gifts I gave to Kendra for her revenge. Erasing the memories of the guards as we held up the truck, knocking them unconscious and creating the memories we wanted them to have. Then came the prisoners...that I had some fun. I made then remember in gruesome detail all of the torture they did to Kendra...but as if it had happened to them. And maybe for good measure I added a few torturous images to it for my own sick pleasure. It was music to my ears hearing them cry out in agony and despair, moaning with fear and pain as the implanted memories took hold. It was when they were weeping and shells of the people they were that we messed with the brake lines and steering column and drove the van off the road and into the river. Oh yes, it was my pleasure in helping Kendra, because it helped me as well.


	56. Memory

Steve

Something is very wrong with Kendra. She's been quiet...too quiet, since the news report about her attackers being killed. She doesn't sleep hardly at all and when she does she has nightmares. Horrible ones where she wakes up drenched in sweat and screaming. She doesn't smile unless I mention it then it's like she forces it. It's almost as if hearing about the Morton's death set her back several months. I hate seeing her like this, so withdrawn and diminished...like something ripped the happiness right out of her.

I talked to Bucky and even he said Kendra won't talk to him. She's cancelled every movie night they had scheduled and just gives the excuse that she's tired and not in the mood. Kendra? Not in the mood to watch a movie?! She's really got me worried. Katie tried to talk to her but even in therapy sessions she is closed off. She said Kendra possibly has depression and definitely PTSD, which breaks my heart. I don't know how to help her. I've got everyone watching her every move, making sure she's eating, because without giving it to her she won't eat. She just stares out a window or at a black TV screen, or more recently she walks...paces the whole compound.

We have an appointment with Bruce and Dr. Cho to have an ultrasound later this week since she will be about seven weeks pregnant according to her labs and even that doesn't seem to bring her any joy. "Kendra...come sit down, dinners ready." She was staring out the Common room's windows and seemed to not even hear me. We've all tried having more dinners together as a team and family to try and bring her around. Tasha was closest to her and put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, it made Kendra practically jump out of her skin. "Sorry..I didn't mean to startle you...come on, let's sit down and eat, ok?" Tasha smiled at her and pulled her hand back because when she touched her she wrapped her arms tightly around herself in a protective bubble. 

She sat by my side and pushed her food around her plate, taking a bite here or there. Tony and I exchanged looks...it's gotten so bad now she's flinching at every touch. I looked around at my friends and teammates and I could see how worried this makes them. Wanda who sat on her other side looked at me giving me a questioning look. We had talked about it, but it felt wrong to invade her thoughts, but she's not really giving us much of a choice. It's gotten to the point Katie is concerned she may be suicidal due to how deeply depressed she seems. I nodded at Wanda giving her consent.

We all watched as Wanda reached out and touched Kendra's arm. She reacted just as I expected..she jerked away from her touch so fast she spilled her drink and almost fell out of her chair to get away. She shrieked as if in pain. She had her hands over her mouth as tears ran down her face as she looked at all her friends and the mess she made. I went to her and she backed away from me, eyes wide, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!!" She turned and ran from the room. I was about to chase after her when Wanda grabbed my arm, "Steve...wait. I didn't get much...just some feelings and an image of someone with purple hair. Kendra is feeling self hatred, fear and guilt...so much guilt it's eating her alive."

We all looked at each other confused, "What would she feel guilty about? She's done nothing wro...oh no...no it...it can't be." I looked up and met Tasha's eyes and she seemed to pick up on what I was thinking. "You think she had something to do with the Morton brothers death...don't you." I sat down hard in a chair and raked my hands through my hair, "It would explain a lot. She's not been the same since their deaths. It would make sense, she's never been the kind of person who wanted to hurt anyone, she only wanted to help. If...if she planned their murder...no wonder she's like this. It's eating her up from the inside out.." 

Friday kept watch over Kendra as the rest of us went to Tony's lab to talk in private. If Kendra did have something to do with the deaths we needed to keep it contained. Tony and Bruce ran a timeline and found that during the time window of when the crash had happened and of Kendra's whereabouts there was corrupted files to where no personnel could be tracked, including surveillance equipment indoors and outdoors. Tony groaned, "Steve...the files are so deeply encrypted and degraded it will take me ages to get through all this. Friday ran a diagnostic and found several hours unaccounted for but the program was tampered with so it wasn't detected unless you were actually looking directly at that specific time." 

Tasha came walking in holding the GPS tracker we put on all vehicles. "The GPS on Kendra's car has been damaged...well...damaged as in even though I have the GPS here, it's still reading it back in the garage." I leaned on my fists over the table, "Ok, so she's unaccounted for during the time of the transfers disappearance and her vehicles GPS has been rigged...this doesn't look good. Surely she didn't do this on her own...Bucky, you were here with her...did you...?" Bucky raised his hands, "I'd like to tell you yes, but no..Katie came over and...well...you know, I was distracted for several hours. Look...we all know she did this, but we're not turning her in right? Because if I was given the opportunity I would have done it in a heartbeat and never bat an eye. What about you Steve...Tony...Natasha? We were all out for their blood wanting the opportunity to raise its ugly head to take those sons-a-bitches out." We all looked around...we knew we would have, even myself. Tony spoke up first, "Hell no, she's family...we want to help her, not turn her in. But how do we do that, do we tell her that we know? What?" 

I suddenly looked at Wanda, "Wanda, what you said earlier...someone with purple hair. Was it a man...a woman?" Wanda closed her eyes in concentration as if viewing the memory piece by piece, "Long purple hair...I think female, most definitely female." I had an idea, "Friday...the data dump after Hydra fell, there were files on known X-Men and detailed reports of their abilities. I remember Kendra told me. Pull up those files and cross reference with an identifier of purple hair in the physical description." We waited a few moments, 'There is one reference to a female mutant with long purple hair.' An image of the mutant appeared on the screen before us. "Friday read her bio...what's her mutation." 'Betsy or Psylocke her X-Men designation was born Elizabeth Braddock, is a telepathic and telekinetic mutant capable of generating psionic weapons, also having capabilites to manipulate memory." 

We all froze and realized what had happened, or what we assumed happened. "Friday, where is Psylocke's last known location?" 'The most recent data has her still in affiliation with the X-Men. I might add Captain, relationship statuses past and present are also listed in the data...she's been known to be romantically involved with James Logan, the Wolverine.' Tasha raised an eyebrow, "Do you think Logan knew, or was involved?" I sighed heavily, "It's possible, he was special forces and he's her best friend. If she were to ask for help, it would probably be him." Tasha crossed her arms over her chest, "I'll call him...see what he says. Steve if we're not turning her in, which if anyone here tries I will personally unleash my own version of hell on them, just so you know...what do we do? How do we help her?" I looked at the image of Psylocke before me, "I have an idea."

The next day we were all gathered again in the lab, but this time with one more present. "Thank you for coming ma'am." Psylocke grinned and twirled some purple hair around her finger, "Please...call me Betsy. I'm glad you called me, I had a feeling Kendra didn't have the constitution to go unphased by all this. She never was one...for violence." I leaned back in my chair and studied this woman who had lethal written all over her. "Why did you help her if you knew she couldn't handle it?" She smiled and stood from her seat, the motions reminding me of the fluidity of a large predatory cat. Her steps were silent and her eyes piercing and she walked about the room and eyed it's current occupants, one by one. "How can one truly know such things..what makes the boy next door go from hero soldier to trained assasin...a young girl into a murderer and spy...mild mannered scientist into the epitome of rage and genius billionaire who made his fortune on the killing of thousands of innocence in the name sake of war to a hero. You never know where the tipping point is for someone that makes them change so dramatically, and trauma can do just that. She needed to believe she could do it, for herself...she wanted to protect her friends and family from her shame and guilt. She tried to hide it from Logan, but he has his ways of finding out the truth. I know why you called me here Captain, and if you ask it of me...I will do it."

I looked around at each face in the room and they all nodded in agreement. "Betsy, can you alter Kendra's memories, to rid her of this guilt eating her alive?" A smile crept onto her face, "Interesting...you ask me to rid her of only her guilt, and not her assault...why?" I considered her question seriously, "What happened to Kendra, can't be erased...the world won't let her forget that. But the world doesn't have the knowledge we do about how the Morton's died. She was better before this, happy...I just want to see her happy again." She nodded once in understanding, "I will do as you ask...she will have no memory of her plans, of the act...to her it will be as if she learned of their deaths as you did." I took a staggering breath and realized what we were about to do. I wondered if I could live with knowing I've erased my wife's memories.

Betsy came near Bucky and my eyebrows rose a bit when she reached out raking her manicured finger down his metal arm, "It is a pleasure to see you again comrade...it's nice to be in the same room with you and not having you try to kill me, you know, when we weren't completely lost to our passions." Bucky looked shocked, "Uh...you knew me as..him? Were you Hydra?" She laughed and continued to run her finger tips across shifting metal. "No of course not...you were sent to kill me because I wouldn't join their little group. The Soldier, though Hydra's lap dog, still had desires and needs of a man...when left out of Cryo too long." She hummed appreciatively as she looked Bucky over as if a piece of meat, "Yes, a definite pleasure to see you again." Bucky blushed and removed himself out of her reach, "I wish I could say the same...I don't remember ever meeting you or you being one of my targets." A sly smile snaked across her face, "I'm very good at what I do. And as I recall...so are you." She winked at Bucky then tilted to the side obviously checking out his ass, "Pity...I'd so love a trip down memory lane." Bucky looked stunned and I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. 

Bucky shocked me when he suddenly brought himself right in front of her, "Can you make me remember?" I wanted to intervene but this was Bucky's show now...not mine. "Remember our time together? I can, since I'm the one who took the memory from you." She reached out and placed her hands on either side of Bucky's head, her thumbs pressing into his temples. Her eyes closed and I watched as Bucky began to smile. When she pulled away he looked at her with such intensity, "Holy Shit...I remember you...and oh...You're very limber." He almost growled it and Tony cracked up laughing which made Bucky gather himself. "Damn...sorry, shouldn't have said that, I kinda have a girlfriend." She laughed and reached out patting his cheek, "There's no kinda to it...the sooner you admit to yourself you're in love with her the better off you'll be. Oh by the way, I hope you enjoy my little...gift, I gave you."

Bucky looked confused, "What gift?" She leaned against the table crossing her arms, "Try to remember a face of one of your targets....any target, their face, their name, age...what they wore..anything." Bucky wrinkled his brow then covered his mouth in shock, "I can't...I don't remember...they're gone, every single one! Every night their images would haunt me...but now...I can't even remember how many I've killed. Jesus, Mary and Joseph!!" I couldn't contain my smile, "Bucky...this is great right?" He laughed and suddenly lifted Psylocke into his arms spinning her around, "Thank you...God..Thank you so much! I mean I know I did things...but the gruesome details...they are gone! GONE!" She laughed and patted his cheek when he finally put her down, "The least I could do. You spared my life when you didn't have to. I always repay my debts." 

Bucky and Tasha stayed behind just a bit before following me. It was time to help Kendra now, help rid her of her pain and guilt. I entered our quarters and I found her asleep on the couch, curled up in a ball, dried tears on her cheeks. I sat on the coffee table and watched her sleep...soon baby, soon everything will be better. Bucky and Tasha walked in with Betsy, "She's asleep...good...excuse me Captain." I moved out of the way. Kendra began to whimper in her sleep just before she placed her hand upon my wife's head, eyes closed. I held back a sob as I watched her whimpers turn into a contented smile. The mutant stood and came to stand before me, "My request from you is complete...but my job is not done." I went to question her what she meant when Bucky suddenly grabbed me from behind holding my arms, "What the.." She placed her hands on my face and I suddenly felt lightheaded.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I entered my quarters and found Kendra sleeping on the couch. Pregnancy has wore her out. I came to sit in front of her on the coffee table brushing my hand across her cheek, "Kendra, baby...wake up." Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned and stretched out on the couch, "Hey there handsome...I guess I fell asleep. What time is it?" I looked at the clock by the stove, "Just about 5...are you hungry, I could make us some dinner." She stood up from the couch and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me softly, "I'm starving...feels like I haven't eaten in days! Do we have anymore ice cream...I'm so craving some Cherry Garcia...Ooooo or some Chunky Monkey!" Her cravings for ice cream anytime of day is the only symptom of pregnancy so far. "You want ice cream for desert?" She laughed and booped my nose with her finger, "Your funny...with dinner....so what are you cooking...Oh Oh I know...Tacos! Can we have tacos?" I cringed at my wife's choice of Tacos and Ben and Jerry's for dinner, but if it makes her happy I'm all for it. I laughed harder when I saw her stick her head into the freezer already searching out the ice cream. 

Bucky

I leaned against the wall by Steve and Kendra's door listening to their laughter. I smiled at Tasha and Psylocke and with a nod of appreciation the mutant blew me a kiss, winked then left. Tasha looped her arm through mine as we walked away from my best friends door. "It was a great idea Bucky. Your a good friend." I smiled at the Widow and nodded, "They deserve to be happy...it's good to hear them laugh again." Tasha smiled and patted my metal arm, "Yes it is."


	57. Peanut

Kendra 

"Look at it! See...totally looks like a peanut, don't you think?" Bucky tilted the picture a bit and frowned, "Wait...where exactly is the baby? How can you tell it looks like TV static." I growled, "You did not just call my baby static...look...uh...wait...Steve? Where's the head?" Steve laughed and pointed. "Oh..yeah...oh don't look at me like that Barnes, both ends kinda look the same so shut up!" Bucky just laughed. "Anyway...dick...this is the head and its, well kinda like a tail...totally looks like a peanut." Bucky looked again and turned the picture upside down, "Looks like a lima bean...looks just like you Kendra." I snatched my ultrasound picture from his hand, "Har har...anyway, we got to hear it's heartbeat, it was way cool! It was so fast like 165 beats a minute, but Cho said that's normal. It was awesome!" 

I couldn't stop looking at the picture...my baby, our baby. I looked at Steve and his smile hasn't left his face since he saw our peanut on the screen. We made our rounds and everyone got to see the ultrasound. Tony looked at it and tilted it here and there just like Bucky looking confused. "You're right..does look like a peanut. So...just one?" My eyes widened, "Isn't one enough?" Tony handed back the picture, "Well, Caps got the serum...so he's got super swimmers and you're a mutant. That combination has never been done before so...I don't know, halfway expected there to be a litter in there." His hand motioned toward my belly.

"I'm not a fucking dog Tony! Geeze!" I found myself looking closer at the ultrasound. "Steve...there is just one....right?" He wrapped his arms around me from behind, placing his hands on my still flat belly. "That's what Cho said...I'm sure they would have told us if it were more." I smiled as warm lips began kissing down my neck, his arms wrapping tighter around me. "Someone is very happy." I could feel him start to harden against my ass. "I'm very happy." Turning in his arms I wrapped mine around his neck. "I'm happy too." He leaned in and kissed me. "No! No! Bad Rogers...Bad! No making out in my lab! This is one place you two haven't spread your sex juices all over!" I rolled my eyes, "Sex juices, seriously Tony?" He crossed his arms, "Yes...do you have any idea how much the Common room kitchen had to be scrubbed down...not to mention the elevator, and the gym, the hanger, two jets, the garage, locker rooms and showers, Steve's office aaand don't for one minute think I don't know about the roof...why don't you two do it in your quarters for once."

Steve and I laughed, we really did have a problem with remembering where we're at when the mood hits....hard. Mmmm speaking of hard...I grinned up at Steve and pressed my pelvis more into his. "I heard that Birdie!! Out you hornballs! Shoo! Unless you don't mind me watching, which...you know, now that I mention it..." I grabbed Steve's hand and began to leave, "Hey...idea...if I let you have sex in my lab will you name the baby after me?" I turned my head to look at Stark as we were almost out the door and flipped him off. He laughed, "Naw...Steve's got that covered." Steve laughed and pulled me along with him out of the lab. "Don't encourage him with laughter!" Steve pulled me flush against his body, "Is he wrong?" I groaned as I felt how hard Steve was, "No, I suppose he's not."

Once we entered the lift to head back to our quarters Steve was on me, pressing me against the wall. Our mouths clashed together in a passionate kiss. I slid my hand between our writhing bodies and cupped him, rubbing and squeezing him through his jeans. Steve already had his hands under my shirt palming my breasts. "Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Stark wanted me to remind you that this lift is most definitely not your bedroom and that it's strictly off limits for extracurricular activities of a sexual nature." Steve and I froze...of course Tony would start having Friday monitor our actions...perve..."Friday.. is Tony viewing video surveillance of this lift?" Steve suddenly backed away and looked around. "Mr. Stark wanted me to assure you nothing is being...recorded." Perve indeed!

Rushing through the door to our quarters I turned and pushed Steve hard against it as it closed. I immediately dropped to my knees before him and started undoing his belt, button and zipper. "Kendra..." I looked up at him through my lashes. My eyes never left his face as I released his hard cock. Starting from the base I licked the underside straight up to the tip. His head slammed back into the door and gasped. I love this...how I can make him come undone. When I took him fully into my warm mouth he let out the sexiest moan, his hands fishing into my hair as his hips pushed forward. The look of pure ecstasy on his face...eyes squeezed shut tight, mouth hung open and sounds coming out of his mouth that only made me soak my panties. Speaking of which...I pushed my hand into my yoga pants and inside my panties, I moaned around his cock as I slid my fingers against my wet pussy. I watched as he lifted his head and the look that crossed his face as he realized I was pleasuring myself as I sucked him off. "Fucking hell..." He thrust deep into my mouth, his legs beginning to shake...I knew he was close.

I briefly pulled my mouth from him with an audible pop and he shivered and whined at the loss. "I want you to cum in my mouth Steve...cum in my mouth while I cum all over my hand. Do you want that? Want me fuck my wet pussy with my fingers while you fuck my mouth?" The yes that left his mouth was a sure sign the dirty talk had sent him even closer to orgasm. I pushed three fingers inside me and pressed on my clit over and over, taking Steve deep inside my throat, moaning around him. I didn't hold back, pressing him deep inside. His head slammed hard against the door and his hips thrust forward over and over, fucking my mouth, hands fisted in my hair. He shouted out his orgasm when he heard me choke out lewd moans as I came hard on my fingers. 

I swallowed as much as I could of his semen but some leaked out onto my chin. I pressed my cheek against his thigh and swiped the cum from my face and sucked it into my mouth, humming as I cleaned my fingers of both hands. He shivered and I looked up at him...his eyes were glued to me, he had watched every second as I licked not just his cum, but my own off. His cock twitched against me and he literally growled, pulling me up by my arms kissing me hard. When he finally pulled back so we could breath he buried his face in my neck, "Jesus, Kendra...baby...you make me lose my mind! Your mouth...damn! I need to be inside you...now!"

When Steve says now...he means it. My clothes were pulled from my body and before I could catch my breath he was balls deep inside me while the door rattled behind me from the force of his thrusts. Just before we both shot off like a rocket I briefly wondered if it will always be like this. Craving each other...never...ever getting enough. Or for that matter use our bed for sex, which we do...but not nearly as much as any other surface we can get to. We did eventually make it to the bedroom and laid sweating in each other's arms. I nuzzled my nose against his chest and kissed him over his heart. "Steve?" "Hmm?" I smiled at the sleepy sound to his voice. "I would have been ok with more than one...you know that right?" He held me tighter and kissed my forehead, "I know sweetheart. Me too." I smiled and settled under his chin falling asleep to the steady sound of his even breathing.


	58. Slow

Cassie

Walking into my office I slumped down into my chair cringing at the tall stack of papers on my desk. It wasn't planned but I had to take a leave of absence and go back to Columbia for several weeks...actually almost an entire month. My Aunt passed away and I was named executor of her estate. 

I sighed deeply and began to shuffle through the million and one messages and emails left for me. My cell I use for work only was dead so I charged it then began to listen to voicemails. I went through about ten when I sat straight up in my chair as I heard Tony's voice. He had left a few messages.

"Hi Cassie, it's Tony..Tony Stark...uh, so I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me this weekend. I know you're pretty busy but I'd love to see you. Call me. Bye."

"Hey Cassie, when I didn't hear from you I called the station and they told me you took a leave. The nice receptionist said you had a death in your family and they were unsure when you'd be back. I'm sorry for your loss. If you get this message and if there is anything I can do please let me know. As for our date...well just call me when your back in town and have some time, I know you'll be busy. Bye."

"I swear I'm not normally this annoying I promise...just checking to see if you returned. Soooo...call me. Bye."

"Hey Cass...Tony again. I swear to God I'm not a stalker. Just missed you and was wondering how your doing. Hope to hear from you soon....K...bye. I promise not to call again. Bye."

"Cassie....Soooo I know I promised I wouldn't call again but just was thinking about you and was hoping you were there....Aaaaand I guess your not. Wow I am seriously starting to sound like a creeper. I really mean it this time...not going to call you again. Bye."

I laughed a bit at the messages. Tony only had my work cell number to contact me and it sounded like he really wanted that date. I dialed Tony's cell and smiled as he answered. "Cassie thank God I was starting to wonder if you moved to Columbia permanently..how are you?" I smiled and spun my chair in a circle. "I'm good. Glad to be back. Don't get me wrong I love Columbia but it's not home anymore. How about yourself? Everything going ok in the Avenging business?" 

We talked a few minutes and I told him about my Aunt. I hadn't seen her in many years but I was her only living relative so she chose me to handle her affairs after she passed. "So you don't have any other family? I don't mean to pry." I laughed, "Yes you do...but no, I don't have any other family." There was a brief pause on the line, "Neither do I." 

"Tony, you asked me to call..when I'm back and ready to schedule our date. That is if you're still interested." I pulled up my schedule on my computer. "Oh I'm interested, in case the thousand messages I left you weren't clue enough." His laugh over the phone gave me a light feeling in my chest. "It was only five...in four weeks, that's not too bad." I heard him groan, "Five? Really I called you five times..I mean I knew I called a few times...damn." I caught myself giggling and rolled my eyes at how giddy I felt at hearing his voice.

Tony and I arranged a date for this coming weekend at the Avengers Compound. Tony figured our true first date shouldn't be out in the public eye to avoid paparazzi...the irony of our situation definitely not lost on me. We were trying to avoid the same people that did my kind of job...although even true reporters find the paparazzi to be parasites on society. They don't care who they hurt or what they report...even if it's false just to make a buck...disgusting, vile gutter feeding scum of the Earth! 

Work kept me extremely busy the whole week so instead of focusing on the anticipation of the date it was spent catching up. By the time I realized it was Saturday and our date was only in a few hours did I truly become nervous. I fretted about what to wear and how to do my hair..it's been many years since I've been on a real date. Four to be exact. I have been so focused on my career that being in a relationship just wasn't on my top list of priorities. Don't get me wrong...I do miss sex, but when you've gone without for so long it's like the body just stops craving it. I guess the 'Out of sight out of mind' kind of thing. But since Tony first kissed me and put his hands on my body...it's like my libido was suddenly shocked to life.

I decided on a burgundy sleeveless dress that came to my knees. The neckline was modest yet still showed just a bit of cleavage. I wore strappy high heels and decided to keep my long brown hair down with only a portion pulled back away from my face. Just as I was applying some lip gloss there was a knock at my door. It must be the car sent by Tony to pick me up. I had insisted that I could drive, but he said if we drank during dinner he didn't want me having to drive back, wanting to keep my safe. How can you say no to that?

Tony

"Tony if you keep pacing you're going to create a rut in the floor. Calm down, she'll be here in just a few minutes." I rolled my eyes at Natasha and looked at my reflection in the window, straightening my suit. "I'm too old for this right?" I looked back at the Black Widow as she leaned against the island, arms crossed and obviously amused at my nervousness. "Too old for dating? Never." I groaned and wiped my sweaty palms on my slacks. "I feel like a damn teenager here...sweaty palms and everything! This is ridiculous! It's just a date...a date! It's not like I haven't dated before."

I heard Tasha laugh and I quirked an eyebrow up at her amusement obviously at my expense. "What?" She stood and came to stand in front of me and reached out to adjust my tie. "Those weren't dates Tony...those were one night stands. Then there was Pepper...when was the last time you actually dated? With someone you really liked that is, not just lusted after." I stood there and tried to think back. "Son of a Bitch! I've never dated...Holy Shit!" Tasha was right..they were all flings and one night stands to just get my rocks off. Except Pepper...we didn't really date..we already knew one another extremely well..maybe too well and when we got together it was a full on relationship. We had dinners and such but nothing that ever felt like a date. 

Tasha patted my chest with both hands as she finished with my tie. "Figured as much. You're nervous because this woman means something to you and that means she could become someone important. Just be yourself Tony...everything will be fine." Right. Myself because that's worked so well in the past. "She's not Pepper." My eyes widened, "Seriously do you read minds? Was that part of your super secret spy training?" She rolled her eyes but still smiled. "No I can't read your mind, I'm just good at reading people. Just like how I know you're terrified that you'll get attached and she'll suddenly decide everything she likes about you now will be the reason she leaves you. Just like Pepper did. She doesn't strike me as someone who would do that. She knows all about you and yet she still chose to come here tonight."

Tasha's pep talk made me feel somewhat better if not a bit creeped out like usual of her way of reading people like she can see straight into your soul. Nice little parlor trick when you see her pull it on other people, but turned on me...no one really likes their inner most fears being broadcast out to everyone, let alone to myself. Glad none of the other guys are around to see me acting this way...Lord Birdie would never let me live it down. 

Friday notified me of her arrival so I went down to security to escort her upstairs. My breath caught as I saw her...wow...just wow! She saw me and she smiled, her eyes lighting up. She is stunning...I mean she's always been hot, but yeah...wow! Her dress color looked amazing with her olive skin tone. "Hola, no estoy demasiado tarde?" (Hello, I'm not too late?) "Oh..sorry, spending practically a month in Columbia where I spoke nothing but Spanish has got me all mixed up." I laughed and took her hand kissing her knuckles, the blush on her cheeks giving me a boost of confidence and only slightly settling my nerves. "Oh that's quite alright...I do know Spanish and to answer your question, no you are most definitely not late. Besides isn't it fashionable to be a bit late....or is that just me. I'm never on time to anything."

I hooked her hand around my arm and led her to the lift. "It's good to see you again and before I completely forget my manners let me just say...Wow! You look stunning!" That beautiful blush was back on her cheeks and I've decided I must see more of it. "Thank you, you clean up very well yourself." I smiled and preened a bit, "Thank you, I do try...though I prefer jeans and a tshirt to a suit and tie but I have to agree a suit definitely makes an impression." She smiled and bit her lip, "Yes it does." Oh ho...I think the lady likes. I couldn't help the smile and wink I sent her way. Score one for me...blush number three! Damn, that rhymed...ok moving on 

I escorted Cassie to my quarters then paused at the door. "I hope it's ok that dinner will be in my quarters..it's the only place besides my lab that we most likely won't have someone disturb us. But if this makes you in any way uncomfortable...because I know I have a certain reputation and I want you to know I expect nothing from you but a lovely evening...so if this bothers.." Her fingers pressed to my lips to quiet me...thank God because I was rambling. Damn Nerves!! "It's fine Tony, I'm not uncomfortable. I would say so if I were...ok?" I nodded, "That's one of the things I like about you. You're honest and not afraid to speak your mind."

Dinner went amazingly well! I became very comfortable and my anxiety dissipated the more we talked. We actually had quite a bit in common. Both of our parents were killed in a car accident..though I didn't add the whole assassination aspect to it, figured that could wait till atleast the third date. She also prefers jeans and a tshirt and our taste in music were the same. Something else I realized as I got to gaze upon her during our meal was how amazingly attractive brown eyes can be. Everyone gets jazzed up about blue or green and I'm at fault for that as well, even though I myself have brown. Her eyes were the color of milk chocolate and made me not want to look away.

"Would you like to see me lab?" She had asked about how I spent my days when not out saving the world. "I have seen it." I laughed in realization, "Oh, yeah...that's right. Would you like to see it again. I'm working on an upgrade to my suit, you can check it out. Let me know what you think." Her eyes lit up, "I'd love to." 

Once again I had her arm looped through mine and decided that her delicate hand felt like it belonged there, in the crook of my elbow and grasping my bicep. I flexed a bit and I heard her giggle...actually giggle! Oh we're going to have to hear that again. I was about to repeat the action when I was stunned into silence as her hand tightened around my bicep, obviously feeling the muscle under my blazer. Our eyes met and for the thousandth time tonight I felt the urge to take her in my arms and kiss those plump juicy lips. I cleared my throat and looked away to open my lab door for her to walk through.

I gave her a detailed tour of all my lab including all my projects still in the process of completion. I was impressed that she actually looked interested and didn't look bored. In fact she asked appropriate questions...the lady has a brain! Brains and Beauty....have mercy! "Come here a moment...I want to show you something." She smiled and stepped to stand in front of me. "Take off your heels, please." She blushed and bent over to undo the straps and slide them off. I got a glimpse down the front of her dress and I had to shift a bit as I found myself begin to harden from just that short look. My hands clenched from how they itched to touch her there...my memory very much intact and vivid on how she felt beneath them. 

I took her left hand and slipped on a bracelet, the metal band three-quarters of and inch wide. I stepped back from her and nodded toward it, "Stay still and press the circular design on the top." She didn't hesitate and pressed down with her right pointer finger. She jerked her head up as pieces of my suit began to fly toward her from an alcove in the wall. She squeaked a bit as the suit formed around her then powered up. "Holy Crap!" She was fully encased in my newest suit and holding her arms up as she looked at herself through the mask. "Wow! This is so amazing! So this is what you see when you're in this thing! Tony this is just so cool!" 

I went to a display and looked at the data, "Need to work on its timing...the bottom half is about two seconds behind how it should be." I turned around when I heard her walking around, the sound of her laughter and praise in between 'wows', 'cools' and the occasion giggle that did that funny thing to my chest making me smile. I got preoccupied with typing in some data when I felt a metal finger tap my shoulder. When I turned she motioned herself, "Can I see you in this?" I laughed, "Sweetheart...I have more than one." I slipped on a bracelet and activated my own causing another suit to form around my body.

She tapped a metal finger against my chest, "You look alot better in this than I do. How do you fly?" I gave her a lesson on repulsor technology and how to hover. She did amazingly well for the first time. She accidently bumped a table causing some tools to fall into the floor and it was comical to see those familiar metal hands go to the masks mouth in shock, "Oh God...Tony, I'm so sorry!" I made my suit release and it flew back into the wall alcove. "Friday, please release my date from her metal exoskeleton so I can continue to enjoy her company." 'Right away Boss.' Her suit came apart and took its place back where it started.

She immediately began to pick up the tools. "It's ok, leave it...Dummy will get it....won't you Dummy...Dummy?" The bot suddenly appeared around the corner, it's claw holding a dust pan. "Now how is a dust pan going to... you know what, don't care..pick this up won't you. And dont bump my screen again or I'll take you apart and turn you into a Keurig...I do so want one of those in here." I turned around and Cassie had the biggest smile on her face, "You are something else Tony." I came closer, my hands in my pockets. "Something good? Something bad?" I came even closer and her cheeks pinked up making my heart rate pick up. "Oh most definitely good...You are in your element here. You get this look in your eyes and it's pretty amazing to watch."

I pulled my right hand from my pocket and took hers bringing it to my lips and kissing her knuckles, "You, are amazing to watch." I inwardly did a fist pump above my head as her eyes drifted down to my lips. I'm not even sure which one of us moved first or if it was mutual, but as my lips touched hers it felt as if her body melted into mine. Arms wrapped around her body pressing her to my chest, skimming her back and feeling her tremble. Small delicate hands roamed my chest then wound around my neck and threaded through my hair. When my tongue touched her lips and she allowed me entry I groaned at how wonderful she tasted. 

I chastised myself for allowing this to happen, I wanted to take this slow. But dear sweet God she tastes better than my twelve year old Scotch. Somehow it registered that I felt her legs wrapped around my hips and she was on top of my desk. I was so lost in the kiss I didn't even realize I had picked her up and put her there...ok this needs to slow down, I was already painfully hard! My mouth left hers and I pressed my forehead to hers, both of our breathing was erratic. "I want to take this slow with you...I need to take it slow, but Sweetheart...you taste like ambrosia!" 

I heard her softly laugh and then I shuddered, she kissed my jaw as her right hand skimmed my cheek and down my goatee. "You taste pretty good yourself." I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation...me the once proclaimed playboy...wanting to get to know a woman before immediately jumping in the sack with her. It excited and scared me all at the same time. Tasha was right, I'm scared because this woman could mean something to me and I realized how much I really wanted that. To have what Steve and Kendra have, to love someone so much that you would risk everything for them. I thought Pepper was that person, but how could she be when she never truly accepted me for who I am. 

"Are you ok? You look sad all of a sudden...did I do something wrong?" I pulled back and looked her in those chocolate eyes and cupped her cheek. "No you didn't do anything...well you did but it's nothing bad." Her eyes held a question so I continued, "I want and need to take this slow because I think...no, I know you will be important to me. I can't rush this...it means too much. Are you ok with that? Waiting. Man does that sound weird coming from my mouth!" She laughed and kissed my nose then slowly pushed me away from the cradle of her legs. Smoothing her dress as she slid from my desk. "I'm ok with slow. It's been a long time for me and I've never been the kind of girl who just slept with anyone. I'm not gonna lie...I want more, so much more. You make me feel things I thought I would never feel again."

As hard as it was we decided to call it a night. I walked her to the car that would take her home. A big part of my brain was screaming at me to quit being an idiot and haul her up my body and take her to my bed where I wouldn't let her leave till way past dawn. Instead I tilted her chin up and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. She sighed and leaned into my touch. The kiss was brief and I held her hand as she got into the car. I couldn't resist kissing that soft skin before closing the door and watching her leave. I felt the stirring of emotions in my heart and I turned and whistled a tune, hands in my pockets as I made my way back to my lab.


	59. Poison

Steve

I sat back against the bulkhead to the Quinjet and closed my eyes. The mission was time consuming, dangerous and nearly deadly. Everyone was banged up in some fashion, walking into a trap set by Hydra will do that, not to mention their fortress of heavily guarded and armed guards. I hissed slightly as I adjusted my position. "You alright there Cap?" My eyes opened and I nodded at Tony who held several bruises and scrapes himself. "Yeah, nothing a good night's sleep won't fix." 

"You sure? You took the brunt of the attack..I'm surprised you look as good as you do...I'm mean you look tired and sore and a bit like crap...but still good." I laughed a bit then stopped abruptly as pain shot through my back. "I'll be alright, just eager to get home." The pain in my back was steady and throbbing, I'll have to get it looked at once we get back, but it's nothing I can't heal on my own. 

I looked up at Clint who was flying the jet, "How much longer till we're back at the Compound?" He looked back at me and frowned, "Another thirty minutes...you sure your ok Steve? You look a little...pale." I saw everyone's eyes wander over to me. "I'm fine...really...just tweaked my back a bit, I'll get it checked out once I see Kendra. Over two weeks without seeing her has been torcher." Wanda who's arm was in a sling, she broke it being slammed against a wall during one of the explosions asked me in her soft voice, "Captain, how far along is she now?" I smiled at the mention of our child, "When we left she was twelve weeks..so a little over fourteen weeks, almost fifteen." 

The dull ache in my back seemed to spread into my side and it was hard to sit comfortably. I pulled myself off the seat and stood, holding onto the back of Tasha's chair, eager to see the lights of the Compound come into view at any time. God I missed Kendra! I hated leaving her alone for so long. I'm glad Bucky's there to watch over her. 

When the jet landed and the door opened I couldn't get out fast enough. My body was screaming at me from the effort. "Someone's eager to get home." Sam's teasing voice followed me out of the jet and into the hanger. "Friday, where's my wife?" 'Mrs. Rogers is currently in your quarters.' I stepped into the lift and leaned against the wall, the affects of the mission taking their toll. I was dead tired. "Take me to her Friday." 'Of course Captain, Welcome back. Shall I notify her you've arrived home?' I ran a hand over my face, rubbing my eyes. "No, let me surprise her."

It was three in the morning, I knew Kendra would be asleep. When I entered our quarters I paused by the living room, something catching my eye. She had apparently been shopping. There were several articles of baby clothing, gender neutral, laid out on the coffee table. I reached over to touch one then stopped when the pain shot through my back and not to mention I'm filthy. Later...I'll look at them later.

I snuck a peek into the bedroom and Kendra was sound asleep. I retrieved a clean pair of boxers, a pair of sweat pants and so I didn't disturb her I went to the bathroom down the hall instead of the Master bath. I stripped off my stealth suit and laid my shield against the wall outside the bathroom. 

I practically moaned as the hot water poured over my body. I scrubbed away every bit of sweat, dirt and grime I could find...and apparently, blood as well. I reached back and didn't feel anything but a scrape on my side...I guess I took a harder hit then I thought. Once out of the shower and dry I looked at my back in the mirror. A large bruise was just above my right buttock reaching as far as just the bottom of my ribs. Damn! It looked nasty but I knew it would look better in the morning. 

Slowly I slid into our bed and scooted right up to spoon Kendra from behind. I went to wrap my arm around her and she flinched a bit and turned suddenly in my arms, "Steve! You're home!" Her voice was thick with sleep. "I am...how's my best girl?" She curled against my bare chest and peppered kisses from my sternum to my lips. "I missed you so much!" I hear the emotions in her voice and it tugged at my heart, "I missed you too Baby." 

My right hand softly slid down her back and over her side. I froze when my hand touched something...that wasn't there before I left on the mission. Kendra was showing...the small baby bump unmistakable! I slid my hand across her belly and I felt her smile into my neck. "Well...hello there." She laughed and placed her hand over mine. "Yeah, Peanuts grown quite a bit...I don't fit into my skinny jeans anymore. Yoga pants are my friend." I yawned and laid my head down on the bed, still caressing her belly. I heard Kendra talking in hushed tones but my eyes couldn't stay open...I was just so tired.

Kendra 

The smell of his body wash woke me up after rolling over. I opened my eyes and my face was burrowed against Steve's chest. So it wasn't a dream, he really is home. I remembered how he had fell asleep rubbing my expanding belly. He was wore out, this mission must have been draining for him. I kissed his sternum and up his neck to his jaw. I paused when I realized he hadn't woke up yet....he's always woke up before. I reached up and rubbed his cheek, "Steve....sleepyhead...want me to make breakfast?" Not even a slight movement, "Steve?" My voice was louder. I sat up and felt a bubble of anxiety deep in my chest. I shook him this time, "Steve?!" Nothing...oh God!

I threw back the covers and looked over his body for injuries, a few scrapes and bruises...a big one on his back. "Friday! Alert medical that we have an emergency..Steve won't wake up! Somethings very wrong!!" I kept trying to wake him up with no result, no reaction from him whatsoever. 'Dr. Cho and Dr. Banner have been notified and help in on the way.' I got out of bed and threw on a pair of yoga pants that were sitting by my bed. Just as I finished putting on my shirt several people entered our quarters, rushing to our bedroom when I shouted where we were.

Bruce was among those who came. He also tried to wake up Steve. He raked his knuckles hard against his sternum and he got zero response. "Get him to medical..Now!" Bruce came to me as they picked up my husband's lifeless body onto a gurney and started to wheel him out of our room. "Kendra, when he came home last night did he seem sick in anyway or injured?" I shook my head, "No...he, he just looked exhausted..he could barely keep his eyes open! I looked over his body and he has some scratches but nothing real deep, but he does have a very large bruise on his back."

By the time we reached Medical the entire Avengers ensemble were notified of what's going on and had started to arrive. Bucky rushed forward to take me into his arms, his eyes watching as the medical team examined his best friend. Tony ran in and grabbed Bruce, "I knew he didn't look right! But he kept saying he was fine. But he's had some bad hits before...worse than what we got..so what's going on with him. Shouldn't the serum be fixing this?!" Bruce couldn't give him any answers so he questioned everyone to try and find a reason to Steve's coma...that's what Cho called it...Steve was in a coma.

Panic began to take over and I was shaking. Tears streamed down my face. Bucky held me close and tried to calm me down. I just kept thinking...if something happens to Steve, I can't do this on my own, raise our baby! Bucky picked me up bridal style and took me from the room and into a waiting room down the hall with couches and chairs like a large living room. He sat down with me in his lap and held me as I cried. As I began to calm down a bit I could hear his voice soothing me, telling me over and over, "You're not alone...you'll never be alone. He's going to be ok, we're going to figure this out."

I'm not sure how long we sat there but eventually I pulled myself off his lap to sit next to him, his arm securely around me as we waited for answers. It seemed like an eternity. The rest of the team came to wait with us, all of them encouraging me to not lose hope, that Steve was strong. Tasha sat by my other side and held my hand. She suddenly reached over and placed her hand on my belly. "Well, hello there." I began to cry softly at hearing Steve's last words as he fell asleep. She pulled me into a hug and was talking in Russian, I knew the language well and squeezed her tight as she spoke, "Steve will never leave you Kendra, don't you dare think otherwise." 

Bruce and Cho came in and Tony popped up from his chair, "How's Steve..any idea what caused this?" Both Bucky and Tasha's grip tightened on each of my hand as they held it. Bruce looked very upset...I wanted to throw up. "While examining Steve we found a small puncture wound in his back...just slightly bigger than a needle..like a dart. His suit retrieved from his quarters shows a small hole that had penetrated through his suit. Not sure how with the nomex and kevlar fiber his suits made from. Based on this we ran a toxicology panel and it appears Steve's been...poisoned." 

Eyes drifted to me and I stood up, my body shaking, "Can I see him?" Bruce nodded and a nurse escorted me to my husband's side. Poison...someone poisoned my husband?! I couldn't understand...his serum should have not allowed this! He was pale and had an oxygen canula on his face. I stood by his side and picked his hand up off the bed. Placing his hand on my belly I felt the baby move like I have been feeling for the past week...light flutters like butterflies. I cried, "Fight this Steve...fight this and come back to me...to us. In a few weeks we're going to find out if Peanuts a girl or a boy. You have to be here for that...you just have to! I refuse to know, not without you!" 

Tony

"Poison? How...the serum should have stopped it by now!" Bruce went to a view screen on the wall and pulled up Steve's toxicology report. I looked it over, "I don't recognize this...what is that?" Bruce tapped the screen and the poison was isolated and enhanced showing the genetic makeup of the substance. "That's because it's not natural, it's man made." Everyone gasped! "No! What can we do? There has to be some kind of antidote?!" Bruce sighed deeply, "We are going to try...but this poison is slowly killing Steve, we don't have much time. If we can't find something soon, Steve will die within 48 hours...or less." 

I watched as Bruce and Cho rushed off to try and figure this out. I'm not a Doctor but I had to do something. "Friday..upload all the information you have on the poison into my lab, I'm going to take a look myself." 'All done boss.' I rushed to my lab an had a 3D representation of the chemical composition of the poison displayed in the room where I could walk through it and examine it atom by atom if I had to. 

While sorting thought the elements I came across something odd about one particular. 'Friday...what does this look like to you?" 'Based upon its markers...it appears to be of mutant origin or genetically altered to appear as such.' I grinned, "Exactly! And who do we know that is a leading expert in mutant genetics?" 'Dr Hank McCoy.' "Precisely! Patch me through to the X-Men mansion."

The blue furry mutant appeared and smiled...well snarled was more the look really. "Mr. Stark, Good Morning, what can I do for you today?" I crossed my arms and smiled at the brilliant mind before me, "Hey Sully...we got a problem." He cocked his head and laughed, "Aww..Sully, big blue Monster in the Children's movie, clever. So what's the problem?" I tapped a few things on the screen. "I'm sending you the information on a poison that has been used against Kendra's husband...Captain Rogers. Do you see what I see?" I watched as the Scientist examined the poison's composition, "Oh my stars and garters!" I grinned, "Precisely!"

"Mr. Stark, this poison is man made...yes, but only it's baser components. The main trigger is just here...see...this is mutant DNA, I'm certain of it! Someone has genetically engineered a poison from mutant DNA that attacks enhanced or mutated hosts! Oh my!" I knew the implications of this discovery, "Can we create a cure...or treatment? If we don't find anything within two days, Cap will die. And I refuse to let that happen!" The blue man held my gaze, "As do I..let me work on this here, I'll get back to you on what I find."

The Hydra installation we took down was like a stronghold and heavily guarded. Apparently they were trying to protect their research...they were creating a genetically engineered biological weapon to not only kill Steve, but Bucky as well since he's enhanced, but every mutant in the world. Not to mention Wanda and maybe even Thor! Hydra wasn't only trying to take out the Avengers..they are planning to wipe out millions of mutants all over the world. With no enhanced people around to fight them, they will be unstoppable! Not on my watch pal!! I turned and lifted my hands, my entire lab coming to life, "Alright boys....Daddy's home...now let's get to work!"


	60. Fight

Tony

I had to sit down...this just can't be happening! "Can you say that again?" Dr. McCoy sighed and exchanged looks with Logan and Professor Xavier that was in the room with him. Bruce and Cho were listening in from Medical. "I'm sorry Mr. Stark, I wish I had better news. Everything I've tried has failed. We even tried using Logan's healing abilities but in all tests the mutant DNA was destroyed even faster than Captain Rogers. The fact he's still alive is a miracle. Maybe he can fight it on his own."

Dr. McCoy promised to not give up but how were we suppose to tell Kendra this? I drug myself to Medical and peeked in at Steve, Kendra by his side. She was holding his hand and just talking to him. I bypassed the room and motioned for the other Avengers to follow me into Cho's office and telling them the news. Bucky sat down hard into a chair, "So if he can't fight this off...he's going to die? He can't...he just can't die. It should be me lying there, not him...not him." Tasha placed her hand on Bucky's shoulder trying to comfort him. "Bucky he would say the same thing if it were you."

We all looked around at each other, every one of us thinking the same thing. "All right since no one else is willing to say it, I will. Are we going to tell Kendra?" "Tell me what?" We all turned at the sound of her voice. Bruce stepped toward her and I saw Bucky get up from his chair and stand by her side. "Dr. McCoy can't find a cure. Steve has to fight off the poison on his own, and if he can't..." "He'll die." Bruce nodded and reached out taking her hand.

 

Kendra

Bruce took my hand and I saw it in his eyes, looking around the room I saw it in all of their eyes...they believe he'll die. I jerked my hand back and pulled away from Bucky's arm around me. "How dare you! You call yourself his friend? His family?! You've given up! Well I'm sorry but I can't give up on him!" Bucky reached out for me and I smacked his hand away, "Don't you dare touch me! He's your best friend Bucky, he never once gave up on you even when it seemed we would never find you!" 

I rubbed a hand over my belly and felt tears sliding down my cheeks, "He's going to survive this, just like he's survived everything else thrown his way. He has to..He's going to be a Father and I refuse to give up on the best thing that has ever happened to me! So take your pity and shove it up each of your asses! I don't want a single one of you around him with such negative thoughts! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my husband!" 

I stormed out and made my way back to Steve's side. How dare they give up! As long as he has breath in his body there is hope. He never gave up on me, even when he had no idea if I would ever be comfortable with touch from him again. I leaned over Steve and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'm here baby...I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. You fight this Steve..fight it...and I'll be right here fighting with you." 

I felt a hand on my shoulder and wiping my eyes I turned and saw every single one of the Avengers standing just outside the room. Tony was the one who had his hand on me, "We are not giving up..we're Avengers and we never quit, but more importantly, we are a family. Thank you for reminding us of that. We are here if you need us." I stood and Tony pulled me into a hug, "He's going to be ok, he's going to wake up and be pissed everyone is fretting over him, you'll see. He's the strongest man I know." 

Bruce and Cho had predicted that the poison would have killed Steve within 48 hours...but three days past that 48 and Steve was still fighting. I took to singing to him as I laid down at his side. His skin felt cold to the touch which to me felt odd because he's normally like a human furnace. I sat up suddenly as a thought entered my mind...I needed to run it past Hank!

I went to Bruce and grabbed his hand hauling him down the hall to make a video call. "Kendra...what's going on?" I held up one finger for him to wait, "Friday, connect to Hank McCoy...it's urgent!" Within a few seconds he appeared on the screen. "Kendra, what's wrong? Has something happened?" I nodded, "Maybe..I need to run something by you."

Hank listened as I spoke my theory, "I was laying next to Steve, his skin feels very cool. That's abnormal for him, he's normally very warm, his body temperature usually higher than most due to the serum and high metabolism...so I was thinking...maybe there's a correlation between his body temperature and his ability to fight off the poison." Hank's eyebrows shot up and I could see him working it out in his head.

"So the poison has lowered his body temperature...in essence hindering the serums natural ability to metabolize the poison out of his system...same way he was frozen in the ice, it slows down the body in a state of suspended annimation." Bruce seemed to be catching on, "Wait...so if I'm getting this right, we what...need to give Steve a fever?" I smiled and answered with a definite, "Yes!" 

Bruce started to pace working it all out, "Ok, so we raise his temperature...it should stimulate his metabolism to kick into gear and fight off the poison...this could work...Kendra, you're a genius!" I half laughed and half cried, "Shut up Bruce...I hate labels...can't I be just smart?" Hank laughed knowing all too well my issues with labels, "Well whatever you are, this just might work! Keep me posted."

We rushed back to Steve and Bruce talked with Cho about how to raise his temperature. They decided on giving him not only a heated up IV solution to go through his veins but also a warming blanket wrapped around his body turned up enough to heat without burning. The Avengers having heard of our plan came to see if it works. 

The monitor showing Steve's vitals including his temperature was watched like a hawk. I held his hand as the number began to climb...92...95...98, all the way up to 105 pushing 106. I could feel the heat radiating off of him, his skin felt on fire! Sweat appeared on his brow and a sheen appeared on his skin that was exposed. His heart rate began to climb and his blood pressure. Bruce began to worry when his temperature reached 106.8 and his heart rate was enough to stroke out a normal man. "How long do we keep this up? If we keep him at this high temperature for too long it could literally fry his brain!"

I began to worry that maybe I was wrong and this wasn't going to work...that is until I saw his hand move. "He moved! He moved his hand!!" We all stood in shock as we watched not only his hand clench and release but he cracked open his eyes. Bruce turned down the heat on the blanket and took it off of him, the bed was soaked with his sweat. We all cheered as we heard him speak in a gravely voice, "Who turned up the heat?" I came to him and not caring one bit if his sweat got me wet or if it was gross and hugged him tight and kissed his lips.


	61. Special Treatment

Steve

"Sweetheart, I'm fine...please, come sit with me." Kendra was busy looking over my chart and test results with a fine toothed comb. "I'm just checking your latest results, I want to make sure the poison is completely gone." Reaching out I touched her arm, "Kendra, I'm fine...it worked, the serum is doing its job thanks to you. I'll be right as rain in no time." Her eyes softened as my thumb caressed her soft skin.

She climbed into my bed and cuddled up to my side and made a humming noise...almost a purr. "What's that for?" I could feel her smile against my neck and then she placed a soft kiss just below my ear. "You're warm...I like you warm." I laughed lightly and held her tighter, "Me too."

The poison took only another day before the serum was almost completely metabolized it out of my system. It left me tired and a little weak but with time I know I'll feel better. Kendra was making it her mission to get me back on my feet. She has been researching different homeopathic ways of clearing toxins out of your system and the latest concoction she brought me looks like something you scraped up out of a New York gutter. "Baby, I love you, but I am NOT going to drink that!"

She stood there looking at me sternly with one hand on her hip and the other holding a huge glass of green slime. I wanted to argue with her about the nasty looking drink but all I could do was smile as I saw her belly. "Steve this is serious, the sooner we clear out the rest of the poison the sooner you will feel better and back home...with me. I love YOU baby, but I hate this bed. I can't hold you the way I want and it's impossible to get any privacy here...IF you know what I mean." Oh I knew what she meant.

I eventually caved and let her talk me into drinking her witches brew, which was just as disgusting as it looked. I think I may have actually turned a bit green for a few minutes. When Kendra gets into protective mode it's nearly impossible to sway her from her path. Apparently she gave the rest of the Avengers a pretty hard time when I was unconscious. Bucky said she never lost hope I'd be ok, even to the point of telling off everyone in the process. That's my girl!

I was allowed to go back to my quarters the next day with orders to take it easy. The serum may have cleared the poison but there were some lasting affects that might last a little longer. For one, feeling wiped out...my energy level was crap. Just walking to our quarters had me feeling winded and exhausted. Kendra immediately made me go to bed with an order to take a nap...I didn't even argue. It was nice to be back in my own bed.

I watched as my wife undressed and slipped on one of my tshirts before climbing into bed with me. I sighed as she settled against my chest under my chin when I turned onto my side. "Thank you for taking such good care of me." Her grip tightened and when she didn't say anything in return I frowned and pulled back a bit to see her face. When I saw her tears it nearly broke my heart, "Kendra..?" She let loose and began to cry, "If I had lost you..." I knew her heartache...I've been there.

I knew nothing I said would comfort her in any way. When she lay injured from the hanger accident and when she was missing...nothing and no one could take away that feeling, only holding her, feeling her in my arms helped. So that's what I did. I held her. She clung to me like I was about to disappear at any moment. I whispered softly into her ear how much I loved her and I'm here and safe and how lucky I am to have such an amazing wife.We both eventually fell asleep, not waking till several hours later. 

Lips kissing my down my chest woke me up. I blinked open my eyes and it took me a moment to realize what was happening. I looked down and smiled, my beautiful wife smiled back then continued her decent down. "Kendra?" She answered me with a nip to my lower abdomen that made me hiss then she soothed it with a swipe of her tongue across the same area. Good Lord...her mouth will be the death of me some day.

"Just lay still Babe...you don't have to do a thing. Just feel." From the moment my eyes opened and saw her I was instantly hard...thank God that was still working properly. I suppressed a whine when she bypassed my hard member already aching for her touch and kissed down one thigh then up the other. Just when I thought she would touch me she would change direction. I was painfully hard and I wanted to just grab her and show her what I wanted...but from the throaty chuckle I heard, she knew exactly what I wanted.

I may be a Captain but I was most definitely not above begging. "Please, Kendra...baby." When her hand finally touched me I almost came right up off the bed. Her touch was feather soft as she held me at the base. Warm and wet, her tongue licked slow from bottom to the top making me shiver. Hands fisted the sheets as she practically swallowed me down. I couldn't suppress my moans of pleasure and words of love and encouragement.

I knew my stamina was going to be shit...hell my stamina normally when it comes to her blowing me isn't all that great to begin with. When she began to massage my balls I nearly choked on my tongue and without warning came hard and shot my cum down her throat. I was panting and began to apologize, "Baby, I'm so sorry...I should have warned you...I just...I couldn't.." She sat up onto her knees and I groaned as she wiped her lip and chin with her finger then licked it clean...Holy Crap that's Hot!! 

"Steve it's a huge turn on to know you couldn't control yourself...and a huge compliment to my...skills." She winked and licked her lips and I think I may have passed out for a second! "In that case, feel free to make me lose control anytime you want...because baby......damn!!" She practically fell over laughing and I couldn't help but to join in. 

I wanted to reciprocate but she wouldn't let me. She shook her finger at me and told me to stay in bed and rest while she fixed us dinner. I would have complained but I had to agree I was fatigued before she literally 'blew' my mind, and after...yeah, a nap sounded pretty darn good. 

Kendra

I set the pot to simmer...soup, yes that's what Steve needs. Peeking in on Steve I couldn't help but to smile. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to wake him up with a blow job, but I mean..how can I resist him? Not to mention watching him come undone is one of my favorite things to see. The way he flushes and makes incredibly sexy noises. Then the moment he cums...wow...downright the most amazing thing ever! He's so beautiful like that, vulnerable and sexy.

I almost lost him. That thought makes me feel sick to my stomach! I rubbed my belly, "Daddy's going to be ok Peanut...let's make sure he stays that way." After leaning in and kissing him lightly on the lips I went back to making dinner. I smiled to myself as I felt my baby move, the fluttering making the fact I'm going to be a mother all the more real. I didn't care one way or the other if it's a boy or a girl. Bucky asked me if I had a 'feeling' one way or the other. To tell tell truth, I know others have said they just knew what their baby was...me, I have no clue! I guess because I really don't mind either way. Because boy or girl, it's Steve's baby...I love him more than anything and knowing this baby will be part him makes me want to cry with how happy I am.


	62. Mutation Gone Wrong

Steve

"I don't feel anything." Kendra sighed heavily then moved my hand to a different place on her belly. "Here..press down just a bit...now wait." I felt a light thump on my hand and my eyes widened. "I felt it! Wow! Oh wow, Kendra, that was amazing!" I felt the thumping again and I leaned in pressing a kiss to her swollen belly. She was 18 almost 19 weeks pregnant already and today I was finally able to feel my child kick.

"About time!" I laughed at my wife's outburst. Every time she's feel the baby kick she would rush to me and place my hand on her belly, only to have the baby stop just as I touched her. "I was starting to think Peanut had stage fright when it came to you." I laughed as the baby kicked again, "Well, not anymore...he appears to be active all of a sudden...or she. I can't wait till we can find out what the gender is. I feel weird calling my child an it." She rubbed her belly and smiled warmly, "Me too. Not to mention picking out a name." I leaned up and kissed her lips softly, "There's that as well."

"Feeling any better today?" She sighed and then groaned as she stood up and repositioned her new maternity shirt Tasha bought her. "Not really...I thought morning sickness was suppose to hit in the mornings and in early pregnancy...this whole being nauseous all the time really kinda blows. Not to mention I'm not use to feeling sick..like ever." I kissed her forehead and watched her reach for her box of crackers that she's been carrying around everywhere she goes. Apparently it's the only thing she can eat lately that doesn't upset her stomach. 

For the past week she's been feeling this way. Nausea and vomiting at random times, especially when she tries to eat or smells food. I've been eating my meals in my office or the Common room so I don't set her off. Cho and Banner seem to think this is normal, though I find it a bit odd that she'd suddenly be suffering like this when she didn't in the beginning. Until now the only symptom she'd had was fatigue. Tony said I'm just being a nervous husband. Maybe he's right. What do I know about pregnancy anyway.

"Want to come with me to Command? We're uploading the confiscated memory off the Servers from last week's raid on the Laos base. It might be encrypted...want to help?" She smiled briefly in excitement then placed a hand over her mouth, slightly going pale. "Um..maybe some other time." I nodded then kissed her temple, "Ok...want me to stay? The others can handle it without me." She shook her head and nibbled on a cracker, "No, go to work, I'm fine. Besides you'd just be watching me all day as I go green." I sighed heavily, "If you need me just let Friday know and I'll be here. Ok?" "Affirmative Captain."

Kendra

Thank God Steve went to work. I love him but he does seem to hover quite a bit. I'm fine...just a bit sick...ok alot sick off and on, every day...Ugh! What happened to the feeling great part during my first trimester. I decided to grab another box of crackers from the Common room since mine was running dangerously low. Breakfast was long since served and cleaned up so risk of getting sick was to a minimum risk at this juncture. 

Tony being the Lamb I know him to be, once he found out I ate so much of the crackers, ordered many, many boxes of them and stocked up. I went back into the pantry and smiled at the dozen or more boxes and reached for one. A sudden sharp pain in my belly made me gasp and double over. The box crashed to the floor and I tried to breath through the pain. I took a deep breath to call out for help when the pain spread throughout my middle and I went to my knees, whimpering and crying. No, no this can't be happening! 

I whimpered and tried to catch my breath enough to call out for help. "You in here Birdie? Mind if I borrow some crackers for my soup?" Tony came into the pantry and our eyes met, his wide in shock, mine wet with tears and full of pain. "Jesus! Kendra!" He ran to my side and I clutched at his pants and shirt, whimpering and crying. "Friday, Alert Banner and Cho that Kendra's coming in...somethings wrong...she's in pain!" He picked me up and I gasped again and wailed, my voice finally coming back to me. "The baby! Oh God! Tony..hurry!!" He ran me full force to the lift and headed to medical. "I gotcha Kendra...hold on!"

"Friday get Cap to medical ASAP!" 'I have already notified him, he's on his way Sir.' The doors opened to the lift and Tony was met by both Cho and Banner. They placed me on a bed and the wave of pain came back and I wailed again curling in on myself. Their voices faded in and out as I tried to breath through the pain shooting through my abdomen. I was being attached to a fetal monitor and Bruce was trying to get my blood pressure when I heard Steve shouting in the hallway. 

I opened my teary eyes as he came full force into the room. "Kendra! Oh God!" He rushed to my side and I latched onto him for dear life. "Steve...please! The baby! Save the baby!!" He looked panicked and tears slipped down his cheeks, "What's wrong? What's happening to her...the baby?!" Bruce and Cho looked just as scared as Steve. Cho was looking at the fetal monitor, "She's having contractions...big ones! She's in labor!" Steve gasped, "No..no its too soon...it's too soon!" 

I was given many injections to stop my labor and finally my pains began to fade. The whole ordeal making me feel exhausted and emotionally drained. Steve stayed glued to my side and was rubbing my forehead and hair trying to soothe me any way he could. I finally was able to relax enough to where I fell asleep, the feel of Steve's lips upon my temple.

Steve

She finally fell asleep, she was exhausted. She was in pain for hours. My hand rested upon her belly and I said a prayer and begged that my child..our child would be ok. Bruce and Cho came in and I wiped my eyes, "What have you found out...why did she go into labor?" Bruce and Cho shared a look and my heart felt like it dropped into my stomach, "Please...tell me. Is the baby ok?" My voice wavered and I felt Tony's hand gripped my shoulder from behind me, I had forgotten he was there. 

Bruce took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "From what we can tell, her own mutation is working against her. Her body has suddenly decided that the baby's a foreign object and it's trying it's best to...expelled it from her. We've given her some suppressants, similar to the ones I was originally working on for myself many years ago. We hope it will be enough to suppress her immune system enough to allow her body to keep the pregnancy...if it doesn't..." He and Cho looked at each other. "She's only about 19 weeks..will the baby live if she delivers?" Cho shook her head, "No, I'm sorry Captain, if she were 24 or 25 weeks I'd say yes with special care, but at 19 weeks...it's too early, the baby wouldn't survive." 

I took my wife's hand in mine and choked back a sob. This can't be happening, we can't lose this baby, we just can't! "What can we do...there has to be something we can do!" Bruce replaced his glasses, "I'll continue to give her the suppressants, tweak the formula here and there to try and make it more suitable for her. It's all we can do Steve. I'm sorry I wish I had better news." I nodded and leaned over cradling my child nestled inside his mother's womb and silently cried. 

Several hours later Kendra finally woke up and jolted upright in a panic, "The baby! Oh God!!" I held her and eased her back down onto the bed, "Shhh..it's ok Baby...shhh..Calm down." She clung to me, "Steve what's happening..what's wrong with the baby?" I explained it the best I could to her and she was silent and slightly pale. "I did this to my baby...it's my fault...it's all my fault." I shook my head, "No, baby, no...it's not your fault. It's no more your fault than it was that you were born a mutant. No one could have predicted this..no one."

Cho entered the room pushing a machine, "Sorry to interrupt, but I was wanting to get a sonogram of the baby, is this a bad time?" We both shook our heads and wiped the tears from our faces. "No, please, come in. I think we both would love to see the baby." Kendra nodded, "Yes, please, I need to know it's ok." Cho smiled then set up the machine and prepped Kendra's belly for the ultrasound.

I held my wife's hand and kissed her knuckles. Cho passed the wand over her belly and the screen came to life with images of our child. "Amniotic fluid is a bit low, we'll put an IV in and give you fluids, that should help some since you are slightly dehydrated from the nausea and vomiting." We watched as she centered on the baby's face, "There's your baby's profile...very cute." Kendra laughed through tears, "Peanut has my nose. Oh that poor baby." I leaned in and kissed her nose, "It's beautiful." 

"Everything looks good, the baby seems to have faired the contractions well and besides the slightly lower fluid the baby looks great. Would you like me to see if I can tell the sex yet?" Both Kendra and I smiled and answered at the same time, "Yes." She maneuvered the wand to get a peek between the baby's legs. "Well..it looks like it's got its legs crossed. Perhaps it's shy." I leaned in close and spoke to Kendra's belly, "Come on Peanut, be nice for Dr. Cho, we want to know more about you." Kendra laughed a bit and stroked her fingers through my hair. 

I thought maybe the idea was a bit silly at first until Cho laughed out loud, "Well, that seemed to work. It's uncrossing it's legs...now maybe we can take a peek...aha..it looks like your daughter was being modest. Congratulations!" We both laughed and cried in happiness, "A daughter....I have a daughter!" Kendra clung to me and we both cried happy tears. 

We seemed to stare at the photos of our daughter and couldn't get enough. Kendra suddenly grabbed my hand and gave me a serious look, "Steve I need you to promise me something. If it comes down to it...you choose her. You save her no matter what, do you hear me. If you have to save one of us..you promise to save her." I stared at my wife and didn't quite know how to answer her. "Kendra..I can't choose, I love you both, I don't want to live without either of you."

She shook her head violently, "No! Steve please..you have to promise me! If something happens and a decision has to be made, you promise me you'll choose her. She's just a baby, she needs you." I cried and held her hand close to my lips kissing her, "I need you too...I can't lose you again. But for you I will promise, I'll choose her if it comes to that...but it won't." She seemed to relax a bit and cupped my cheek, "I love you." I leaned in and kissed her gently, my hand upon her belly, on our daughter, "I love you both."


	63. Bed Rest

Kendra

Bored....bored, bored bored! "Sighing won't make it any better." I grumbled and swore under my breath and squinted at Tasha. "Well, then be more entertaining, this whole bed rest thing is for the birds!" Tasha laughed lightly and laid down her hand of cards, "Gin!" Fucking Hell! "What? You cheated!" I cringed from her glare, "Ok, sorry..you won fair and square. It's just card games are not necessarily on my list of super fun times. No offense." 

Tasha put the cards away and sat next to me on the bed. "Sorry, most fun things I can think of a pregnant woman can't do." I reached over and pat her hand, "It's ok, I know your trying and it was nice of you to come by and keep me company. I take it Steve told you I was going out of my mind." She nodded, "Maybe. Just keep picturing a happy healthy baby and it will all be worth it." 

I reached over and grabbed Tasha's hand and placed it on my belly. My daughter kicked her right on que. She grinned wide and leaned over and spoke in Russian to my belly, "Привет мало ангела." (Hello little Angel.) The baby kicked harder at the sound of her voice. "She really likes you." Tasha of course smirked, "Of course she does, I am quite amazing." We both laughed and talked more until a knock came from my door.

"I'll go see who it is. Don't get up." My eyes narrowed at her, "Har har, your hillarious." A few moments later I went from pouting to squealing in excitement. "Oh my God! Wolvie!!" He cringed and held his ears, "Enhanced hearing Darlin...no need to scream." I couldn't contain my joy at seeing him again, "I didn't know you were coming! This is amazing..come..get in bed with me! Ok that sounded weird...who cares!! You're here!!!!" He came to sit by my side and I hugged him tight. "A little birdie told me you could use some company...so, here I am." I hugged him a second time just because I could. "Yeah, I bet that little birdie was actually and itsy bitsy spider." Tasha laughed from the doorway, "I will admit to nothing."

"So...bed bound until the kid pops out huh? That's gotta suck. How much longer do you have?" I rubbed my belly, "I'm officially 20 weeks tomorrow. So another ten weeks to go..but we're hoping to get atleast to 34 minimum." He hummed in understanding, "Injections seem to be working. So that's good." I smiled as Logan ran his large hand over my belly and smiled as he was kicked. "Yeah...I still have contractions every once in a while, hence the bed rest. The formula has to constantly be altered which is a pain in the ass, not to mention the pain in my ass from the injections alone....ouch!" 

"So got any names picked out for your daughter? Run them by me...will help you take your mind off all the crap and focus on the good." I pointed to a book next to the bed, "Grab that for me would ya...I have some marked. Who knew picking a name was so hard. I mean this kid will be stuck with this name forever, I don't want to give her something stupid or embarrassing." I went to the first marked page. "Steve suggested Sarah, after his Mom. I like Amelia...or maybe Allysa. I also like Hope and I really like Adelyn. What do you think?"

He nodded in approval to each and every name. "I like them all. No matter what you pick I'm sure it will be great. Besides, most people go by nicknames it seems anyway. Like you for instance...Kendrianna..Kendra. Steven..Steve. Anthony..Tony. Even your pal Bucky. So even if the kid doesn't like the full name, more than likely they will pick a form of it they do like." He did have a good point.

"I have a question." I looked at him curiously, "And what would that be?" He turned more toward me and lifted an eyebrow and motioned toward my clothes. "So are you comfortable in what you're wearing? You don't mind people seeing you like this?" I looked down and frowned a bit, "Why, what's wrong with it. Of course I'm comfortable. If I didn't mind people seeing me in this I wouldn't have worn it." I'd taken to wearing Steve's flannel pajama pants and a sleeveless tank top.

"Why the sudden interest in my clothes...you know I like my comfy stuff. You missed me yesterday, I had my Eeyore jammies on..only problem is they have to go below the belly now." I gave a slight pouty face. "Because...got a surprise for you." I opened my mouth to ask what that surprise was when I was suddenly lifted up off the bed. "Whoa! Where are you taking me?!" He laughed and packed me out my door and to the lift. "Keep your panties on and you'll find out." 

I wrapped my arms around Logan's strong neck and I eyed him with suspicion. "You do realize Steve told me to stay in bed, so did my Doctors, if they find out you took me on a field trip they may become very upset and possibly yell. One is the Hulk. You want him to Hulk out and you know....smash stuff?" He grinned and raised an eyebrow at me. "Ok, that would be fun to have them get mad at you." His laughter rumbled in his chest, "Of course you'd think so wouldn't you. You'd get a kick out of the Hulk smacking me around a bit." I shrugged, "Eh, you'd heal."

I knew he was taking me to the Common room due to the direction we were headed but was unsure as to why. That reason soon was revealed. "Surprise kiddo." My mouth hung open as I saw the Common room totally different than how it normally was. A large King size bed was where the large couch use to be with the chairs around it to face the even larger screen. The entire place was transformed into a large bedroom. "What? What's going on?" Not only was everything different but all my friends were there. Tony and his girlfriend Cassie, Bucky and Katie, Steve and all the Avengers...every last one. All dressed in pajamas. Well except Tasha and Wolvie.

Tears prickle my eyes as Logan spoke. "Apparently all your friends miss you when you're not around. So when you want you can be brought here to socialize and feel like your still part of the group. You're on bed rest, so we brought in a bed." Bucky walked up and wiped a tear from my cheek. "Hey gorgeous, how about a movie night...with all of us." I nodded and cried some more, "I'd like that." 

Steve came over and took me from Logan and set me in the middle of the giant bed. "Steve, did you do all this?" He grinned and shook his head, "No, actually we all did." Tony who had his arms wrapped around his pretty reporter chimed in, "Yes, there was a meeting of all the minds and everything. We miss you Birdie. This was the best solution...which may I point out the bed was my idea." I laughed and then blew him a kiss. "Well thank you Tony...thank you to all of you guys. This is so amazing! So what are we watching?"

Everyone looked at Bucky and he handed me the remote. "Push play Doll, find out for yourself." I pushed the button and the screen came to life. I squealed and settled into the mountain of pillows behind me. Steve sat on one side and Logan on the other. Tasha was sprawled out on the foot of the bed and everyone else sat around on the chairs and even some large bean bag chairs which I thought was hillarious. Popcorn was passed around as the opening scene had me grinning like a fool and humming the tune along with the movie. Nothing better than a movie night with friends..and Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. I really did have the best friend's that there ever was.


	64. Massage

Kendra

"Oh my God...yes....oh yeah...mmmm....right there...harder....oh God, baby, yeah just like that!" Steve laughed and blushed. Tony who was drinking a cup of coffee to my right practically spit the contents all over himself as he cracked up laughing. Wanda covered her mouth to hide her laugh. Bucky nudged Steve with his elbow as they ate lunch at the dining table, "Your girl's enjoying that way too much." A loud moan escaped my lips and everyone was dying in hysterics.

Tasha grinned and continued to massage my feet. "Oh God, Tasha...I think I'm in love with you! You have magic fingers! Steve...take notes!" Tony wiped his mouth from coffee that dribbled out. "You sound pornographic Birdie..Tasha making you switch teams?" I turned my head to look his way from where I was laid flat on the big bed. "If I were it would definitely be Tasha I'd switch for...she's smokin hot!" Tasha smirked and winked at me, "Not so bad yourself kotenok (kitten)."

"Watch out Steve...you might have competition, better come take her away before Nat beguiles her with her Russian seduction tricks." Steve looked back at me and I winked at him. "Naw... I'm pretty sure she's happy right where she is." Tony snorted, "Of course she is, the Widow's over here giving your wife orgasmic foot massages....by the way Red, I'm next." Tasha shot him a glare, "Not on your life Stark. Have Cassie rub your feet." He actually pouted, "Aww come on Nat...Cassie and I aren't even sleeping together yet, the least you can do is help a guy out." I burst out laughing, a big ole belly laugh, tears and all.

"What's so funny?" I wiped my tears away and tried to speak through the laughter, "Tony Stark begging for foot favors from the Black Widow because his woman's not putting out...God that's funny!" Bucky, Steve and Wanda laughed in amusement. "I most certainly am not! It's not like I'm asking for a...well you know what you're insinuating." Tasha switched to my other foot and I began to moan again from how good it felt. "That's it...I'm out of here. Steve your wife needs a PG-13 rating for those who are in listening distance. If I listen to much more of this I may embarrass myself." 

Poor Tony. I pouted at him as he looked back to me, "Sorry Tony. You should just take the plunge already and sleep with Cassie. Why the hell are you waiting anyway?" This seemed to get everyone's attention. "Because Ms. Smarty pants, I actually want a meaningful relationship based on mutual affection and not just physical attraction. Yeah, yeah, I know how phenomenally weird that sounds coming out of my mouth. What can I say, I've finally grown up." Tasha smiled at Tony, "Good for you, it's about time." Tony perked up at her praise, "Thank you."

Tony actually gave her a genuine smile of appreciation. "Oh all right...I'll do it." His eyes opened wide and his smile went full on beaming status, "Seriously?" She nodded and patted the bed for him to join me. "Make it quick before I change my mind." He quickly scrambled onto the bed and laid down right next to me and toed off his shoes and socks. "Red, you have officially become my favorite Avenger...well besides myself that is, which might I a....oh Holy Smokes that's good!" I laughed as Tasha made Tony groan and moan almost as lewdly as I did. 

"What the hell are you doing to him Darlin?" Tony and I propped up onto our elbows at the same time to see Logan standing in the entrance of the Common room. "Tasha's giving out foot massages, you want one Wolvie?" Tony interrupted, "Nuh Uh...he can wait his turn, I was here first!" Logan rolled his eyes, "Don't worry Stark, you can keep your foot massage, besides the kind of massages I get from Tasha come with a happy ending, doubt you can say the same thing Sport." Steve coughed loudly as he practically choked on his muffin he was currently eating. Bucky laughed as he smacked him hard on the back. 

Tony looked between Tasha and Logan and made made a disgusted face, "Oh God, are you two still bumping uglies...ugh! That's it! I'm calling Cassie for another date and seal the deal! Wait...I didn't tell you to stop massaging....that's it....good girl.....Ow!! Owwww! Ok ok, I'm sorry, let my pinky toe go...Jesus!! So touchy!" I laughed then gasped, holding my belly...Dammit...stupid contractions!!

Steve noticed my discomfort, "Kendra...you ok?" I breathed through the pain and sat up straight and wrapped my arms around my very tight 30 week pregnant belly. "Yeah....just.....give me a minute..." The laughter had stopped, massaging stopped...everyone stopped as I inhaled deeply through my nose then slowly exhaled several times. I felt Steve gently rubbing my back and soon the contraction ended. "Sorry guys...I guess I ruined all the fun." Steve rubbed my belly and kissed my temple, "You didn't ruin anything Sweetheart. So...what number was it?" 

Bruce and Cho have me rating my pain scale on contractions. 1 being just a feeling of tightness, maybe some discomfort, but no real pain...to a 5 which is what I felt that first day in the pantry. "Um...a three I think...it kinda sucked." He nodded and looked up at Tasha and Tony with a worried look. I knew that look...it was time for more tweaking on my injections. I usually only get a scale of a 1-2 and a 3 means my body's fighting the injection and that makes my contractions harder and more painful. Since 20 weeks along they have changed the formula two times...but this past week alone they had to do it twice. Now it looks like it's time for number three.

"Come on, let's get you to medical." I sighed and rubbed my belly, "Ok." I was starting to lose hope that I'd make it to term. As it is I may be lucky to make it to 34 weeks. I'll do whatever it takes to ensure my daughter has the best possible start in life and that means giving her enough time to cook till she's properly done. "Sorry guys...I guess I'll see you all later once I'm done getting poked and prodded...and not the good kind either." Tony nudged my leg, "Hang in there kiddo, let us know if you need anything." I leaned over and kissed Tony on the cheek, "Thanks." He smiled a crooked grin, "Don't mention it."


	65. Labels

Kendra

Thirty-four weeks!! Thank you sweet baby Jesus!!! These have been the most miserable four weeks! Once I reached thirty weeks my body went into overdrive in trying to go into labor. Each week that has gone by has been harder than the last. Now my contractions have become so unstable that bed rest is now full medical, 24-7 bed rest except potty breaks with daily injection since thirty-three weeks and this week I have been switched to an IV version for around the clock suppressants. 

Stressful is not even a strong enough word for what I'm feeling. My body has always served me well. When hurt, my body's quick to heal me and keep my safe. I have never been sick with a cold or the Flu. I've never had allergic reactions or hay fever. Not even a case of fucking Pink Eye for crying out loud! Yet I can't seem to carry a baby without my body acting like it's trying to heal a splinter and expelled it from my body. The struggle has left me tired and frustrated, not to mention a bit depressed. I always wanted to be a mom...and I'm happy I will be, but what about other children? Will I ever be able to carry a baby normally? Will there always be a threat of miscarriage and/or preterm labor and birth?

I try to keep myself as calm as possible because stressing about it all only makes my contractions worse. Steve has been amazing! He has stopped working all together and turned the reins over to Tony so he can be with me full time until after our daughter is born. He never complains of being bored, though I know he is. He never gripes about how uncomfortable the medical chairs are that sit next to my bed, though I know they are. He never whines about the lack of sleep when I'm up all hours of the night having contractions that keep me awake and restless. No, he only stays by my side and tells me how much he loves me and our child and what a wonderful job I'm doing. So why do I still feel like a failure?

"What's the matter Sweetheart?" I quickly wiped away the tear that escaped my eye and slid down my cheek. "Are you in pain? Should I get Cho?" I shake my head and take a shakey breath, "I'm fine." He didn't look convinced. "You can tell me anything, you know that." I nodded and tried to smile, but it just didn't want to stay on my face. "I'm so sorry Steve." His brow crinkled in confusion, "What are you sorry about?" Tears fell freely now and I couldn't stop them. "I wanted to give you the family you've always wanted. What if I can never have any more babies? What if I risk the life of any child we conceive?" 

"Baby...look at me." I looked up and he smiled and reached out wiping my tears from my cheeks then held my hand in his. "Before the serum, I had zero hope of ever having children. I had always wanted to be a father, but I knew it would never happen. Afterwards when I found out I could father a child, it was hard to wrap my mind around. After losing Peggy and then being rejected by Sharon, I never thought I'd ever have anyone to love, let alone have someone to have a family with. I had come to terms with it. But...then I met you."

He kissed my knuckles and rubbed his thumbs across them as if to seal it in. "You were a game changer for me. I thought I knew what it was to love...but I had no clue...none, not until you came into my life. If we have one child or ten...it's more than I had ever could have hoped for. If we can't have anymore children then that's ok. We can always adopt if that's a route you'd want to take. But you have to know, no matter what, my heart is overflowing with love for you and for our daughter. I don't feel like I'm being cheated out of something or short changed. How could I when I have you."

Oh boy, now I really am crying. "You are so wonderful to me! I'm sitting here miserable and feeling like a fucking failure and moping and depressed and you are still just as amazing as ever!" I was full on bawling now...how so very attractive...not! Steve held me and let me cry. "Baby, you're allowed to feel all those things..it's natural, especially after how long you've been fighting to keep our daughter safe. I would think it odd if you didn't feel all those things. You are amazing and beautiful and the strongest woman I know." 

He kissed me and cupped my face in his warm hands. God I missed being intimate with him! Since the contractions started we haven't been able to make love and it sucks bigtime. I reached out and fisted his shirt and pulled him closer. He sat down on the bed beside me and I hummed into the kiss as it deepened. Maybe he misses intimacy just as much because his right hand left my face and slid across my belly to rub my side then farther up. When his thumb skimmed the side of my breast I moaned into his mouth and nibbled at his bottom lip that made his breath catch. 

Both his hands were now around me, one at my lower back and the other between my shoulder blades pressing me more into his chest. God he's an amazing kisser! The way his tongue glides along my lip then slips inside to caress my own. His hair between my fingers felt like silk. His kisses made me feel warm all over...warmth starting in my toes and making my belly flip flop with butterflies. My core felt wet from just one kiss...it...it....wait.....that's a lot wet....really really wet!

I pulled back suddenly and we were both breathless. Steve's eyes hooded with desire, hair messy from my fingers raking through it and lips slightly swollen from kissing. My voice sounded breathy as I spoke, "Steve..." He grinned and leaned in again, his eyes already closing for more. "Steve!" My voice this time a bit more insistent. He pulled back and blinked a bit as if to try and pull himself from his aroused state. "I'm wet!" He gave me a lopsided grin, "Nice to know I haven't lost my touch." I narrowed my eyes a bit and snorted, "Not that kind of wet Romeo." 

"What do you mean?" I sat up more in bed and that's when the wet feeling became something more like a sudden gush between my legs...Holy shit!! "Oh...uh oh! I...uh, I think my water just broke!" Steve jumped up off the bed like a snake bit his bum. We both grabbed the blanket that laid across my lap and threw it back. The bed between my legs was soaked. "Oh God...ok...uh...ok, hold on, let me go get Cho...I'll...yeah, I'll be right back!" Steve was almost in panic mode, eyes wide, face pale...where did my calm Steve go? 

He ran out of the room and I just kind of sat there feeling like I'd peed myself. Which let me tell you...not a comfortable feeling....nope! I could hear Steve shouting for Cho and Bruce then he was soon running back in and had both doctors on his heals. Cho and Bruce saw the bed and their eyes widened. "Well I guess suppressants won't be needed anymore. Looks like your going to have a baby today." Cho was nervous but smiling. I think she's just as relieved as I was that we had gotten to the 34 week mark and this fight was soon going to be over.

My IV was removed and I was allowed to move to another room that would eventually be the delivery room. Steve's eyes were still wide but he seemed excited now instead of terrified like he did when he saw my wet bed. "Kendra...how are you feeling?" I looked over at Bruce and smiled nervously, "Good I think..for now anyway. I think I'm more nervous that we still haven't picked a name yet." Steve kissed the top of my head, "I'm ok with anything you want, we still have a little time before she gets her right...I mean you are still smiling and not in pain." I froze just before I got to my new clean and dry bed then doubled over in pain...the worst I'd felt even since that first day in the pantry. I choked out between gasps, "Not a five!! Six....maybe...seven....ow!! Eight....fuck it...ten!! It's a ten!!!" 

I clutched at Steve and panted and cried through the most awful gut wrenching contraction yet that left me shakey and sweaty. By the time it finally eased up to where I could open my eyes all three of the people around me looked like they were in shock. Cho spoke first, "Maybe not as much time as we think...come on, up on the bed so I can check you." I finally looked up at Steve and he looked freaked out. "Don't freak out on me now Steve...we have to pick a name before she comes out and we need to do it now...because I have a feeling she's going to be here very very soon!"

Steve helped me into the bed as we spoke. "So...ok, names..how about this...you pick the first name, I'll pick the middle name...sound good to you?" His eyes widened, "You want me to pick the first name? Really? You'd be ok with whatever I pick?" I settled back into the bed and Cho motioned me to lay down and to put my legs up for her to check me. "I trust you not to pick something weird...so...yea.....Fuck!!!" Just as Cho began to feel me up, so to speak I had another contraction. I squeezed Steve's hand and gripped the rail on the other side of the bed and cried out with the pain. 

When the pain stopped I laid back breathless on the pillow. "So...ok, what's the name?" He looked at me like I'd grown another head. "What?" He looked down at Cho then back to me, "How can you do that? Go immediately from intense pain to talking like nothing just happened?" I grinned, "Because, I'm awesome like that...now come on...name Mr..pick one out before her birth certificate says Baby Girl Rogers. Whoa!!! Do you have your whole fist up there Cho...like seriously buy me dinner first and maybe some flowers before you get that personal!" Bruce who was standing just behind Cho reddened in a huge blush.

Cho laughed it off and removed her hand from my VaJayJay. "Better pick that name quick Captain, she's ten centimeters and she's ready to push." My eyes nearly popped out of my skull, "Are you shitting me right now? Holy crap! Owwww owwwwwww!!!!!!" My grip tightened on Steve and I panted, "Oh God...I do need to push...oh Jesus!!! Steve!! Pick...a Name!!!" The contraction ended and I looked up at my husband, "Steve it's about show time here...what do you got for me?" 

I was sat up a bit more and my legs put into stirrups. "Name...right...well...I love the name...." I cut him off with another contraction that wasn't long after the last one ended. Cho spoke in a stern voice, "Push Kendra....Push!!!" Steve helped me to bend into the push and I barred down feeling like I was being split in two...sweat beginning to wet my hair and run down my temples. Steve encouraged me and chanted, "Push...Push!" along with Cho and Bruce as well. "I am pushing!! I don't need a damn chorus telling me!" I missed the look of amusement cross Steve's face.

I laid back and hissed as I felt like my crotch was on fire! "Your daughter's crowning...just breath...with the next contraction the head should be delivered and soon she'll be here." I suddenly grabbed Steve by the front of his shirt and pulled him hard to lean right in my face. "Dammit Rogers...I need a name here! Stop fucking around dude!! Spill the beans!" He laughed nervously, "I did pick one...I want to name her.." I cried out and pulled so hard on Steve's shirt that he face planted right into my boobs. He managed to untangle my fingers from his clothes and continue to hold my hand and encourage me as I pushed.

"That's it...a little more!! Good...look Captain..." Steve leaned down and I saw his eyes go wide with joy, "Oh my God! Kendra...she's got blonde hair!" I growled while pushing and gritted my teeth, "Yes..Hair....and no name!!!" He laughed and resumed his position by my side. "The heads out! One more push... and she'll be here....come on Kendra...PUSH!!" I screamed out as I pushed with all my might. I felt her slip out of me and it was sudden relief from all the pain. I slumped back hard into the bed as sweat trickled down my cheek. Steve and I both half laughed and sobbed when our daughter made her appearance into the world screaming. There was never a more beautiful sound!

Cho laid her on my chest and I was shaking as I wrapped my arms around the tiny crying newborn. Pink skin, blonde hair, lots of it, and mouth open wide as she cried with all that was in her. Steve kissed me and we both kissed our daughter. "Steve...she's beautiful...oh God she's so beautiful!" Wiping tears from his beaming face he cupped her tiny head in his hand, "Adelyn...her name is Adelyn." He picked the name I liked the most. "I love it...Adelyn Sarah Rogers." Steve let out a half sob and kissed my lips. "You picked my mom's name..you didn't have to do that." I cupped his cheek and wiped a tear as it slipped down toward his lips, "I know I didn't, but I wanted to." 

She was cleaned up and Steve cut the cord. Once she was weighed and measured she was wrapped in a blanket and handed back to her anxious parents. I couldn't help but stare at her and how perfect she was, and healthy for being born six weeks early. Adelyn Sarah Rogers...born weighing in at a whopping 4lbs 11oz and 18 inches long at 1:01pm on a Tuesday. No one had even been notified that I'd gone into labor...no one knew she was here but her Mother, her proud Father and two very happy Doctors...ok and maybe all the nurses and staff in medical that had to endure my screaming and cursing. For the moment it was only us three in our own little world...our own little family. 

I had never been good with labels. Never was comfortable with being called Mutant or a genius. I just wanted to be me...without all the junk. So yeah...I'm the Mutant Avenger and that's what the world sees. The most important labels though, I treasure those and accept like a badge of honor. Wife and Mother....the rest, doesn't even compute.

**Author's Note:**

> The End


End file.
